Marco Diaz vs The Falls
by camilapia
Summary: "Look, Mole, life is unfair" Bill came even closer to Marco."I only need a little device, a dimensional rift" he explained clapping his fingers and showing the device he wanted. "You lost her once for playing it safe, and now you have the chance of getting her back, you'll even finally be a bad boy. So, do we have a deal or not?" Marco sighed before shaking hands with the demon.
1. New Guest

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 1: New guest**

* * *

Uh... the "Mystery Shack"… the less mysterious place in the whole city of Gravity Falls. With its aspect of an extremely broken old cottage that had one time been an incredible place for research for one of the smartest person in the Universe, it seemed that was asking for help of a decorator. But now... he only needed to look at it to realize that not only the house in itself was rusted, also the owner of it. It wasn't like he couldn't care less about that place though.

The brown-haired boy looked down at a little golden paper in form of triangle.

-Gravity Falls. Look for the Pines family-he muttered as he looked up at the Shack in front of him again with sadness in his eyes.-I hope this is it...-

That was a big lie. Actually, the thing he most wanted in that moment was to be wrong. He wished he hadn't sorted the cryptogram out, he wished he hadn't done what he had... but most of all; he wished he wasn't going to do what he was planning to. Who was he lying to? He wasn't a bad person! He couldn't do that! It was wrong... But then again, those kinds of thoughts brought him there, right? They were the ones to blame, his extreme obsession with never taking risks. If only he had said everything he really wanted to say, none of this would have happened. Now, the only girl he was really in love with was in danger, and he had to be, for once, her hero.

With a sight, he walked into the Shack.

* * *

-Uh, I love these kinds of days, no mysteries, no demons, no apocalypses upcoming, just a relaxing evening looking for... my true love!-exclaimed a brown-haired girl excited

-Mabel, I thought you were over this, I told you that your "true love" won't just appear out of nowhere-pointed out a teen of around the same age of the girl who was accommodating some t-shirts on the Shack

-Everyone knows that's a lie people who don't have dates say! True love does appear out of nowhere-

The boy rolled his eyes at his sister.-Look, I know you're still looking for that "summer romance" you've been waiting for your entire teen years...-he said with a traumatized look, remembering every single guy she dated or tried to date in the last summers. Some of them weren't that bad, but let's just say that some of them just turned out to be gnomes, a merman, a zombie and a vampire.-But you promised that this year your "love hunger" would be on the lowest levels!-

-Puff...C'mon, Dipper! I'm not hungry of love!-

-Oh, really? Then, explain why that guy with a guitar ran away from the Shack screaming that you were mad-

-Oh, he... he was just exaggerating-

-Everyone would "exaggerate" if you try to kidnap him and force him to have a date with you!-

-We were meant to be! I told you! He just didn't know it yet-

-Yeah, you said the same to the police-

Mabel giggled.-That night at prison I met a super cool bad guy named Steve, he was rather _hot_ -

Dipper sighed tiredly. He didn't know if his sister was going to have a love story like the one she was actually expecting someday... but oh, boy, how much he wished she did! She was getting into his nerves with her desperate tries to find some boyfriend! Ok, yeah, she was just a teenager going through all those weird changes that makes everyone feel confused. And fine, he understood if she wanted to feel that so called "love" for once in a lifetime, but really? Did she have to be obsessed with every single boy who crossed the door?

Speaking of devil, suddenly a boy opened the Shack's door, making the twins stare at him in confusion. Well, two different kind of confusion. Mabel seemed confused in an extreme good way, as thinking "my true love came" while Dipper just glared at the stranger and continued working in the Shack. He didn't know why, but that guy just produced a deep feeling of mistrust in the 16-years old. Of course the new visitor didn't seem as a real treat. He was rather slim, with a red hoodie and black plain trousers. His skin was slightly darker that theirs, he obviously had to be from another country, or at least was the son of a foreign. His eyes and hair were the same chocolate brown, and he had a mole on his cheek.

-Oh, well, hello!-exclaimed Mabel making the stranger stare at her confused.-Name's Mabel! What's yours?!-she asked running to him

-Uh, hey, Mabel-he said trying not to sound annoyed.-I'm Marco-

-Nice to meet you, Marco! Is that a mole?! My pig has a mole! Uh! It might have been destiny!-

-Uh?-the brown-haired asked looking for help anywhere, and he saw a boy really similar to Mabel, but he didn't seem that interested on him. Stepping aside from the sweater girl, he walked towards the other teenager in the place.-Hey, I'm Marco Diaz-

The teen stared at him, almost inspecting him.-I'm Dipper, and I'm not going to help you to get rid of my sister-

-Eh, sister?-

-Yeah, we're twins! I'm the irresistible! He's the nerd!-explained Mabel still with her tone of excitement

-Interesting...-commented Marco still a bit scared of the girl who didn't seem to know what "private space" meant.-Eh, anyway, I'm here searching for the Pines family-

The siblings suddenly stopped in shock.-Why?-they asked at the same time

-I... need to talk to them. Yeah, it's quite important; I thought they were the owners of the Shack-

-Two things you should know: The Shack isn't properly from the Pines family anymore... and you're talking to the Pines twins now-said Dipper stopping his work.-What do you need?-

-Wait, you're the Pines twins?!-he questioned pretty surprised

-Yes, so?-

-Ho-how old are you?-

-We're sixteen!-answered Mabel this time.-But how old are _you_ , beauty?-

-Not madness, right Mabel?-asked her twin rolling his eyes, even he was starting to feel pity for the poor guy.-Well, what's the big deal with us?-

-Uh, I... me and my family have come for spending some time in Gravity Falls, you know?-he explained a bit nervous.-The thing is, we can't find an empty hotel anywhere, I mean, my parents did find a room... but only for them, and to be honest, I came to this city to relax a bit, and my parents will only make it worse. Then, I decided that I needed somewhere else to stay... so... I read about this cool place in the internet and thought that maybe you could let us stay?-

Mabel stared surprised. Was he asking for staying there? With her?! ALONE?!

-OF COURSE, MARCO!-she answered almost shouting

Marco smiled relieved, but a bit awkward still. That was easier than what he thought... but his slight happiness was quickly stopped by Dipper, who quickly stopped his sister by grabbing her arm.

-What my sister means is that, of course not-

-What? Why not, Dipper?!-the brown-haired girl asked in a tone between anger and sadness

-Well, for starters, "Marco"-the teen said inspecting him.-We don't even know you, why should we trust you?-

-Good point, but do I really seem like a threat for any of you?-the new guy asked with a smirk

Dipper stared speechless. No, he didn't seem a threat. They defeated Bill Cipher after all... that dude was no way a possible threat. Though, looks can be deceiving. He remembered his beloved journal: "Trust no one". That quote hadn't been written to be taken that seriously, but the boy knew for instances that his family was especial. It hid many secrets that a lot of people would want to know. And, sorry if it sounded crazy, but a teen appearing out of nowhere wanting to stay there with them was quite suspicious.

-Perhaps, but the Mystery Shack isn't some kind of hotel for foreign-he reposed with a frown

-Oh, c'mon, Dipper! He seems really nice... and hot...-commented his twin smiling like a crazy fan girl after Marco winked at her.-And I think he _likes_ me!-she added singing

-Yeah, more taking in account that some seconds ago he seemed to dislike everything about you...-he said rather sarcastically and with more suspicions about the stranger. Why would he flirt with Mabel if he didn't like her at the beginning? Maybe he was a jerk, just like the one he turned into once when he decided to pay attention to his uncle's advices for getting girls... or maybe he was after something more...

-I thought you were only 16-Marco suddenly commented

-Yeah, so?-

-Well, _Diapper_ , I really doubt that you're the one who takes decisions around here...-reposed the Latino with a triumphing smile

-Ah, ha! He won you, nerd!-congratulated Mabel.-Grunkle Ford is the owner of the Shack, but Soos is in charge of taking care of it-she explained

-And who should I talk to if I want to stay?-

-You should talk to Mr. Pines-explained someone behind him that made him scream a little "ah!" in surprise

-Who... who are you?-questioned Marco, feeling like everyone in that place was creepy enough to scare him, though they were not creepy enough to stop him

-Oh, I'm Soos-the man asked with a kind tone.-Also known as Mr. Mystery, the host of the Shack!-he explained bowing with a smile

-Uh, I'm Marco Diaz, nice to meet you, Soos...-The Latino boy inspected him. He wasn't really old, he was probably thirty years old, and he was wearing a suit and a red hat with a symbol on it. The stranger was also a bit fat, but he seemed friendly.-Eh, so, if I want to stay here, I have to talk to Mr. Pines?-

-Yep, to Stanley and Stanford Pines-the man continued.-It's still their Shack after all, they created the magic! I'm just the one who keeps it!-he explained trying to sound mysterious and magical, though he wasn't really fooling anyone

-And... Where do I find them?-

-Well...-started Mabel.-Great Uncle Ford must be in one of his top secret missions... good luck finding him... but Stan might be in the living room, watching those 100-years old TV series, I can guide you to him if you want-

-You know, Mabel that actually sounds like a great idea. Nice sweater, by the way-

She giggled nervously.-What? This old thing?-the brown-haired girl pointed at a pink sweater with a cute kitty on it.-Yeah, it's cute! Isn't it?-

Trying to give one of his less fake smiles, he nodded as she guided him to another part of the house. Alright, flirting with a girl he wasn't interested at all wasn't good, less if he did it with his purposes. But he didn't have another choice! There was no way Dipper was ever going to let him stay, and he really needed to. So, he sorted the cryptogram out right and was in the correct place... but where would he find what he was looking for? Ugh... He was lying to a nice girl, almost manipulating her and he was only worried about that silly device. He was such a jerk sometimes.

That thought made him frown, but luckily, Mabel was too focused talking about herself and all the crazy things she did in that city. So, she didn't notice his face full of rage and disappointment at himself.

-Grunkle Stan!-Mabel all of a sudden screamed running closer to a quite old man who was sat on a sofa watching a really old television. But that wasn't the worst of all; the worst was the fact that he was only wearing a white t-shirt and undies.

-What happened now?-he asked in a rude way

-Look, look!-The girl continued exclaiming.-He is Marco!-she pointed at the boy close to her.-And he wants to stay in the Shack-

-Uh? What for?-

-That's exactly what I wonder too-commented Dipper passing by his twin and the stranger.-This place isn't a hotel-

-Please, let me explain, Mr. Pines-said Marco.-My name is Marco Diaz, and like I didn't find any hotel to stay, I thought that this shack may... let me stay-

-Sorry, kid, but there's no way I'm gonna...-

Stanley Pines was suddenly shut up by the smell of something he knew very well: money, and a big mount of it. Marco had taken a lot of bills out of his hoodie. It was almost as if he knew that the only language the old man spoke was money.-Do you think this would be enough?-he asked with a smirk

Without a second thought, Stan took the money and counted it down: he was offering more than $1000. All that for staying in that old, broken shack? He laughed at the idea of being swindling the poor foreign who didn't know anything about life.-YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT HERE!-he exclaimed taking the money and walking to another room

-Grunkle Stan!-called Dipper.-That's it? Are you gonna let him stay only because he gave you money? I don't think we should trust him...-

-I never said you should trust him... you should only trust his money-

-And how come has he ever had that big amount of money anyway?-

-Don't know, don't care... just let him be, kid! And by the way, he'll be staying in your room-

-Wait, WHAT?!-

-Of course! What do you expect me to do?-he asked staring at Marco and Mabel.-We can't let them stay together in the same place, let alone sleep in the same room. Your sister is out of control with boys...-the old man opined while he was looking at his niece, who was currently laughing like crazy, trying to flirt at every second

-What? He doesn't even like her!-exclaimed Dipper trying to protect the room that he finally won two years ago, when he and his twin decided that they were old enough to be in different rooms

-So? We both know that if a guy has a chance with a girl, it doesn't matter if he's in love with her or no-Stan chuckled.-I bet he's just another jerk who doesn't believe in love, just the same way as we do-he rubbed the teen's hair quickly before glaring at him.-And, remember that your parents will kill us if something weird happens between your sister and any boy, got it?-

-Wait, they told you to "protect" Mabel from jerks?-

-Sort of, let's just say that you're not the only one who notices this... "Madness", so, be a good brother and make sure that dude stays as far as he can from his sister!-

And with that shout which seemed like a threat, his "lovely" uncle walked away from the living room, making Dipper sigh in defeat. Now, he had to live with a stranger and protect his crazy in love sister! Why was life so unfair? If only someone could stop that madness!

Dipper wide opened his eyes in realization. The Shack wasn't only from his uncle Stan... he was also from his twin Ford, the author of the journals who didn't trust in everyone that easily.-That's it!-but then he also remained one little thing about his uncle: he was always in adventures, and at the moment he wasn't there.-Ugh...-he groaned.-Well, I always can wait till the night...-

-So, Marco... what's your favorite food?-Mabel asked to him with a wide mad smile

-Uh, nachos-

-Really? Oh, gosh! That's my favorite too!-she screamed punching him playfully.-Oh, you've got muscles...-she commented touching the Diaz's arm.-You're perfect...-she said, finally creeping Marco out

-Yeah, yeah, of course, uh... I'd better... go for my cases!-he mumbled quickly running away from the place

-Wait, I can go with you!-

-NO!-he exclaimed louder than what he expected.-I mean, I'm okay, after all, a bit of exercise doesn't make any bad...-the teen added with a wink before turning away

He didn't like Mabel, thought Dipper, but he acted as if he did, maybe his uncle was right for once and the dude was just a jerk. Anyway, and no matter if he promised to take care of his twin... the brown-haired teenager didn't trust the new guest yet. First of all, he had a lot of money for everyone at his age. Where was it all from? And why he wasted it on their shack?! With that amount of money he could buy a house... but no, he'd prefer to live in an old cottage, with four creeps and a nerd who hated him. Was he being paranoid again? Or was it suspicious for real?

-I can go with you if you want, Marco-offered Dipper with a glare

-Uh, I... I can go alone, really-

-Oh, it's part of the package, dude! One of us has to go with you... it's your choice, me... or Mabel-

Marco frowned, knowing that there was no way out. He looked at the both twins, inspecting them for a second. Which one was better? The girl who was harmless but had an obsession with him? Or the guy who seemed to want his death?

At the moment in which he saw Mabel forming a heart with her hands, he panicked.-Alright, Dipper, come with me-

-What?!-asked Mabel disappointed

-Sorry, it's just that... I think... I don't want your cool sweater to get dirty-

She giggled, blushing.-Oh, you always know what to say!-

-Alright, Romeo, let's leave-opined Dipper grabbing his arm and walking away from his twin, he definitely needed to tell her what their parents thought about that "attitude" that she had with boys. Also, he needed to tell her how much he distrusted in Marco. Nothing he said sounded reasonable enough to be trusted.

But he didn't care if the stranger was staying with them... in fact, he was happy that at least he didn't fall for the new visitor's charm. As long as that 18-years-old guy was living with them, Dipper was going to keep an eye on him, as much as... well, he couldn't come up with a great metaphor, but you get it.

"Trust no one" was what his uncle used to say, and he was going to obey it. There was no way he could ever be tricked by that turd.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! This is my first SVTFOE and GF fanfic, so if you have anything to say about any fact, please write it on the reviews!**

 **All in all, this story will basically have many misteries that would be solved by flashbacks, ciphers and confessions (in fact the main picture of the story has some revelations), so, I'd love to read some theories, just to pass time (taking in account that gf is over and star is on hiatus) xD anyway, hope you enjoyed the very first chapter! A looot more is coming, I actually think this will be my longest fanfic yet.**

 **For the ones who already know me: this fanfic will be a bit darker and will have some sexual references, so be warned.**

 **There will be many shipping, so you must know that the pairings of the fanfics will be:**

 **Star x Marco**

 **Dipper x Pacifica**

 **Mabel x OC**

 **Janna x Tom (though I'll only mention this one)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! See you soon!**

 ** _L LQYRNH WKH DQFLHQW SRZHUV WKDW L PDB UHWXUQ_**


	2. Hidden in the forest

**Marco Diaz Vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 2: Hidden in the forest**

* * *

-Thanks for letting me stay with you, guys-suddenly commented Marco as he and Dipper Pines walked towards the hotel where Marco's parents were staying. They needed to go there to get Marco's trunks.

-Don't thank me, if it wasn't because of my uncle's love for money, you'd never have stayed-the teen snapped back with a frown

"You still haven't even won this yet" he thought. What did he think? That with a couple of compliments he would be fooled just like his family? No, he was the smart guy. And he wasn't desperate for finding a friend. Sure, he didn't really have true friends... maybe Soos, Ford, or his sister... but not much more. Despite this, Dipper didn't care. Who needed friends if the only thing they do is distracting? Moreover, he had Mabel; they were the best friends ever! Or at least they used to be it... until adolescence came. He was starting to fear the same future than Stan and Ford had... but then he remembered "weirdmageddon" and realized again that they weren't like them. Not at all... at least.

Marco sighed. Well, if he didn't want to be friendly to him, why should he care? He wasn't in Gravity Falls to make friends after all, less with the Pines twins. The Latino boy had his limits. If the kid wanted to treat him rudely, then he'd let him be. He didn't care to be treated in a rude way. In fact, he was starting to miss being treated as a loser, instead of being treated like "a victim" or like some kind of "depressive boy who went through a tragedy" everywhere he went.

They kept on walking through the Gravity Falls' woods in silence. They didn't have anything to talk about, and they didn't want to start a conversation, so, why would they try to talk to each other when they obviously disliked each other?

Suddenly, they heard some strange noises between some shrubs.

-Wait, have you heard that?-asked Dipper a bit scared

-Uh, I think we should walk faster, _Diapper_ -

Even if he felt really offended by being called like that in purpose for the second time in the day, the teen nodded, finding his security way more important than his rage in that moment.

Both of them began walking faster and faster, trying not to look at the sides. Dipper knew that if you didn't mess up with a monster, it wouldn't mess up with you. And now that he didn't have the journals anymore there was no reason for anything following him. Of course, he still studied the weird city, and in fact, he and his Uncle Ford started keeping a new journal on their own, but he didn't carry it everywhere. Actually, he had all the information he needed in the most secure place: his mind.

Then an idea came towards him. He knew that monsters didn't attack first in most of the cases... but Marco didn't. All of a sudden, he stopped his walking-running and stared at the boy in front of him. Why didn't he call him a freak or a coward for being scared of something that could have been their imagination? Or just a little animal in the forest?

-Why are you stopped?!-Marco asked a bit angry

-Why shouldn't I?-questioned the brown-haired folding his arms.-It may have been only a rabbit, what? Are you scared?-

Marco stared at him confused before rolling his eyes. He knew very well that Gravity Falls wasn't a playground. He saw some cases in the internet that were actually extremely worrying, and after everything he saw and did going to one dimension and another with his best friend, Star Butterfly, he learned not to take any danger for granted. Nothing is what it seems, and being cautious was the best thing you could do.-You know, there's a difference between us...-

-Oh, yeah? Really?-he asked rather sarcastic

-Yes, you should know that being scared isn't something bad, and being safe isn't something stupid-the Latino answered with a serious tone

-So, you're scared? Or safe?-

-None of them, or maybe both... I don't know anymore-he said frankly.-I read that this place was dangerous in the internet, okay? And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be eaten by a monster-

-Look, stranger!-exclaimed Dipper pointing him.-I don't trust you, ok? The only reason why I am here is because I know that you're not what you seem! You know more than what you say! And there's no stupid monster in here!-he shouted loudly, so loud that it echoed through the forest

The teens stared a bit at the echo, until it was finally gone. Luckily, nothing happened, so they both breathed relieved. Well, maybe they both were scared. But before Marco could come up with an excuse to shut the 16-years-old up, a strange roar was heard beside the shrubs again.

-So, no stupid monster, huh?!-Marco exclaimed freaking out before the roar was just behind them

Opening their eyes as wide as they could they turn around, to see an old man with an exhausted look on his eyes.-Help...-he muttered with a voice that seemed thirsty. He was wearing a black old-fashioned jacket and plain white trousers. They didn't know if it was because of the stitches on his clothes, or the scratches in his body, but the stranger seemed extremely maltreated, as if something really horrible had happened to him.

Dipper, still in a distrust reaction, started to walk away, expecting Marco to go behind him, but he didn't.

-C'mon, Marco!-he exclaimed and turned around to see what he feared: Marco was helping the stranger

-Poor man...-the Latino muttered as he helped him stand up

-What are you doing, Marco?!-exclaimed Dipper as he tried to use his cap to avoid the sight of what was going on

Marco's big impediment for being a bad boy was indeed one thing: his heart. Sure, maybe he wasn't doing the nicest thing at the moment... but he was someone good-natured. He thought that anyone could have a good side... which was good... though that qualification sometimes put him in trouble, like that one time with this monster called Lobster Claws. The poor monster was fired of his job (that basically was trying to steal Star's royal wand), so Marco tried to teach him how to be good. Nope, it didn't work the way the boy expected, but turns out that the monster had kindness in him after all at the end. It wasn't like Marco just saw kindness everywhere... he just knew that anyone could be good if this person really wanted to.

-I'm helping him! We can't just let him like that...-explained the Diaz.-Are you okay?-he asked to the stranger while Dipper was freaking out.-Oh, calm down, he doesn't seem like a monster to me-

The stranger let Marco help him standing up. But after he did it, he made a creepy smirk before turning to meet his eyes.-How you doing, Marco Diaz?-the man muttered making the teen stare at him, in confusion and fear

-Do I know you?-he muttered back, a bit scared of what that guy knew about him

-Oh, yes, definitely... or at least you should... remember me-

Marco dropped him off and he started to wish he heard Dipper's advice. That boy knew more about that city than him that was obvious.-Who are you?-

As his smirk started to grow, the man's eyes turned darker, in a creepy way. Then, without even advising, he jumped on Marco, throwing him to the ground with all its strength.

-Marco!-shouted Dipper scared as he shut his eyes, trying to remember anything he learned to stop that... guy? Creature? Monster?

-Where is she?!-the man started to ask as he tried to punch the Latino's face, but Marco was doing his best to avoid his punches, as he was doing his best to do his karate with all his pain and knocked in the ground

-What are you talking about?! Who is she?-

-Oh, you know it very well... where is your princess friend?-

Marco didn't need to know anything else to understand who that stranger was talking about.-Star?-he asked stunned, as if he suddenly had seen a ghost

The guy smirked again before starting to transform itself. Wait a second, transform?

Both teens watched the old man transforming, becoming a bit shorter. His black eyes suddenly becoming a sparkling light blue that Marco would never would forget. The white, messed-up hair turning into a golden blonde one and two heart marks appeared in his face. Even his clothes adjusted to his new look, with a pretty green dress.

Neither Dipper nor Marco could believe in what that person suddenly transformed: he transformed himself into a pretty girl who didn't look older than them. Dipper couldn't believe in what that new look could actually help, sure, that girl was beautiful... but it was obviously fake! Why would something transform into a useless human? But Marco wasn't shocked by the same reason. That girl in front of them wasn't another one than the one and only Star Butterfly.

-A shape shifter-muttered Dipper, still with an astonished look

-Shape shifter?-questioned the teen beside him before realizing that it actually made sense. He and his friend had gone to many different dimensions, and many times they faced those weird creatures which were really confusing. But he never saw one turning into his best friend... in fact, in most of the cases, they turned into... well, him, because they were after Star, not after him. Those made him wonder... why was that shape shifter after him? What did he mean with "where is she"?

-It's a... a monster that can change its shape... I... I've only seen one... but it is locked away... I...-Dipper started to mutter, he couldn't believe that the monster escaped! He, along with Mabel, Wendy and Soos had frozen him! How? Well, that didn't matter anymore now... what matter was: how was he going to defeat that beast on his own?! Because, he couldn't think that Marco could eventually help. Dipper thought that monster was obviously after himself... sure, his uncle has caused his family thousands of troubles.

-So, are you speaking up or not?-the shape shifter asked with a cute tone that went with his cute look.-C'mon, wild man... we can do things in a good way or a bad way... your choice-

-What do you want?!-Dipper questioned, but he was interrupted by Marco

-We're not afraid of you, silly monster! Though, we'd like to say the same about you...-

-What do you mean, Earth turd?-

"Earth turd"? What's with that nickname?

-Oh, nothing, I mean... if you're so cautious to show your real shape and you need to hide yourself behind that look... it means that you're _terrified_ by us-

-Me? Afraid of two stupid and plain humans?!-the creature stopped talking like the sweet girl, starting to talk with a creepy and dark voice

-Uh... what are you doing?-asked Dipper, about to have a heart attack. He couldn't believe that guy was so silly that he was making the monster angry?! Who makes a monster angry for God's sake?!

But Marco didn't stop. He fought many of those things before... but he knew that he would never be able to fight against Star.-Sure you are!-he continued with a confident smile

The monster's innocence started to disappear as soon as Marco finished his sentence. The image of the beautiful princess started to be gone slowly, but still in a really scary way. The hair, her eyes, her cute dress, even her perfect mouth was disappearing slowly but surely as the shape shifter was showing its real shape. Its skin turned transparent and with four legs and two arms. The blue eyes turning into two completely pink eyes, even its mouth was taking a radical change.

The teens stared at the real beast. Dipper at the limit of a breakdown, while Marco was just glaring at the creature, mentally preparing to kick its monster's butt, oh, how much he missed those monsters fights!

-Oh, do you like my real shape?-asked the monster.-Did you miss me? I bet you did-

Dipper swallowed hard.-I... I captured you once, shape shifter! I'll do it twice!-he said trying to sound as confident as he could

Marco turned around, confused at that confession. He knew that the monster was talking to _him_ not to Dipper. But that was somehow good... if the kid kept on thinking that, and then he wouldn't have any more suspicions towards him. Yeah, it was better if the Pines boy thought that it was his fault, and that the monster was after him. Even if it was a bit confusing... why would a monster be after _him_?

The brown-haired kid rubbed his hair nervously at the look that Marco did to him.-Yeah, I... maybe he escaped...-

-Wait a second, kid...-the monster pointed at Dipper before laughing as loud as he could.-You think I'm here because of yo...?-

But he couldn't continue his laughter. He was interrupted by a punch, a really strong one.

-Hiyah!-exclaimed Marco as he started using his karate against the monster

The beast began roaring angrily as he started to fight back.

Dipper stared confused as the new guest at the Mystery Shack was punching a monster that was two meters larger than him, and the most surprising fact was that: he was giving that creepy monster a good lesson! The kid smiled amazed by the new information that he knew about Marco Diaz, he knew how to fight! That was super cool! And he didn't seem afraid at the shape shifter... which was even more surprising! Well, at least he wasn't just playing it smart with the creature before, he really knew how to wrestle against it.

-Dipper!-Exclaimed Marco as he continued kicking the monster with his karate.-You've stopped one of this before! What did you do?!-

-Uh, I... I've frozen him!-

-Wait, what? How did you do that?-

-I was in some kind of laboratory, ok?-

-Well, I really doubt you can freeze him now... can you?-

-I also... used an axe to cut his stomach-

-Ew... gross...-commented the monster as he tried to knock Marco to the ground, but the human was way faster than him, and the monster threw himself to the ground

-Give me something sharp now!-Marco said as he knew that it was time, now or never

Dipper, freaking out, started to look for something. Unfortunately, the only thing he found was a fork that Mabel gave him to go to the have lunch out that morning. Without any other options available, he threw the fork to Marco.

The brown-skinned boy glared at the utensil that the twin gave him... but it was better than nothing. If he knew something about monster was that hurting any part of their body could be a mistake... he had to find its weakness. Something that would make him weaker... like his eyes. Marco smiled at the idea before sticking the fork into the shape shifter's right eye.

The monster roared in pain, before touching its eye in desperation.-What have you done?!-he asked madly

Dipper and Marco stared at him, now both of them, scared at the beast's reactions. But, for their surprise, the creature just took some kind of green scissors out of who-knows-where and made some kind of cut in the air, opening a grey portal in front of them.

-You think you're too smart, don't you? That you'll keep her hidden forever?!-The beast took the shape of the blonde girl again.-But you must know this has just begun! And if I were you, I'd be really worried!-

The shape shifter got inside the portal and closed it behind him.

-What the heck was that?!-Asked Dipper screaming in frustration, walking to the place where the monster opened the portal.-What where those scissors?! There is a way to open portals?!-the 16-years-old continued screaming questions everywhere as he walked in circles, slowly freaking out

Marco touched his chest in worry as he sighed relieved. He really thought for a moment that the monster was going to kill them both. But he was more scared by one fact: what was going on?! The shape shifter talked to him as if he knew where Star was! And worse of all, it wanted to know where she was! Why? What did it want? The wand? Being Mewni's king? And why did he think that _he_ knew where she was?! The Latino frowned, realizing that there was something else, something bigger. He wouldn't be surprised if Star's parents decided to start looking for her. After all, she was the heir to Mewni... but... would they send a monster to threaten him? No... They wouldn't that; they trusted him... didn't they?

He looked up to see at Dipper freaking out. The young boy didn't know what was all that, not like Marco, who knew it very well. The shape shifter came for him, for finding information about Star's location. Then, when he realized that he wouldn't get it, he just opened a portal with the dimensional scissors and came back to its dimension. But he couldn't explain that to him.

-I... I've got no idea about what has just happened-commented Marco.-But I think it'd be the best if we just leave this forest...-

-What? Uh, yeah, I guess... you're right...-Dipper commented as he tried to dry his sweating and calm down his pulse

-So... uh... you've faced one of those things before?-

-Yeah... but it wasn't as cool as your karate against it, dude!-he exclaimed amazed.-How did you do that?-

-Uh, I'm a black belt-Marco explained a bit careless as he continued his walk to his parent's hotel

-BLACK BELT? That's awesome! You'd better teach me some of those karate moves!-he exclaimed enthusiastic as he tried to imitate his kicks and punches

The 18-years old chuckled.-Whenever you want, Dipper-

"Dipper?" That was the first time Marco actually pronounced his name correctly.

Dipper rubbed his hair and looked down.-Mmm... Thank you-

-For what?-

-For... helping me... I guess, I mean, I know that was your first time dealing with those kind of "problems" and... Well... it was my fault. I bet that thing wanted the information I've got-

-Well, you're welcome...-he said, though he felt a bit guilty, knowing that it was _his entire_ fault.-But why do you think it is your fault? What information do you think it wanted?-

-The discoveries I and my uncle made about this city. They are kept in journals that are hiding in our shack-

-So... you've been "investigating" these creepy creatures?-

-Exactly. Since the first time I got here I knew something weird was happening. And it was all confirmed when I saved my sister from a bunch of gnomes that tried to force her to marry them-

At this statement, Marco laughed, making Dipper frown.-No, no, no, I believe you!-he exclaimed putting his hands up.-But, you must admit that it sounds funny... facing gnomes that had a crush on your twin, that may indeed be a great adventure-

The brown-haired boy chuckled at his friend analysis.-Well, yeah... it was a bit bizarre I guess... that summer was awesome, we used to have so many cool adventures...-he agreed walking away from the woods along with Marco

-Used to?-

-Yeah... well, now we don't have that many adventures anymore... when you start investigating, things turn a bit less interesting... and more when you know most of the creatures around here-

-Huh, really? Then you're doing a great work with the investigation-

-Yeah... Maybe... but there's something I just can't take out of my mind...-

-What is it?-

-I don't know... it's been years since a monster attacked us for the last time... I guess they've lost interest after knowing that the originals journals were destroyed...-an idea popped inside Dipper's head.-Eh... should we be worried about it?-

Marco shook his hands with a chuckle.-Nah, monsters are bad... I bet he was just hungry-he lied.-And hey, we make a cool team, if any monster wants to kill us, he'll have a hard time-

The teens laughed as they continued their walking. Luckily, in a few moments they were able to reach the other side of the forest, finally getting into the town, without any other monster in the way. In change of the last time, Dipper and Marco finally were talking without any awkward distrust feeling. They had many things in common, even more than the ones they actually talked about. And as Dipper was slowly changing his mind about this new visitor, who he was starting to consider a friend, Marco was slowly getting the information he was after.

Dipper was able to forget their episode quite fast compared to the Latino boy who just kept on going back over what the shape shifter said to him.

 _"You think you're too smart, don't you? That you'll keep her hidden forever?!"_

What did it mean with that? Why did that monster want to know Star's location? He was finally realizing that the consequences of falling for a princess for another dimension weren't just that horrible pain he felt on his heart, there were many other stuff he had to consider. Star should have become the Mewni's queen... she should have got married to some random prince just for suitability... she should be on Mewni... but that didn't mean that was what happened. Star Butterfly wasn't anywhere to be seen. But then again, why would the monsters think that Marco knew where she was? Not that they were _totally_ wrong... but still, why him? Star had thousands of friends in thousands of dimensions, and that monster seemed extremely focused on him.

 _"You must know this has just begun! And if I were you, I'd be really worried!"_

What did the shape shifter meant by that? What should he be worried about?

* * *

 **Hello back guys! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter... as you can see things are getting a bit clearer (there are a few more clues about what is Marco's and Star's background story). So, time for answering some reviews and clarifying some things:**

 **risedragon0009 : I write in a "book style", and it is really hard for me to change that from the story now (I'm like in the halfway from it, so correcting it now will take me tooo much time, sorry). But, I'd like to explain my style from writting when it comes to dialogues:**

 **When it is like this:**

 **1.-Hello-A said**

 **2.-Hi, how are you?-B asked**

 **3.-Fine, what about you?-**

 **4.-I'm fine too, thanks-**

 **Number 3 was said by A and number 4 was said by B, what I mean is that when it is a conversation between two persons, I avoid writting their names when it isn't necessary (I only write them if the characters are saying them in a specific way like shouting or crying).** **And when another person appears in the middle of the conversation, in that moment yes, I'll write the names.**

 **Moreover that, when I write this:**

 **-Hello-A said a bit confused, because she hasn't seen her friend in ages.-How are you?-**

 **The second part of the dialogue is also said by A.**

 **And I write the thoughts between quotes, but I always clarify it.**

 **Hope this will help you understand more! Oh, and I wrote the quotes on the summary from the story. Thanks for your help! :D**

 **Gabby Grayson: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the idea! I hate cliff hangers too (c'mon Disney XD... c'mon!), but well, I think it's because of the animation process. About your question: Dipper is staying inside the room from the Carpet Diem episode, while Soos is in another room, Stan in his room, Mabel in the room where they were staying in the serie and Ford in one of the secret floors from the Shack. I was a bit scared about getting Marco's character off... because a loooot of things happened to him in this story, and well, I know he's a really sweet guy who would never try to hurt anyone... but well, remember you don't know the whole background story yet. People sometimes have to change. But don't worry, he's still the adorkable nerd with a good heart that we all love ;) About the writting style, I've already explained it! :D**

 **Thanks for favoriting:** **risedragon0009 - abbydobbie**

 **Thanks for following: MEAM-neko n.n -**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**

 ** _" S ILLH CLO ABSFI EBXAYXKAP YBCLOB FQ'P QLL IXQB"_**


	3. Post-breakup depression

**Marco Diaz Vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 3: Post-breakup depression**

* * *

-Mom! Dad!-called Marco as he knocked one of the doors in a hotel that was a bit apart of the city of Gravity Falls

-Marco?-asked a female voice behind the door before opening it.-There you are, son!-The cheerful woman exclaimed pulling him into an embrace.-So? How are you feeling?-

Marco sighed. "Victim again, great..." he thought with a bitter smile.-I'm better, mom, I knew this place would be less stressing-

-Oh, I'm so glad to know that, Marco!-she hugged him again

That was it; it was time to say it. Taking a deep breath, the teen spoke up.-Eh, mom, I've found a place to stay-

-Place to stay?-asked his mother not really convinced

-Place to stay?-repeated his father going out of the room's bathroom wearing a towel and with wet hair.-But... the doctor said that you needed to be with your friends and family!-

"Here we come".-I know, I know... the thing is... this holidays are for all of us, not just me... and I think that it'll be unfair if I don't let you have fun on your own-he opined walking into the room and taking some trunks.-Look, I know you want to take care of me... but I need to be alone sometimes and...-

-You were alone for enough time!-exclaimed Mrs. Diaz taking his son's hands.-Marco, I know you think we don't understand what you're going through... and maybe we don't... but you have to let us help you-

-Mom, I'm not sick or depressed, ok?-he said letting go of her hands a bit rudely

His parents stared at him worried. Marco recognized those looks on their faces, so he just sighed. He knew that they were trying to do the best for him. He knew it very well. They didn't do it to make him feel as a victim or guiltier, they did it because they tried to be nice to him. They were his parents and they loved him, they wanted the best for him, he knew it.

The boy sighed.-Listen, I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to say it like that... but it's just that I'm tired of this!-he exclaimed trying to sound the less rude as possible.-I know you want the best for me... but I need... I need to feel... less like a victim. I have to let it go, to have a new start, and I think that staying with someone who knows what happened won't help me...-his parents worried look suddenly turned to a shocked one.-Mom, dad, I love you, but I have to try to turn over a new leaf, you know? That's why I'm asking you to trust me to stay on my own for a couple of weeks... on the while, you can enjoy yourselves, I'll be fine, don't worry about me-he said taking the trunks out of the room as his parents just watched his actions in confusion

-Will you promise to... try to make new friends and try to forget about... _her_?-

"Forget about her" that sentence echoed through his mind like salt on an open wound. No, of course not. He wasn't there to forget it, to forget about that. In fact, he was there to get everything back, to make things right for once.-Mom, dad, I promise-he said with a smile, while on his back he was crossing his fingers

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz exchanged a knowing look before nodding to their son.-We trust you, son-decided his father

-Thanks, dad-

-Just... be careful-commented his mother

-Sure, mom-he said, finally leaving the room with the trunks on his hands

-Marco, wait a second...-

* * *

Dipper sighed tired as he was in the hotel's lobby waiting for Marco to come down with his cases. He was actually expecting him to come down stairs just with his trunks. But he had a big surprise when he saw him coming with two adults beside him. One of them was a woman, his mother he presumed. She had brown hair and green eyes, pretty different from the man who was following them too. He looked more like Marco, with its brown skin and chocolate eyes.

-Hey, Dipper-greeted Marco leaving his trunks on the floor

-Hey?-he said not really sure

The Latino looked down; a bit embarrassed.-Yeah... those are my parents! Rafael and Angie Diaz-he presented pointing to the adults.-Mom, dad, he's Dipper Pines, I'm staying with his family-

-Oh, do you have a really big family, Dipper?-Rafael asked with a smile

-Uh, in the Mystery Shack we are only me, my sister, my great uncles Stanley and Stanford Pines, and Soos, the Shack's host-

-That's alright, we'd like to go with you and talk to your uncle about how to take care of Marco, would you mind?-

Dipper looked at Marco, who just rolled his eyes and nodded as saying "yeah, we don't have a way out". So, the brown-haired boy just decided to guide them to his home. But they decided to take a cab instead of walking towards the forest, obviously, they didn't want to have another "creepy experience" with Marco's parents... even if it sounded a bit tempting for Dipper, who still tried to act as if he secretly hated the new teen... though he secretly didn't hate him that much anymore.

* * *

After thirty minutes of driving and Marco's father paying to the cab, they were finally at the Mystery Shack's door.

-Well, here it is... the Tourist trap-I mean, the Mystery Shack-Dipper said walking out of the cab and pointing to the old cottage

-Oh, what an original decoration!-exclaimed Mrs. Diaz taking her camera as fast as she could and starting to take photos at every single thing she saw, accompanied by her husband, who was as enthusiastic as her about seeing new places.

-Woah, your parents are really... enthusiastic-commented Dipper with a chuckle

-Yeah...-muttered Marco a bit sad, remembering that it had been a long time since they seemed so happy and relaxed. And he felt guilty to remember that it was his entire fault, because they were worried about him.-Dipper, I need your help-

-Uh? What do you need?-

-I need your uncle to dress up and act as someone reasonable. He's the only adult who seems trustable on this place, and my parents are gonna tell him about my current emotional state and I need him to act like an adult-

-Hey! He acts like an adult... wait, "current emotional state"?-questioned the teen suddenly realizing what he had just said

-Uh?-he chuckled.-Yeah... my parents think I'm going through some kind of "depression"... long story... anyway, would you help me?-

-I'd do it if you explain me why they think so...-he said folding his arms

-What? It's nothing, do I seemed depressed to you?-the Latino asked almost freaking out, but like his new friend didn't seem to change his mind, he groaned annoyed.-Ok, I'll do it... but after you help me-

-How do I know if I can trust you?-

Marco rolled his eyes and took something out of his pocket. Once it was completely out of the pocket, Dipper could finally see clear what it was: a key ring in form of a broken star, as if it was cleaved just in the half.-This is the thing I love the most of every single thing I'm wearing...-he gave it to him.-If I don't tell you it, then you can keep it. Deal?-

Dipper inspected the new object that he received. It didn't seem like very expensive or important. It seemed like a new version of those half-hearts that are sold and people, usually girls, use to make promises of "friendship" or "love" forever. Sure, he'd never seen one in form of a star... but even if it wasn't made of pure gold, Marco's face when he held it was the only proof he needed. That key ring meant something really important to him, and he wouldn't risk something that was so meaningful if he was lying.-Deal-

Sharing a smile, the teens went through two different ways.

-I'll go get my uncle!-said Dipper to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz

-Sure, we'll stay here!-said Marco back to him

* * *

-Uncle Stan! Uncle Stan! Uncle Stan!-was calling Dipper as he was running through the house as crazy

-What's wrong with you, kid?-he asked once his nephew finally found him: he was playing poker with Mabel.-Do you wanna play too? Wait, where is that rich boy that will stay now?-

-He... Is... With... his... parents...-he explained breathing between the words, trying to recover the air he lost running

-My mother-in-law and father-in-law are here?-questioned Mabel leaving his cards in enthusiasm.-Wow... he really knows how to make a girl happy-

Taking air again, Dipper pointed to his sister with a finger.-Don't you dare creeping his parents out-

-What?! I'm not creeping anyone out...-

-They want to talk to Uncle Stan-

-Wait, what do they want with me?-the old man asked

-They want to talk about some "depression" Marco is going through or something like that... anyway, you have to dress up-he said pointing to his shirt and undies.-And act kind and like an adult-

-Hey! I act like an adult... wait a second, depression? I don't want any guy crying around every corner of the house... that will cost him $200 more...-

-Ugh! Just do it! They're in the front door!-

-I'm gonna meet my parents-in-law!-sang Mabel happily as she ran towards the door

-Mabel! Wait up!-but it was too late, she was too excited for being stopped now.-Well, maybe they won't think she's that mad...-he mumbled

* * *

-And this is the gifts shop!-exclaimed Marco presenting the Mystery Shack's first room

-Wow!-His parents exclaimed as they took pictures of a giant eye that was on a dial.-Can we buy it?-

-Uh... I think you'd better not touch...-he saw that his parents were already touching It.-Oh, you're touching it-he said trying not to puke at the gross situation he actually found himself on

-It's an amazing eye! Isn't it?-shouted someone behind them

-WHAT ARE...-Marco stopped himself before finishing screaming "what are you doing here" remembering that his parents were there.-I mean, why are you here? I thought you were with your uncle, Mabel-

-Oh, well... you know... I'm here to meet your parents, nothing pretty special-the girl explained fiddling with her hair as she got closer to the adults in the room.-So, you're Marco's parents, aren't you?-

-Sure we are!-exclaimed Mr. Diaz with a cheerful smile.-Who might you be?-

-Oh, I'm Dipper's twin, Mabel... you have a weird accent! Amazing!-

-Oh, that's because I'm Mexican-

-Oh, really? I'm from Europe too!-She exclaimed with a giggle getting closer to Marco.-So, honey, did you tell them about us?-

The teen opened his eyes as wide as he could before screaming a big "whaaaa?" completely shocked by the situation. And for summing up, his parents didn't dislike the idea of him and the girl dating... in fact, they felt happy their kid was finally moving on. So, they tried to help.

-Oh, now I see what you were so insistent about coming to this place, Marco...-commented his mother with a smirk

-I'm so happy to see you're with this pretty girl!-added his father

-Oh, oh! Have you heard that? They think I'm pretty!-exclaimed Mabel happily as her parents-in-law accepted her with their arms open

Suddenly, everyone in the room was laughing and giggling... everyone but Marco who just stared at the situation he was in and face palmed himself mentally. Now, he had to explain to everyone that Mabel wasn't his girlfriend... great! Just great! He was the luckiest guy ever indeed!

-Good afternoon, everyone-exclaimed Stan getting into the room followed by an ashamed Dipper. The old man was wearing a tuxedo and an eye patch, though he obviously didn't need it. He was also wearing a weird red hat with a yellow symbol on it. In fact, he was wearing just the same clothes that Soos wore. Instead of someone serious, he seemed like some kind of old and crazy country singer wearing a suit. There was no way Marco's parents were ever going to let him stay with...

-What an amazing suit!-exclaimed Angie running to inspect it from a closer distance

-Dipper!-called Marco pointing to Mabel with a desperate look that always begged for help

-Mabel! There you were! I was just looking for you...-he said grabbing his sister's hand.-We have a situation and I need your help-

-Can't it wait for later? I was just speaking to my parents-in-law!-

-No, no... It's really serious, Mabel. Trust me, what do you think? That I'd just get rid of you so Marco can breathe?-he asked ironically while he laughed nervously

-Ow... ok, see you later, _hootie_!-the brown-haired girl said before leaving with her brother

After she finally left, Marco sighed relieved. Until he turned around to find his parents trying to buy everything inside the gift shop. They were just so amazed by every little thing, didn't matter how fake it actually looked like! They wanted to buy an eye, a hat that was pretty similar to Dipper's, two t-shirts that had question marks on them (they actually wanted to buy three of those shirts, one for Marco, but the teen obviously refused), some books with weird symbols on them, a creepy hand and a skull.

Decided to stop them, Marco coughed loudly.-So... weren't you guys here to talk to Stanley Pines?-

-Oh, you're right, Marco!-his mother said, realizing that they were forgetting the point of their meeting.-So, Mr. Pines... We need to talk to you about something you should know if you're going to take care of our son-

-Eh, I thought he was 18-

-Yeah...-Mr. Diaz agreed, but then continued with the explanation.-But he's going through some kind of a post-breakup depression-

-Post-breakup depression?-Stan looked at Marco, who just rolled his eyes, and started to laugh.-You're depressive because a girl broke up with you?! Just because of that?! Really?-he asked between an annoying laugh that was making the teen feel like a real loser... even if he wasn't mad at him... maybe he did miss being treated in that way after all.

-It's serious, Mr. Pines-continued his mother

-If you ask me, I think he'll get over it! He's a man, isn't he? Wait until he finds another girl and that's it!-Stan opined trying to stop his laughter

-It's not a normal case of breaking up... eh... we're not really sure about how it all happened...-

-Yeah, we didn't even know they were a couple... I mean, we suspected but we didn't have any proves-

While his parents were talking, Marco just decided to look away. Suddenly, those stupid and fake things in the shack seemed extremely interesting for the teen's eyes. So, he just decided to walk around the room, looking at everything, trying hard not to listen. He hated how everyone thought he was depressive... he wasn't it! It wasn't because of depression that he acted weird those times... it all had a logical explanation but they wouldn't understand it, of course. No one would. His parents said just the right thing, just what everyone said every time they talked about his relationship with Star " _we didn't know they were a couple, we just suspected_ ". That's it.

Yeah, he was sad; he missed her with all his heart. But it wasn't depression, or guilt... he just felt alone. He finally found himself without a best friend, without a lover, without a confident. Maybe that was why everyone thought he was depressive, not only for those moments that are better not to remember... it was because he'd rather be alone all the time.

-So, your son fell in love so badly with a girl that he's depressive and you didn't know they were a couple...-reposed Stan making the Diaz feel guilty.-Or maybe it was his first girlfriend and he internally thinks that he won't be able to get any other girl ever again...-he inspected the teen.-Yeah, that must be it-

-Uh, Mr. Pines, his psychologist advised us to never mention this... "episode"-Angie muttered.-So, he'll recover sooner... but if he ever acts in a weird way, you'd better call us... or tell him to drink this pills-she gave a bottle with red pills to the man.-He'd never drunk them... but I don't know, just in case...-

Marco sank his head in his hands. He couldn't believe they had given that old guy those pills... he just couldn't believe it! They were useless; he'd never taken them because of that. The problem he had wasn't going to be solved by that pill... though it may be solved by staying in Gravity Falls... or at least that was what he promised.

* * *

 **Flashback (part 1)**

Marco hated bets and deals. He only used to make them with Star; because, well, they were friends... it doesn't count if it's with friends or family... but making a deal with a dream demon sounded extremely out of his own comprehension. The Latino boy still couldn't understand how it happened... he even wished it had only been a dream. But no, it wasn't just a dream. And he wasn't sure of it only because of the fact that he was holding a paper given by the demon, it was also because he always seemed too conscious in those dreams.

He looked at his hand with guilt and sadness. It had a golden paper in form of triangle.

 _"Hey, Mole, here's a clue: JUDYLWB IDOOV, 12-15-15-11 6-15-18 20-8-6 16-9-14-5-19 6-1-13-9-12-25"_

What did those numbers and letters mean? He had been the whole morning trying not to pay attention to that paper. Trying to avoid it... trying not to sort the code out. But he failed to... every time he stared at it his curiosity was bigger. Sure, every letter and number represented one letter in the alphabet because there wasn't any number bigger than 26, which are all the letters in...

No! He wasn't going to do it... He'd seen enough movies and read enough books to know that making a deal with a demon wasn't the answer. As he walked in circles inside his room, trying to make up his mind about what to do, his parents knocked in his door.

-Marco? Son? Is everything ok? You haven't come to eat!-exclaimed his father from the other side of the door

The teen looked at a clock that was on his room. It was lunch time and he hadn't come down stairs. He sighed, realizing that he was so focused on his predicament that he forgot about breakfast and lunch. He didn't even feel hungry in fact...

-Oh, I'll eat something later!-he exclaimed back

-Marco, you have to eat!-said his mother

Oh, excellent, what he less needed in that moment was his parents worrying about him. Though he knew they were doing it just to make him feel better... it didn't work. Maybe the first week, but the second week was already tiring. They were indeed afraid of him breaking down, but treating him as if he was about to do it wasn't going to help him at all.

-The food is gonna get burned if you don't come!-

-Mom, I'm ok! I just...-he suddenly stopped as an idea came to him

He wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of the paper beside him all the time... he needed to get rid of it, in other words, he had to burn it!

-That's it!-he exclaimed smiling and opening the door

-Oh, you're hungry; do you want something to eat?-

Oh, yeah, he completely forgot about his parents hounding him every second!

-I'm perfectly fine, mom-he said calmly.-I just have to go somewhere-

-Where?-

-It doesn't matter where, dad... it's just a place, I need to walk-

-Marco, you have to eat something, look... we know you miss Star, we understand, but...-

-NO, YOU DON'T!-He shouted angrily with a few tears on his face.-No one does! So, stop trying!-he screamed with a frown walking away from them, from the house and going somewhere so he could burn that little piece of paper without anyone thinking he was trying to kill himself

After some minutes of walking, and ignoring every person who greeted him with a worried expression on its face, Marco reached a park, a pretty and large park where he and Star used to go almost every week.

He looked for a place with no one near, took the paper and a lighter that he used to turn on the oven to bake nachos.

-The deal is over, Bill-he tried to turn the paper on, let it burn and ran away as fast as he could to apologize to his parents, but that wasn't what happened. In fact, nothing happened. The paper just couldn't turn on fire.-What is wrong with this thing?!-Asked Marco losing his patience as he tried to turn it on for the 25th time.-Why can't you just... burn up?-

-Oh, Mole...-commented a familiar voice behind him

Without even turning around, Marco noticed how everything around him just turned darker, how everything seemed stopped for a second, how everything seemed in the border of breaking down.

-You can't break a deal with me that easily-said the voice again

Marco swallowed hard, before turning to see the demon that was terrifying his sleeps: Bill Cipher. A yellow, one-eyed triangle with a black hat and a bowtie was standing right behind him. He didn't seem happy, though he didn't have a mouth, but he could see a frown on his only eye.

-I won't do it, Bill! I can't be a... a "mole" for a group of innocent people!-the triangle started to float around him, as if he was inspecting the boy, so Marco tried to follow him with his gaze.-I miss Star, and I wish I could help her, but... I won't help her by doing a deal with a creepy demon-Bill didn't seem to be listening yet.-What do you need to break the deal?-

-Oh, poor boy... you think I'm just gonna give you the way out of this... there's no way to break this deal with me... the only way out is if you give me what I want... trust me, don't make me obligate you to make it-

-I won't do it! I won't be a thief!-Marco exclaimed pointing at him

-Fine... if you wanna break the deal... give me a puppet-

-A... a puppet?-asked the teen confused

-Everyone loves puppets! I bet you can help me-

-I won't steal it-

-No, no... You won't have to steal anything, I'm talking about one of those puppets you have in your room... the ones you make with Star-the triangle extended his hand to him, with a blue fire coming from it.-Deal?-

The kid sighed.-Deal-he said shaking hands with It.-So, which puppet do you want to free me?-

-Oh, Mole... you've got no idea how free you're gonna be... NOW-he said with a creepy voice

Everything from there happened really fast. Marco couldn't remember exactly how it happened. He only saw Bill taking his hand and pulling it to one side, as if he wanted to knock him to the ground... and as soon as he did it, Marco suddenly felt less... heavy. He felt as if he didn't have to carry anything, no bags, no paper, no hoodie... no body.

-What's going on?!-he asked as he saw himself, he seemed extremely transparent, as if he had suddenly turned into a...-I'm a ghost!-

-Welcome to the mindscape kid!-said a voice that was coming from... his body?

The terror inside Marco as he saw his own body standing up from the ground without him on it only got worse when he realized that his eyes didn't look the same anymore. His face transformed with a wide and scary smile.-Isn't it awesome, Mole? Now, you're _my_ puppet!-Laughed Bill using Marco's body.-Oh, gosh, that trick always works-

-Wh-what's happening? What did you do?!-

-Easy, you gave my your body in change of breaking our deal-

-WHAT?! But... but... you didn't say that! You wanted a puppet! Give me my body back!-

-Mole, you're my puppet now and the only way to get it back is if you do our deal, and in record time! You'll have to sort the cryptogram out and find the perfect excuse to go to the place where you have to go to do your job-he said pointing at him.-Unless, you want to stay as a ghost forever... don't get me wrong... I actually enjoy human bodies... oh, look at that...-he said touching his arms.-You've got muscles... I always wondered what I could actually do with the body of someone who was able to conquer one of the most beautiful princesses in the Universe!-He laughed.-I can karate!-he screamed kicking a tree and breaking it in the half

-I... I am 100% sure I couldn't do that-mumbled Marco with a stunned look

-Pain is hilarious!-Bill exclaimed laughing again.-Oh, I really fooled you, Mole! Now, let's ruin your life! Race to your house!-the diabolic triangle screamed as he threw himself to the ground and started to roll all the way down the parks down the streets

-No! Stop it!-Marco said uselessly as he started to follow him, not by feet, not by car, he realized that the only way to follow him was floating

 **End of flashback**

* * *

-So... if he becomes crazy, these pills should help? Can I use them in someone else? Sometimes Dipper and Mabel are too loud...-commented Stan

-Eh, no? These are just for Marco, just in case he presents some... levels of schizophrenia-his mother explained lowing her voice again

-Schizophrenia? Is that a word?-

Marco laughed.-Oh, Mr. Pines, you're hilarious!-he exclaimed.-Well, now I think that's it, right? Remember the deal with the Butterflys?-the teen asked to his parents, who sadly nodded

-Deal with the "butterflies"? Should I give him the pills now?-questioned Uncle Ford with a smirk

-No, not yet... ok, Marco, we trust you-Mrs. Diaz said trying to do her best not to deny his son the trust he actually deserved.-And if anything happens, Mr. Pines, please tell us-

-Eh, sure, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, your brokenhearted kid will be even better than what you imagine!-

And with some hugs and a few more "take care" and "be cautious", the Diaz finally left the shack with his son inside. They always felt kind of guilty for their son. They had so many exchange students that they never imagined that Star Butterfly would be the big difference. Of course, she was the one who stayed the most... and to be honest, they didn't know half of the places Marco and Star went to... but they never imagined that if Star left something so horrible would happen to their kid.

Maybe they should have paid more attention to them; perhaps they shouldn't have accepted so many exchange students to start. They should have been more careful about their son! Not about a bunch of strangers who sooner or later would leave... and even if Marco had always acted mature, sometimes even more mature than themselves, they should have known that he had needs too.

-I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing...-muttered Angie as she walked away.-It's like we're in the middle of something, honey... In the middle of the story, and I don't know if what comes would be better or worse-

-Let's just hope the best, okay?-

* * *

-Schizophrenia, huh?-asked Stan Pines to Marco

-Long story... but I know something: I won't need that pills, because I'm not crazy, so get rid of them-

-Sorry, kid, but I promised it to your parents... so, depression because of a girl?-he laughed at him.-What was her? A princess?-he continued laughing as loud as he could, so Marco rolled his eyes and went to the living room of the shack. But when he opened the door to get into the non-public part of the shack, he found himself staring at Dipper.

-You've listened, haven't you?-

The brown-haired boy rubbed his hair nervously.-Sort of... I didn't understand _everything_ -

The Latino teen folded his arms.-Fine, we made a deal, I'll tell you everything you need and you'll give me the key ring back-

-Alright...-he took the key ring in form of a broken star.-This... this was from that girl, right?-

-Kind of... She has the other half. I went to a special house so it could be made; I did it for her 16th birthday party-

-Woah... you were really in love with her, weren't you?-

Marco sighed. It was a promise, he had to tell the truth.-No, I wasn't in love with her... I _love_ her-

-And... Do you know why she broke up with you? I mean, she was in love with someone else, or...?-

-She used to be a foreign exchange student who lived with us... she was my best friend, typical cliché. She had to come back to his home, which was obvious. We never were an official couple, you know? But it did feel like a break up the day she left-

-Well, that's... interesting...-Dipper opined, he didn't know why, but there was something a bit off about that story. It seemed like there were thousands of details that he wasn't saying, but he didn't want to pressure him.-And... Why do your parents think you're in a depression?-

Marco sighed, this time exhausted, as if he was trying to remember something really hard.-I... by mistake, of course... you could even say that I was in some kind of... trance... I can tell you that the one in my body that time didn't seem like... _myself_... so, it won't happen again... but I... I... kind of tried to hurt myself-he confessed looking down to the floor

-Hurt yourself in which way?-

-Do I really need to tell you details?-he asked this time with a begging look in his eyes

-No, of course...-Dipper reposed trying to process the information he had just received, and giving the key ring back to Marco.-Can I see a picture of the girl?-

-I don't have any with me... and I really want to try to forget her, so, can we try not to talk about her? Please...-

-Sure, I mean, of course... I... I... its fine, so, do you wanna see your room?-

-Sounds like a good idea and... Dipper?-

-Yeah?-

-Thank you for helping and... Well, for trusting me-

Dipper smiled.-Oh, never mind, I've trusted in worst things... like the worst creatures you can even imagine!-he chuckled before looking down sadly, no one believed his stories or was interesting, he was definitely considered as a freak.-But they sound completely illogical, of course-

-Are you kidding? They sound really amazing; you should absolutely tell me some-

-Oh, really?-

-Sure, buddy-

-Oh, well... what about that one time in which I made a videogame come alive?-

-That sounds awesome!-

It was nice to forget about everything for one second. Including the real story why his parents thought he was depressive. Let's just say that he wasn't indeed _himself_ in that moment.

* * *

 **Hello again, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And my first flashback was in this one too! So, now you know more about this deal that Marco and Bill made... There's still another part from the flashback, but if I had written it here, this chapter would have been way longer... so, it will be the beginning from the next chapter :D**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125:** **Hi! And thank you so much for reviewing and reading, following and favoriting my story! :') I'm glad you liked that idea! And I hope you enjoy this new chapter :3**

 **NBoss01: Thanks for reading! Yay! :D**

 **Thanks for following:** **Macky125; NBoss01; retrofan1; risedragon0009**

 **Thanks for favoriting: Macky125; **

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**

* * *

 ** _"TOFPQP' YILLA ZLSBOP QEB HKFCB, XP ZILRAP ZLSBO QEB PHV. YBTXOB QEB YBXPQ TFQE GRPQ LKB BVB XP FQ DBQP ZILPBO QL QEB PQXO'P IXKA."_**


	4. Night Dreams

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 4: Night dreams**

* * *

 **Flashback (final part)**

Marco continued floating and following Bill, who was currently inside his body. He wasn't really sure about what that demon was planning to do with his body, but he knew that he didn't want to find out. "Let's ruin your life" what did the triangle meant by that? The teen knew that he had to get his body back and fast... before something really horrible happened to it. But the only way to recover his body was by making the deal... he sighed and touched his ghost version of his hoodie. Surprisingly, it had "ghost versions" of everything inside of it, even the paper the triangle gave him.

He sighed and stared at the paper. Bill said it was a cryptogram. He had read some cryptograms and even used to play games about it on the internet with Star. So, if he really wanted to sort it out, he knew that he wouldn't fail in doing it.

 _"JUDYLWB IDOOV, 12-15-15-11 6-15-18 20-8-6 16-9-14-5-19 6-1-13-9-12-25"_

-Fine, the first part of the cryptogram has letters and the second part numbers... which could mean that there are two different kinds of cryptograms in this code...-he muttered as he started to use different ways to break it, that led to nonsense answers, until he came up with another way he knew.-The most famous way of cryptogram is the Caesar one...-he said using that to break the code.-Gravity Falls? What's that?-he felt that the name was familiar... but he still wasn't really sure.

After trying many different kind of cryptograms that ended up in worst answers, he decided to stay with the "gravity falls" option, though he had no idea what that could mean, it was the one which make more sense. Now, the second part of the cryptogram was way longer than the first one... it could mean that it had or a third different kind of code... or...

-It's a phrase...-the teen muttered suddenly extremely focused on his mission

It wasn't like he didn't want to sort the code out since the second in which he saw it. But he was scared. Yeah, his "safe" side was showing up again, but Bill knew very well how to make it sleep again. Now, Marco didn't only have to accept the deal to save Star, he had to recover his body and save his life too... when did it all turn so dangerous? He hated triangles with all his heart. And his hatred only got worst once he found out that second part of the cipher was easier than the first one...

When he was just two words away from finding the solution to the code, he stopped and thought about his situation again.

So, recapitulating, he met a demon in his dreams (or nightmares) who had just found his weakness and pressured him until getting what he wanted: a deal with him. Then, once he woke up and realized that it could have been all for show and decided to break the deal, that same demon stole his body. Why should he trust him he'd give it back? And then again, why should he trust him that _he_ was going to help him get Star? The real reason why he wanted to break the deal was because he mistrusted that demon. What if Star wasn't in danger and it was all just a show to make him accept? He accepted only because he saw the princess in danger; if it was all a simple mind trick, then he'd just ruin everything with her again...

Marco sighed.-There's no way back now...-he sorted the last of the cryptogram out.-I'll find you, Star-

* * *

-Bill?! Bill? Where are you?!-asked Marco floating through the city without no one even seeing him, which was kind of comforting, taking in account that everyone treated him like a poor guy in the border of a breakdown

Though that was relaxing, the fact that he couldn't see the triangle anywhere was starting to get into his nerves.-Where can he be?-he questioned to himself before deciding to go to his house. After all, the demon said "let's ruin your life", so, which was a better place than his home where his parents used to think that he was already losing his mind?

It was luckily but unfortunate at the same time the fact that Marco guessed it right. He floated to his house, went through the door (he didn't even need to open it, of course, he was a ghost), and found himself, or better said: Bill inside his body breaking things and hitting himself against anything he found.

-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!-screamed Marco scared as he saw the damages in his house

-Oh, hey there! Watch this!-Bill pointed to Marco's mother's favorite vase and broke it using his bare hands.-Wow! Your body is very resistant! I adore this possession!-

Marco started to bite his fingernails nervously, trying to think of an excuse of what he was seeing: almost everything in his house was broken or with scratches. It looked almost as if he had freaked out and broke everything in a rage attack. And worst of all, his body seemed even worse, with tears in his face and bruises in every visible part.

-What are my parents going to think about this?!-

-Mmm... Maybe that you went mad and they'll take to a therapist... definitely-Bill answered with a creepy smile.-But over now, they went out... they were already out when I was here... which gives you time to fix everything if you decide to continue with your deal-

The Latino sighed. He didn't have another option.-I'll do it... but, you have to promise me something-

-What else do you want, Mole? Don't make the mistake to think I'm your fairy good mother...-

Ignoring the comment, the teen went on.-Promise me you'll help me find Star... but on the while, keep her safe, and promise me it wasn't all for show, that she really is in danger!-he pointed to "himself" with a finger.-Be honest with me only in that fact-

-Wow, you really love her... isn't it interesting?-

-Do you promise it?-

-I swear that devil headband is in danger for real, she's in another dimension... ugh... we went through this-

-Please, tell me the truth-

-She is safe... she's just unconscious... not dead-

-So, she really needs me?-

Bill laughed.-Oh, Mole, she's always needed you! But I think this time she probably is more than just in need of your love affection...-

Marco sighed and extended his hand to his one.-Fine, I'll do it! I won't try to break the deal, I'll do anything it takes to get her back... and I'll do it as fast as possible-

Bill was about to shake his hand, but before he could do it, he walked back and took a knife that was on the kitchen table.-Nice promise... but you still haven't sorted the code out-

-"Gravity Falls, look for the Pines family"-he said as he showed the paper to the triangle

-Smart... smart indeed... but you still need a punishment, don't get me wrong, I like your attitude... but, just for the next time, this is what happens to heroes in _my_ world-and with that, Bill (inside Marco's body) cut one of his wrists with the knife, with an exact precision, making it bleed.-DEAL-exclaimed Bill with the same creepy voice that he used to take Marco's body in the first place

With a blinking of eye, Marco was back inside his body, and the triangle (again using his original form) was standing beside him with a glare in his eye.-I'll see you when you get to Gravity Falls, Mole. Remember: reality is an illusion, the Universe a hologram, buy gold, bye!-he exclaimed saying the last part quickly and disappearing in front of his eyes

As soon as he got away, Marco could feel every single part of his body hurting, specially his wrist. He inspected it and saw that it was bleeding, so he ran to the bathroom quickly trying to keep his tears.-I HATE triangles!-he exclaimed as he took some bandages, alcohol and tried to clean his injured wrist. Luckily for him, he was so organized that he knew where everything was, even the first-aid kit he had prepared for any kind of situation. But as always, his luck soon wore off.

-What happened here?!-exclaimed Marco's parents getting into the house

Marco gasped in horror, trying to think of an excuse of what has just happened because he couldn't say the truth... what was he supposed to say? Oh, I made a deal with this one-eyed triangle to get Star back, but when I tried to break it, the demon stole my body and made this whole thing up so you'll think I've gone nuts? No, that sounded even worse than saying that he was the one to blame... that he broke down and broke everything up... but he couldn't say that either.

Mrs. Diaz found a knife with blood in the kitchen and gasped.-MARCO? Where are you? Are you alright, honey?-

The teen just stared at his bleeding wrist. It was hurting and badly. The cut in it seemed to be made in purpose, which technically was truth... but it wasn't _himself_ the one who do it.

Suddenly, he heard a knock in the bathroom's door.-Marco? Are you there?-asked his mother, voice filled with tears

He sighed, knowing that there wasn't a way out of It.-You win this one, Bill-he said smiling bitterly as he sat on the floor and waited for his parents to get in

 **End of flashback**

* * *

The night lights in Gravity Falls were relaxing indeed and the sight from the forest was somehow comforting. The fresh air could go through the window, even if it was closed, giving a sensation of coldness that was needed in those days of really hot summer. It was a perfect summer night to sleep... but still, Marco couldn't bring himself to even close his eyes. So, he looked at his left, where Dipper's bed was, with the 16-years-old teen already slept.

Marco was sleeping in a sleeping bag, which was comfortable, but not comfortable enough to make him forget about why he was there. With a sigh, he took one bag pack that was inside one of his two trunks and took a golden crown out of it, before lying on his bed staring at it with a sad look, thousands of questions on his mind.

The crown was made of pure gold, with five points with pink little jewels in circular form. It was a beautiful and plain princess crown. It certainly was valuable... but for Marco it wasn't valuable for the reasons that you might think. He never really cared about all those royalty stuff to be honest. Princesses, princes, king and queens, they never meant a difference to him. That was, until the day he met Star Butterfly: a magical princess from another dimension who turned his life upside down, and though sometimes it didn't seem so, she turned his life for better. He had never felt so alive, so happy; he had never had that much fun before! And yeah, some of their adventures had been weird... most of them extremely dangerous he's even surprised they survived... but they were the best thing that could have happened to him.

Eventually, he realized that the real reason why he always felt so amazing when he went on adventures with Star wasn't because he liked magic or because they were for real a risk... or for whatever he supposed. In fact, he even adored doing typical thing Earth with his best friend, and he always considered those moments as adventures too, even if they weren't as exciting as the rest: even putting Christmas lights was an entire adventure along with Star Butterfly! And the real reason why he found those moments so amazing were because of one reason: he was in love with Star.

Marco smiled at the crown, suddenly remembering every great memory they had together, every adventure, every hug, every almost-dead situation, every kiss...

And then he put the crown down, deciding to stare at the roof above him instead. He never said it to her though. He never told her how he felt... how much he really loved her. And maybe that's the reason why every time someone asks him, he answers "I love Star", because he always regretted that. Perhaps everything would have been different if he had just said those stupid three words! Perhaps he wouldn't have met Bill, perhaps he wouldn't have to go to Gravity Falls and perhaps... just perhaps... they would have ended up together.

Marco then remembered something: the problem with the shape shifter. At reminding that episode, he looked at the crown again, billions of questions through his mind now. There was something neither him nor Star knew. He didn't know what, or why, or how... but he had a presentiment about it. That shape shifter wasn't going to be the last monster he'd have to face... he could bet it.

* * *

-C'mon, Marco!-exclaimed Star taking the teen's hand with a bright smile on her face

-Ok, ok, I'm on it, Star...-he answered, less excited, but still happy to see his best friend smiling like that.-So, what do you want to show me?-

-Oh, you'll see it when we get there!-she sang with her usual cheerful tone

Both best friends were walking through some kind of forest, pretty familiar to Marco's perspective, but he didn't feel conscious enough to realize where they actually were. So, he just followed the girl through the different trees, shrubs and grass that appeared in their way. It was a typical walk on a wood for Marco, but he didn't care, he was with Star and that was all that mattered... for some reason.

-Oh, oh, we're getting close!-the blonde girl screamed grabbing the Latino's hand with all her strength and guiding him to a darker part of the forest

There, she stopped walking. They were inside of some kind of circle, and its grilles were creepy old trees that seemed to be surrounding them. This part of the woods, compared to the one they were before, was darker... and they must admit it was even scary.

-S-Star? What did you want to show me?-the brown-haired teen asked taking her hand with all his strength too

-I... I don't know...-she said sounding too honest for Marco's dislike

-Oh, hey there!-a familiar voice exclaimed beside them

All of a sudden, Marco realized where they were, feeling extremely conscious. He looked at his left to see Star standing there, safe and sound, touching his hand.-Star?-he asked as if he realized who she really was, as if he just remembered what was going on

-Marco?-she asked in a similar tone

-For a second I thought I wouldn't have the honor to talk to you again, Mole-Bill confessed appearing in front of them.-You got me scared for a moment, kid!-He laughed.-But, I knew that sooner or later you'll fall asleep-

-This... is a dream?-Marco asked not so convinced, he could bet that he was touching Star's real hand

-Uh... Marco? What is happening? Who is that... triangle?-questioned Star signaling the demon

-Sort of...-the one-eyed demon said without giving any other explanation

-What do you want now?! I'm doing it, ok? I'm holding up my part of the deal!-Marco demanded angrily

-Woah, woah... ugh... humans are so ungrateful...-

-Speak up, Bill!-

-Oh, Mole, I'm holding up my part of the deal too...-the demon explained with such a confident voice that if he had a mouth, he'd have smirked

-Your part? What are you talking about?-

Realizing what the demon had just said, Marco turned to see Star. She looked, sounded, smelled; he could even feel her... she was just too real for being a part of his dream. In fact, she seemed extremely confused. That's when an idea came to him... maybe she wasn't part of the dream, maybe she was there just like him!

-You're real...-he muttered stunned staring at the princess

-Tin-tin-tin! Finally he got it!-the triangle laughed

-Star!-he exclaimed trying to pull her into a hug, but before he could do it, she disappeared in the air

Marco stared at the place where she used to be standing confused.-Whaaaa?-

-Do you remember our deal?-asked Bill making the teen turn to see him.-You asked me to see her, to see that she was fine and in real danger... that she needed you...-cracking his fingers, Star appeared again, but in the half of that circle made of trees.-And that's exactly what I'm showing you!-he exclaimed with a mad tone as the trees' branches started to surround the princess, as if they wanted to lock her out

-What's going on?! Marco!-she called out, but the branches were already getting the best of her

-Star!-The boy shouted in fear.-Hiyah!-he exclaimed as he tried to use his karate against the trees. Although it wasn't working at all, the karate boy wasn't going to give up easily.-Leave her alone!-he screamed to the demon just when a couple of branches took his arm freezing his moves, and making him stop without having any other choice

-Well, now that you're focused...-the triangle joked, before continuing.-I just wanted to congratulate you, Mole! You're doing an excellent job! Really! You're even gaining the Pine tree's trust... and that I thought that he didn't trust in no one...-

-Pine tree?-

-Oh, sure, you don't understand ciphers that fast yet... I'm talking about Dipper, though that isn't his real name... uh, whatever, I wanted to congratulate you! I made a good decision at choosing you... I knew they weren't going to suspect anything about someone with your record!-he laughed.-But, well, now, I must leave you, see you when you've done the rest of the job-

-Wait, what about Star?!-he asked almost crying her name

-Told you: the sooner you get it, the sooner you get _her_ -

* * *

-Wait, no!-Marco exclaimed sitting up on his bed

Following act, he rubbed his eyes, realizing that the dream was over. He groaned annoyed, and then looked at his side: the gold crown was still lying on his bed. He must have fallen asleep while he was trying to put the pieces together. The boy suddenly was mad at himself for not questioning the demon about what really was going on, even though he wouldn't have answered... but he didn't lose anything with trying.

After putting her crown on his trunk again, he stood up from his bed and went through the shack, with only the help of his phone's light to see. It was still night, but he had a work to do...

-The sooner you get it, the sooner you get her-Marco repeated with mumble

Those words echoed through his mind, though he wasn't really comfortable with what he was doing, if he did it really fast he wouldn't only get Star faster... he would leave faster, which meant he wouldn't have to betray anyone... or at least he wouldn't hurt them as much as if he stayed for longer.

Walking through that place at night wasn't something really pleasant. In fact, every single fake thing that was in the house suddenly seemed scary and real. Marco wondered if they were actually real... after all, now he knew that the Pines family seemed to be destined for supernatural and odd things to happen to them. Though Dipper didn't tell him the entire truth, he said enough.

He started to touch the walls of every empty room in the house, trying to find a secret passage, or a secret room... or at least a secret box where what he wanted was hidden.-C'mon... C'mon...-he started to mutter as he continued looking for it

-Who is there?!-asked a grumpy voice making Marco throw his phone to the floor in fear

The Latino boy covered his mouth and started to look desperately to the sides, looking for some kind of hiding place.

-Is anybody there?!-asked that same voice getting into the room where Marco was hiding behind some curtains

Stanley Pines walked into the room, made a quick look and rolled his eyes.-Sooner or later, I'll go nuts... I knew it...-he muttered walking away

The teen sighed in relief as he left his hiding place and continued his work.

* * *

-Marco! Wake up!-exclaimed a female voice

The teen, unable to open his eyes yet, groaned.-Five more minutes-he mumbled turning around and trying to get some more time of his sleep

-Oh, c'mon... what are you? A zombie? Or a vampire?!-asked the voice, saying the last part with enthusiasm

The brown-haired just groaned again.-In Earth people can oversleep a bit more than usual...-he replied, saying the first part almost as an automatic answer

-Eh, yeah, I guess...-this time the voice seemed confused

-Star, let me sleep! You always wake up late...-he exclaimed, still with his eyes closed and conscious slept

-Star?-Mabel giggled nervously.-Aw! What a cute nickname for me!-

Marco's eyes opened extremely fast, in fear, remembering where he was, how he was there and what he had just said. There, he saw one of his biggest nightmares at the moment: Mabel Pines was standing there in front of him, or better said, she was sat on his sleeping bed, not over him luckily, but it was enough to make the teen freak out. Standing up in shock, as he was letting out a shout of surprise and shaking his hands in desperation, he finally stumbled against the floor, falling down.

-Marco? Are you alright?-the girl wondered worried.-Remember, your _star_ is here...-

The brown-haired boy stood up, glaring at her.-Don't you ever scare me like that again!-he threatened "and you're not my star" he thought, but he didn't feel like arguing at that time of the morning.-What time it is?-

-It's 12 p.m., hootie-

At this statement, he stared at her.-12 p.m.? How come is it that late?-

-I don't know, you tell...-commented Dipper getting into the bedroom

Marco took his head in his hands, in realization. He really hadn't slept very much... he had only slept five hours. But unfortunately, everything was in vain. He couldn't find it... he had no idea about where it was, but he knew that it wasn't in any of the rooms that were visible of the house...

-Uh, sorry guys...-the brown-haired said.-It's just that... I had some problems to sleep last night-

-Oh, my! Did you have nightmares?-wondered Mabel getting closer to him, but as she made a step closer, he made a step farther

-Uh-uh, no! No, no! I'm okay... it's just... I'm not used to this place, that's all...-suddenly, his stomach roared

-Oh, I think you're _huungry_!-said the girl singing the last part.-Would you like some Mabel's juice?-she asked with a big smile on her face

Dipper wide opened his eyes and shook his hands, as saying "don't do it! For God's sake, don't!" to the Shack's guest, who decided to follow the advice from the boy twin.-Eh, sorry, Mabel... but I don't like juice... anyway, I'd like some coffee if I can have, thanks...-

-I'll prepare it!-offered Mabel running to the kitchen

The karate boy sighed in relieve while Dipper laughed his head off.-What are you laughing at?-

The teen continued chuckling.-I can't believe she's got it that bad in you!-

With a glare, Marco walked to his trunks, took some clothes out and went to the bathroom. He was obviously a bit mad at the twins who woke him up in a really rude way. It was his first day there, and apparently he was bound to stay at least a week to find what he wanted. Oh, holy nachos, it was really going to be a long summer.

* * *

After some minutes of taking a bath, brushing his hair and dressing up with his typical grey t-shirt, red hoodie and black pants, Marco was ready for going downstairs for eating something. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was, but staying all night awake looking for that device was really tiring, especially when he had to look inside a place as big as the Mystery Shack. Because, let's be honest, it could be ANYWHERE. And, for making things worse, the device was pretty small...

-The sooner you get it, the sooner you get her, Marco...-the teen mumbled after cleaning up the bathroom a bit (yeah, he still had his order obsession).-You only need to find the device, that's it...-he repeated as he looked at his reflection one more time.-I'll find you, Star-

* * *

-Here's your coffee, hootie!-called Mabel as she placed a cup full of coffee in front of Marco

-Oh, thanks, Mabel-he said as he drank a bit of it

-By the way, you can call me "star"-the girl added with a wink making the boy spill the drink out

He coughed nervously.-W-what?-

-Oh, well, this morning you called me...-

-NO! IT WAS A MISTAKE!-He screamed anxiously.-I... I was sleepy... I thought you were someone else...-he then said trying to sound nicer

The brown-haired girl stared at him confused. She thought that he liked her, that he found the nickname "star" just for her... but, he said that he used to call someone else in that way. Well, there was always the option that he may have been dreaming with stars attacking him... though there was also the option that he secretly was in love with someone else. But who could it be? Who was brighter than her? Or nicer than her? She was the "shooting star" after all, right? That's how Bill called her! Why couldn't Marco call her in that way?

-Someone else?-the girl repeated a bit sad

Marco sighed. He had already won Dipper's trust; he didn't need to act in front of her anymore. Mabel would understand... also, his heart was already taken.-Look, Mabel, I... I feel really moved by your affections towards me... I really do...-

-SO YOU LOVE ME?-she questioned enthusiastic

-What?! No! I mean, Mabel... I... I belong to someone else-he finally admitted with a concerned tone.-I love someone else... you're a great girl and everything, but you can't be my star-

Mabel wide opened her eyes in realization.-You... you're... leaving me for another girl?-she asked extremely sad with tears in her eyes

-Yeah, sorry, but I...-the Latino boy suddenly realized what she said.-Wait, what? We never dated!-he exclaimed completely confused

-YOU CONFESSED IT!-She exclaimed pointing at him in anger.-You're a jerk!-

And after saying that, Mabel just ran away with her face full of tears, finally finding out that Marco Diaz was just another love deception to add to her list. As soon as she reached her bedroom, she locked herself up and opened her diary, writing everything that happened down. And as she wrote down, she started to find some things a bit suspecting about this new character that had come to her life. Why had he flirted with her at the beginning? Why was he depressed in the first place? Also, he had a lot of money, why hadn't he taken her on a date? Those questions only made her sadder. She looked over to the list of all the failed relationships she had had until that day.

With only 16 years, she had already won 14 love deceptions, and some of them didn't even last a week, or a day... or an hour. In some cases, the guys didn't even like her back and nothing happened, but it still counted as a love failure, because she did like them. What was it? She was adorable, pretty, smart, interesting... why couldn't she get a proper guy?! And worse of all, why was she the only one who seemed to care about it?! Because neither her brother nor uncles seemed to mind being single... was it too much to ask for an amazing-super-epic love story? Was it too much to want a charming prince?

Mabel added the name "Marco Diaz" to her list with a sad sigh. Maybe she just wasn't meant to fall in love. After all, her entire family was a failure at love... perhaps she was just like them. Perhaps she would never find it... and for the first time in her adolescence years, the girl gave up on her love research. Deciding that she wasn't meant to have a soul mate.

* * *

-Well, that was tough...-commented Dipper to Marco after his sister left

-I... we didn't even have a date-he answered back confused.-What's wrong with her?-

-Don't blame her...-Dipper commented a bit concerned.-Mabel had a lot of love deceptions, that's all-

-Well, I'm not really surprised...-

-Marco, I know you think my sister is nuts... and trust me, sometimes she really seems it... but she's a good person, you know?-the twin added with sad eyes.-And she only wants a love story worth of telling...-

-I'm not saying she's mad or bad, Dipper-Marco corrected.-In fact, I understand her... and you...-he said sincerely, and he really did. Mabel's attitude towards boys reminded him of Star's actions towards them too. Star wasn't the real princess type, but she secretly had always expected to have a true love. So, when she liked a guy, she would act restless and crazy, but with the best intentions. Though the princess stopped acting in that way after turning fifteen... why? He would never know for sure. You might wonder why he understood Dipper too. Well, easy, the first year on Earth with Star acting in that way also bothered Marco because he couldn't handle the idea of some jerk hurting his best friend.-But, sometimes the right person for you isn't the one you always expect...-the karate boy continued.-Sometimes, this person is the last option that you secretly always had first-

Dipper stared at those deep words in silence. He didn't believe in love, not as much as his sister. He'd rather study, have adventures, discover conspiracy theories... and it wasn't like any girl would ever give him a chance anyway...

Marco looked at the guy in front of him confused. Dipper seemed kind of sad about the topic of having a couple, which made him wonder if he had said anything wrong to make him feel in a bad way.-Eh, Dipper?-he asked concerned

-Good afternoon!-called a voice from the living room

-Uh? Great Uncle Ford?-asked Dipper suddenly running to the entrance of the place

"Stanford Pines?" wondered the Latino a bit worried. He inspected his clothes, trying to find any kind of rest from another dimension, or anything weird that could make him look suspicious. The teen knew very well that Ford Pines wasn't someone silly enough to buy his whole story. In fact, now that he was back, he had to hurry. He was lucky enough to be one day without him inside the house.

-Oh, Dipper!-exclaimed the old man happily

-So, how was the investigation?-his nephew questioned excited

-Oh, it went very well...-he said with a smile before grabbing his arm and pulling him behind the sofa

-Woah, what's up with that?!-the teen exclaimed confused as his uncle dropped him and took out a device that had a hologram on it

-Dipper, we've got a problem...-

"What kind of problem?" wondered Marco as he got closer to the other side of the sofa silently, decided to overhear the conversation no matter what.

* * *

 **Well, here's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it... and, like I promised, here's the last part of the flashback! Also, Ford has finally appeared in the story and in the next chapter he will finally meet Marco, would it be a problematic or nice meeting? Wait for the next chapter to find out :)**

 **Answering time: **

**Macky125: Thanks so much for reading! And yeah, about Marco's body, I decided to use the same trick that Bill had already used on "Sock opera", because otherwise the chapter would have been really looonggeeeer, and I mean it, so I chose that option making it simpler and implying that trick is one of Bill's favorites. About Mabel, I guess you'll feel even worse now xD but don't worry, Mabel will find love pretty soon... ;)**

 **NBoss01: Oh, well, you still can write it, a lot of people still write crossovers with these two series with a similar plot as mine... but if you want, you can tell me :)**

 **thefan: Well, I've already updated, so, you're welcome :D Keep on reading please!**

 **Thanks for following: ddkeac**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**

* * *

 ** _AOBXJP XKA KFDEQJXOBP ALK'Q XITXVP DBQ XILKB, XP TBII XP ILSB PLJBQFJBP PBBJP QL XITXVP YB TOLKD, OBJBJYBO QEXQ PLJBQFJBP QEB YFDDBPQ QEOBXQ FP RKABO VLRO KLPB_**


	5. Waves Of The Multiverse

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 5: Waves Of The Multiverse**

* * *

-Woah, what happened, Grunkle Ford?-wondered Dipper worried as he tried to fix his clothes

-Look at this...-the old man pointed to the device that was currently showing a hologram of a map of Gravity Falls, in the map there were many points from different colors: red, blue, orange, pink and purple. The points were also in different places of the city, though there were too many.

-What is this?-the teen asked in a mixture of worry, fear and surprise

-This is a map of Gravity Falls. See those color points here?-he asked pointing at the different circular shapes

-Eh, yeah... what do they mean?-

-They represent all the waves of dimensions that aren't from Earth. Every color represents one different dimension... and like you can see, there are many of these points-

-That means that there are creatures from other dimensions on Gravity Falls?-Dipper looked up at his uncle.-But I thought we already went through this-

The old man sighed.-Dipper, as you know, Gravity Falls is one of the few places from Earth where we can have contact with other dimensions easily, because this city is one of the weakest points from our dimension...-

-Yeah, I think you told me that-

-Well, after Weirdmageddon, these ores and creatures from other dimensions started to low down to a more stable and one cipher number-

-Ha! Those weird dudes finally understood that earthlings are tough!-

-Yeah... and that makes me wonder, why? Why after four years all those creatures came back? Why now? And, why after four years? Because, let's be honest, if they were waiting for something, it'd definitely take more than just four years...-

Dipper touched his forehead in realization. Something big was going on, no doubt about it. Also, the last day he had seen a shape shifter who tried to attack him and Marco. He wasn't kidding when he said that it had been years since he had last seen a monster trying to attack him. Also, as usual, his uncle was right: why in that moment? What did they want? Because, thinking it through, if those creatures showed up again, it was because they needed something. What was it? Now that was a real mystery.

-I see what you mean, Grunkle Ford. Yesterday I saw a shape shifter, which was weird because I haven't seen one in years... and it really tried to attack me-

-Dipper, even in Weirdmageddon there weren't so many creatures interested on this place... something's going on, and as heroes, it is our job to find out before it's too late-

-Yeah, let's go to the basement right now!-he said about to stand up

At this, Marco moved away from the couch slowly, not wanting to risk everything when they still didn't trust him enough. He knew very well that if someone had seen him overhearing everything it'd be the end. Those persons weren't really gullible, so he had to be extremely cautious. So, he walked to the kitchen again, trying to process everything he heard. Inter-dimensional creatures attacking Gravity Falls? Why would they ever do that? The Latino boy bit his lip nervously. He only wished they weren't there because of him... after all, the shape shifter was definitely after him...

* * *

-Wait, Dipper!-called Ford taking his nephew that tried to stand up.-There's more...-

-M-more?-he asked at the edge of breaking down, he couldn't take that pressure anymore

-Yes... there's something from another dimension inside the Shack-he explained a bit worried, showing the hologram again: there was a pink point inside the place where the shack was placed

-We... we have a monster between us?!-the teen wondered scared. How was that even possible?! Okay, that cottage was absolutely big enough to have thousands of secrets hidden, he knew it, but: A MONSTER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION? Where was it? How had it gotten in?

-Maybe it's a monster... maybe not. It got inside the house yesterday-

-Y-yesterday?! Maybe the shape shifter followed us!-he shouted standing up and walking in circles scared

-Dipper, don't worry, if it only was here yesterday we can take care of it and...-Ford stopped talking, opening his eyes in realization.-What do you mean by "us"? You and Mabel had problems with monsters again?-he asked in concern

-Uh? Oh, no, no... I wasn't with Mabel, I was with Marco-the brown-haired clarified careless

-Marco? Who is Marco?-

-Oh, it's a boy who will be staying with us this summer...-

-Wait a second!-the man exclaimed angrily.-Why did you accept a stranger inside our Shack?!-

-What?! It wasn't me! He had money and you know how Uncle Stan is towards money!-

Stanford sighed and touched the middle between his eyes in frustration, lifting his glasses a bit up.-With Gravity Falls being in this state, we can't let anyone new around here... how do we even know if he is trustable?!-

-What? You think Marco has something to do with this?!-the teen asked chuckling

-Did I say something funny?-

-Oh, no, no... It's just, he's a 18-years-old teenager with a post-breakup depression, I really doubt he is a threat, moreover he's cool, really, don't worry about him-Dipper said shaking his hands in relaxation

His uncle groaned.-I still think I should check him out...-

-Uh? Oh, sure, he was in the kitchen, go see him-

-Right-Ford agreed while he took a little metal bar with a circular light in the bottom, it was similar to the metal scanners that are in airports, being the only difference that light it had at the ending of it

-Wait, are you going to use the dimensioner on him?!-questioned Dipper worried

-Of course, we have to be sure-

-He isn't someone from other dimension! Even his parents came here, and yes, they looked like his real parents... you're just going to scare him!-the teen said taking the device known dimensioner, whose light turned green as soon as he touched it.-And this place is already weird enough...-

-Why do you even care about him?-

-Well... maybe he could be my friend...-Dipper explained a bit ashamed.-I don't really have many friends...-

And he was being honest. Okay, maybe he didn't trust that guy very much either, but he seemed harmless. Moreover, he was sincere with him about that girl who broke his heart... he couldn't be someone bad! And he was earthling also! It was obvious, he had been living with them one day and he knew how to use everything, no problem, he even knew a lot about Earth history and Earth stuff... he even liked playing dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons! Also... he was right, he wanted to have some guy friend from his age, someone to count on when he couldn't talk to his sister.

Ford recognized that look on his nephew's face, and put his hand on his shoulder.-Alright... I won't use the dimensioner on your new bestie... over now... once he gets more confident with us, I'll do it-

-Really? Thank you, Uncle Ford!-

-Still... I wanna meet him-he said leaving the dimensioner inside a drawer

-Uh, you won't creep him out, right?-

-Trust me, Dipper, that's the last thing I want to do...-

* * *

-Hey, Marco!-called Dipper excited walking into the kitchen with his uncle

-Oh, hey, there-the teen greeted back, before staring at Stanford Pines. He wasn't definitely the way he imagined him to be, in fact he seemed less intimidating in person, though that was relaxing. He had grey hair and a broken pair of glasses in front of his eyes. His presence produced an inexplicable feeling of respect, dressed up like some kind of adventurous smart guy with a brown coat, red sweater, black pants and some arms and weird devices he had never seen before.-You must be Stanford Pines-Marco got closer to the man and extended his hand.-I'm Marco Diaz, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir-for his surprise, Ford took his hand really quickly, but instead of shaking it, he shoved the teen to the floor.-W-why did you do that?-

-Do what? Earthlings greet each other in that way-

The brown-haired kid stood up from the floor and stared completely confused at the man's actions.-"Earthlings"? What the heck are you talking about?-

-Mmm...-the man started to walk around him, inspecting him. His nephew was right, that kid seemed like any other normal boy.-Where are you from?-

-Uh... Echo Greek?-he answered a bit unsure

-How old are you?-

-Eighteen-

-What's your favorite food?-

-Nachos... what is he doing, Dipper?-he questioned to his friend who was almost as confused as him

-He is... uh...-he really didn't exactly know how to explain his uncle's behavior

-So, tell me, "Marco Diaz", do you believe in other dimensions?-

The teen paralyzed at the question, and said without thinking.-Of course not-

-Wait, you... you don't?-wondered Dipper in surprise

-Eh, of course not!-he said, every time with more confidence "they don't know it, they don't know it" he kept on thinking.-I mean, it is scientifically impossible. Also, we, humans are a really advanced type of creature, aren't we? If other dimensions were real, we would have already discovered it... I believe in monsters, aliens, other planets... but other dimensions?-he chuckled.-They just can't be real!-

-B-but what about the shape shifter we saw the other day? He opened a portal!-

-Maybe it was just an illusion-

Ford Pines touched his chin, in thinking mode.-Alright, Marco Diaz, you can stay here... but not for too long-

-I'm only going to stay for three weeks. I still have to make some researching and prepare some stuff before going to college-the teen explained, happy to being officially accepted in the shack

-So, Dipper mentioned you had a depression?-continued the old man, still trying to read through the teenager

-Eh, sort of... I'm way better now... it was a post-breakup depression. But, don't worry, it doesn't have sequels-

-Alright, because I don't want any creep around here-

"I'm not the real creep around here" Marco thought rolling his eyes, remembering how weird everyone inside that house was. First, we have Mabel and her obsession towards boys, then Soos, who always appeared out of nowhere, next on the list, there is Stan who seemed extremely mysterious and always ready to steal, and finally the person who started everything, Ford. Well, he couldn't still find _one_ abnormal thing about Ford, since the moment he saw him nothing he did made sense. At least, Dipper wasn't that weird, actually he was the most normal person there. Not that he really minded this "weirdness" though... In fact, he kind of missed it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Star Butterfly wasn't a normal person, in fact she wasn't a complete _human person_ , she was a mewman, and living with her, weird things are rather to happen. Also, the girl in herself had quite weird habits and reactions, thing that usually confused her earthling best friend Marco Diaz. But after a year of living together, the young boy got used to that strange behavior that was so usual on the magical princess.

So, you can't really blame him for not thinking that something was wrong with her that day... there was something weird about the girl in context. Something _weirder_ Marco would say, but he just thought that it was his imagination, because he wasn't feeling extremely well that day either. But she seemed... off, more... distracted than usual. She hadn't been talking about all those crazy adventures they always go to, she didn't seem excited about learning about a new Earth holiday (Valentine's), neither Oskar seemed to be of her interest anymore!

-So, can you help me with math homework?-asked Ferguson to Marco, who didn't pay attention.-Eh? Marco?-

The teenager woke up.-Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, it's a nice story-

The red-haired folded his arms.-What's up with you, dude?-

-Yeah, you've been distracted and staring at Star all day long... well, the last part isn't really new, but you don't easily get distracted-added Alfonzo

-What?!-The Latino exclaimed blushing.-I... I wasn't... I don't stare at Star!-

-Sure you do... you're doing it now-

And yeah, Ferguson got it right: as soon as he had a second, Marco's eyes turned to pay attention to the princess, who was sat behind a tree and staring at the sky with lost eyes.-I don't stare at her all the time!-he defended himself.-But Star is acting _weirder_ today-

-Well, Valentine's is tomorrow, as soon as she sees all the guys giving her cards she'll get over it-

-Valentine's?-the teen suddenly reminded it, before rolling his eyes. Sometimes he forgot about how many guys at them school were interested on his best friend. In fact, he was it himself, but he wouldn't admit it so easily.-Yeah, you're right; everyone likes her-he said a bit angrily

-Woah, that's new!-exclaimed his red-haired friend with a chuckle

-Wait, what's new?-

-Well, your jealousy, obviously-

-Whaaaa? Me? Jealous of Star? Are you mad?! She's my best friend!-

-She's still a "she", Marco-winked Alfonzo chuckling too

The brown-haired teen rolled his eyes.-You're so immature sometimes, guys-

-We're not the ones who are in denial-

-It isn't denial. In fact, I'm not surprised about guys liking Star-he said as he put some books on his locker, not able to say his thoughts looking at his friends in the eye.-She's amazing, funny, good-hearted, pretty, smart, fun-loving, and of course, sometimes she can be a bit reckless... but... she indeed makes you feel like the most important person in the multiverse-he finished staring at his "best friend" again with a serious face, as if he was saying what he really felt, as if he was confessing how important Star really was to him.-Star is the coolest girl I know... and her eyes... her eyes are like two beautiful oceans... she knows everything about me... and still she hangs out with me...-his face suddenly darkened.-She still does it after all the fights we had, after all the things I said to her...-he said looking down and closing the locker

His friends stared at him speechless. They had never imagined that Marco fell so hard for her, actually they were expecting him to only have a little crush on the princess... but it even seemed as if he loved...

-Would you date Star?-questioned Ferguson in one moment in which the teen stared at her again

-Yes-he answered without hesitation, without blushing, without even falling to the account that those words had come out of his mouth.-I mean, hypothetically, of course-the teen said fast before walking away

-Well, that's weird...-commented Alfonzo as they saw the karate boy walking to the bathroom quickly

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" wondered Marco to himself as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom. "Why did I even say that?" it just didn't make any sense. Star Butterfly was his best friend, that's it... he couldn't be... in love with her, could he? No! If he did then he would just mess everything up... it was already messed up with the experiment they did the other week...

-I don't like Star-he repeated pointing at himself, trying to refuse his heart to keep on feeling that way.-I don't like her! She's my best friend! That's all! All!-he exclaimed every time trying to make the lie more and more believable.-Yeah, that's right! It doesn't matter if she's amazing, or gorgeous, or...-he sighed dreamily.-Or smart, strong, kind, dangerous and... UGH! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!-the teen groaned angrily walking away from the bathroom, not before passing through the girl's bathroom and listening to a very familiar girl's voice that made him stop

-I don't like him!-the girl was exclaiming.-That's right! I don't like him! I won't ruin this just because of... of these... feelings... produced by mewberty! Yeah, that's it, it must be mewberty attacking me again...-she said trying to turn an obvious lie into a truth.-I can't like him! It doesn't matter if he's amazing, or handsome, or...-she let a dreamily sigh.-Or smart, cute, patient, or if he sees the good in everyone, or if he can cook, or if he can dance... UGH! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!-

Ignoring every single rule about not getting into the girl's bathroom, Marco decided to step in. He knew who's that voice was from, and he needed to know what was really happening with the owner of it. Nothing was worthy enough to make her light turn off, and he was going to take care of the situation if it was needed.

-Star?-he asked getting in

The princess, who was staring at her reflection on the bathroom, turned around extremely shocked and nervous.-M-Marco? W-what are you doing here?-she asked hesitating

She seemed nervous, and that was really weird. The blonde girl was usually really confident about everything, so, if she was acting self-conscious because of whatever was bothering her, and then it was something more serious than what Marco imagined.-Star...-he called again, walking closer to her

-I... I thought boys couldn't get in here-

-No, they can't-he repeated as he closed the bathroom's door, so no one would see him and eventually ground him

-I... I... have you heard me?-

-Yep, I have-

-I... I can explain... I...-

-Who is it?-he asked making the girl stare at him confused

-Wait, who is who?-

-The guy you're in love with, Star. I heard you, you seemed really in love with him...-he said sounding a bit sad, but still smiling.-I... let me help you-

-Help me? But... he won't like me back-

-WHAT? Has Ludo hurt you badly on our last fight?-he grabbed her hands.-I mean, c'mon! Who wouldn't like you, Star! You're incredible!-

She giggled.-You're just saying it... this guy won't do it... we're just friends...-the princess added biting her lip, expecting her best friend to get the hint

-With more reason, if he knows you well, then he'll know there's nothing to dislike about you-

He didn't get it, for her disappointment, but she didn't care if he really meant what he said.-You really think so?-

-O-of course, princess-he said a bit nervous, finally realizing that she was only a few inches away from him.-So... was that the reason why you were acting weirder lately? Because you like someone?-

The blonde girl looked down, a bit ashamed.-The thing is... I think I like this guy... but there's no way he can like me back and... If I tell him... I could ruin our friendship... and... This is so weird... I had no idea about my feelings towards him, you know?-

A blind hope started to appear through the boy's mind and heart.-And... How did you exactly find out?-

-Uh... I don't know...-she lied

As usually when you're really in love with someone, Star knew the exact moment when she realized it. And it had happened last day, after Marco explained her what Valentines' was about. She was talking to Janna, who currently was trying to know if Marco had any date or girlfriend, or if he was dating a certain princess from another dimension...

 _-So, you two aren't dating?-_

 _Star blushed again. Was a kiss enough to say that you dated a person? Nope, it wasn't it, and mostly if the kiss was just because of an experiment.-I told you Janna, we're not a couple-_

 _-Then, he's free?-_

 _-I wouldn't say that... he likes... Jackie...-she pointed out a bit sad_

 _-But he doesn't have an official girlfriend, does he?-_

 _-No, I guess he doesn't...-said the girl between teeth angrily, obviously bothered by the fact that Janna was decided to date her first kiss, I mean best friend.-But he doesn't like you-_

 _-Weird...-commented the black-haired girl with a chuckle_

 _-What's weird?-Star questioned madly_

 _Janna smirked and waited until the princess focused on the boy in question, Marco, who was waving at her with a wide smile that made her smile back, forgetting about her anger.-Star... would you date Marco?-_

 _-Yeah...-she said with a dreamily sigh before realizing what she had just said.-I mean, hypothetically, of course-_

 _-Hypothetically...-repeated Janna with skeptical eyes_

Star flushed at the memory, before going back to the present.-Nope, I don't know... it just happened-she lied

-So... who is the lucky guy?-he questioned again wondering if it was his wish or if it was real

The blonde girl looked to a side, before turning to Marco. They were fifteen, just fifteen... and probably, it was all because of that kiss they had some weeks ago... what if he didn't like her back? What if she messes everything up?

She sighed, knowing that sooner or later he would find out. As they started to get closer and closer, the boy slowly pulled her hands so she could be closer to him and she let him do it, before confessing it.-Marco, it's...-

-Marco Ubaldo Diaz and Star Butterfly...-said someone behind them making them pull away

-Uh?-they asked at unison turning around to see Janna with the biggest of her smirks

-Just when I thought this day wouldn't become weirder...-the black-haired girl opined smirking at the awkward situation in which she was

-I... I'd better leave, eh... sorry-said the boy turning to see his friend again.-You'll tell me later, okay? I'll help you, I promise-he said leaving the bathroom with a smile on his face

As he walked out of the bathroom, he started to walk to the classroom, with only one thought on his mind: "How could I've been so stupid? Stupid, stupid!"

 **End of flashback**

* * *

-How come have you let someone stay on the Shack without my permission?!-asked Ford angrily to his brother, who was just sat watching television

-Hey, he offered a lot of money! And he will just stay for a few weeks, I wouldn't even worry if I were you... why are you worried anyway?-

Ford sighed frustrated.-Look, Stanley, Gravity Falls is going through a really hard moment... I know you like money and all, but can you please for once listen to me when I say "trust no one"?-

Stan rolled his eyes.-That kid wouldn't be able to hurt us even if he wanted to, don't you see him? He's just another depressed boy with nothing better to do than getting depressed that doesn't want to spend his summer with his family-

-Don't underestimate people, Stanley... anyone can be a threat now...-

-Ugh... what the heck are you even talking about now, nerd?-

-See me in the basement in 5... You'd better know what is happening with this city now-he said before walking to the store part of the Shack

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! So, now Marco has finally met Stanford Pines, will the presence of Ford be an obstacle for our karate boy? Also, who is that strange creature from another dimension staying in the Shack?**

 **Well, you'll have to wait till next week for the new chapter! Keep on reading! :D**

 **Answering time: **

**risedragon0009: Don't worry, Mabel will be okay xD I mean, it's Mabel after all, she is passionate with things. Thank you so much! And sorry about the quotes, like I explained before I can't change it now cuz' it'll take me forever... but I think it's a problem from the language (my real language is Spanish, and we write dialogues like that). Thankss! Keep on reading! :3**

 **Macky125: Yep, Mabel got everything wrong xD but she'll be okay... and about her "future boyfriend", I can tell you that I LOVE opposites when it comes to couples... so, yeah, that's a spoiler... though you'll meet him sooner than you think ;) Ford is definitely one of the smartest characters from the story... so, you can guess ;) Thanks for reviewing! And keep on reading! :3**

 **Thanks for favoriting:** **ddkeac**

 **Thanks for following:** **Redpyramind1 fanficlover47**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**

* * *

 ** _Y_** ** _QEB YILLA JLLK'P FP LKB LC QEB MROBPQ XKA JLPQ NLTBOCRI YLKAL LC XII_**


	6. The Moon of Lovers

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 6: The Moon of Lovers**

* * *

 **Flashback**

The music, those red lights, their beating hearts, the dancing, that strange feeling inside of them that made them feel so happy, it was almost as if they internally knew that was meant to happen and it didn't matter what or how or why, but it was just _right_.

All those thoughts were invading Star and Marco's minds as they were eating nachos and watching television sat on a sofa inside the Star's bedroom, none of them able to bring back the topic. It was crazy to think that an hour ago they were in the Blood Moon Ball, dancing as their souls supposedly were bounded. They didn't exactly know if it was a myth or it was real... but there was something about that dance, that light... something that neither of them could take away from their minds.

The princess started to fiddle with her hair nervously, as she remembered the way she felt towards her best friend when they were dancing. If it wasn't because Marco said who he really was, she would have literately admitted that she _loved_ that guy. She felt it. It was love. Those kinds of fairy tale things that usually happen once in a lifetime... and it happened to her with her best friend! How was she meant to feel now?! Sure, she adored Marco, she loved him... but only as a friend... right? The girl glazed at him, almost as an instinct, secretly trying to find any good reason to not fall for him.

Marco couldn't understand why he did what he clearly did. It just didn't make any sense, it was almost as if some strange force had taken over him, he didn't want Star to go to the ball, he didn't want her to be with Tom, he didn't want to lose her... in that moment, he... just wanted... _her_. But why exactly? The teenager wasn't that sure yet. And why did he dance with her? Why did he feel so happy when he saw her that hypnotized by him? Well, he did like that. His friend definitely seemed to be glad to see him, though she didn't know who he was. And as soon as she discovered his little trick, she got mad at him. His heart hurt a bit at that thought, he had to quickly see to the other side of the room, trying to keep a tear that was going to go out in any second. It ached. It was painful to know that Star didn't want him to be his charming prince, his handsome hero... but why? Why couldn't he be the one she was waiting for? And why did he care that much? Star was only a friend, right?

The urge to see her at least a bit again with her beautiful Blood Moon Ball outfit on was too much for him to bear, so he just turned to his right, to find that Star also glazed at him at the same time. They both stayed a bit like that, confused and surprised by their so usual synch, getting lost in each other's eyes, before the blonde girl giggled nervously.

-So... what a crazy night, right?-she asked happily, trying not to show all her doubts

-Yes, it definitely was it...-he answered with another nervous chuckle before they both fell into another deep silence, trying to look everywhere but to each other.-Eh, well...-said Marco quickly standing up from the couch.-I-I think I'd better go to bed. I mean, tomorrow's still a school day and well... yeah... I'll leave now...-he decided with a fake smile, trying to go away from Star's room as soon as possible

The princess wide opened her eyes at that. She didn't feel so comfortable with him... but, for some weird reason, she didn't want him to leave her just like that. And so, just a little after he crossed through the door, the mewman ran to him.-Marco, wait!-

-Eh, yes?-he questioned a bit confused as the girl got closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him stare frozen at her action

-That's for... well, you were right about Tom after all, and I had fun!-the blondie admitted, though Marco wasn't paying her too much attention. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to move any muscle for some seconds.-Have sweet dreams, wild man!-Star exclaimed before closing her room's door quickly

The Latino boy slowly lifted his hand to touch his cheek. He couldn't believe that Star had just kissed him! And as that thought started to settle in, he couldn't help himself from grinning. The boy didn't know why, but that made him feel extremely happy. And after getting into his own bedroom, he laid against the wall and let out a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding, before realizing what he had just done.

Marco slowly stood away from the wall with horrified eyes.-Oh, no-he said as the crazy idea of being in love with his best friend started to be a possibility

Star giggled happily, as a kid on Christmas as she changed her ball dress into her pajama. She even gave a few rolls before staring at her mirror and letting a loud, dreamily sigh. Who would have thought that Marco could turn such a boring dancing into one of the best dance she had ever had in her entire life?! It was insane! But she shouldn't be surprised... because Marco was certainly _amazing_! He was the only one who let her be the way she really was, the only one who didn't find it wrong to fight against monsters even if she was a princess, and let's not even talk about how _handsome_ he was! In fact, that tuxedo he was wearing fitted him really well, it's not surprising to think that she fell for him for a moment... and being honest, she was kind of glad to know it was him. I mean, he wasn't some random stranger or some creep she had no idea how to find, it was nobody else than her best friend! And that was awesome...

The princess let another sigh before realizing what she was thinking and staring at her reflection puzzled.-Well, he is amazing... but I... I'm not in love with him, right?-the blonde girl stared at herself.-Right?!-She questioned again as that option was more and more settled in her mind.-Oh, no-

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 _"Let's go to the basement right now"_... that quote echoed through Marco's mind slowly but surely. What was on the basement to make Dipper and Stanford wanna go there? Was what he was looking for there? And worse of all... he had been the whole night inspecting every single thing of that Shack and he hadn't found a basement, so: where the heck was it?!

-So... eh, where does your Uncle Ford stay? I mean, does he have a room or something, because this house doesn't seem to have that many rooms...-commented the Latino boy trying to sound the more careless possible

-Well, he usually sleeps on the couch-explained Dipper truly careless about the theme.-Why do you ask?-he said this time a bit suspicious

-Oh... nothing... it's... just that... well... he did act a bit weird towards me-Marco said quickly, looking down worried

-Uncle Ford hasn't been around here in a while...-the 16-years-old tried to say before reminding a little fact about his uncle: no one had to know where he had been the last 30 years of his life.-I-I mean, in the city... also, he doesn't talk to many teenagers and he can be... a bit of a creep sometimes-

-Sometimes?-questioned his friend sarcastically

-Yeah... sorry for that, I bet you think my family is worse than yours by now-

-Hey, it's no problem! And at least your family doesn't think that _I'm_ the creep...-he said, being completely honest for once. He did feel like the weird dude with his family or friends, though it's not really surprising after all. It is difficult to be normal when no one can truly understand your situation, you know...

Dipper chuckled at that nervously.-Yeah... that's probably the reason why I love my family too... at least here my conspiracy theories aren't that weird... and also, in most of the cases they are real, so...-

-Talking about that... have you talked to anyone about that creepy monster that attacked us yesterday?-he asked, worry feeling his voice

-Eh... only to Grunkle Ford, he is like an expert on that stuff-

-Those stuff?-

-Yeah, supernatural and magical illogical things... although I didn't have time to tell him everything about it yet-

Marco mentally sighed relieved.-Oh, alright... so, thanks for the coffee-he said laying the coffee's cup on the table.-And what's the schedule for the day?-

-Eh? Schedule?-

-Well, yeah, I'm the foreign, remember? What things should I do to have fun around here?-

-Woah, woah, hold up there!-exclaimed Dipper shaking his hands.-Just because you paid a lot of money it means that I would be your personal guide just like that-

Marco groaned.-Fine... what do you want in change?-

-I'm not my uncle who can be bought, you know? But... we might be able to make a deal-

* * *

Greasy's dinner wasn't indeed the fanciest place to eat a meal, but it was the only one. Gravity Falls wasn't a real famous or big place, so that fact wasn't really surprising, though the fact that place seemed full of beavers, bugs and holes made everyone wonder how Health hadn't closed down the place.

Mabel sighed sadly as she sat on the counter of the old café with tired eyes.

-Oh, what's with the sad face, honey?-wondered Lazy Susan staring at her with her only working eye

-It's just that I've been trying to find my true love for the last four summers and everything I got is this list of failed romances!-she explained as she took out a list of more than 20 crossed out guys' names out of her skirt's pocket

-Ow... don't worry, I bet you'll find the one sooner or later-she said rising the asleep eyelid of her left eye with her finger, trying to simulate a wink

The teenager looked down again.-Just give me some waffles and a chocolate milkshake-

-Waffles and a milkshake on the way!-the woman exclaimed writing it down on her notebook

The brown-haired girl stared at her list again, trying to remember why none of those relationships worked. She was adorable, pretty, shinning, smart and humble! Were all the guys mad or what? If only she could know the secret to make the boys fall in love for her... because, what was worse of all was the fact that not boy who she liked back tried to conquer her. It was almost as if only the ugly or psycho guys noticed her! What was it? Was she under some kind of curse or something?

-Waffles and a milkshake!-called Lazy Susan laying a salver with the food in one part of the large table of the place, ready for the owner of the food to reclaim it

Mabel sadly walked to it, looking at the floor, remembering all her love failures, and not paying attention. She only looked up to confirm where the food exactly was, so she only extended her hand to take the salver. But instead of meeting the plastic base where the food was, she met something warm that sent a shiver down her spine. The girl stared confused at what she touched, so she looked up. Seeing that it had been a hand, she looked at the sides to see the owner of it: it was a boy of around her age. He had dark hair, dark blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, a book on his free hand and was dressed with a plain white t-shirt with a spider design on it and a pair of jeans.

The boy stared at her almost as confused as the girl herself. Well, you really don't expect to meet a girl along with your food, less a pretty one. He quickly shook that thought off his head, frowned, took the food and walked to his lonely table without saying anything to Mabel.

Mabel couldn't quite understand what had just happened. She had never felt that weird shiver that shook her, as much as she had never seen that boy before. It was the first time in which she wasn't pretty sure about what to do, that had never happened to her before. That nerd touched her hand, took her food and walked away without anything else to say... WHAT A CREEP! Suddenly, that weird feeling of confusion was replaced by anger, and a strong one. So, she quickly walked to his table, ready to reclaim her food.

The dark-haired teen was reading his book as he was drinking the milkshake and taking some bits to the waffles, when he suddenly heard a cough closer to him, as if someone wanted him to pay attention.-Uh?-he wondered as he looked up from his book

-Sorry for interrupting your lecture, but I think you've taken my order by mistake-said Mabel in the most politely way possible, even if she was putting the fakest smile she could

He looked at her from head to toes, almost as if he was inspecting her before rolling her eyes and continuing his lecture.

-Uh?-questioned the girl madly, all her manners disappearing.-I'm talking!-she exclaimed angrily

He put the book on the table, realizing that she wasn't leaving unless he answered her.-Yes, I can see it... and you do it too much-he said with a neutral tone

Mabel's mouth dropped, realizing he had insulted her. He had insulted her... HE HAD INSULTED HER! That limp has accused her of "talkative"!

-Who do you think you are?!-she asked madly

-Oh, what? I offended you?-he asked sarcastically

-You obviously did!-

-Nice, because that was the plan-he admitted with a proud smirk as he took his book again

-UH?!-she exclaimed even angrier before taking the book from his hands

-Hey! I was reading that!-

-And I was going to eat that!-Mabel signaled the food

-What are you talking about?! I ordered this food! I've been waiting for it for almost twenty minutes, strange girl! You'll have to wait for your food, your looks don't work on me-he said madly, his neutral voice disappearing as he argued

"Your looks don't work on me" that thought made Mabel blush, but then she became even angrier, because she couldn't believe that he used a compliment as an insult! Who does that? He was so smart-mouthed! Well, it wasn't pretty surprising taking in account that he was a _nerd_. Yes, reading books, with glasses, plain unfashionable clothes... nerd at sight! Ugh, she couldn't believe she was even _arguing_ with that guy... I mean, for nerds she has enough with Dipper!

-That isn't your order! It's mine!-Mabel continued

-This is my order and that is my book, are you mad?!-

-It's mine! Since I was twelve I ask for milkshakes and waffles here!-

-Oh, well, since I was five I order it!-he said with a triumphing smirk

-You're such a liar! Since I'm twelve I come to this place, _every_ _day_ of _every summer_ and I have never seen you!-

-I was born in Gravity Falls and I've never moved!-

-Liar!-

-Thief!-

-Waffles and a chocolate milkshake!-called again Lazy Susan from the other side of the table, leaving the salver there, making the teens stop discussing

Mabel stared at the woman confused before realizing what had happened: she and the guy ordered the same food, which was even more surprising taking in account that she didn't know anyone else who ordered the same as she did, because she ate a lot of chocolate and sugar, what was (for many teenagers) a crime.

The brown-haired girl looked down ashamed, realizing her mistake.-Eh, sorry-she said quickly.-I guess... that wasn't my order after all-she said walking away, without even realizing that she still had the boy's book on her hands, in fact he didn't realize it either, until he tried to read again and noticed that his book wasn't on his table.

-Oh... great-he groaned

Mabel took her salver and went to a table, disposed to eat alone, when she finally noticed the book.-Wait, why I still have this thing?-she wondered out loud before reading at its cover: "The Moon of Lovers". Mabel gasped amazed: that was the last book of her favorite author who wrote cheesy love stories! How come has that weir dude got it?! It hasn't been even released yet! It was going to be released next month!

-Hey, sweater girl!-called the glasses guy putting his hand on the table with anger.-You have my book-

-The name's Mabel-she corrected.-And how did you get this book?! It hasn't been released!-

-Eh, my mother is the editor of the book, I obviously can get a free copy before everyone else of course-he explained careless.-Now, give it back, girl!-

Mabel frowned.-Manners...-she said standing up and extending her hand to hi.-My name is Mabel, now you're supposed to say your name and ask me for the book politely-

The guy rolled his eyes, but obeyed.-Hello, _Mabel_ , I'm Isaac, can I borrow my book back?-

-The magic word...?-she asked with a smirk

-Can I borrow my book back, _please_?-

-That's it! See? It wasn't that hard-the girl said giggling before giving him the book back

Isaac stared at the book, confused about what had just happened, before looking up at Mabel again. Has she just given him a manners lesson? What a weird conversation... it wasn't like he was really used to talking to girls, in fact, that was the most he talked to a girl, and it was only because they argued.-Thanks...-he said a bit lost before walking away

-Hey, Isaac-called Mabel before he could walk away

-Eh, yes?-

-I've read every story from that author! I love her!-she explained excited.-Could you give me some spoilers, _pleaseee_?!-she begged putting her hands together and doing a puppy look

-Uh... wouldn't it be better to wait for the book release? I mean, if you're a fan you wouldn't like a spoiler...-

-Who says so?!-the brown-haired questioned confused

The boy rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling.-Alright, but you'll have to wait until I finish my breakfast-

-Or we could have breakfast together! I came alone... and I usually come with my brother, so, it would be nice to have some friend with me-

-We're not friends-Isaac corrected with a frown.-We have just met, there's no trust, no knowledge about each other, the only thing I know about you is your name-he said counting those facts with his fingers as he spoke

-That's not true! Well, at least not for me. I know your name, that you like sugar, your mother is a book editor and you were born and live on Gravity Falls-she pointed out with a triumph smile

-Eh, well... but I mean...-

-Oh, c'mon, I bet we can be good friends!-she exclaimed enthusiastic

-I won't promise you anything-Isaac said walking away from her, leaving the girl with a disappointed look on her face. Well, at least until he came back with his salver and book on hand and sat up next to her.-Alright, what do you want to know about the book?-

* * *

-Alright, Dipper Pines-said Marco wearing his karate gi as he walked around the boy.-Are you ready to learn karate?-

Dipper smiled excited.-Yes! I was born ready!-

The Latino teen chuckled at his excitement, before putting a neutral face, trying to act as a serious karate teacher, who he wasn't. He was still surprised about the fact that the only thing Dipper wanted to take some karate lessons from him in change of taking him to a trip through Gravity Falls.-Fine, the first thing you need to know is that you have to clear your mind. Karate is about channeling your emotions-Marco inhaled and exhaled once.-Now, try to relax and empty your mind-

The 16-years-old obeyed. Slowly, he inhaled and exhaled a few times, feeling each time more relaxed. He also tried to clear his mind, even though that was harder, taking in account that he was someone who was thinking all the time and too much... but he knew it would be worth it. What would be better than being able to fight?

-Ready, Marco-

-When we're practicing karate, you're supposed to call me "sensei"-said the teen with a smirk, knowing what was coming

-Wait, what?-questioned Dipper suddenly losing his concentration

-Well, yeah, we need to keep it serious, right?-

-I won't call you sensei!-

-Why not? Too proud to say it, kid?-

-Oh, c'mon...-he looked down, ashamed.-Okay, but you'll have to call me guide as we go through Gravity Falls-

-Fair enough-said Marco a bit annoyed by that fact, but sensei was still worse than guide

-Ugh... it's not fair, sensei is worse than guide!-

The Latino laughed before shutting up again, trying to act serious.-Alright, alright, have you emptied your mind?-

-Yes-

-Yes, what?-

Dipper openly glared at him, earning another chuckle from his teacher.-Fine... yes, sensei-he managed to say groaning

-Perfect-said Marco putting his hands together.-We're ready to start-

And that's how they started practicing. It was pretty hard at the beginning, especially trying to keep the balance with all the different positions because, even though they were basic, Dipper had a real lack of this element, all the time stumbling himself. But Marco didn't even care and always tried to help him fixing the mistakes, because the 18-years-old honestly knew how hard karate was. In fact, he was as clumsy as his new student when he started, due to his pathological bad luck. But despite how hard it was, Dipper quickly started to get the sport, for his own surprise. After some time, he was able to know the most basic karate's attack movements, and with help from Marco, he could do them perfectly and without the need of his "sensei" being all the time telling him what to do.

-Well, two hours... I think that's all for today-pointed out the Latino boy with a smile, rubbing his sweating forehead

-Yeah, I'm with you in that one-Dipper said, obviously tired as he went to the shack's kitchen to drink some water

-You did a great job, Dipper; you should definitely start taking karate lessons, like real lessons-

The teen doubted it for a moment.-Eh, I don't know... It'll definitely be helpful with this crazy city, but I'm not really good at sports-

-It's only a question of practicing, trust me-Marco said patting his shoulder, before walking a bit away from his new friend and putting his hand on his chin, in a thoughtful way.-So, I taught you karate... I did my part of the deal... what about yours?-

-Ha, I was hoping for you to forget it-confessed Dipper.-I'm exhausted!-he exclaimed.-Aren't you? Can't it wait for tomorrow?-

Marco rolled his eyes.-Oh, teens nowadays...-he commented before sharing a laugh with Dipper.-Sure, there's no problem-he said smiling

Suddenly, the twin's stomach roared.-Ugh, I'm extremely hungry... now it's a fact: too much sport for one day... and it's your fault, karate boy!-

The shack's guest laughed.-Uh... it's been weeks since I last laughed that much-he said putting his hand on his stomach because of how painful was to laugh too much.-Okay, okay, I offer you this: what about I cook some nachos and then we watch some movies with your sister?-

-It's a deal, bud!-he exclaimed excited before stopping all of a sudden.-Wait a second, where is Mabel?-

* * *

-And that's the end of chapter 10-commented Isaac putting down "The Moon of Lovers" book and staring at Mabel, who was paying closer attention to the story and seemed like a child, lying on the Gravity Falls' forest grass with her head on her hands and her eyes full of wonder

-What?! It truly ended like that! Oh, god... I can't wait for what it's coming...-she exclaimed excitedly.-I can't believe Sky and Key are bonded! I mean, yeah, they said it at the blood moon ball dimension... but now they finally know what it means! Does that mean they're going to be together? Get married? Have ten kids?! Will Sky and Key be the queen and king of...?-before she continued, her new friend lifted his hands, making her stop

-Woah, hold up there, Mabel! There are still eleven chapters left... you'll have time to answer all those questions... I hope-he said, remembering that he had almost read until the chapter sixteen and things didn't seem better

-Will it have a happy ending?! I love happy endings!-

The dark-haired boy chuckled.-Yeah, I could have bet so... eh, I don't know. I told you I read until the chapter sixteen-

-Oh, right... I remember you said something like that-she commented trying to remember it.-Anyway, continue!-

The boy put the book at the height of his sight, but before he started reading he stopped, finding an idea even more interesting.-Why don't you read the next chapters? I read almost... wow... the half of the book; I wanna hear your reading-

-Oh, really?!-the girl exclaimed taking the book enthusiastically.-Yay! I have the power now!-she shouted in a creepy way before giggling. Then, she sat up on the grass, coughed a few times and screamed like a television host.-Reading mode on!-

Isaac rolled his eyes. That girl could get excited and make a scene out of nothing, which he found annoying at the beginning... but he slowly started to accept it and get used to it. It was rather cute, and even though he was the completely other way around (he would rather not call the attention), it was a good way to brighten a day that had started pretty horrible. He suddenly wondered if that was like to have a real friend, because he was starting to like it.

-Concentration!-yelled Mabel, proud to be the one reading now. She coughed another few times, before reading in the most poetical way possible:

 _"The moons were aligned, as well as the souls of Sky and Key. It was ironic to think that when they met, Sky couldn't even see Key, because of his "safe kid" reputation and attitudes that drove her mad, moreover the fact that he wasn't from her same social status... But now, they just couldn't imagine the one without the other. And now that they were bonded by the blood moon, they could only imagine a future together, despite all the obstacles that could be on the way, their souls were bounded for the whole eternity. But, in which way?_

 _Sky was fiddling her hair nervously as that idea settled in her mind. Key was her best friend, nothing more... right? Did she have another kind of feelings for him? Could it be that that romantic legend was completely applying with them?_

 _-Sky?-called her sister Moon knocking her bedroom's door_

 _The princess quickly shook her thoughts off.-Oh, yes, Moon?-_

 _The brown-haired teen walked in, wearing her usual blue royal dress and with a face that, for the first time in many years, showed an emotion: worry.-Where were you tonight? Our parents were sick worried about you!-_

 _-Oh, I was...-Sky looked down, should she tell her the truth? Of course, she was her sister, but they didn't really have a good relationship. Moon wasn't like her other sister Cloud, who was more understanding.-I was fighting monsters on the woods-she lied_

 _Moon sighed, relieved and frustrated at the same time.-You know princess don't fight monsters, Sky-she said as matter of fact as the young girl rolled her eyes, finally starting to understand why Cloud didn't like Sky very much.-But I'm glad you're safe-she finished with a sincere smile_

 _-Thanks, Moon-the princess then looked up at a clock on the wall.-Oh, my stars! It's getting late!-she exclaimed before grabbing her wand and walking out of the room.-Bye, Moon!-_

 _The blondie nodded before sighing.-Bye, Sky...-she waved to the future queen of her kingdom a bit sadly_

 _Thinking that her sister was going to become the new queen made her feel a bit jealous, even though she knew Sky had everything she needed to be the next heir: she was loved, kind, smart, and pretty and she had won the heart of the King River, a pretty handsome prince from a similar dimension. So, Moon knew very well that she had nothing to worry about, though that didn't make her feel better, because deep inside of her, she knew that she was meant to be the real queen. She was smarter, more elegant, and she was born with the diamonds on her cheeks, which, according to the legend, meant that she was the one to choose. But her parents decided to give Sky a try, and she hadn't failed yet._

 _-Well, life is like that...-she commented with a sigh_

 _-Oh, is that what you really think?-asked that strange voice who had once bothered her before_

 _The girl wide opened her eyes in fear.-Who was that?! Who are you?-she screamed looking at the sides with a determined look. Moon needed to know who was that person who had manipulated her before so she started searching desperately for someone else to blame for her actions.-Show yourself! It's an order!-she exclaimed again_

 _-Oh, I can't... though you can help me-the voice repeated_

 _As the princess was been guided by the mysterious sound, she came across that captain painting that had been always there, though she didn't know why.-W-who are you?-she wondered_

 _-You're seeing me now, girl-explained the captain from the image speaking to her before Moon let a shout escape her well-groomed mouth."_

-Oh, my God!-Exclaimed Mabel as she stopped reading for a second.-I knew it was that creepy painting from the start!-She said smirking before staring at Isaac confused.-Wait a second, I asked you if it was it and you said no!-

The boy chuckled.-I told you I didn't like spoilers-

-Uh! I won't trust anything else you said about the book from now on!-the brunette threatened to only receive a giggle from her new friend, so she just looked down at the book, decided to continue her lecture

 _"Nice to meet you, where you've been. I can show you incredible things..."_ suddenly sang Mabel's phone, making the girl stop her concentration on the book to turn to her phone. She slowly put the phone out of her pocket, a bit annoyed by the interruption; she wasn't able to read a page!

-Ugh...-she groaned.-It's just my brother Dipper... he asks me if he wants me to come back to the shack to watch some movies and eat nachos with... MARCO!-the girl shouted extremely excited. Was it a Marco's idea?! Did it mean that he wanted to spend time with her? Did it mean that he still liked her after all? He... hadn't friend-zoned her, right?

-Is Marco your boyfriend?-questioned Isaac, obviously a bit annoyed

-Yes! Of course he is it!-the girl explained careless with a smile.-Though he doesn't know it yet...-she then mumbled

The dark-haired boy stared at her before laughing.-Oh, well, I wonder why he isn't it...-

-What do you mean?-Mabel questioned a bit bothered

-Oh, well... You seem like that enthusiastic type of girl who is always suffocating her boyfriends until she gets bored-

-WHAT?!-she exclaimed extremely angry, who did he think he was? He didn't know anything about her.-Oh, yeah? And you're that antisocial-nerd who had never kissed anyone type!-

-Hey, don't get mad at me just for telling you my opinion...-

-Opinion?! That was an insult!-

-Okay, sorry... But it was the truth, wasn't it?-he slowly stood up; pointing at her.-You're like those pretty popular naive girls who don't know anything about relationships...-

Mabel stood up too, doing her best to not blush after hearing him call her "pretty". She was too angry at the moment for showing any kind of care for that... that _"thing"_ that was standing in front of her.-And what do _you_ know about relationships?!-

-I'm just giving my point of view... in the way to the forest, you flirted with two guys who only walked closer to you... so, either you're a bit desperate, or you had many love failures and you want to prove yourself you can get a guy... don't you know that when a girl seems too desperate to get a boyfriend guys act like jerks?-

-That's a lie!-Pointed the girl out.-All my love failures were because the guys were jerks and I wasn't desperate!-

-How many love failures have you got? And how many relationships?-

-I've got 15 relationships!-she explained shutting her friend up.-And... 14 failures... but only counting Marco... though, I still had one successful relationship-

-With whom? I thought you didn't have a boyfriend-

-Oh, with Waddles!-

-Waddles?-

-Yeah, my pig pet... he kind of counts... right?-

Isaac made a triumph smile that made the girl teen even angrier, which was weird, she wasn't someone who could easily get that mad at someone... but there was something about that four eyes that she just couldn't stand! It was something that drove her crazy! It was something weird that she couldn't handle about him... though she wasn't sure if it was something good or bad.

-And how many love failures have you got? And how many relationships?-asked Mabel with her hands on her hip

-I've got 0 love failures-he said proudly, shutting her up, before looking down.-And 0 love relationships...-

-HA! I knew it! I was right about you!-

-And I was right about you...-the boy remarked rolling his eyes

-But then you can't tell me _anything_! You know nothing about relationships!-

-Excuse me, Mabel, but I'm into psychology... I know how people and relationships work-he explained with a conceited smirk.-In fact, I can bet you that if you give two weeks... I can get you a date with that Marco boy-

-Oh, is that a wager?!-she asked angrily

-Maybe... what do I win if you get I make him date you?-

-I'll let you control the rest of my love life-

-Eh, I don't want that...-

-Fine... what do you want?-

Isaac started to think it through. He knew guys... he was a guy after all. And he knew of psychology and how people worked. He could get her a date with whoever that dude was. However, he wasn't pretty sure if he wanted it... but that didn't mean he didn't want to win a wager against Mabel, in fact it was pretty tempting.

-Well... if I win, you owe me a favor... and if you win, I don't know... I could...-

-YOU'LL SING A "LOSER SONG" I WROTE!-Mabel exclaimed enthusiastic

-Well... but I warn you, there are some cases in which a guy won't accept you no matter what... and if one of those cases is the one from your crush, then the wager is invalidated-

-And what could those cases be? There's nothing that can stop the power of...-

-Of love?-completed her friend skeptical

-What?! No! Of Mabel, my friend!-she explained making him roll his eyes

-Anyway, the cases are two. One, if he is gay...-he told her counting the items with his fingers.-And the second one is if he's already _truly_ in love with another girl, and I mean, seriously, like these corny book... if he loves a girl, then you have no choice-

-Right. Got it! Then, it's a bet?-she exclaimed extending her hand to him

-Bet!-he said shaking her hand

-Perfect! Now, you should come to the shack to spend the movie night!-the girl exclaimed pulling him by the hand

-Wait, what?-he tried to object but it was too late, and he was already been dragged by his new friend to her house

* * *

 **And that's it for this week! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it! About that flashback from the beginning, I wanted just to remind you that Star and Marco are bonded... and I know you probably didn't forget about it... but there's another reason why I wanted you to remind it... do you have any idea about why?**

 **Ok, too much spoilers for one chapter, answering time!**

 **Macky125: Haha xD I thought Janna was perfect for doing it, of course! Anyway, I'm really happy you liked it! Thank you!**

 **ddkeac: Oh, my! Thank you! I'm really happy you enjoyed it!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**

 **B** **BSFI CLOZBP XOB XMMOLXZEFKD, COFBKAPEFM ZXK YB YOLHBK, YRQ AL KLQ CBXO, YBZXRPB ILSB XKA CXFO ZXRPBP XITXVP TFK**


	7. A Night With Friends?

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 7: A Night With Friends?**

* * *

-A whole order of nachos ready!-called Marco proudly taking his beloved creation out of the oven as Dipper went down stairs carrying a few DVDs to watch.-You should try them-the teen advised to his friend

Dipper stopped his concentration on the DVDs to see a bowl full of those nachos. They really seemed delicious, and they smelled even better than the way they look. So, he obviously ate one of them. As soon as he did, he wide opened his eyes.-Oh, man, THEY ARE DELICIOUS!-

-I know...-commented the Latino boy with a smirk.-But thank you. So, which movies should we watch?-

-Oh, well, like Gravity Falls' television sucks...-explained Dipper, remembering how awfully made the movies in that town were.-I thought that maybe we can watch any of these ones-

The Latino boy took the DVDs in his hands, inspecting the titles. They were movies from horror and suspense, some of them he had already watched them thousands of times and he thought they were pretty amazing! It was quite surprising to think that he and the twin had a lot in common, especially when it came to tastes, they were pretty alike in many ways.-Oh, man, I love these movies!-he exclaimed enthusiastic

-Really? They are all my favorites!-the 16-years old said also, almost fangirlguing about them

-No... You can't be serious, man... these ones are also my favorites! I used to watch them all the time with...-then, his voice slowly started to wear off sadly, remembering that the person who he used to watch those films with was Star

-With the girl?-Dipper questioned, hitting the mark

-Eh, yeah... but it's okay, I won't make a big deal about it, promise-he said before chuckling.-In fact, it's been months since I last watched these movies! I bet that these films, plus nachos would make a perfect movie night!-Marco opined, promising to himself that he wouldn't let his feelings for the princess affect him, at least that night, and in front of the Pines who can suspect anything

-Right... so, what's left to do is to wait for Mabel and ready! Everything's settled!-commented Dipper taking out a list from his jacket's pocket that said on the top "movie night preparations" and ticking the different items that they already had. Those items basically were "food", "movies", "TV", "Grunkle Stan away from the TV", "be sure that there was no monster with killing intentions" and "Mabel".

-Oh, yeah... I forgot about your sister-commented the Latino teen rubbing his neck.-Do you think she is still mad at me because I rejected her?-

-Well, according to her, you cheated on her-corrected Dipper with a smirk making his friend glare at him.-Nah, I'm just kidding-he laughed.-I bet she got over it... or she would try to kill you... or she would try to win your heart "again"-

Marco sighed tiredly.-She won't give up that easily, right?-

-Nope... she's Mabel... unless she met a new boy, you're dead-

-But I won't date her! Like, ever!-the young adult explained shaking his hands frenetically

-Woah, why that much hate? I know you still like the girl, but maybe trying with someone new wouldn't make you bad...-

-What do you mean?-

-Well, I know it must be hard to forget about someone who was so important to you... but I mean, there are lots of fishes in the water, dude!-

Marco stared at that fact. Oh, if only Dipper knew that he had tried it, yes, he truly tried to ignore his feelings because he knew it was like jumping from and edge... but he couldn't. The teen didn't know why, but his heart only belonged to Star, and he discovered it, ironically, after dating another girl.

* * *

 **Flashback**

To say what Marco most wanted in his first fourteen years of life was about to become true wasn't only real... it was also a confirmed statement. The young 17-years-old teenager smiled bitterly at that memory, at that moment of his life in which everything was way simpler, when he honestly didn't love anyone else moreover his parents, those times when his crush was with a normal human girl who wasn't so out of his league, in that time when he only had to fight on his karate classes and after them he became the "safe kid" again. Those years when he didn't have anything to fight for or some kind of dangerous mission on his life. Oh, boy, how sad his life really was back then... Because now, his life was more complicated, but also more interesting. He did want to wake up every day because every day was a real adventure.

-Ready, Marco?-asked a cheerful voice on the other side of his bedroom's door

The Latino boy stared at his mirror one more time, buttoning the last buttons from his blue shirt with a sigh. Yes, he felt ready, but he didn't feel prepared to do it. It was weird to explain the concept, but it was the truth. He was more than ready to go, he was dressed up with a well-groomed blue shirt and a pair of elegant black trousers, he had bought the tickets for the film to weeks ago and he didn't feel nervous at all. But he wasn't prepared to go to that date at all...

-Yeah, Star...-he screamed back before opening his room's door to find himself face to face with his best friend, the one and only, magical princess from another dimension, Star Butterfly.

The blonde girl stared at him, wide opening her eyes at the moment in which she saw him. He looked really handsome... not that he wasn't it always, but there was something about his outfit that made him look even _more_ handsome and cuter than normal. And that made her angry, jealous... but mostly sad.-Marco... you are...-she forced a smile.-Amazing! I bet Jackie will adore it!-she exclaimed as happy as she could, though inside of her she wanted to narwhal blast that skateboarder as soon as she'd turn up

Marco also forced smile.-Thanks, Star...-he said looking down a bit ashamed

What was the difference between those years in which his life was normal and now? Oh, right: Star. She was the reason why he suddenly had something to fight for, a mission, a life worth living... and it wasn't only because of the fact that she was a princess from another dimension, due to the fact that she was more than capable to take care of herself, no... It was also because of one little meaningful fact.

The princess couldn't help herself and hugged her best friend, almost as if that could change anything.-Oh, I'm so happy for you, Marco!-she exclaimed.-You finally did it! You asked Jackie out!-

Marco wrapped his arms around her as soon as she embraced him, not wanting to let go of his best friend either.-Yeah... I finally did it...-he commented regretting it a bit because not only his life had changed in the last years, but also his feelings. In fact, if it wasn't because Star asked him who he was in love with and he answered "Jackie" only because he felt too nervous to tell her the truth and her friend encouraged him to ask Jackie out, he wouldn't have done it. Why? Oh, well, that's easy...

Star pulled away from him, but only a bit, not letting completely go of him, staring at his eyes. The young adult also did the same, almost hypnotized by her beauty. That's right; Marco Diaz was in love with Star Butterfly. It was cruel, ironic and, at the same time, inevitable. He lost all interest in Jackie Lynn Thomas many years ago, but he knew that dating his friend would be a complete waste of time because she didn't feel the same way and she was a princess, so, well, it was understandable why he didn't have the guts to say how he really felt.

Suddenly, the house's door rang, making the teens pull away from each other quickly. It was time. The date he had always been waiting for... but he didn't truly want anymore.

Star and Marco shared a last awkward smile.-So, good luck with Jackie! Make her fall to your knees, tiger!-the blonde girl exclaimed enthusiastic before punching his arm in a playful way

The Latino boy rubbed his now hurt arm.-Yeah... thanks... I'll do my best-he said shyly before walking to the door

If only he could have seen the expression Star had on her face as soon as he turned her back on her. She wanted to be a good friend... she wanted to do the right thing... she wanted to feel happy for him! He finally was dating the girl he had always wanted! But she just... couldn't. The princess was too in love with him for feeling glad about it... in fact, she was doing her best to not let her cheek's hearts break in the half, to let her feelings towards this new relationship that Marco and Jackie were developing unnoticed.

-Hey, Marco!-Jackie greeted with a bright smile staring at him

The silvered-haired girl definitely looked beautiful, with a sea green dress and white high heels she looked just the way Marco imagined she would look like in a date: pretty, interested and happy. But he didn't feel the way he imagined he would feel... he thought he would feel happy or excited... but instead he just wanted that date to finish as soon as possible. He sort of felt obligated to date actually.

-Hey, Jackie-Marco greeted back

-Woah... you look amazing...-the girl suddenly said

In any other situation, the karate boy would have blushed at that statement, but now...-Thanks, you are also pretty-he said a bit careless before smiling

-So, what are you waiting for, safe kid?-giggled Jackie a bit restless.-Let's go to the cinema! And maybe we can go to that new vegetarian restaurant that has just opened-

The mewman bit her inferior lips. "Marco hates being called Safe kid, and he hates vegetarian food" the girl thought a bit angry, almost as a reflex act, knowing her best friend for way too long to let those little details pass.

-Hi, Star-Jackie greeted noticing the slight glare that the princess was shooting at her without even noticing it, almost unconsciously, because as soon as she said her name, the blonde girl stare at her confused. The skateboarder girl had always suspected that something was happening between Star and Marco, or at least that one of them had a crush on each other, so she obviously felt a bit afraid of being technically stealing a friend's boyfriend by dating Marco. However, that didn't stop her.

Star suddenly saw how everyone's attention was focused on her, thing that she would normally like, but in that moment she just didn't feel like it.-Hi... Jackie-the blondie managed to say before putting her best smile.-I just wanted to see how two of my best friends hang out!-She exclaimed excitedly.-Oh, guys! You're definitely adorable together!-the princess continued with a giggled.-Well, I'll leave you alone, love birds! Good luck!-she finished before going to her room

The Latino boy knew his best friend too much to ignore her weird behavior, but he decided to just go with Jackie and talk to Star later. After all, he had all the time of the world to talk to her about anything.

* * *

-You know I can't just tell him!-Star exclaimed nervously to her room's mirror.-We're just friends... he doesn't like me in that way. I'm like his twin! He has even said it once!-

Pony Head rolled her eyes from the other side of the mirror. She was a bit sick of her friend's attitude. It was just so unusual of Star! Why didn't she just do the same thing as she always did when she had a crush and talked to him? Moreover, it was Marco. He definitely liked her back.-B-fly, you don't know that-

-Yes, I do! We've been living together for three years! And he has never done any move! What do you think that means?!-the princess asked frenetically, almost desperate, looking for a complicated solution to a pretty simple problem

The floating unicorn's head smirked.-Hasn't he kissed you once?-

At that, the mewman's cheeks turned red.-That... didn't count... it was because of puberty-

-Oh, right, "puberty", and I'm a damsel in distress...-the head said sarcastically before staring at her friend.-Girl, he obviously wanted to kiss you! But Earth Turd doesn't have the guts to confess it!-

-Y-you don't know that... he'll hate me... and now that he is finally dating his dream girl...-Star sat on the floor sadly, looking down with tears on her eyes.-Now he'll just forget about me...-

-Oh, c'mon...-

-I'm being honest, Pony Head! I can't tell him! I can't mess it all up! He has to be happy... he deserves it... even if that doesn't include me!-the girl exclaimed angrily with her tearing eyes before sitting again with an even sadder look.-He doesn't love me-she suddenly decided making the unicorn gasp

-B-fly... you're not telling me that... you... _love_ him, right?-

Star didn't even bother to look up at her best friend, even if she wasn't really sure about the answer. Yes, she loved, adored every single thing about her best friend... but could it be that she truly loved him? Like the love you hear of when you read a fairy tale? The princess had the biggest crush on him, but was it possible that it wasn't only a crush? Did she love him? Her heart started to beat faster as she thought of that possibility, her mind felt dizzy and confused, a shiver went down her spine and her stomach felt full of butterflies. Yeah, it sounded horrible, and it felt even worse. It was torture... but she wouldn't change it, because she couldn't feel happier. It was a bittersweet happiness, one that she didn't understand, and she didn't care. "Do you love him?" As the thought continued setting in, Star couldn't help it and smiled.

-Oh, my glitter... YOU LOVE HIM!-Pony Head screamed astonished.-You have to tell him!-

-I can't, Pony Head! He is...-

-B-fly!-the unicorn interrupted before looking down ashamed.-Don't you ever dare to tell this to Earth Turd...-the floating head threatened between her teeth.-But the reason why I always disliked him wasn't only because he was your other bestie...-

-Wait, what do you mean?-the girl wondered confused

-You know that there are two kinds of people who can take away your friends: other friends and boyfriends... and well, since the first moment I saw you two together, the chemical you two had... I just couldn't help but seeing him as a threat! He wasn't only your new best friend but also your future boyfriend! He was the only one who could pull you apart from me!-

-What?! You know Marco would never do that!-

-Well, I kind of' know it _now_... but in that moment... I didn't-

-But wait, so, all this time, you knew I liked him?-

-Oh, not only me, girl! Everyone who saw you two together feels it!-

Star's face became red again.-WHAT?! AND YOU TELL ME NOW?!-

-Hey, I was expecting you or Earth Turd to confess by now... anyway, listen, B-fly-the unicorn ordered with a little smile on her face.-You two have the strongest bond I have ever seen... even stronger than the one we have. Beside him, I don't know why or how, but you're a better person, girl... and I do think you two are meant to be. And if you ask me or anyone else... Marco is madly in love with you, girl! You can't be that blind!-

The princess wide opened her eyes at that confession. She had never heard Pony Head being so honest about a topic or so nice to Marco before. Could it be that her feelings were corresponded? Was she truly meant to be with her friend? She wished it, she felt it... but she was insecure. But after hearing what Pony Head said...

Star smiled as she had a more determined look on her eyes.-Yes! You're right!-the princess screamed loudly and enthusiastic.-Marco definitely loves me too! And as soon as he crosses the door I'm gonna tell him! Because I'm Star Butterfly! An independent woman with fists as hammers!-

-That's the spirit!-

Suddenly, Star heard the door opening. She looked at a clock on her room and realized that it had been two hours since the karate boy left.-Oh! That must be him! I'll tell him! I'll tell him everything right now!-the girl exclaimed running away before running back to the mirror.-Thanks, Pony Head! Call you later!-

-Go get him, girl!-

And like that, Star started to run downstairs, with a new feeling of determination going through her veins. That was it. It was the perfect moment to hug him, to kiss him as she had always dreamt to do and to tell him _everything_ about the way she felt. And nothing was going to stop it! Not even Jackie!

* * *

-I spent a really great time, Marco-Jackie said as the boy opened his house's door

-Yeah, I had a great time too, thanks; Jackie-Marco said a bit careless but with a slight smile on his face

It had been nice, not perfect, not lame, but nice. They went to the cinema, watched a funny movie and talked a bit about random stuff (stuff that often ended up in Marco talking about a certain magical princess from another dimension). Of course, the Latino boy didn't even touch Jackie, because internally he had a horrible feeling, as if he was "cheating" on Star. It was a crazy thought, perhaps due to his big crush on her... but he felt as if his best friend would get really hurt if he had made any move with the skateboard girl. In fact, at the beginning of the date he had a horrible sadness inside of his chest, a sadness that lasted almost the entire date. It only stopped a few minutes before he came back home actually, and it was replaced by some weird anxiety and happiness. As someone pretty interested in psychology, sometimes, he really wondered if he was the one who needed psychology.

-So, see you later, Jackie-Marco declared getting into his house

-Marco, wait!-the girl called getting into his house too.-I... I have to tell you something-

-Eh, sure?-

The silvered-haired took a deep breathe. She knew it was hard, but she also knew that the safe kid Diaz would never do it if she didn't do it first. So, she just took him by his shirt's neck and kissed him in the lips.

-Marco, I...-Star's mouth dropped before she could even finish her sentence, but that wasn't the only thing that was dropped

All of a sudden, that courage, determination, happiness, hope... everything was dropped down. The hearts on her cheeks broke in the half as the tears started to roll down her face. All her contained emotions couldn't handle the situation anymore as the princess saw the perfect Jackie Lynn Thomas kissing her best friend Marco. That was it. She was too late. She lost him against Jackie. Secretly, the princess always knew that in the moment in which that skateboarder dated the Latino boy she would lose it, but she also secretly thought that day wouldn't come. But she shouldn't be so selfish... because she knew that even if Marco didn't feel the same for her, he deserved to be happy... and Jackie was a nice girl... and...

-Ugh!-the girl exclaimed before running to her room and locking the door angrily. Who was she kidding?! She wanted to be Marco's girl! She knew him way more than that plain human! She was the coolest girl he knew, right?! Or maybe he was just being nice all this time.-Classic Marco, friends first-she commented sadly before laying on her bed

* * *

Was it a dream? Was it an illusion? Was it a nightmare? Marco didn't know, but he could feel Jackie's lips touching _his_ lips. She was kissing him... Jackie Lynn Thomas was kissing Marco Diaz! The only thing he had wanted when he was younger! The thing he had given the life for! If you had asked him five years ago what would be his biggest dream, then he would answer: kiss Jackie Lynn Thomas, because he had always been sure about how perfect match she would be with him. But why... then why... why did he feel...

-Nothing-Marco commented pulling himself away from the girl slowly

-Uh, Marco?-she questioned a bit afraid of his reaction

Then he realized it. He just wasn't the same boy he used to be.-I can't do this...-he said out loud shaking his head as he rubbed his forehead.-I can't do you this, Jackie-

-I don't understand... I thought you liked me... like I do...-

-Honestly, kissing you had been my main goal most of my life-he admitted with a bittersweet chuckle, internally feeling like crying, though he found that situation too ironic to bear.-But... it isn't it anymore-he finished sighing.-I... I don't like you anymore, sorry-

-It's because of Star, right?-Jackie asked with a sad smile, surprising the boy, who stared at her stunned.-I knew it... since the first moment I saw you two together I knew you two had something...-

-We haven't... I mean, yes, I wish we had it... but we don't-

-Ha! I knew it!-she exclaimed with a giggle

Marco stared at her confused.-You're not... mad at me, ain't you?-

-What? Of course not, safe kid... we're still friends, right?-

-Yeah, sure...-

-Alright then-the girl decided walking out the door.-Good luck with Star-she said with a wink before leaving

 **End of flashback**

* * *

-I mean, Marco, wouldn't you like to... I don't know, date someone new? After all, you're in a new city, spending your holidays... there are many cool girls around here and...-Dipper tried to persuade him, but he was interrupted by the Latino one more time

-You're not trying to match me with your sister, are you?-

-What?! Of course not... my sister and a friend?-questioned Dipper out loud before shaking in horror.-EW! I want to sleep at nights, thank you-

-Uff!-Marco exclaimed relieved before staring at the teen, the full realization of what he had just said inside his mind.-So, we're friends now, huh?-he asked folding his arms and raising his eyebrows

-What?-

-Does that mean you finally think I'm not some kind of threat who wants to kill you all?-the Latino questioned with a smirk

-Of course not! I still distrust you... eh, creep-said Dipper finally, not letting the new guest from the shack win, even when he actually was starting to consider Marco a friend

-Good, because you're still _Diapper_ to me, kid-Marco snapped back rolling his eyes

Suddenly, the back door was opened.-HELLO EVERYBODY!-Exclaimed Mabel getting into the living room, carrying Isaac by the hand.-Who's ready for an amazing movie night?!-the brunette girl asked, and before anybody could answer, her said.-Well, not me! Because I've got to get changed...-she reposed looking down at her clothes in a thoughtful way.-I need... my movie night sweater!-the girl realized before running upstairs to her room to get the piece of cloth that was missing to fulfill her outfit

-Eh, okay?-Marco said a bit confused after how quickly the girl really spoke and acted, she could definitely had a record for speaking and moving that fast

Unlike Marco, Dipper wasn't confused by the way she acted, because he was more than used to it... but he was confused about one little thing...

-Who are you?-the teenager asked to Isaac a bit rudely, making the boy looking down quickly

-Uh, my name's Isaac, I'm a Mabel's friend-the dark-haired boy answered back accommodating his glasses before staring at the two boys who were in front of him. The boy with the pine tree hat was obviously Mabel's twin; due to their physical similarities it was quite obvious that he was the so famous and nerdy Dipper. Then, Isaac focused on the other boy, who was taller and seemed older than him. Of course, that must be Mabel's crush, and his biggest priority to win the bet, Marco. There were many things that were surprising about the situation; first of all, it was the fact that Dipper was openly glaring at him, then, the Latino boy didn't seem to care about him, though he was staring at the twin beside him every second, as if he didn't really know how to react. And in that exact moment, Isaac realized that he was a completely stranger invited by the only girl inside the house, making him face palm mentally. Of course! He had to trust Mabel and accept her invitation just like that! Now, her brother was going to kill him! And worse of all, she went upstairs, leaving him alone!

-So, how long have you met Mabel?-questioned Dipper again, getting closer to him in an inspecting way.-Because I don't... you know... remember _you_ -the teen pointed out with a voice filled with mistrust and curiosity

-I've met her... eh... a few weeks ago, yeah-he lied, but well, what did you expect him to say? "I've met her four hours ago but she has already invited me to her house"? Exactly, that would sound weird, and Dipper is still her brother, he must obviously be protective with her.

-How weird she hasn't mentioned you before...-the brown-haired continued

-Right, but well, we're just getting to know each other and...-

-Are you two dating?-he asked careless, without hesitating, without doubting or without even saying it with jealousy. He just questioned it as if that theory could be not only possible but also normal.

-What?!-Isaac asked blushing a bit.-Of course not! We've just met... and we're friends!-he exclaimed shaking his hands frenetically

Dipper narrowed his eyes, trying to see through him, which made the new guest feel quite uncomfortable, but after looking him from tips to toes, he just smiled.-Okay, then, my name's Dipper-the teen presented himself extending his hand to him.-Mabel's twin brother-

-Oh, yeah, I guessed so... I mean, you are quite similar, right?-

-Good observation-

-And... You must be Marco?-

At the sound of his name, the Latino boy stared at him confused. It wasn't only unexpected but a bit awkward. The young adult had thought that they weren't paying attention to him, in fact he was starting to find the situation rather amusing: Dipper acting as an overprotective brother, the poor boy who obviously had a crush on Mabel blushing like crazy, in fact he was starting to expect him to run away or try to give a good impression to his possible brother-in-law... but he never imagined him to pronounce his name. How did he even know him? How many possibilities of being a shape shifter that was willing to kill him to get any kind of information about Star? Well, not so much... right? Okay, he needed to relax; being paranoid wasn't going to help him at all.

-Eh, yeah, I'm Marco-he said a bit confused.-How do you know my name?-

-Oh, well, Mabel talked a _lot_ about you-Isaac stated with a fake chuckle, obviously trying to hide his jealousy

At this statement, the twin laughed, only to receive a glare from Marco.-No, Mabel's still after you-he teased while his friend rolled his eyes

-I'M REAAADY!-sang Mabel coming downstairs, wearing a red sweater with orange nachos on it and a black skirt that matched with her headband.-So, you met Isaac, right? He's my new bestie! Oh, tell them how we met today at Greasy's dinner!-exclaimed the girl excitedly as Dipper glared

-Wait, you said you met her a few weeks ago!-the pine tree reclaimed

-What?! We've met... four hours ago-corrected his sister carelessly looking at the living room's clock

Marco noticed the sudden distrust present in Dipper's face and stared at the new boy. He seemed quite scared and uncomfortable by the situation. And even though he didn't care that much about the Pines, the Latino felt pity for the poor stranger.

-So... who's ready for a movie night with nachos?-Marco questioned quickly with a big smile while he was holding a bowl full of nachos in his right hand and a DVD on his left one

-Me! Me! ME!-Mabel yelled lifting her hand up

Though the 18-years-old teen felt a bit uncomfortable so close to a girl who had a massive crush on him, he decided to just let that fact go for the moment to bring back the peace to the room.-That's the spirit!-he exclaimed with a smile, before giving her the nachos' bowl.-So, which movie should go first?-he asked this time to Dipper, who stopped concentrating on Isaac for a moment

The 16-years-old sighed, deciding to ignore Isaac's lie. After all, he was just another boy Mabel had on her head; it wasn't like he was her _true love_ or anything! She would quickly move on, in fact, he didn't even have to take that lie so seriously. So, he just shoved it off.-"Silent Hill" should go first-the teen opined with a smirk

-WHAT?!-His sister questioned angrily.-No! Let's watch "The fault in our stars"!-

-Last time you picked the movie, Mabel, it's my turn... also, most of us are men, and we don't like corny movies!-

-That's not true!-The girl quickly reposed signaling at Isaac.-He's reading "The moon of lovers"! And he's a man!-the young woman quickly looked down, in a thinking manner.-I think...-

-Thank you so much, Mabel, I love being your guest-a sarcastic Isaac commented under his breathe

Marco rolled his eyes.-We can watch both movies, guys, you know that, don't you?-he questioned a bit sarcastically but the siblings didn't seem to pay much attention to him.

-You always pick those mysterious and creepy movies! As if this town wasn't it enough!-the girl protested folding her arms

-Alright, let's stay democratic...-Dipper decided turning to Marco and Isaac.-What do you prefer "Silent Hill" or "The guys who are in love and have cancer cliché one"?-

-The fault in our stars is about so much more than that! It's about a normal girl with cancer and a guy with cancer too who fall in love!-

-Uh, that's exactly what I said-Dipper reposed a bit confused

-Yeah, but the actor in the movie is hot...-his sister added with a dreamily sigh

-If we'll go with voting... I'm with "Silent Hill"-Marco voted

-Eh, I...-Isaac was about to agree, but Mabel stared at him with begging eyes, so he just sighed.-Ugh... I'm with the cliché-I mean the fault in our stars-

-Yeah! I won!-the girl celebrated

-It was a tie, Mabel-her brother quickly added

-What means that we'll have to watch both movies... and let's watch Mabel's movie first-Marco decided quickly taking the movie's DVD and putting it in the DVD player

-Wait, why?-the brown-haired teen asked annoyed

-Hey, girls and guests first-the Latino quickly said with a smirk.-Calm down, _Diapper_ -

-That's it; we're not friends anymore-Dipper decided with a frown, though he was smiling, obviously just playing along

And once the movie was on, the four friends accommodated themselves around the sofa. Mabel sat on the middle of it, while Isaac decided to sit on one of the sofa's borders. Dipper and Marco, on the other hand, chose to sit on the floor, just at the furniture's bottom, closer to the nachos' bowl, which was placed in the middle of the two.

-Oh, give me nachos!-Mabel ordered as her brother put the bowl up to her level so she could take some. And as well as Mabel, Isaac took advantage of the situation, and took some of the triangle food too.-Where did you buy these ones? They're delicious!-the girl screamed

-Thanks, I cooked them-Marco careless said with a smile. A smile that was turned into a frightened expression in the moment he heard the girl whisper to Isaac "see? He's perfect for me".

But even if he considered Mabel's crush as creepy as demons, Dipper found it quite amusing, so he just chuckled.-What? Have you heard what Agus said? It was funny!-the twin excused himself as he noticed Marco's face

-The main character's called Augustus, Dipper-the Latino corrected with a frown, fully knowing what he was laughing about

-Oh, hush! I want to watch the movie!-Mabel yelled frustrated.-This is the best part! OH! No! This is my favorite part! This one is it too!-she continued exclaiming and signaling at every corny scene between the protagonists

-Mabel!-the three boys hushed her, suddenly getting interested in the movie's plot... or maybe just getting annoyed by her frequent shouts

She giggled.-Sorry... got a little excited there... I love "love"!-

-You know I read the book before the movie was even planned...-Isaac commented.-And this scene was pretty different...-

-Oh, c'mon, that special effect was too fake!-Dipper exclaimed in one scene in which Augustus seemed to have thrown out

-Dipper, that is obviously made on purpose-his sister opined

-Why?-

-Don't you see that no one wants to see a hot boy throwing up?-she explained, and as she had a good point, her twin just decided to shut up and kept on watching.

Marco chuckled a bit at that, enjoying the moment for a while. It truly had been a long time since he last had a movie night with friends... wait a second... they _weren't_ his friends, right? He didn't have to think of them as friends, because they weren't it... no matter how funny it was to be with them, or how much he truly missed those kinds of silly arguments and making his nachos (the last time he cooked them it had been more than a month ago), he couldn't consider those three friends... could he? Because he couldn't be doing what he was doing to people he considered friends... right?

-Are you okay?-Dipper suddenly asked to Marco, who quickly stared at him confused and a bit speechless for a moment

The Latino boy hadn't noticed that as he started thinking things through his face started to have a dark and saddened expression on his face.-I'm... fine-the teen answered a bit unsure before coughing a bit, trying to let the bad moment pass through.-There's nothing to worry about-

The 16-years-old teen decided to let it go for that moment, though he started to feel high levels of curiosity towards his new guest. Because, let's be honest, one moment he was okay, apparently fitting in with them and, the next moment you saw him, he seemed to have been crashed by a car. That plus all the things he could have gone through made the pine tree have a new objective to his investigations: find out everything he could about this new guy who came out of nowhere. Moreover, after all, he was still a possible threat, and if he wasn't it, then maybe the town itself was a threat to him, because Gravity Falls wasn't a harmless place.

-Aw! You got emotional, right?-Mabel questioned as she took a tissue that was on the sofa with her.-This part always gets me too!-she admitted tearing up a bit

-Yeah, emotional...-Marco stretched his arms and stood up with the nachos' bowl on his hands.-I'll go to the kitchen to get more nachos-he said before leaving

Excuses, excuses, excuses, he knew it, and he noticed that they kind of knew it too, but Marco didn't care. He needed to stay away from them for some time; he needed to be alone to organize his ideas a bit.

* * *

Dipper knew something happened to him, but he decided to let it... for now, promising himself to go back to the topic later, but something more interesting happened: the movie ended.-Oh, finally!-he exclaimed with a smile before taking the "Silent Hill" DVD and opening the DVD player

-Ugh... why do good things always last so little?!-his sister complained laying on the couch groaning, before an idea popped inside her head.-Oh, what if we play a game?!-

-A game? The deal was to watch both movies!-Dipper reposed raising his eyebrow

-Ugh... okay...-she decided sitting again.-But I won't like the film-she threatened

-Does that mean you're not going to talk the whole film like you did with the last one?-Isaac questioned sighing in relief

-I won't count with that, she always talks when she watches a movie-Dipper explained

-Hey! That's not true! I didn't talk when I watched "Gone with the wind"-she said proudly

Her twin smirked.-That's because you fell asleep ten minutes after it started...-

-Eleven minutes, brother...-the girl corrected making even Isaac laugh

-Well, I'm back!-called Marco walking with a bowl full of a new portion of nachos

-Perfect! Now we can start the movie!-Dipper decided before pressing the "play" bottom

And even if Mabel didn't agree that much, everyone focused on the film, making an eventual comment or saying some funny facts about the movies. In fact, Isaac seemed to know every single Easter egg from every movie, which made the film more interesting, even for Mabel. And as the night continued, Marco's guilty conscious too. It was hard not to feel bad for that family that was slowly being fooled by him... but it was too late to look back, and he knew it.

* * *

-Ugh... Stupid Mole!-exclaimed a teasing voice in a further dimension as it was watching the scene in the Pines' house inside a bubble.-You're feeling fond of them!-Bill Cipher continued exclaiming angrily.-I knew I had to make the deal with the girl... she is more impulsive and less smart-mouthed-he muttered putting his left hand on his non-existent chin in a thinking manner.-Mmm... No! It's too late for that! He'll have to do it... want it or not...-he then clapped his fingers, a zodiac wheel appearing in front of him.

This wheel was similar to the one that had Gravity Falls' persons' symbols, but this one had different symbols: a face's shape with a mole, a devil headband, a shooting star, a pine tree, a gem, a sword, a teapot, a red hat, a ladybug and a footprint. He inspected the symbols slowly, frowning at the biggest threats he had in the entire multi universe. The triangle knew that putting four of those forces together was too dangerous for him, but if you want to win, you have to bet. Also, he wasn't so sure if he was putting them together or just pulling them apart. In fact, he didn't even know if he was just getting rid of all four at the same time, it was all up to whatever Mole decided to do.

Oh, if only the young adult knew that what Bill was planning was way bigger than what he could imagine, and could affect him in too many different ways... Not only he wanted to destroy his present, but also he also wanted to destroy his future. Nobody knew the demon's real plan, not even the Pines had seen it. Well, not complete at least.

The triangle clapped his fingers again; making that wheel disappear and making another one appear. He stared at it a bit, before a list appeared in front of him.-Alright...-he mumbled as he looked at the list.-Mole: under control; devil headbands: out of the way; diamonds: manipulable; clovers: still trying to find out what's her use; moon with the star inside: useless; pikes: out of the way **forever** -he remarked with an evil chuckle before continuing.-Key: desperate, could be useful; eye: still trying to find his use; crescent moon: trying to avoid her birth; beard: still trying to find how to make him talk-the demon stared at the list proudly.-Oh, if only things could stay like this forever...-he mumbled madly but even with his incredible power, the demon knew very well that was going to be impossible. Even he had a weakness, and those wheels were it. Well, those wheels and the deals (he had to fulfill every deal he made, that's why they were all so tricky). Every dimension had its own wheel, every alternative universe had ten persons whose forces put together could stop him (though not _destroy_ him). Though yes, there was a wheel that could destroy him forever, but those forces were from many different dimensions and it was unlikely to happen their meeting in his opinion...

However, it was happening then, and because of his own fault.

-Alright... this will depress me... if I had feelings or a heart of course-he mumbled with a maniac laugh, before staring at his all-seeing bubble again. The image of the mystery shack starting to become blurry as another image appeared instead. The image of another dimension the demon had laid his eyes on... and as the royal family from that dimension gave a long speech about how their daughter had disappeared (not giving a lot of information about _how_ , obviously) and started to ask for help from people from every dimension, willing to give anything for getting her back, any kind of reward (except their throne, of course). And they obviously talked about the punishment that any person who hid or kidnapped her would have... they mentioned prison, dishonor, death...

The floating triangle chuckled.-Oh, I can't wait to see their faces when I'll reclaim my reward!-He exclaimed as happy as a kid in Christmas.-Because, there's nothing I love more than families getting together, right?-he asked as he multiplied himself

-Of course-the new Bill Cipher agreed.-What's better than a family meeting and breaking at the same time?!-

-Oh, and let's not forget about that punishment that also sounds pretty tempting...-the triangle multiplied himself another time before chuckling.-And you know what this means?!-

-That you feel really lonely?-questioned the newbie version of him

The original Bill frowned.-NO!-he yelled transforming himself into a red giant triangle before coming back to normal.-That we'll get rid of three problems at the same time-

-But what if Mole makes it?-the second triangle questioned

-And what if Pine Tree and Shooting Star decide to help them? In that case, you would have just reunited four out of the ten forces that can destroy you!-the third copy added

-And if Crescent Moon is born she'll equal the power of the both of them... she'll be the daughter of a bonded couple... What will you do then?-

The real Bill frowned.-You know what?-he questioned madly becoming red and enormous as fire's flames appeared behind him.-I CAN'T EVEN BEAR MYSELF IN THIS SITUATION!-He shouted angrily making the two impostors disappear.-Ugh... I hate talking to people... but I also hate talking alone!-He screamed.-I really need weirdmageddon back as soon as possible-

* * *

 **Here it is, the 7th chapter! And this is the end of part 1... which means that if this was a serie the hiatus monster will come,, but don't worry, next week I'll update it xD but a new part will begin, as well as a new phase from the story (if you break the code, you'll have a small spoiler)**

 **Then, I wanted to add the Star's part dealing with her feelings because she doesn't speak or appear that much on the story (at least yet), but she's important, so I decided for her to have that little scene (at the beginning, that scene didn't exist in the story). And about Bill's part, well, I adore Bill xD and I really think he's insane and lonely, so I wrote a lot of spoilers with him having a bipolar attack xD Oh, and** **I want theories now ;)**

 **Answering time!**

 **Macky125: Oh! I'm glad u liked Isaac! Cuz' we're definitely seeing more of him in the next chapters :D I was kinda' worried for him, cuz' Mabel is a great character and I knew that she needed to have a boy who deserved her! So, I'm glad :D About ur theory: Maybe no, maybe yes.. but you're walking in the right path ;)**

 **FanOfEverything251: Thankss! I'm really happy you liked this story that much! And thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing! Oh my gosh! :')**

 **Thanks for following:** **FanOfEverything251**

 **Thanks for favoriting:** **FanOfEverything251**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**

 **PS: SECOND SEASON IS FINALLY COMING! IT'S FINALLY FINALLY HAPPENING, GUYS! AND A LOT OF INFO IS ALREADY OUT! And I can't stop laughing at the promo with Marco with the towel going out of the bathroom! hahahaha,, I can bet that Daron saw so much sin in tumblr that she decided to do it xD "Classic Marco..." oh, my! I can't breathe! hahahhaa xD**

* * *

 ** _C-D_** ** _COFBKAPEFM FPK'Q GRPQ X DXJB VLR ZXK ABZLAB_**


	8. The new mystery on the falls

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 8: The new mystery on the falls**

* * *

 _"-Bonded souls are not something quite common, Sky-the queen explained nervously_

 _-But... but... Key is my best friend! We're only friends! Maybe our souls are bonded in a different way, haven't you thought of that possibility?-_

 _The blonde woman tried to hide her fear, but she couldn't help it anymore. She knew very well that they needed Sky to marry River; otherwise their kingdoms will end up in a war. The queen bit her lip, trying to retain her tears.-You two will have to break your bond-she spoke_

 _-Break it?-Key asked annoyed, mainly because he was starting to like the fact of being bonded to Sky, and who cares if it was in a romantic way? Actually, he wouldn't really mind at all..._

 _-Yes, break it-the Queen confirmed with a thoughtful look_

 _-But I thought bonds couldn't be broken-the princess opined confused_

 _-Normally no... But there are some ways; it depends in the kind of bond..."_

-He loves me...-Mabel said happily as she took a flower's petal out.-He loves me not-the girl then stated taking another petal but with a frown on her face

Isaac looked up from the book he was reading, "The Moon of Lovers", staring confused at his best/only friend.-Uh, Mabel?-he tried to call her, though she seemed too focused on taking all the petals from the flower out

-Oh! He loves me!-She exclaimed again with a giggle, before taking another petal.-He loves me not...-she reposed sadly

-Mabel!-her friend called, making her lose her concentration

-Isaac! I was trying to decipher Marco's emotions towards me with a pretty sophisticated method-the girl explained in the most scientific way possible

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes before smirking.-You mean, your scientific method consists in killing an innocent flower?-

The brown-haired looked at the flower frozen, realizing that she had just killed it, before shrugging.-In my defense, everything sounds awful if you say it like that-

Isaac chuckled.-Look, if you don't want me to keep on reading the story, then we can continue tomorrow-

-Yeah, I think that's' better... especially because we have a bet... remember?-

-You are talking about the fact that I have to get you a date with your "Charming Prince of the month"?-the boy questioned sarcastically as his friend frowned angrily.-Okay, okay... well, he seemed like a nice guy yesterday, maybe a bit reserved...-Isaac thought, trying to analyze Marco psychologically, so Mabel could know exactly how to act.-I've never seen him actually in town, where did he even come from?-

-Oh, that's so obvious!-the brown-haired girl exclaimed with a giggle.-He's obviously from... eh...-she touching her chin, trying to remember where her prince was from.-He's from... uh... it was a place that started with... "A" I'm pretty sure... or was it with "C"? He can be from America, or Europe... or Asia...-

-At least he's from Earth, right?-

-Ha-ha! Hilarious, know-it-all!-Mabel yelled annoyed

-So, you don't even know where this guy is from, but you do know he's your true love... someone's been watching too many Disney movies as a child-

-Oh, hush! You have no idea what love is like! And we made a bet, if you don't help me, then I win!-

The black-haired teen laughed a bit, clearly finding Mabel's situation quite amusing.-Alright, you do have a point there. Fine, let's try this... stop paying that much attention to him; try to talk to him without giving so much information about you, almost teasing him. You have to be complicated, but not impossible-

-Right! Got it! Talking to him without talking to him!-she exclaimed enthusiastically before her face was clouded over.-How do I even do that?-

He sighed.-Alright, let's practice... try to start a conversation with me, ask me questions, but when I ask you something, tease me and don't answer me-

-Eh, I'll try it...-she said quite confused. So, he basically wanted her to ask him stuff and when he answered, she had to confuse him more... and then guys say that women are complicated! That was super odd! Maybe that was the thing: she didn't exactly know how boys thought. Then, thanks goodness she met Isaac! What's better than having a friend who happens to also be a guy?

-Fine, let's begin-he coughed a few times.-So, hey, Mabel, what are you doing?-

-Eh, I'm...-Mabel started to look around, searching for some kind to magical answer appearing out of nowhere. "Answer without answering" she thought again.-Well, I'm definitely... talking to you now, Isaac, what about you?-

-Oh, not much, I'm a bit boring, do you wanna hang out?-he asked almost as a performance, as if all that stuff they were saying was only for some kind of experiment

"Complicated, but not impossible" the girl reminded.-Not at the moment, I've got way more interesting things to do...-she said coldly before getting pretty closer to him, making the boy startle a little.-But we can go other day if you want...-

Although Isaac knew it was all for an experiment, he couldn't help but blushing a little.-O-okay...-he hesitated before coughing a few times.-I mean, what's so important that we can't go now?-

-Oh, you'll see...-she said with a smirk moving even closer to him, staring at his lips, but before she could kiss his so tempting lips, the girl pulled apart, leaving Isaac rolling in his place, trying to recover himself from a near heart attack.-So? How was it?!-Mabel questioned excitedly as she giggled at her nerdy friend

-I... It was... eh... fine, yeah. I guess you're ready-

-O-M-G! Thank you so much, Isaac!-the brown-haired exclaimed hugging him quickly but tightly

-Yeah, yeah, but don't thank me until you get that date-the teen decided coldly pulling apart from her.-And just so you know, sweater girl, hugs aren't one of my favorite activities. My clothes end up completely creased!-he protested staring at his shirt and trying to clean it up with his hands

-Ow, looks like someone needs another hug!-the sweater girl exclaimed running to him

-Don't you dare, Mabel!-Isaac advised trying to avoid her hugs and staying away from her as the brunette started to giggle, obviously amused by her new friend's information.

* * *

-Good morning, sleeping beauty!-Dipper greeted as Marco got into the kitchen with sleepy eyes.-So, does everyone in Echo Greek wake up at 1 p.m. every day or is it just your bad habit?-

The Latino teen yawned tiredly.-Funny... if I wasn't tired, I'd laugh-

-Tired? After 12 hours of sleeping?! Is that even possible?-the 16-years-old laughed

-Oh, you'll be surprised, Diapper...-the young adult commented with a smirk as he filled a cup with coffee and started to drink it

-Eh, I wouldn't drink it if I were you...-Dipper advised, though it was already too late and the teen was already drinking it, but he quickly spitted it out

-What the heck was this coffee?!-Marco questioned disgusted

-Mabel's coffee... it was another amazing idea she had to conquer you due to the fact you don't like juice-his friend explained with a chuckle, still finding his sister's obsession amusing. It was a bit odd, but it was the first time he found that situation funny, maybe because this time he wasn't the one who had to help her get the boy, or perhaps because this time Marco really didn't seem interested in his twin.-Oh, boy, I'm almost feeling pity for you-

-Please tell me there is something else moreover coffee in this shack-Marco begged opening the refrigerator.-Oh, man!-He exclaimed after realizing it was completely empty.-How do you even survive in here?-

The teen with the hat giggled a little, knowing that Grunkle Stan would always forget to buy food, preferring instead to go to Greasy's Dinner, to avoid cooking.-Well, if you'd probably woken up early, this wouldn't have happened-

-Is there any market or something close?-the young adult asked as he closed the empty device

-Yeah, but we have to go downtown... or we can go to Greasy's dinner, a restaurant, your choice-

The Latino boy rubbed his forehead, he usually liked cooking, but he felt too tired and lazy to do it. He had been awake all night long looking for the rift! In fact, he only started to sleep when the Pines woke up! He was starting to hate that "double life" he was carrying, especially because it seemed like that thing was nowhere to be found!

-Alright, guide, let's go to that restaurant-Marco decided.-Let me just take my wallet that is upstairs-he said as he started to go to the room he shared with his friend

-Sure... just one thing-

-What?-

-Try not to fall asleep in the way-the twin answered with a smirk as the Latino simply frowned at him, not finding the comment funny, but Dipper couldn't help it. In fact, he was doing it on purpose. Alright, they fell asleep at 2 a.m. the last day, but it was a bit weird that Marco would always wake up that late, taking in account that the shack's guest seemed to be too organized and obsessed with control and plans. So, that made him wonder, was he having problems to sleep? Perhaps... and if he did, which were those problems exactly? As someone pretty good deciphering codes, the teenager quickly recognized Marco Diaz as one hard to break.

* * *

-Welcome to the fanciest restaurant in Gravity Falls!-Dipper exclaimed opening the almost completely broken Greasy's Dinner's door. At seeing the frozen expression present in the Marco's face, the twin looked down a bit ashamed.-Or better said, the only restaurant in Gravity Falls...-he corrected as he walked in

-And... Do you and your family really eat _here_?-Marco questioned as he walked closer to one table and passed his finger through it and realizing that the furniture was full of dirt.-Ew...-he commented cleaning his hand with a tissue that he had on his trousers' pocket.-Quick question: does Health know that this place exist?-

Dipper chuckled.-Oh, Marco... there are persons who don't even know that _Gravity Falls_ exists...-

The karate boy gulped, mentally refusing to eat something that had been cooked in such unhealthy conditions.-Please tell me dirt gives the food a especial taste...-he said sarcastically, though he really seemed to being begging for that fact to be true

-Woah, chill out, dude, it isn't the end of the world if you eat rotten food one day-

-Food under these conditions could be toxic, Dipper! I could throw up, faint, and fall into a coma... I could even DIE!-the Latino explained freaking out

-So, you can fight a shape shifter but you don't dare to eat this food?-

-Yeah, basically...-

Dipper chuckled one more time.-Oh, c'mon! I'm your guide here, right? You won't die, and if you do, I promise to tell your parents you died in a more heroic way-

Marco folded his arms and glared at his friend, but still followed him to one table that seemed to be the cleanest in the place, though it still was quite dirty. So, he tried to take more tissues from his pocket, to realize that he didn't have any left.-And... I don't have any hand desinfektion gel with me... I'll go to the bathroom to wash my hands-he announced standing up

-Eh, quick recommendation: don't go to the bathroom... it'll be healthier-Dipper advised, making the teen go back to his seat reluctantly

-Good afternoon, Dipper!-an old lady with only one working eye greeted walking closer to their table.-Oh, and who is your new friend?-

-Hey, there, Lazy Susan!-the twin greeted with a smile.-He's Marco, a foreign who's staying with us in the shack-

-Oh, nice to meet you, Marco! One of my cats is called Marco too!-the woman said shaking her hand with his one

-Eh, it's a pleasure to meet you, too, Lazy Susan-the Latino told her a bit unsure

-So, what would you like to eat, hot guys?-she asked with a weird and paused giggle

-I want some toasts and coffee, what about you, Marco?-Dipper ordered turning his face to see his friend

-Toasts and coffee works with me too-the karate boy decided quickly, wishing that awkward lady to leave as soon as possible

-Then, two orders of toasts and coffee is it!-Susan exclaimed walking away

-Next time, we'll go to the market-Marco decided out loud making his new friend laugh.-What's so funny?-

-Oh, nothing...-the teen said between laughter.-I just never expected you to be such a "safe kid"!-

-What?! I'm not a safe kid! Why does everyone keep calling me like that?-

-Hold up, you were actually called "safe kid"?-

The Latino boy froze, afraid of being mocked by his new friend.-Eh... no! Maybe... For some time... Not any more... I guess...-

-Oh, don't worry, _safe kid_ -Dipper said reassuring, making an emphasis on the "safe kid" part.-There are worst things to be bothered with-

-Oh, don't be so proud, _Diapper_ , it doesn't bother me that much... now-

"So, he used to be mocked for being a "safe kid" Dipper mentally noted, proud to find out more information about the new mystery in the town.

-Hey there, Dipper!-a familiar female voice called making the teen lose his concentration and look at the sides, searching for the owner of it almost desperate

Marco noticed that weird reaction on his new friend, so he just looked at the same direction he was staring at, to come across with a red-haired girl who seemed older than Dipper, but not really older than himself. She was wearing a lumberjack jacket and plain jeans, and walked to their direction with a careless expression on her face. Although that girl was happy to see Dipper, she wasn't it as much as the boy in question. He quickly started to smile in an awkward way and his face turned red.

-Hello Wendy!-Dipper greeted super happy.-W-what a surprise!-he continued quickly

The Latino boy rolled his eyes at the obvious situation, though he still was smirking, preparing for making fun of the pine tree once that girl called Wendy left.

-Oh, what? You really thought that because I won't work in the shack anymore I won't talk to you?-she asked with a smirk

-N-no, of course not! I never expected that!-the teen continued, trying to hide his blushing, before staring at his ex-crush with an awkward smile

The red-haired turned to her left to see Marco.-Oh, hey! Are you a new friend of Dipper?-

At difference from Dipper, Marco didn't even hesitate in extending his hand to her.-My name's Marco-he explained calmly with a friendly smile.-I'm staying in the Mystery Shack with them this summer-

-Really? I didn't know the shack worked like a hotel too now...-

-Me either, but I didn't have anywhere else to go... though I think it was only some kind of trick from Mr. Pines to swindle me-the young adult explained sarcastically

Wendy chuckled, making Dipper froze a little.-Ha, I like your sense of humor, Marco-she commented with a wink before facing Dipper again.-Can I sit here with you guys?-she asked to the side of the table in which Marco was sat

-Eh, sorry, Wendy, but we're waiting for Mabel and she insisted in sitting here with me...-he said quickly.-However, you can still sit with Dipper-he proposed, still with a calmed expression

-Sounds fine with me!-the girl quickly decided sitting next to her old friend, who quickly made a wide smile, a smile that slowly started to disappear as he discovered that she seemed to be more interested on the new visitor from the city than on him.

Wendy was usually a cool girl who had lots of guys around her, but this time something was different... the guy in question was a friend of him! Also, he wasn't that great... why was she interested on him all of a sudden? They had just met! But, sure... they were both 18 and that was the only thing that mattered, right? Age...

-So, Wendy... why did you stop working on the shack?-the twin questioned a bit nervous

-Oh, it was because of college... I have to get ready to move to the Pacific Northwest College of Art-she explained a bit tiredly

-But I thought you hated colleges...-

-I do... but I need it to have a decent job... though my real plan is to travel around the world... now _that_ would be cool-

-And what course of studying are you taking?-Marco questioned as he ate one of his toasts with a little of distrust. The conditions of that restaurant were extremely unhealthy, but he still was too hungry to not eat anything.

-I'll study a MFA in visual studies, and are you going to college too?-

The Latino stared at the question a little. Honestly not being so sure about it. Sure, he had high grades and many colleges have offered him the proposal to apply, and he himself had applied to some universities, but he didn't know what would happen if his plan turned out right...

-I guess I'll go to the Stanford University to study psychology-he answered after a few seconds of thinking.-But I don't know yet-

-Stanford University?! That university is pretty exigent... have you been accepted?-

-Yes, I have-

-So, how come do you doubt to go?-

-It's just that I don't know if I should take a year off... just to relax after high school a bit, you know?-

-Oh, I totally understand that, dude! But I really want to move to another place, have new experiences and all that stuff... but I'm impressed, you must be quite smart to get to that college!-she commented with a smirk

-Thanks, but it isn't the big deal actually-the young adult reposed with a shy smile, not really used to getting compliments

-So, are you and Mabel a couple?-the red-haired suddenly asked him

-No, we're just friends-the boy explained, but then he rubbed his neck nervously, secretly knowing where that conversation was going.-Moreover, I'm dating a girl already-

-Oh, well, I bet she's lucky-

Dipper's mouth dropped after hearing that. In fact, he had to do a great effort not to spit the coffee he was drinking. Wendy flirted with him... WENDY was flirting with MARCO! How was that even possible? Oh, boy! And the last day he told Marco to give other girls a chance! To forget about that girl who broke his heart... and who'd be better than someone like Wendy? She's the coolest girl ever! She's spontaneous and fun to be with! He would definitely fall for...

-As well as I am it-Marco quickly answered with a slight glare before turning to his food, that wasn't that bad... taking in account how careless the owners of that restaurant were.

-I see...-the red-haired mumbled a bit disappointed. Marco definitely seemed nice, he was smart and also handsome, so she couldn't help but feeling a little interested on him.-So, Dipper, how is the shack?-she asked turning to see him.-Is it still standing without me?-

-Yeah, no... I mean, I miss you! I mean, as well as everyone else in the shack, but we all wish you luck-he commented quickly slightly sweating

The Latino teenager stared at his friend with a confused look. If he liked that girl as much as he clearly did, why didn't he just go out with her? It seemed quite useless to stay there like an idiot muttering words... though it sort of reminded him of someone... to himself. When he was younger he used to have a huge crush with Jackie Lynn Thomas and he couldn't bring himself to say a word to her without messing up. Probably that was it, he was starting to consider Dipper as a friend not only because of the trust they had but for all the things they had in common, especially in their personalities.

-And... How are Robbie, Thompson and the rest of the crowd?-the twin questioned

-Oh, they are doing fine... all of them studying, trying to get into college... well, except Robbie, who is decided to become a famous guitar player-Wendy's phone started to ring, so she checked it out.-Oh, my! I have to leave you, guys! See you later!-she exclaimed walking away from the restaurant, leaving a relieved Marco but a worried Dipper

-Why did you do that?-Dipper asked to Marco

The karate boy stared at his question confused.-Did what?-

-You... rejected her... why?-

-Oh, that!-the teen said relieved before chuckling.-I'm not interested in having a couple yet, thank you. Less if you have a crush on her...-

-WHAT?! I don't have a crush on Wendy! At least, not anymore... she's just a friend and...-he tried to explain quickly and frenetically

-Woah, calm down! You don't have to explain me... but you should ask her out-

-What?! Me?! She doesn't like me in that way... in fact, she seemed to like _you_ -he said with his tone filled with rage

His friend laughed at that.-Oh, Dipper... I'd rather date your sister... also, even if you'll find it surprising... my therapist said that the best thing for me was to try to not have any dates with anyone for some time after my "break-down"-the young adult explained making the quotation marks with his hands in an exaggerated way

-So, no dates? But shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean, usually there's nothing better than knowing new people...-

-That doesn't always work-the brunette opined finishing his coffee

-But it won't hurt you to try-Dipper reposed as he also finished his food

-I'll take it in account...-

-No, you won't-

-Ha... who says that we can't be friends?-the Latino chuckled making the younger teen roll his eyes

* * *

-So... this is the downtown?-Marco questioned as he followed the mystery twin through the Gravity Falls' streets.-It's quite small...-

-Yeah, well, there is a reason why this city is so well hidden from society, don't you think?-

-And... You say you and your sister come here _every_ summer?-the teen questioned a bit confused, not finding that place so interesting

-Yes, we do. Mainly because the first year we came here it was amazing...-

-How so?-

-Oh, I thought you'd never ask!-the teen suddenly exclaimed excited as he took a notebook from his jacket.-It all started one day when Grunkle Stan told me to hang a couple of some signals that leaded to the Mystery Shack in the forest...-

And just like that, Dipper told Marco the most interesting adventures he and Mabel had had in that mysterious town called "Gravity Falls", and as he related the stories, Dipper showed drawings and some writings that there were on his notebook to Marco. Such as that time in which they came across a witch who took Stan's hands away (having an exact map with the location of the witch in the mountains), or that moment when they discovered a conspiracy theory of who the real founder of Gravity falls was (having written down a whole description of Quentin Trembley), or when he found a crystal that could make things bigger or smaller (the chemical formation of each crystal along with the tale, of course), or the almost deadly experience he had with the gremloblin (with the addition of pretty realistic drawings). Marco listened to his adventures speechless and with interest, believing each word of it, because he had pretty weird adventures himself in other dimensions, though he found it still amazing how that teen with only twelve years old could have done all that stuff only with the help of a strange journal and his sister! It was indeed impressing! Also, some of his stories were super hilarious, like when he had to calm down two angry ghosts by dancing an embarrassing sheep dance. Anyway, the favorite part of his tale, in the Latino's opinion, was the adventure of finding who the author of the journals was. It was full of emotion, adventure, drama, confusion and irony! Because at the ending, they discovered that the author was Stanford Pines, the person who they were really supposed to pass the summer with!

-And then that creepy wizard from another dimension kidnapped me and Grunkle Ford to eat our brains!-Dipper explained as they were going back to the shack, after a long journey through the city

-Oh, man! That must have been quite horrifying!-

-Trust me... that was nothing compared to our biggest challenge... I left the best for the end...-the 16-years-old said with a mysterious tone as he opened the shack's door.-The most dangerous creature we have never encountered: a demon called Bi...-but before the teen continue his tale and finally talk about the creature that terrified his dreams since then, his Grunkle Ford called him

-Dipper!-the old man screamed.-Oh! You're finally here! I need your help! Where were you?-

-Oh, I was just showing Marco around, but I can help you, what do you need?-the teen said a bit ashamed

-Oh, right, good afternoon, Diaz boy-his uncle greeted the young adult, who suddenly tensed up, obviously uncomfortable to being in presence of the scientist

-Eh, good afternoon, Mr. Pines. I'll go to my bedroom if you need to talk to Dipper, so...-the Latino said going upstairs

-Right...-Ford muttered relieved, he still didn't trust that guy enough. Also, even if he didn't represent any threat for them, he was still skeptical to paranormal stuff, which was something almost considered unforgivable for someone like Stanford Pines, who had been his entire life obsessed with it.

-What's wrong, Grunkle Ford?-Dipper wondered worried

-I've got news about the dimensional creature standing in our shack, Dipper...-he said taking his hologram map and pointing to the pink point that was still on the house.-What?! This can't be true!-Ford suddenly shouted when he saw where the pink point was now

-Uh... what happened?-

-The creature is inside the shack again!-the man shouted at the border of freaking out, extremely worried for his family that now was in danger.-Ugh... great...-

-I do not understand...-

-The creature had left the shack the last time I checked out! But now it's back...-he groaned.-This means that this dimensional thing has the ability to get in and out of our house without us even noticing it... what could mean that maybe it's a small creature, like some dimensional bug...-

Dipper touched his chin, trying to think of another possibility.-It could be possible that it's a robot... or something under the shack maybe, so we can't see it-

-Yeah, I also thought of those options too-the scientist admitted.-But with this dispositive I can't know in which part of the house it is... I can only know that it is inside-

-And can't you make some modifications?-

-Yeah... but it'll take me almost an entire week... and we don't have time for this, Dipper. A creature from another dimension is between us and we have to find out where before it's too late...-

-And what should we do?!-the brunette questioned madly worried, finally realizing the how dangerous staying the shack was! Also, as a Ford's apprentice he had forbidden to tell either Mabel or Marco about the situation so they wouldn't freak out, what meant that they were completely harmless in front of something like a monster from another dimension!

-Dipper, calm down... we only have to find this thing before it finds us-his uncle explained with a smirk giving him the dimensioner

-Your dimensioner? What am I supposed to do with this?-

-Easy, I need you to stay awake this night to look for this creature and just use the dimensioner so the job would be easier. And remember, no one can know about this mission, not even your new friend Marco-

-Yeah, don't worry, I know-

-Also, I don't know if it's a good idea to tell him what you've been doing the last summers...-the old man suddenly said, rubbing his chin with a worried expression, knowing that his nephew wouldn't be so happy about that

-Wait, why?-

-Dipper, we have to be careful... our investigations have to be kept hidden by the government, remember?-

How to forget about the little fact that Stanford Pines was working for the government as someone in charge of studying all those weird events due to his brilliant work? And that he used to work with his twin, Stanley and travel all around the world? It was quite a busy job, having only the summer holidays free, but Dipper was proud to be his apprentice and he was thrilling to become a scientist as important as his uncle one day.

-You're right...-the teen decided with a sad sigh. He actually thought Marco could help them, he definitely would be useful: he believed in his stories, acted fearless in front of a shape shifter and knew karate. And that was when the idea popped inside his head.-Though Marco could help us...-

-Help us? HE?! How?-

-Well, this time in which we faced the shape shifter he used his karate against it... and he really gave him a lesson-

-Wait, he knows karate?-

-Yeah! He's black belt actually! And he's teaching me some moves!-Dipper told him enthusiastic as he made a few karate moves proudly.-Isn't it amazing?-

The six-fingered man stared at that information a bit confused. That teenager didn't seem like a threat... but by knowing martial arts it was quite clear that he knew how to defend himself or attack if it was required. That increased the possibilities of him being a threat at least in a 13%. Also, he moved inside the shack the same day the pink point appear, what meant that he had 36% of possibilities of being a threat. But how can he confirm that hypothesis? He couldn't use the dimensioner on him because he promised Dipper not to do it... but he couldn't just stand with crossed arms as his family was in a potential danger! What to do now...?

-Well, now that you mention it... maybe he can help us...-Ford suddenly decided

-Wait, really?-his nephew wondered a bit skeptical

-Well... I have to know him better, right? And you want to have a friend... so, yes, let's ask him to help us!-the scientist decided with a smile

The brunette boy doubted for a second. He knew his uncle way too much to consider it as a good action... no, he must be trying to find something out about Marco. And if that was right, then his theory was true: Marco Diaz was a code they had to decode, and now he wasn't the only one trying to break it.

* * *

 **Yes! Finally, the first chapter of the second part, oh, I'm so excited for what's coming, guys! And I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it!**

 **Also, Wendy finally appeared and had a sudden interest in Marco, while Dipper seemed a bit worried... why could that be?**

 **And Isaac and Mabel still have that bet, what do you think will happen with it? Who will win?**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: haha xD Thanks! I used to love that quote, and after that promo I love it even more. I'm glad you liked the flashback! Because I've writting it over and over again many times, in fact at the beginning, Star would try to follow them or make Marco stay with her instead of going to the date, but Star wouldn't do that, she's really selfless when it comes to friends so I felt like it was unnecessary. Also, I'm thrilling for you to know what happened between them so Marco had to make the deal with Bill. Thanks for reading and commenting every chapter! :3**

 **Thanks for favoriting: PoisonousPancakes**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**

* * *

 ** _WL BLF SVZI GSV HRIVMH' XZOO?_**


	9. The monsters attack

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 9: The monsters attack**

* * *

-Explain me again what we have to do exactly...-Marco said as he followed Dipper Pines through the Gravity Falls' woods

The 16-years-old teen gave him a kind of journal with a blue cover that he was holding with his left hand.-Grunkle Ford said that there are a lot of creatures we have to interview to know what is going on in this town-the teen explained with a concentrated look on his face, definitely decided to find out the truth behind these new bunch of monsters that mysteriously turned up out of nowhere

-Wait, what is going on in this town?-the Latino wondered confused, though he was honestly worried about knowing the answer

-Marco, I told you this place is crazy... and my uncle and I study these abnormal things-

-Yeah, I know... but I still don't understand why now you're acting so paranoid-the young adult said, trying to read through his obvious lies

Dipper looked around anxiously. Alright, his great uncle suddenly decided to let Marco help, but that didn't mean he trust him yet. In fact, the twin wasn't so sure if his uncle wanted the new visitor to work with them so he could be of use or because he distrusted him so much that he wanted to know him better. And that's why Dipper wasn't allowed to tell Marco what really happened in Gravity Falls. He couldn't tell him the real objective of their mission. Actually, his sensei thought that they were in some kind of monster haunting and that he was necessary due to his fighting skills, because that was what the shack's scientist told him. But Marco knew better to believe the old man's words, because he distrusted him as much as the scientist did with himself. He knew that they were hiding something, and that feeling was killing him inside. What would happen if they discover the real reason for his staying on Gravity Falls?

-It's... only for investigating!-Dipper reposed, trying not to sound suspicious.-We just want to know more of these new creatures... also, we still don't know what those scissors that the shape shifter used were...-the teen opined, rubbing his chin. That pair of scissors was the main thing that caught his attention.

-Right...-the Latino said raising his eyebrow in a disapproving way trying to make his younger mate talk.-So... where are we going?-

-Uh?-his pal asked nervously before realizing his partner had given up in asking what was really going on.-Oh, yes! We're going to meet some friends of us...-

-Friends? You're talking of some other people like you two who investigate weirdness or something like that?-

-Oh, just wait and you'll see... just follow your guide-

Marco chuckled.-Okay, let's go, "guide"-he said shoving him in a playful way before they started laughing again

* * *

-Hey there, Jeff-greeted Dipper with a friendly smile as he and Marco got inside a particular part of the forest where everything seemed magical, full of glitter, with a considerable amount of mushrooms and beautiful flowers that reminded Marco of the pixtopia dimension

From behind a tree, a little brunette gnome came out with a smile.-Good morning, Dipper Pines and...-He then turned to Marco, and as soon as he saw him, his smile disappeared, being transformed into a shocked expression.-W-who are you?-the gnome asked in confusion

-Oh, I know we're not supposed to bring other humans... but, this is Marco Diaz, he's going to help me in my investigations today-the brunette 16-years-old teen explain, without noticing how the gnome wide opened his eyes in surprise at the sound of the young adult's name.

Despite the boy's ignorance, Marco was very aware of that. "Oh, please don't tell me here we go again..." the teenage thought worriedly as he extended his hand to him (and ducked a little).-Nice to meet you, Jeff-Marco said with a fake smile

The gnome stood surprised for a while before relaxing his muscles and smirking.-Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine, Marco Diaz from Earth-

It didn't last much until the karate boy noticed his smirking and frowned at it, mentally preparing himself to act in case that little monster tried to attack. Though he was a bit worried if that creature was planning to attack, because they knew Dipper... what was he going to tell Dipper if he discovered or noticed something?

-Well, now that we all know each other, we could go to the important part-continued Dipper with his head inside the blue journal.-We came because we want some information about a weird encounter we had with a shape shifter a few days ago-he explained before taking the blue journal, opening a page and showing it to the gnome.-That creature had a pair of scissors that looked like this-he related pointing at a drawing of the scissors he made.-The monster attacked us and then, using these scissors, it opened some sort of portal and disappeared before us-

The little gnome rubbed his chin, extremely focused on the drawing he was being showed.-You mean those Mewni's things?-he asked

-Mewni's?-the twin questioned confused while Marco's eyes wide opened in fear of the mention of that dimension he knew so well

-Mewni... it's a dimension. It is said that they created those scissors with the help of the queen's magic. They're called "dimensional scissors" and you can travel to any dimension with a pair of them, they're quite useful if you know how to use it!-

-Dimensional scissors?-Dipper repeated astonished, realizing how useful having a pair of those would be

Marco, on the other hand, was trying his best not to drop his mouth at that new information. He knew what that device was since the beginning, but he never truly though Dipper would find out the truth! Now, if he put two and two together he would find out that Mewni had some kind of relation with the monsters' intentions, and if he did that, the hat bearer would soon find out that Marco had something to do with it, due to the fact that almost every mewman knew him as the "princess' best friend/potential future boyfriend", and then... HE WAS DEAD.

-I didn't know traveling through dimensions like that was possible... how do the scissors work?-the twin asked curiously

-Eh...They're charged with fairy dust... or well, hold up a second... SHMEBULOCK!-he called making another gnome with grey hair and lazy eyes go out from some shrubs.-Do you still have that pair of dimensional scissors?-

-Shmebulock-the gnome answered blinking the right eye and after other seconds the left one

-They were charged with fairy dust, right? Or with unicorn magic? I don't really remember that...-

-Shmebulock-

-Do you know how to get a new pair?-

-Shmebulock-

Dipper and Marco stared at each other raising their eyebrows in misbelief at the gnomes while they had that weird "conversation". None of them was really sure of Jeff's ability understanding the other gnome, but they didn't question, thinking that maybe those "shmebulocks" they were saying probably meant something or was some kind of "gnome thing".

-Right...-continued Jeff giggling.-Thanks for your help, Shmebulock!-

-Shmebulock!-the gnome said before turning away and leaving

-So, what did he say?-Dipper wondered a bit frustrated at not being able to know what they meant

-Uh... I have no idea-Jeff admitted looking down ashamed

-Is he seriously the only gnome who had dimensional scissors?-

-I think so... he's been through a lot of dimensions...-he lowered his level of voice and made signs for the teens to get closer with his hands.-That's probably why he seems so traumatized-he explained whispering

-Wait, does that mean that that's it?! There's nothing else you can tell us?!-Dipper questioned a bit mad at the creature

-Hey! At least I'm helping you!-the gnome reclaimed.-We gnomes are a really powerful race and you're lucky we didn't untie our fury on you!-he threatened trying to sound scary, though the teens didn't find him frightening at all, in fact he was rather cute

-Sure thing, little guy...-Dipper said trying to contain a giggle.-So, you can't tell us anything else... but do you know of any other creature that could help us?-

-Maybe... but you'll have to follow me-

-Oh, that's not problem!-the curious boy exclaimed relieved, for a second he thought he would have to find a new queen for them or more squirrels or another weird gnome thing for them in exchange of information.-C'mon, Marco!-

-Oh, woah, woah, wait!-Jeff screamed lifting his little hands up.-I told you to follow me... not your friend-

-We're not friends; we're just acquaintances-Dipper clarified before staring at the small guy surprised.-Wait, why can't he go?-

-Because it's a gnome secret! And who says we can trust him?-the gnome asked looking at the Latino boy in the eye in a threating way, even though the human wasn't scared at all. He only seemed annoyed by his strange behavior in fact.

-But he's with me, guys! He won't hurt you-

-If you don't come alone, then I won't tell you anything-the creature decided folding his arms

Dipper stared at Jeff angrily, not being able to leave his new friend behind. At the moment in which Marco saw the teen's expression, he sighed, knowing that his new partner wouldn't agree that deal, even if he wanted to know what was happening with his entire heart. The 16-years old was too loyal to leave him alone.

-You should go, Dipper-the Mexican said reluctantly

-Wait, what?-

-Yeah! I'll be okay, waiting for you and guarding the place... knowing what that weird monster wanted is important, don't worry for me-he said trying to chuckle a bit despite his insecurity

Jeff internally smirked at this as he signaled to Dipper to follow him.-C'mon, giant, let's meet the rest of the gang...-he then walked closer to some others gnomes.-Oh, and you take care of that teen. His name is Marco Diaz and he'll be waiting here... you know what to do...-he muttered to one gnome who suddenly frowned determined

And like that, Dipper and the gnome's leader started to walk away, getting deeper in the woods. As soon as they weren't visible anymore and not footsteps could be heard, all of the gnomes in the place turned around to stare at Marco with an attacking stand and growling in a threatening way. The Latino looked at them in confusion as he lifted his hands up in a defensive mode.

-Hey, little fellas...-the human started giggling.-I... I'm a friend of Dipper, I don't mean any harm and...-

-Oh, we know it-one of the gnomes said walking closer to him.-And we don't mean any harm either... as long as you tell us what we want to know-

-What you want to know?-he repeated confused. The teenager wide opened his eyes, before narrowing them in a curious way. What did they mean? Could it be that those gnomes were treating him because of the same reason that the shape shifter did it? Were they after Star? It was a big possibility, but if it was true, then he was right and something big was happening. Something he had to find out as soon as possible...-What information do you want exactly?-

-Tell us where Star Butterfly is!-the gnome reclaimed

Yes, it was definitely related to Star.-What?! Why do you even want it?-the young adult questioned angrily

-We are the ones who make the questions here, smart guy!-another gnome exclaimed pointing at him.-Speak up or we'll have to untie our fury on you-

-I don't know where she is!-he exclaimed with sad eyes.-There's no reason to start a fight!-

The little creatures laughed.-Oh, you think we're silly, right? You're underestimating us, AREN'T YOU?!-a gnome yelled angrily, talking about an obvious touchy topic those monsters had

-What?! I'm not!-

-Then, start talking! Otherwise you will regret it!-

Marco sighed annoyed, a bit sick of the conversation.-Look, guys; I don't even know what happened to her! I wish I did... I swear it... but I was on Earth when it happened!-

-Oh, right... tell that tale to another human, boy!-the gnome clapped his fingers and the rest of the creatures pointed at the young adult with their pointy red hats in a threating way.-Talk now!-

The Latino boy rolled his eyes and started to stand in a karate pose.-I really don't wanna fight you... this is useless... I'm not the person you're looking for...-he said standing in an attacking mode, ready to defend him if it was necessary

-We'll see about that... gnomes of the forest: ATTACK!-

* * *

-So, where is the creature that would know more about these scissors?-Dipper questioned confused as he kept on following Jeff

The brunette gnome laughed nervously.-Don't worry, Dipper... it has to be over... eh... here...-he said pointing behind some trees, but when they walked behind it there was nothing.-Or... here...-Jeff reposed hesitating while the human started to see the situation a bit suspicious

-You don't know where it is, right?-

-Puff!-Jeff shoved the idea of with a giggle before looking at the ground ashamed.-No, I don't-

-Oh, great! Just great!-the twin exclaimed angrily at all the time he was losing.-Do you have any idea of how many monsters I have to interview today?!-

-Sorry, Dipper, but there is a big chaos going on in one of the most important and powerful dimensions... and we want to help... and we also want more wild life in this forest-the little man explained with a dreamily look

-What are you talking about? Which dimension is in danger?-Dipper questioned extremely confused and annoyed because he couldn't understand why the creature started to talk about that specific topic out of nowhere

At his confusion, Jeff laughed.-Oh, my squirrels! You don't know it!-

-Know what?! Speak clearly!-the brown-haired reclaimed, desperate to find an answer

-You don't know that...-but before the gnome could explain it, a loud war shout was heard, interrupting their conversation and worrying both of them

-What was that?-

Jeff and Dipper ran to the place where those screams were from and they found themselves in front of a controversial scene: Marco using his karate against the gnomes as they were trying to attack him.

-What the heck is going on here?!-the twin asked shocked as the situation reminded him of the first time he found himself with those creatures, but instead of attacking his sister, they were attacking his new friend

-Oh... it's just... I said I didn't like... butterflies and they kind of freaked out-the Latino explained as they stopped fighting slowly at the sight of Dipper

-Funny fact... I thought you should be their number one fan-Jeff smirked as Marco glared

-Yeah, he said that... it's unforgivable!-a gnome said as he bit Marco's left foot

-Ouch!-the young adult screamed angrily, before taking the creature in his hands.-You little monster!-he exclaimed with rage in his eyes.-Do you have any idea of how much we have to walk to go back to the shack?-he protested pointing at him in disapproval, almost as if he was telling him off.-You can't just go walking through your life and biting people's feet!-

-Okay, okay... calm down...-Jeff ordered reluctantly.-Our friend is harmless and even if he doesn't like butterflies...-he said almost as a metaphor.-He's still a friend of the pine tree hat kid, so we have to be more patient-

-But you said you didn't like the pine tree hat kid-another gnome reposed confused

-Shut it, Steve!-the leader exclaimed angrily.-Now, Dipper, Marco Diaz from Earth, you can leave... I have to talk to the rest of the gnomes about planning the kidnapping of Mar... I mean, planning how to get more information about those scissors-

* * *

-Was I the only one who found that situation with the gnomes quite _peculiar_?-Dipper wondered to Marco as they were walking away from The Gnomes Forest

The Latino boy chuckled a bit.-Yeah... those gnomes acted really weird... they're quite sensitive to feel affected only because I said that I didn't like butterflies, do you agree?-

-I was a bit caught up by the fact that Jeff said that "he would have bet you liked them" actually...-Dipper suddenly commented raising an eyebrow.-What do you think he meant?-

"Her surname was _Butterfly_ , like butterflies" thought Marco angrily answering mentally the question before rubbing his chin confused.-I have no idea... another weird gnome stuff probably; anyway, which monster do we have to interview now?-

Dipper frowned at that answer. For some reason, he had a feeling like the gnome had said that because of something, something that he didn't know, but he should. Suddenly, the idea of distrusting Marco started to spin around his head, what if his great uncle Ford was right? After all, it wouldn't be surprising. And his uncle and himself had been tricked by Bill Cipher, so they knew how it was like to be fooled by someone. Moreover, due to this, Dipper had the bad habit to distrust in people; there was a part of him that didn't find the idea of trusting in someone blindly pretty pleasant. Anyway, another part inside of the boy was telling him that Marco was someone trustable, but even he knew that part was the one that also believed that they could someday become best friends.

The Latino boy realized that his younger partner didn't seem too glad to hear his explanation/excuse. But what else could he do? He couldn't just tell him the truth! It was frustrating even for him in fact, because he would really love to be friends with Dipper, but that didn't seem like a possibility. He knew it very well: lies never last, and sooner or later, the Pines family will know the truth and every single feeling of fondness they had towards him will be gone.

-The next monster we have to interview is a manotaur-the twin explained reluctantly as they kept on walking through the forest. He took his journal, which had been inside his jacket, and inspected it.-If we keep on walking down this path, we would get to the cave where it lives quite quickly-

-I'm stunned... how did you manage to earn those monster's loyalty?-the karate boy wondered curious

-Oh, that's a great story in fact, it all started when...-but before he could finish, or better said, start his story, he stumbled with a hole that was in the ground. The teen was a bit surprised because of this. Despite his usual distractive attitude, the teenager was so used to walking in the Gravity Falls' woods that he could bet that he knew every single branch of it, so he looked up to find something rather interesting.

Marco quickly walked towards his partner and grabbed his arm, helping him to stand up.-Hey, are you okay?-

Dipper didn't even startle at his friend's protective attitude, preferring instead to stare at his discovery.-Do you see that footprint?-the twin questioned pointing at the hole he stumbled on

-Footprint?-the Latino repeated confused before looking at the ground.

Yes, Dipper had stumbled with a footprint, and a really weird one. It was similar to a human's one, but it was pointier, as if it was also from a bird. Being someone pathologically curious, Dipper ducked to look at the footprint even from a closer perspective.-Who made this? I have never seen such footprint before...-

 _"Tired lonely nights..."_ a sweet female voice suddenly sang making Dipper look up from the footprint, staring at the forest confused. The woods seemed to be completely desolated; the only beings were him and Marco, right? Though he could bet that he heard that voice, and for some unknown reason, he had a desperate feeling for finding the owner of such a beautiful voice.

-Have you heard that?-the 16-years-old asked to his friend

Heard what?-Marco questioned confused

 _"Dead lifeless eyes"_ it sang again.

This time, Dipper stood up with a determined look in his eyes.-That!-

-Dipper, I can't hear anything-the Latino boy said honestly and a bit worried for his friend. He literately couldn't listen to anything out of normal moreover the typical forests' sounds such as birds singing or leaves moving.-What are you listening?-

 _"Hopeless lives, within lacking hearts"_

-I-it's a voice...-the twin explained.-A beautiful voice singing...-he commented as his sight kept on looking for its owner.-And... I think it's from there!-the teen pointed to one sight from the woods with a wide smile and started to run through that path. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt like he had to. It was an impulsion, his instinct, his heart telling him that he HAD to do it, though his mind was off, it was as if it was clouded over and he couldn't think clearly... the boy was quickly hypnotized by that beautiful, tempting, longing sound.

As soon as Dipper started to run, Marco wide opened his eyes in fear.-Dipper? Dipper!-he called as he started to follow him as fast as he could.-Dipper! Where are you going?!-

 _"You are so sick..."_

-I am...-Dipper repeated with lost eyes before keeping his search

 _"Let the feeling settle in..."_

-I'll do it-the teen said again with the biggest smile he could have, completely losing his mind

-Dipper! Snap out of it!-Marco kept on shouting from behind him, showing true worry for just his "acquaintance"

 _"You know you want..."_

-Yeah...-he said as he ran even faster, obviously ignoring the karate boy's shouts and advises

 _"Follow your heart"_

And with that final verse, the voice suddenly stopped, as well as Dipper's run. The teenager quickly looked at the sides: he was in front of a lake he had never seen before, which was weird taking in account how many times he explored that place with his sister and grunkle...

-Dipper!-Marco shouted worried before running to him.-Oh, my! Thanks goodness I found you! And what the heck were you doing?! Are you nuts?!-

-I... I don't know...-the boy answered sincerely, making the Latino worry even more

-C'mon... let's get out of here...-Marco decided turning around

-Wait! I have never been to this place...-

-So?-

-We have to investigate, Marco! This is odd... I've seen this forest from head to toes and I've never seen this place! Maybe it's some kind of lake that sometimes disappears... that would be so awesome...-

-Not as awesome as going out from this forest alive!-Marco exclaimed grabbing his friend's Arm.-We have to get out of here!-

-What? Why?-he asked almost begging to stay

-I don't know if you remember it, but you heard a singing voice I didn't hear, then you followed it, and finally it guided you here... and you want to stay?!-the young adult asked almost in a rhetorical way as he was freaking out

-Well... I don't see anyone here... and the song stopped-

Marco groaned.-Dipper, we're leaving-he said grabbing him

-Wait!-Dipper exclaimed freeing from his friend.-Why should I obey you? You're nothing to me, safe kid!-

-I'm trying to protect you, Diapper! And for your information, I am something to you!-

-Oh, yeah? And what could that be?-

-I'm your best friend, idiot!-the Latino exclaimed angrily before wide opening his eyes, realizing the epiphany he had just had: Dipper was his best friend now, and he didn't want him to get hurt, especially if he was under his sight. It all made sense... Marco was someone protective when it came to friends. He still reminded how he was like when Ferguson became the pet from his school's football team and he was so scared for him that he was the whole day checking him out. He also was protective with Star, even before he realized he was in love with her... but if Dipper was his friend? Then he wouldn't be able to...

-Good afternoon, boys-a sweet, melodic female voice said behind them

Both of them stopped staring angrily at each other to turn around and see a beautiful woman swimming in the lake. She had red hair like fire and blue ocean eyes. Her skin was extremely white and beautiful, as if it was made of porcelain. That woman seemed quite young, not older than twenty years old and her beauty was breath-taking. Dipper couldn't help but blush in presence of someone that beautiful, but Marco had his doubts.

-Who are you?-the Latino asked with a glare, pulling himself and Dipper away from the stranger

-Oh, my name is Searena-she said with an innocent smile upon her red and tempting lips that were like an apple

-Woah...-Dipper muttered, trying to hide his red face.-I... I am...-

-Dipper Pines, right?-the girl completed, still with her serene smile

-How did you know his name?-Marco questioned with a threating tone, not trusting in her at all

-Oh, the same way I know yours, Marco Ubaldo Diaz-she half explained.-That's your name, right? You are Marco Ubaldo Diaz from Earth, aren't you?-

At this question, the 18-years-old shivered a bit.-Why do you want to know if I'm that guy?-

-Please, I can see through all of you...-the red-haired explained with a smirk.-I know how you're feeling... confused... scared... worried for your friend and for all the people you'll probably hurt...-she started to move out of the water slowly, almost floating away from it.-Your heart is filled with two things: regrets, and her...-the girl finished making Marco's eyes weaken a bit

-I... I don't know what...-

-Look, Marco, I don't have anything against you and your kind... so, just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave...-

At that statement, Dipper slowly turned around to stare at his friend.-Want to know? What does she mean?-

Marco started to fear for his secret all of sudden.-I... I don't know...-he answered with shacking hands

-Oh, you do... eyes are the door from the souls, do you know?-the woman continued as three silhouettes started to come out if the water behind her.-And I can see it in your eyes... You know what I mean, but you wish you didn't... so...-she suddenly stopped talking and her voice for some reason only echoed in Marco's ear, being the Latino the only one able to listen to her soft but threating whisper.-Tell us where Star Butterfly is-

The boy froze as three more girls similar physically but with different hair color and eyes appeared behind the first woman. One girl was blonde with green eyes, another one brunette with light brown eyes, and the last one with black hair and dark colored eyes. Marco's levels of fear increased in a 100% as he tried to grab his friend to get out of there, but it didn't work. For some weird reason, Dipper wouldn't move, he just stood there inanimate as a statue. No matter how hard he tried, how much force he used upon him, Marco couldn't make the twin move an inch.

-Dipper! C'mon! Snap out of it!-he kept on exclaiming as he doubled his effort to move him, trying to pull him from all the possible sides, from the left to right, from feet to arm, but everything seemed helpless.-Why aren't you moving?! Oh... wow... you are stronger... Did my karate classes work on you?-

And then, he stared at Dipper's eyes, where something caught his attention. His eyes' irises were suddenly completely black and wild, in a trance and hypnotized by those girls' beauty and singing (that Marco couldn't hear by the way). The brunette teenager's face seemed speechless and paler than usual. It was almost as if a part of him was missing, as if he wasn't himself in the moment.

-I'll do it; my lady-Dipper suddenly said starting to walk to the lake

-D-Dipper?-the Latino called trying not to have a heart attack. And as he followed the boy with his sight, he saw it: the ladies inside the lake were moving their lips, they were speaking, probably singing because of the grace they were putting in their bodies and movements, but Marco couldn't hear it. He wasn't able to listen to their marvelous voices singing a death song, inviting Dipper to jump to the lake with them, to be with them for the whole eternity.-What are you doing?! What are you going to make him do?!-Marco shouted worried

At this, the women started to sing louder, trying to affect Marco. However, they were frozen when they realized that they couldn't make It.-Why aren't you falling for our singing, insignificant mortal?!-Searena asked angrily, lifting to the air with her wings that came from the lower part of her arms

-Wait... you have wings?-

-Of course I do, mortal!-the woman shouted angrily, flying closer to him, but the boy was faster and jumped to the other side before she could attack him. All of a sudden, her beauty was replaced with a face full of hatred, red eyes and fangs instead of teeth.

-Oh gosh... looks can really be deceiving sometimes...-Marco muttered shocked, but his sarcastic comment only made the girl angrier

-Ah!-She shouted.-You can't listen to our song!-she said almost throwing a tantrum

The karate boy took advantage of her anger and stared at Dipper before shouting his name.-DIPPER!-he exclaimed extremely worried as he was seeing his friend walking to the deeper part of the lake, without even trying to swim, he was just walking to the others three girls who were standing in a tall rock in the middle of the water.

 _"How should you feel?"_ They sang as the boy obeyed, unable to deny their beauty and their amazing talent for singing

 _"Come here with me... Forget your fears... Come here with me"_

-Let Dipper go!-Marco ordered pointing at the red-haired who laughed

-Oh, you do care for him, right?-she turned to see him.-He actually seems nice... it would be such a shame if he didn't stay with us...-

The 16-years-old made a step closer to them, and the water was almost covering his mouth, which continued opened. _"Love could be real... Come here with me..."_

-No! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!-the Latino teen tried to persuade her, but she continued ignoring

-I always wanted a Pine Tree with us...-she limited to say

Marco looked down, in a thoughtful mode. It didn't matter if Dipper was a Pines, he didn't deserve that ending. No one did... anyone but himself. In any case, he was the one to blame, the one who provoked it all. He brought a lot of pain to all the people he really cared for: his parents, his friends, the Pines, Star... but he couldn't talk...

 _"Fall to your knees..."_

-Oh... I love this part...-the woman said as the other girls got closer to Dipper, who was almost drowning, but still he didn't move

Yeah, Marco couldn't say anything if he wanted to protect his princess... but he should be on his friend's place...

-Wait a second...-he muttered and before the sirens could sing _"Die here with me"_ and kill Dipper, the teen made a decision.-WAIT!-

And the women stopped every move.-Are you talking, mortal?-Searena wondered with a smirk

-Better yet: take me instead of him-the human proposed.-Let Dipper go and take me to interrogate or whatever you want, but let him go-

Searena smiled at that option.-Alright, Marco Diaz... we'll take you instead-

Then, she quickly clapped her fingers, making Dipper go out of his trance and recover his conscious. And as soon as he turned back to normal, the teen fierily swam away from the water, almost scary of it. The Latino sighed in relief, realizing that it was his friend again.  
The twin rubbed his forehead, extremely confused, as he started to gain some memories.-What has just happened?-

-Sirens...-Marco explained as Dipper stared at him confused

And as soon as he looked at him, the sirens jumped from the water, grabbed Marco and drowned him in the lake with them.

-Marco!-Dipper shouted worried, but before he could do anything he closed his eyes, looking in his mind for some kind of information about "sirens". Well, they were beautiful women with birds' wings and legs who sang a hypnotizing song to drown humans... he and Marco must have obviously been affected for that melody. It was a fact, he had to save his friend... but he needed help.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Hope you liked it, guys! I'm so glad about how many people is reading this story, thank you so much! :3**

 **So, why do you think Dipper heard the sirens whereas Marco didn't? And what would Dipper do to save Marco? Also, why do you think those monsters are attacking? Well, you'll find out soon...**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: I love your reviews! You're always amazing! And I don't care if it's long! In fact, I love reading reviews! :3 About your theories: they're really good, though I can't tell you if you're right or wrong, I found them quite interesting ;) **

**FanOfEverything251: Wendy x Marco... that wasn't the plan xD but I actually think they could make good friends, right? Also, Wendy kinda' has a similar attitude to Jackie Lynn Thomas (calmed, cool, not too femenine) so you're not so wrong actually! :)**

 **ddkeac: Thank you soo much! And sure thing! :D**

 **Thanks for favoriting: relire12 **

**Thanks for following: UltimateAvengers relire12 **

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **PS: "Star and I have recently become smooch buddies... on the lips" xD I knew Daron used her tumblr and searched for the svtfoe tag... sugar honey ice tea... she knows! :O I'm super excited for the second season, guys! It seems even better than the first one! :D**

* * *

 ** _HLNVGRNVH BLFI YRTTVHG DVZPMVHH RG'H ZOHL BLFI YRTTVHG HGIVMTGS_**


	10. It's A Matter Of Weakness

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 10: It's A Matter Of Weakness**

* * *

 _"-But this happiness won't last forever-advised the witch to Moon.-Maybe the kingdom will forget it. Perhaps your future husband too. But you can't. Clouds, Key... The people who had a bond with her can't. And remember the magic fact...-_

 _-Magic fact? What is that?-the princess asked confused to the witch, who seemed really serious about that_

 _-Magic always has a prize-_

 _-I think I'm paying it now...-Moon said sadly, looking down and trying to hold back her tears at the memory of her sister_

 _The woman didn't answer; she instead looked at her pit in the fire, spinning it around with a spoon until a green fume started to go out of it. Before the future queen could ask what was going on, the old wizard smoked the fume with closed eyes, focusing on her mission. After doing that, she opened her eyes. Those brown eyes had suddenly turned completely white, completely out of herself, definitely lifeless._

 _-"Selfishness and fear you wear with pride, even though you condemned it to this land. Blood and bond together they go, your own blood, his human bond. Beware your own element, Moon, because the sun always comes out too. No star would be stopped when it comes to true love. The prize you'll pay is that the story will repeat itself."-The witch recited almost as a prophecy before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.-Oh... well, are you ready to make the spell?-_

 _Moon was horrified by the scene she had just seen, trying to find any logical sense on the lady's words.-W-what was that?-she questioned a bit afraid.-What do you mean?-_

 _-Oh, that's the prize of this spell-_

 _-I... I don't get it! Blood and bond? Human bond? We aren't humans! What did it mean by "the sun"? And why...?-she started asking really fast and worried until the woman in front of her interrupted her state of crisis_

 _-Hold up there, princess! I don't even remember what I said. The magic talks by itself... but it always does it in a prophecy way-_

 _-And why is that?-_

 _-To make it harder for you to find out!-the witch grinned.-Do we have a deal?-"_ _  
_

-The end...-Isaac said suddenly

-The end?!-Mabel rephrased angrily as she stood up from her sitting spot in her room.-IT ENDED LIKE THAT?!-

-I-it seems so...-the boy said as surprised as her while he started to see if there was any other continuation in another page.-There's nothing else!-

-WHAT?!-She asked madly taking the book on her hands.-What kind of ending is this one? What did the witch mean?! Has Moon accepted the deal? Ugh! There are so many questions unanswered!-exclaimed the brunette girl rubbing her forehead angrily giving the book back to her friend.-And I don't even know the main character real's names... cause' it can't be "Sky"... ugh... what kind of author ends something without saying the main character's real name?!-

-This is... atypical from this author-commented Isaac before closing the book and leaving it on the room's night table.-But well, I bet she's only experiencing with new kinds of stories-

Mabel looked up at him, staring speechless.-What?! You're seriously thinking about the author now?! Who cares about her? What about the story?-

-It ended with a cliffhanger, Mabel, that's all-he said trying to sound careless, though yes, he was quite disappointed by that ending, but he knew that it was only a story. It wasn't like it was real or something. In fact, if it ended like that it may get a sequel, so he didn't have to be worried at all.

-That's all?!-The girl exclaimed madly.-I've been reading this story for an entire week and it ends like that! And Sky dies! Who kills the main character?! And Moon becomes the queen?! What a horrible story!-

-It had... a realistic turn of events-opined the boy with a thoughtful look as his friend glared at him.-What? I'm being honest... life is like that. Not happy endings, deaths, and stories that repeat themselves all over again as we live in an eternal cliffhanger-he thought out loud philosophically saying how he honestly felt about life in general

The brown-haired teen thought about it. He had a good point, life was full of horrible things... but that was why books existed! There, a happy ending was possible! And nothing was hopeless! There, your first love was your true love and families stayed close forever. That thought made her look down sadly, knowing that her life wasn't like a book... otherwise, she would have found her soul mate long time ago, instead of only finding love failures. Sure, she still had Marco, but he didn't seem too interested on her. Maybe Isaac was right and some people just weren't meant to be loved.

The girl seemed so sad that her friend couldn't help but notice. So, Isaac put his hand on her shoulder, trying to see her pretty smile again. He didn't understand why, but the idea of his friend feeling sad was just killing him inside.-Mabel, hey, it's only a story. It isn't real-the boy said with a reassuring smile, trying to calm her down

-Yeah, you got me...-she commented making a fake smile.-You got me-she mumbled again, but this time sadder

-Mabel!-called Dipper running into the room making the teens pull apart and stare at the brunette twin who seemed nervous about something

-What is it, Dipper?-Mabel questioned worried

-It's Marco!-His explained.-He had been kidnapped by sirens!-

-WHAT?!-the friends asked at the same time shocked

-How did you let that happen?!-her sister asked madly

-I... I don't know...-muttered Dipper extremely worried and ashamed at the same time.-I don't remember it, they sang to hypnotize me and we went directly to their trap and... I don't remember anymore... I only know that all of a sudden I was out of their trance and they took Marco under the lake's water!-

-And couldn't you... I don't know, swim?!-

-I would have drowned myself!-his brother explained a bit guilty

-Don't you or Grunkle Ford have something to create gills on those journals?!-

-Are you nuts? We're scientific! Not wizards!-

-Woah... hold up in there... was your crush literately kidnapped by sirens?-Isaac questioned in shock

-Oh... yeah... well, you know that this city is weird, don't you? You live here-stated the girl with a nervous smile, remembering that she hadn't talked to her new friend about her abnormal life yet

The boy nodded.-Yeah... but I've never seen a monster!-

-Uh? And you live here? Where have you been the last 4 years? Locked up in your house?-Dipper asked, not really buying their new friend's words, though he was being truly honest

-Eh... no... But I have never seen one! And if I had seen it, I wouldn't have tried to investigate them!-

-Oh, geez, calm down, Isaac-said Mabel before smirking.-Someone sounds like he doesn't know his own city...-she said with a teasing tone making Isaac angry

-I _do_ know gravity falls! But... are you honestly expecting me to believe that this town is... what? Some kind of weirdness' magnet?-

-Yes!-the twins answered in unison

-Anyway, we have to go and save him! Who knows what is what those monsters want?-Dipper reposed taking his journal out of his bag pack and looking for some information for stopping those creatures

-Right! I'll go grab my grappling hock!-announced Mabel before running to her night table where she kept her favorite weapon inside a drawer

-Wait... are you seriously going to save that guy from monsters?!-asked Isaac in the middle of freaking out

-Eh... yeah?-

-Are you crazy, Mabel?!-he questioned shaking her madly

-And what do you expect us to do?-

-Mabel...-he said all of a sudden calmed and a bit sad.-Your crush is dead-he resumed quickly and careless before putting his hand on her shoulder.-I'll help you with the funeral-

-You can't be serious!-the girl exclaimed angrily.-He's our friend and my true love...-she said with a sigh.-So, yeah, we're saving him!-

Dipper put a pair of things inside his bag pack before sighing and turning his face to see Isaac.-Look, Isaac, you don't have to come or worry about us... we've faced these kind of problems before, so if you want to stay, just do it, we won't judge you-he said with comprehensible eyes

Isaac looked up at him, doubting. Going on an adventure sounded tempting... he had been his entire life reading books, watching series and movies about characters that had the most amazing and thrilling adventures, and since he was a little kid he dreamt with them. He had always wanted to turn into the hero of one of those tales, though he knew it was impossible... but now he finally had a chance! However, even if he wasn't a genius, he knew that monsters weren't an easy task. It was crazy, mad, and reckless! In fact, he couldn't believe that he was taking into consideration the option of going!

* * *

-He's still unconscious-said an unknown female voice.-Is he alive?-

-Oh, c'mon, silly! We didn't hit him that hard!-exclaimed another voice

Marco slowly started to regain his conscious, as he moved his head, which suddenly felt uncomfortable. He had an urge to touch his forehead, but when he tried, he realized that he couldn't. That situation made the boy worry. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down at his hands that happened to be tied up to a wood chair with seaweeds, which were more resistant than what they seemed. What was worst of all, he didn't have only his hands tied, he also had his feet and wrists stuck to that seat. As a reflex act, the teen started to move, to cut or at least slacken those kinds of sea ropes to free him.

-Oh, good morning, sleeping beauty!-said one of the voices that he heard before making Marco look up at the four sirens standing in front of him.-I hope you find your staying quite pleasant...-

-Oh, you've got no idea how much I enjoy waking up tied to a chair-commented the teen sarcastically a he remembered what had happened: the sirens grabbed him, hit him and now they were in a cave where he was probably going to be interrogated

Searena chuckled.-That's nice to hear, because now you're our guest of honor! I presume this may be a quite horrible situation for you, right? Waking up, surrounded by monsters that want to kill you... quite an experience, ain't I right?-

The Latino boy glared at her sick sense of humor before smirking.-Well, it's an experience, but it isn't my first time...-at this, the red-haired stared confused.-Being honest, this is like my...-Marco stopped to think it through a bit.-Let's see... Toffee, Tom, Ludo, that weird monster that attacked me and Star a few months ago... counting all that, it's my 5th time being kidnapped, it's rather old-fashioned in my opinion-

Searena frowned angrily at his relaxed and sarcastic attitude.-Don't play it smart, guy! We're way worse than what you think... right, Duste?-

The dark-haired siren made a creepy smile, showing her fangs.-Oh, you've got no idea how long we've been looking for you, dude... in fact, we want to thank you...-

-Thanking me for what? For letting you take me instead of Dipper?-

-Oh, no... For coming to Gravity Falls-

That answer let the young adult quite speechless and astonished.-For coming to Gravity Falls?-

-Well, yeah, attacking you in a place full of humans like Echo Greek would have been way harder than attacking you in here-

-You're right, Duste-the brunette one agreed walking closer to the tied up boy with her eyes shooting a glare at him.-Here there are lots of dimensional creatures, plus many people don't even know this town exist... and to make it better...-

-There are only a few hot humans, so it's easier to find you!-the blonde siren opined coming from behind the boy and caressing the young adult's face while the Latino tried to stay the furthest away he could from the cold finger touch of the siren

-Myra!-Searena told her off, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the scared human

-As I was saying...-continued the brown-haired angrily.-This place is a weak point from the Earth Dimension! So, it's easier to get here...-

-You should have thought it twice before coming here, Diaz-Duste opined with a giggle.-Now...-her fingernails suddenly became claws.-Tell us where your princess is-

-Why do you even want to know it?!-Marco shouted angrily, still determined to die without saying anything

-Oh, Marco... just answer us... don't make us use our powers on you-Myra reposed with a smirk as she was touching the teenager's hair with fondness and longing on her eyes.-Because... we can be rather mean when we want...-she whispered into the human's ear

-Stay away from me!-the karate boy screamed desperate and shocked as that siren who happened to look like a sexy woman continued smirking and that feeling of being betraying his true love was coming back to him

Instead of acting the way any other human would have acted, which consisted basically in falling into the temptation of seeing four beautiful women, Marco seemed to repel them. He definitely wanted them to stay as away from him as they could, but not because he was afraid of falling for them... it was because of another pure reason that Searena started to suspect. If he couldn't hear them or felt affected when he saw them... maybe... he was...

-Let's do it, Myra-the ginger girl decided with a neutral face

-Do what?-Duste questioned a bit mad

-Let's use our powers on him... let's see how immune to ours powers he can be-

-Yes!-congratulated the blonde siren as she walked to one side of the lake cave with an enthusiastic jumping

-I-Immune?-the Latino asked confused and scared at those creepy girls

-You may love her...-Searena said with a seductive tone before touching his chin making the teen stare at her even if he didn't want.-But let's see how strong you can really be... and once we'd have you under control, finding her would be easier than drowning a drunk pirate-

* * *

-I still think this is crazy-opined Isaac for the 126th time in the way to save Marco as they were walking through the Gravity Falls' forest

-Yeah, we've noticed it...-Mabel muttered as they continued walking through the Gravity Falls' forest waiting to find any trace of Marco.-So, Dipper, where is him?-

-I'm not so sure, but I can guide you to the lake where he was drowned-

-Drowned? You don't even know if he's alive!-exclaimed Isaac freaking out.-I really can't believe it!-

-Calm down, party-pooper, everything will be okay, my brother always has a plan... right?-the brunette girl asked a bit uneasily

-Well...-Dipper took his blue journal.-Sirens are mythological female creatures that usually are found in lakes, rivers or in the sea. But they usually hide in caves in the middle of the place where they are seen. They have a beautiful singing that can hypnotize humans and guide them to themselves in order to drown them. Not only their singing is dangerous but also the potions they create. Moreover, a kiss from them can make the person in question to fall madly in love with them, becoming almost a... SLAVE!-Dipper exclaimed worried as he continued reading.-The only way not to fall for their lust trap is to: love someone deeply, though you won't ever be completely immune to their powers. Also, sirens find it easier to control virgin souls...-the twin stopped there before biting his lips nervously, knowing fully well that he and Mabel were virgins. He turned to see Isaac.-Isaac, have you...?-

-I haven't even kissed a girl!-the dark-haired exclaimed frenetically, at the border of having a heart attack

-Woah... you're the most "virgin" of all of us!-Mabel exclaimed with a chuckle as she received a glare from her friend.-And you're giving me love advices... maybe as a reward _I_ should get you a date-

-How are we going to save Marco if we're even more vulnerable than him?-the 16-years-old teenager boy wondered as he rubbed his forehead under his cap trying to think of a way of surviving and saving the shack's guest

Mabel narrowed her eyes before smiling.-Oh, I know how!-She exclaimed taking her cellphone's earphones out of her sweater's pocket.-Let's use them to cover our ears!-

Dipper smiled, realizing that it could probably work.-Yes! Great idea, Mabel!-he said as he took his earphones

-We're gonna die listening to music... practical...-Isaac opined before putting his earphones on

-Now, as soon as we reach the lake, we'll turn on the music on our devices as loud as they can be... and no matter what, we'll go according to the plan...-

-Yeah, so, we're gonna cross a lake... swimming?-the dark-haired questioned again sarcastically making Dipper wide open his eyes.-Please tell me you have that covered...-

-No yet...-the boy said frankly with a nervous chuckle before smirking.-But I may know someone who can help...-

* * *

-Yuck!-Marco exclaimed after the sirens had made him drink a potion Duste created

-So, handsome boy, how do you feel?-Searena asked with a smirk and a seducing tone

-Are you already our slave yet?-Myra wondered with glitter in her eyes

The Latino closed his eyes and felt as the potion started to go down his throat. He could feel a weird emotion growing inside of him. Then, he slowly opened his eyes with a lost look on theirs.-I'll be under your control, beautiful girls-he finally said making the sirens exclaim happily before he smirked.-The moment you die-the teen finished with a confident smile on his lips

The four women frowned angrily, and in frustration they started to look for another potion even more powerful than that one, which would be hard to find, but definitely worth it. Searena started to walk around the young adult madly, trying to analyze him. Not normal human could have resisted the ingredients inside that drink, so how could he? He wasn't magical, he wasn't from another dimension, and he didn't have any special bond... right? He was just a plain human, wasn't he? Alright, thinking it through, he obviously wasn't a virgin anymore, he really loved Star, that was another thing for sure, but even if that was the case, he wouldn't be strong enough to be immune to that! There was something they were missing...

-Is there any more powerful potion?!-the brunette creature questioned in rage

-I can't find any, Sabrina!-Duste exclaimed with the same levels of wrath filling her voice

The red-haired put her hands up.-Stop looking for a potion-she said, deciding to use the most powerful card they had.-Myra... take care of him-

Myra wide opened her eyes happily.-Really?!-she asked smiling

-Yes, kiss him-Searena ordered without hesitation, while the other sirens stared at her a bit mad at her decision, preferring to attack the human in different ways, or maybe a bit jealous because she picked Myra, who was usually the most absent-minded one of the group to do the job.-Now!-

-It'll be a pleasure!-the blonde girl decided smiling as she walked towards Marco

* * *

In one of the sides of the lake, a small ship could be seen crossing the water as fast as it could, with one objective: the cave where the sirens where hidden. The boat's lights were reflecting on the calm water, as if it was the only animated creature on the zone, fact that probably was true, due to the fact that there were no fishes visible. It was sunset, so obviously the persons aboard knew fully well that their mission was probably going to be fulfilled at night, reason why they were carrying at least twenty flashlights, which the "captain" of the boat decided to distribute equally.

-Alright, everybody, it's almost night, and we must be ready for working in darkness-Dipper commented as he walked in circles aboard the ship

-Great... this is just perfect... and I also watch so clearly naturally...-Isaac said under his breathe, at the border of another attack

-Shut it, four eyes!-Mabel exclaimed in a threating tone.-My true love is in danger... and I'll save him!-

-Oh, right... I forgot how many princesses saved their princes...-

-Calm down, dudes! Dipper is trying to talk about some boring stuff now that he's worried about-Soos explained as he stopped driving the boat for a while to listen to the conversation

-That's right! Thank you, Soos!-the twin thanked proudly before realizing what the adult had said.-Wait, boring stuff?-

-Let's admit it, bro, you can be kinda' boring sometimes...-his sister agreed

-I love the way you support me, Mabel, really, thanks...-the brunette teenager said bitterly before sighing.-Anyway, what's the first problem that people have when it comes to work in pitch black situations?-he then started to talk trying to pretend being in that situation, even if he was a horrible actor.-Oh... it's too dark... I can't see... Oh, but I have a flashlight... but it's out of power...-he tried to act out before smirking.-See what's the problem? And that's why I have twenty flashlights... five for each of us-the twin continued explaining as he gave the devices to each other.-And please... DON'T LOSE your flashlights!-

-You mean, lose your flashlights?-Soos asked

-No! I said: don't lose them!-

-Oh, sorry... I have just thrown two into the sea-the fat man commented with an innocent giggle

-Well, that's exactly why we need to have many of them, but please don't lose or break them!-He exclaimed before slipping on water that was on the boat and crushing one of the flashlights against the floor.-Not on... purpose of course-

-So, what's the plan?-Isaac questioned, definitely worried

-Well, we'll arrive to one of the cave's borders and before we get in, Soos, who will stay in the boat, will leave, so he won't be attacked by the sirens. As soon as he leaves, we'll get inside the cave on extreme silence, being unseen and we'll try to find Marco, free him and we'll go out where Soos will be waiting for us because we'll communicate through walkie-talkies-the teenager explained giving a walkie-talkie to Soos.-Got it?-

-But what if... we can't find Marco?-Isaac asked

That was quite a hard question to make. The siblings felt fear for their friend, they were terrified by only thinking about that obvious question... but at the same time they, especially Dipper, knew that it could be a possibility. Dipper read on his journal that sirens usually killed with no mercy. They liked seeing humans drowning... and the taste of their fresh meat.

-Marco will be alive! He knows karate!-Mabel answered pointing at Isaac with an accusing finger.-He's tough!-

-Yeah, but no matter how strong you are, if you're hypnotized then that's it-the dark-haired boy answered smartly

-You may be right...-Dipper suddenly said a bit sad, looking at the floor.-But still we have a chance. He is definitely still in love with the girl who broke his heart; in fact he seems to love her... so, if he does, he may be a bit immune to the sirens' singing. Also, he's 18, perhaps he isn't a virgin and he is even more immune to them-

-But your journal said that nobody was _completely immune_ to them-

-We still can't lose the chance of saving him-the twin decided looking away, not able to show his insecurity and his guilt to that new guy who hadn't gained his trust yet

The pine tree hat bearer definitely felt guilty and ashamed for Marco's disappearance. Before being hypnotized, Marco tried to make them walk away. He insisted in leaving that mysterious place, but they stayed only because of Dipper's fault... and also the Latino boy called him "best friend". Dipper had many friends, but they weren't of his same age. Most of them were older and the only one who was almost his same age was his sister, also, in the last few years, his social skills were starting to show up again and he found it every time harder to make friends, let alone talk to girls. So, yeah, the idea of having a friend under normal circumstances was quite amazing, and he wasn't going to give up on looking for his new bud so easily.

* * *

As soon as they got to the only cave in the entire lake, place where sirens supposedly were, Dipper, Mabel and Isaac got out of the boat.

-Alright, Soos, remember the plan?-Dipper asked to their "sailor"

-Of course, dudes!-he answered carelessly.-Just be careful... remember that the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it-

At that phrase, everyone stared at him confused. Everyone but Isaac, who suddenly smiled a bit, though he was still obviously worried as heck.-Oh, you've read "The Picture of Dorian Gray", too?-

-The Picture of Derian what?-

-Dorian Gray... that quote is from there-

-Oh, no!-he exclaimed laughing.-I only read it in a tumblr post and thought it was pretty cool!-he explained before leaving with the boat.-Take care!-

-So... he's the guy who has our lives in his hands-Isaac commented before hyperventilating.-No... I can't do this... I can't do this...-

At this, Mabel got worried for his new friend, having a huge feeling of sympathy towards him.-Isaac!-she called holding his face in his hands and pulling him closer to her.-Calm down! We'll make it, okay?-

And he did calm down after that. All of a sudden he just slowed his breathe... until he stopped breathing at all and his face was red like a tomato. Then, his heartbeats started to become faster and faster... but that wasn't so visible. He stared at the girl's actions speechlessly for a few seconds.-O-Okay...-he just said with a shaking voice

-I think he's gonna die _now_ -Dipper muttered before pulling the love birds away from each other.-Cute... but can we please focus in our mission?-

* * *

-This cave is spookier than your romances list...-Isaac decided as he was walking along the twins inside the sirens' cave looking for Marco

-Oh, looks like your sense of humor isn't affected by your fear, right?-Mabel snapped back angrily

And even if Mabel felt highly insulted for that comment, the dark-haired boy was right. The cave was extremely dark, with only some blue and green light reflections because of the lake's water that was almost flooding the place, reason why the teen's feet were dripping wet. At that moment, they finally understood Dipper's advice about the flashlights. The cave also had many sharp rocks all over the place, so you were ought to be careful if you didn't want to have deep cuts.

-Stay away from me!-shouted a familiar voice that made the teens glaze at each other before running to the site where the yell was coming from

-Oh... what? You aren't that immune now, right?-a female voice asked with a teasing tone.-If you just...-

-NEVER!-the first voice answered determined before even listening to the proposal

The three teens hid behind a rock and they saw a despicable scene: Marco tied up and the four sirens surrounding him. One of them, the blonde one, was moving dangerously closer to him, until their faces were only a few inches away. Dipper wide opened his eyes, knowing that if that siren kissed Marco he would be under one of the strongest spells that existed.

-Oh, I swear it... my kisses are really nice...-Myra said with a smirk before touching the boy's lips with her cold fingers.-Your lips have her name yet-she suddenly said a bit disappointed, but then smirked.-It's nice to see someone so loyal...-her face started to move closer to the Latino's one, and as she moved closer, he pressed his lips together in a refusing mode and started to move away, thing that was really hard due to the fact that he was tied up.-What a shame you'll forget about her...-she said as Searena held still the young adult's face.-Now...-Myra finished before kissing his lips

* * *

 **Now, kissing a siren must be an interesting experience, am I right? Anyway, that's the new chapter from the fanfic! Actually, I had written this part and the next chapter in only one... but becasue it was too long, I decided to divide them in two chapters. Hope you liked it!**

 **So, what do you think of the sirens? Just for the record: the red-haired and leader is Searena, the blondie with controlling problems Myra, the creepy one with dark hair Duste and the shy brunette Sabrina. I just clarified that because in the next chapter I'll mention them and probably use adjectives instead of the names.**

 **What do you think Dipper, Mabel and Isaac will do to rescue Marco? And will they be able to do it? Also, why on Earth is Marco so immune to the sirens' attacks if nobody can be _that_ immune according to dipper's journal? And what will Marco do now that he was kissed by a siren, becoming a slave?!**

 **Well, you'll find out next week with the next chapter of the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: Aw! I didn't think it was cliché! I thought it was cute! And I do believe in true love xD though I'm not saying your theory is true... it is close to the truth.. but not completely truth ;) About the promo: yeah... we're gonna have an evil Star and an evil wand apparently... funny how everyone in the fandom was expecting Marco to become evil when we should have worried about Star.**

 **NBoss01: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Send me a PM... I'd like to help you with the story. And YES, there's gonna be dipcifica :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**

* * *

 ** _GSV ERITRM HLFO RH GSV NLHG EFOMVIZYOV YVXZFHV, FMORPV GSV IVHG, RG SZW MVEVI YVVM GL SVOO_**


	11. Saving a Friend

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 11: Saving a friend**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Blood moon bond" Marco typed on his laptop quickly, as the pain inside his chest continued bothering him. After the Star's incident, his heart just ached, and not in the poetical way you're imagining, it was _literately_ aching, it hurt, it was as if someone was taking his heart out from his body every second. Why? He didn't know... he just thought it was because of how much he loved Star, but now he thought of the possibility of something bigger. And, even if he didn't trust that demon yet, he did know about the pain he was feeling. So, maybe... just maybe... the demon was being honest and that pain had something to do with the blood moon bond.

How would he ever be able to forget the night his soul and the Star's soul were supposedly bounded under the blood moon light? Those red lights, Star in a beautiful dress dancing with him, dazzled by him, enchanted by him, even if she didn't know who he really was at that moment. It didn't matter, because that night... was the first time he thought of the words "Star and Marco" in the same sentence with the word "love" or at least "crush". It had been the first time he considered Star as more than just a friend, and it did change a few things about their relationship.

And as he pressed "enter" in his keyboard and many different searching's results appeared in his computer, his mind started to get lost in the thought of his friend, and the heartache came back again. So, he began to look at the different results. One of them caught his attention, one from an occultism site that had only one page on the subject, but it was enough for him to understand the dimensions of that bond he shared with the princess.

The website said: _"Blood moon bonds create an empathic link so powerful that both bounded can draw magic from each other and use it as their own; however, any deep wound inflicted on one of them will be replicated on the other immediately"_

At that, Marco suddenly started to understand how he felt pain in his left arm once when Star had hit her arm really hard when she was fighting Ludo once. He also remembered having a feeling like Star was the one who was hurt and he had to do something to help her. If that also worked in Star, then that would explain how she was always magically there after he hurt himself against anything. It also explained why he knew how to handle the princess' wand so easily every time his friend couldn't reach it and he was obligated to use it before their enemies did.

He came back to read: _"Killing one of the bounded will destroy both of them, and likewise healing one will heal both. Their thoughts and emotions are impossible to hide from one another, creating proximity that most find unnerving"_

The Latino boy wide opened his eyes, realizing that it was true. He and Star had spoken in unison thousands of times, and even though he secretly liked to speak with her like that, it was still weird. Moreover, he knew how the blonde girl was feeling, even if they weren't in the same place where she was.

 _"A bonded pair cannot go too far apart physically; if they distance themselves too much, a searing pain spreads in their heart, increasing as they separate, eventually ending in death if they distance for a long period of time"_

At this, Marco almost screamed a loud "whaaaa?" but covered his mouth before doing so, knowing fully well that his parents were possible paying more attention to him than to the barbecue they were working on that afternoon. The teen slowly put his hand down before taking a deep breath and reading it again. Was that the reason why that demon found his situation so amusing? Because he didn't know that if he didn't find Star he would die along with her?! That really sucked... maybe being bonded wasn't that good after all... But wait a second... how was he going to survive if his heart was aching at every second?

His sight returned to the computer. Unfortunately, it didn't say much about how to break a bond or at least make the effects of it less deadly... what was he going to do now? He needed help! But... let's be honest, how many persons did he know who had any idea of occultism?

-Wait a second...-he said standing up from his seat with a smirk.-Maybe the future queen of the Underworld may help me a bit...-

* * *

-Oh... unicorn blood for our wedding picture...-the future underworld queen commented out loud in a thoughtful mode as she was checking out the wedding's preparations.-I love it!-she then said with a big smirk

-Alright, future queen-a demon said bowing and walking away

The black-haired future royal smiled, proud to be treated with the respect she had always been looking for.-Ruling the underworld would be fun!-she then said with an evil chuckle that she finally was able to use without being called "a freak", as she used to be called back on Earth.-Oh, boy... my parents would be so disappointed...-the girl said again happily as she got closer to a table where all kind of creepy food was served. She didn't honestly know any of those meals... but she trusted Tom... and she loved how creepy those dishes looked like.

It was quite ironic to think that she found all the support and freedom she had been looking for by marrying a prince. In fact, she had always laughed at Marco Diaz, who obviously had a crush on a princess from another dimension, thinking that he was a cheesy boy who believed in fairy tales... oh, but this twists of fate... she ended up falling madly in love with a magical prince from another dimension. Of course, he wasn't like Star or the prince of a dimension like Mewni, he was actually the prince of Underworld, someone with a dark sense of humor, someone who was as weird as her and on their first date tried to put a creepy spider on her hair shyly, to what she responded with a sincere "oh, I've always wanted a boy to give me something like this". He smirked at that and answered "I've always wanted a girl to answer with something like that".

They had been dating for a year and a half when the royal demand of "marrying someone before turning 19" came and Tom, even with his doubts, proposed to her, though he would have done it even if that stupid demand hadn't come. In fact, he had wanted to do it since their first date, but he was waiting till she finished school so she could go to live to the Underworld by his side.

-Future queen...-a three-eyed demon came with a phone on his hands.-Your cellphone is ringing, Marco Diaz wants to talk to you-

The young adult smirked and took her cellphone.-You know I'm getting married, so if you want to try something, I'm too sad to tell you that it's too late and I'm super loyal to Tom-she commented with a teasing tone.-But I could make some exceptions...-

-Janna!-Marco exclaimed from the other side of the phone.-There's no time for jokes... I need your help... this is serious-

-Ugh... why is it that every time you call is for serious stuff?-Janna wondered with a disgusted tone

-Do you know anything about the "blood moon bond"?-

At this, the girl understood that it was serious, or at least she seemed as if she did, wide opening her eyes in shock.-Eh... yeah... how do you know it even exists?-

-Janna... I'm bounded to Star-

If the future queen was shocked by the last news, then she just gasped this time.-Wait... you... and Star... woah... you two really are extreme when it comes to love, aren't you?-

-Janna...-Marco said trying to calm himself down. He was frustrated enough with the whole Star thing to bear Janna with her sense of humor and teasing.-Please, be honest: how many possibilities of dying do we have if we're not together?-

-Well... depends in how far away you're from each other...-

-She's in another dimension... eh... I think...-he added quickly, trying not to make any mistake, even in his desperate state

Janna smirked. She knew he knew where the missing princess was.-Fine... then, you're dead... unless you two meet again, of course, since when you've been bounded?-

-Since... we were fourteen...-he answered blushing a bit by the fact of what that implied

-Oh woah... you are really extremists, aren't you?-

-It wasn't on purpose! And I didn't even know... Star was... and Tom... ugh! Whatever, the thing is: is there a way to make the bond's effect be less effective?-

Janna stopped to think it through a bit.-I don't know... being honest, the blood moon bond is an extremely powerful one... but maybe Tom knows something about it-

* * *

That day, at night, Marco was still on his computer on his bedroom, with an untouched plate with a hamburger and chips on the side. He was too focused on finding out more information about the bond that he even forgot that he needed to eat, but he didn't care, because he wasn't hungry at all. He hadn't been hungry since she left actually.

Suddenly, a pair of dimensional scissors turned up, opening a portal in the middle of the young adult's bedroom. At the beginning, the Latino boy was quite surprised and a bit scared, he even had taken a karate pose, but as soon as he saw who the persons who were coming were, he relaxed a bit.

-Good night, Marco-Tom greeted with his calmed smirk untouched.-I hope we're not here in a bad moment...-

Marco shook his head, not really able to believe that Tom and Janna were so irresponsible to come at the middle of the night to his house.-You do realize that if my parents discover that you two are here I am dead, right?-

-It was a risk we decided to take...-the demon commented with a smirk making the human frown. Even if they were in peace at the moment, those two would never have a good relationship... too many things happened between them that would always avoid that.

-We're here to help you, Marco... but if you don't want to know a way to keep your bond calmed then...-Janna said starting to get back to the portal

-No! Wait! You know how to stop this?-

The purple-skinned teen smiled.-Yeah, I happen to know it... but it won't be permanent because these kind of bonds are too powerful... you should have thought it twice before stealing my dance with Star that night... right?-

-Oh, c'mon... I thought you have let that go! Moreover, I didn't...-Marco tried to say that he didn't do it consciously, but he was interrupted by a deep pain in his heart.-Ouch...-he said touching his chest and worrying his two Underworld's guests

For the first time since he knew them, Tom and Janna left their so famous smirks and showed something that was almost unknown in them: worry. This would have surprised Marco if it wasn't because of the fact that his heart was aching as much as a heart attack would.

-It's serious... how long have you been away from Star?-Tom asked worriedly

-I... two weeks...-he answered trying to hold back some tears

-Okay... it's not too late yet...-the demon said putting his hands on Marco's chest.-But I'll advise you: I'll only make this process go more slowly and the pain less present... but you have two months to find Star or you'll eventually... die-he said showing honest sadness before his eyes turned completely red and he started to mutter some ancient words that neither the Latino boy or the future queen knew to make a powerful spell that would create a defense mode inside the karate boy's body, making the effects of the bond go slowly. Also he anaesthetized him so he couldn't feel that deep pain anymore... unless he was in the last stages of the process, of course.

Tom started to remove his hand from his chest slightly.-So, how do you feel?-

Marco breathed a bit and closed his eyes, trying to feel the pain.-I don't feel... the pain...-he then tried to feel Star. At this, he opened his eyes with a few tears on them.-B-but... I can't feel Star either-he discovered sadly

-I'm sorry, Marco, but your bond is kind of suspended for some weeks. The only way to feel Star again will be if you find her... or if one of you has a deep injury-he explained

The Latino boy didn't like the idea of not feeling his true love for some weeks... but he didn't have another choice. He couldn't live any longer with that pain inside his chest. Sooner or later, he would have died helplessly.

-I-it's okay...-the young adult lied.-Thanks, guys-

-It's always a pleasure to talk to my ex-boyfriends...-Janna said opening the portal and getting in before Marco could tell her that they had never been anything more than friends

Tom chuckled and followed his girlfriend, but before getting into the portal, the karate boy called him.-Tom, wait!-

-Eh, yes?-he asked a bit unsure

-Thank you... I mean, for helping to me... even when you don't like me at all...-

-I only did it because of Janna and Star...-he lied as he put a foot inside the portal. Though he turned around as soon as he did so.-The thing is, Marco... I don't dislike you _that much_ anymore. And for some reason, you're the one Starship chose... and you definitely love her... so, that's it-he said, this time finally leaving

As soon as the portal closed, the human left in the room got closer to the computer and closed the window that said "blood moon bond", opening another one instead and writing "Gravity Falls" on it.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

-Marco!-Dipper exclaimed truly worried for his new friend before turning to his sister and Isaac.-Alright... we have to distract the sirens, get him and Soos will be waiting for us in ten minutes-the teenager explained as he sent a message to Soos

Myra slowly started to move his lips away from Marco's.-So, handsome boy... how are you feeling?-

The Latino slowly opened his eyes, which used to be closed because of the kiss. His heart started to beat fast and he was obviously more nervous. He stared at the siren almost amazed by her beauty, as if she was a beautiful angel and everything that had happened before had been forgotten. His eyes were wide open as well as his mouth, which dropped down, apparently recognizing the real beauty that was in front of him. The young adult was speechless, a clear realization on his mind.

-You're beautiful-he said after a long meditation

-Yes!-Searena screamed happily.-He's under our control now!-she laughed, enjoying her obvious success.-I must admit that you got me worried for a second, mortal, but you aren't that strong to be immune to our kiss-the siren admitted touching his chin in a seductive way.-What do you think of me?-

-I... I'm so ashamed of all the things I said before...-he said looking down, even though he kept on taking glazes to the woman in front of him.-Now I can see how smart you really are... and how wrong I was-

-Oh, there's no need for that...-she said but she was too conceited to make him stop.-But continue-

At this, a small smirk appeared in the boy's face.-Your intelligence can't be compared, and you're extremely beautiful...-

-Oh, I know it... but thank you!-

-Though...-he suddenly said showing an awkward smile

-Though what?-the siren asked confused

-Though Myra is more beautiful than you... So, I don't understand why you are the one bossing around here, Myra is the prettiest one-

The blonde siren smiled at that compliment.-Finally someone recognizes my potential!-

-Oh, shut it... you must be pretty... but I'm the smartest one! And that's what counts!-Searena opined glaring at the tied up human

-Sabrina is also pretty clever-Marco also commented with a hesitating voice

The brunette siren was the one to get surprised this time.-Eh... yeah... I guess I am-she finally said smiling shyly.-Thanks...-

-You're also gorgeous-he added with a dreamily sigh.-You're just... wow... and you're the only one who didn't need to attack me to prove that-

-But she's way too shy and reserved to be the leader!-The ginger siren protested angrily.-My powers are also powerful! And if it wasn't because of me, this idiot wouldn't be under our control!-Searena continued reminding.-So, don't you even think of a revolt!-she screamed showing her fangs

-Oh, and I almost forgot how creepy Duste is... she's definitely the scariest of all of you! She's dangerous and sexy... what a combination...-the human finally said with a smirk, though he quickly changed that obvious smirk to an innocent smile, sounding as if he had fallen in love with the four of them

That was the last drop. The four sirens who used to be friends started to argue about which one was the best to occupy Searena's obvious charge of leader. The red-haired used her leading skills as her reason to be it, Myra her beauty, Sabrina her intelligence and Duste her powers. All of them had really good reasons to be leaders being honest, no wonder why Marco had suddenly fallen in love with them, right? But they also had many flaws: Myra wasn't smart at all, Sabrina was too shy, Duste was too creepy and Searena was too egocentric to sometimes see through people, like through Marco. You'll see, as soon as the creatures stopped paying attention to him, the young adult started to move his hands, trying to break those seaweeds and free himself.

-They're arguing?-Mabel questioned confused

Dipper paid attention to their friend, who all of a sudden stopped having that "puppy-in-love face" to have a determined look on his eyes, doing his best to free himself.-Smart move, safe kid...-the teen muttered, secretly wondering how on Earth he was immune to a siren's kiss.-This is our chance, guys!-Dipper decided putting his earphones on.-Let's go help Marco and leave!-

-Yes...-the karate boy mumbled happily as he freed one of his hands, realizing that he was going to be able to leave soon, but before he could completely free himself, something put its hand on his shoulder, making him wide open his eyes scared of having failed in his plan. You have no idea how happy he internally felt when he saw that Dipper, Mabel and Isaac were there to free him.-Guys!-he exclaimed almost with tears in his eyes

-Did you really believe we would let you die?-Dipper asked with a smirk as Isaac and Mabel untie the Latino's seaweeds.-It was tempting... I won't lie... but then your parents would have asked too many questions-

Marco rolled his eyes, even if he couldn't quit the smile on his face. They came to save him! They really did! And that couldn't make him feel happier... and guiltier... but for that he would have time after he ran away.-Thank you-he said honesty touched by that selfless act

-Reaaady!-Mabel sang enthusiastically as Marco stood up from his chair.-Let's leave!-she ordered grabbing Isaac, who was still on the ground, just because he was apparently too slow and calmed even in those situations

And like that, our four heroes started to run away from that cave, and they would have succeeded, if it wasn't because Searena was too frustrated with the argument she was having that, for only a second, she looked to the sides, trying to find something interesting to look at (or an argument that would convince them all) and saw the four teenagers running away.

-On the name of Poseidon...-she muttered shocked before glaring.-HE'S ESCAPING!-the siren shouted pointing at the teens

-Eh... guys, I don't want to interrupt your happiness... but they saw us...-Isaac said with a horrified voice

-Okay... it was actually a question of time...-Dipper admitted, turning on the music from his cellphone.-Here comes the hard part...-he mumbled bitterly.-Put on your earphones now!-he ordered, and Mabel and Isaac obeyed. Marco just kept on following them, but he didn't need to cover his ears, in fact he was feeling rather immune to the monsters' tricks, even when he couldn't exactly understand why.

The sirens screamed angrily before starting to sing as loud as they could the most hypnotic melody they knew. Unfortunately for them, earphones were way louder and the teenagers didn't seem to be affected towards their powers. Still, we must remember that they were in a cave that those creatures knew as the back of their hands, running almost in the dark, obligated to use a flashlight to guide them to a way out. So, it wasn't an easy task as it sounds. Also, due to the water that was on the place's ground, it was hard to work without slipping, and to make it harder, sirens were excellent swimmers.

-Marco Diaz!-Searena called madly, but the Latino boy kept on running with his friends.-You'll pay it, smart guy!-she screamed in the most threating way possible

The Latino knew that in the second he left them, they'd discover that he had never been hypnotized and it had all been a trick to fool them and have an opportunity to escape. So, he knew that they would be extremely mad, especially Searena, who was at the border of losing her status on the group because of his fault.

Suddenly, something grabbed Marco's feet, making fall to the ground. In any other situation, Dipper, Mabel and Isaac would have noticed... but they still had their earphones on. The karate boy started to call for them, but it was obviously useless: they couldn't listen to anything. Perhaps earphones worked _too_ well. Because of this, Marco decided to try to kick whatever was holding him, and he did free himself, but not for a long time.

-You're smarter than what I thought-Searena admitted as she dropped his feet.-I tried to be patient... I tried not to use violence...-she said before letting her long and sharp fingernails show.-Let's see how immune you are to this, Earthling!-

And after saying that, she jumped on him, trying to attack him. Luckily, Marco saw it coming and moved away, but the ginger siren was too angry to stop now. She had become a wild beast, desperate to have her revenge against the young adult, who was starting to get worried for his health. Not only for his health, but also for Star's. It was inevitable to start a physical fight at some moment, of course, so Marco started to use all his fighting skills against the siren, who avoided them every time, as well as he avoided her attacks.

But despite all his tries, he couldn't avoid getting hurt. He hurt his left arm after ducking for the fifth time in the fight. Not in the way Searena would have wanted it though (I mean, being hurt by her), because it was a rock was the one to blame. Marco ducked, lost his balance and cut his arm (and when I say cut it, he _literately_ gained a _deep_ cut) with one of the sharp rocks that were inside the cave. The boy frowned angrily at realizing how badly that stupid rock had injured him, but something weird happened after that. He didn't only feel an unbearable pain in his injured arm, but also a cold stabbing pain in his heart, a pain even more hurtful than the first one.

-Ouch!-Marco said as he touched his chest. He wide opened his eyes, recognizing the pain. He suddenly felt internally relieved by feeling it, though he was too shocked to show his real happiness. He _felt_ it, after an entire month of agony and intrigue; he felt what he had been looking for. He felt... _her_.

The ginger siren also got surprised at seeing that, and reacted a bit more than our hero.-You're bounded-she realized stunned before smirking.-YOU... ARE... BOUNDED!-She exclaimed laughing demoniacal, thing that made the human fear a little.-That's why you're immune to us! And for a moment I thought you were gonna be invincible! But you know what they say...-Searena said as her eyes turned red and her teeth became fangs.-Sometimes your strength is also your weakness...-

* * *

-Soos!-Dipper exclaimed happily as he, along with Mabel and Isaac almost jumped inside Soos' boat, which had been waiting for some minutes outside the cave

-Oh, dudes! I'm so glad you're okay!-the fat man exclaimed hugging Mabel and Dipper.-But where is Marco?-he suddenly wondered as he started looking for the rest of the gang

-WHAT?!-the twins asked at unison, still wearing their earphones

-WHERE IS MARCO?!-the adult questioned again, but this time louder

Dipper face palmed himself, realizing why they couldn't hear his friends and put off his earphones.-Sorry, Soos... so what were you saying?-

-Never mind, dudes!-the man chuckled before staring at them worried.-Where is Marco?-

-Well, he's just behind... us...-Dipper answered before realizing that their rescue mission had failed miserably.-Oh Gosh...-

* * *

Searena made a good use of the fact that Marco's arm was hurt. She literately grabbed him from the throat and hit him against the cave's walls. And even if he was trying to move away, to make some move that would avoid her attacks, he just couldn't. Between his arm and heart's pain, he felt, for the first time in a long time, completely vulnerable. Also, the siren knew about his bond with Star, which wasn't something really good if we're going to speak with honesty.

The siren grabbed him by the throat again, but this time she didn't let go of him easily, choosing instead to press him against the cave's wall and, in an obvious attempt to strangle him, she started to press his throat every time with more strength. No matter how badly the young adult tried and wanted to free himself, he was too weak, and with every movement he was losing more air from his system.

-Oh, why didn't you tell me you were bounded? We both would have avoided a lot of horrible things...-the siren said as she continued strangulating him.-Now this would be easier...-she started as the boy struggled for breathing.-Either you speak up and tell us everything we know... or you _and_ the princess die-she explained pressing his throat even harder.-Isn't it beautiful how two bounded persons can be killed by just killing one of them? Because that's what I'm gonna do if you don't talk...-

Marco wasn't going to speak up. Not now, not never. _He_ had to be the first one to find and save Star, not some maniac sirens. He couldn't fall for that trick, he just had to find a way out... but it was hard due to the fact that he was starting to lose his conscious slowly but surely. Before he could even realize it, the whole world was starting to become blurry. And as Searena continued smiling, she continued chocking the safe kid, who was now at the border of dismaying.

But before the siren's plan worked, something hit her in the head, making her drop the young adult immediately.-Grappling Hock!-Mabel exclaimed proud at her weapon before her, Isaac and Dipper ran to attend Marco

The Latino boy fell to the ground and felt the impact, but it wasn't as painful as being chocked. The brunette felt immediately started to take deep breathes. He instinctively touched his neck, realizing that it was finally free and looked at the sides, finding his three friends standing there, ready to punch some sirens. He would have definitely hugged them all with his entire strength if it wasn't because he still felt too weak to do such quick movements. Also, his arm was still bleeding.

-Marco!-the three teens called worriedly running to him

-Are you okay, dude?-Dipper wondered as the rest of the gang surrounded the teen before noticing the blood in his body.-What happened to your arm?-

-I... I'm fine... I think-Marco answered a bit dizzy.-W-what are you still doing here?-he questioned, almost admitting that he had never trust them that much yet... at least until that moment.

-We couldn't let you here, right?-the twin boy answered as a matter of fact while he grabbed Marco's arm, inspecting his injuries.-Also, Mabel loves you too much to let you go-

-I do!-The girl sang with a small smile before gasping.-Oh, gosh! Your arm is covered in blood!-she said as a tear started to roll down her cheek

-Guys... we have to get out of here-Isaac interrupted as Searena started to stand up with an upset expression on her face

-YOU!-the siren screamed staring at Marco with wild eyes

Even in his confusion state, the Latino wide opened his eyes scared at her, knowing fully well that the siren was going to kill him if she got a chance. But for his surprise, the twins walked in front of the boy and stared at the siren fearless. In that moment Marco when he realized that he wasn't completely alone, the Pines were with him, and they were capable of doing whatever it was needed to help their new friend.

-Stay away from him!-Mabel ordered with a threating voice to the ginger woman, who only frowned irritated.-Or you'll pay it!-

-I'd like to see that, sweetheart-Searena answered getting up.-I know more than what you think, I can see through your feelings, even better than _you_ do-

-That's impossible! No one knows how Mabel feels!-the girl said pointing at herself proudly, even when the three boys shared a glaze, internally knowing that Mabel was too obvious when it came to emotions

While Mabel continued arguing with that creature, Marco managed to stand up and put off his hoodie, his grey plain shirt being visible now, in order to use it to cover his hurt arm. He received help from Isaac and, in a few seconds, he was ready to leave.

The siren laughed.-I know how you _all_ feel!-the woman said as a matter of fact.-It's one of the main powers of the sirens, I know what would exactly make you lose your mind... and I can see even through your denial-she pointed at Mabel.-That's how I know you're in love with someone who is here... but it isn't the famous karate boy-at that, the brunette stared confused

-Wait, what do you mean?-

-And Dipper Pines...-the siren called with a smirk.-You think your stupid teen crush is true love?!-she laughed.-Try to deny it, smart fella... but your heart belongs to someone else... someone more complicated, out of your small league... but don't worry, if an earthling can fall in love with a dimensional princess, you can get a rich girl-

The pine tree hat bearer narrowed his eyes, obvious confusion on his face.-Who are you talking about?-

-And Isaac... poor boy... he would do anything for his crush, what a shame you're in friend zone, right?-Searena limited to say with a smirk, making the boy shiver a bit at her creepy words.-And let's not forget the man of the hour!-she continued pointing at Marco with an upset face.-You think everything is sorted out? You think the worst part of all is _this_? Oh... you're _so_ wrong, mortal! SO wrong... you're not the first bonded I met... you're the second one. The first man I met now is in prison and his girl is dead...-she giggled.-You know, now that I think about it, you two have a lot in common with them, you may end up the same way... you'll be a hot convict after all-

-Why are you even saying this?!-Dipper questioned frowning angrily

-It isn't nice to hear the truth, right?-

Dipper took a bottle that had a potion inside out of his jacket and dropped it to the ground, producing enough smoke to confuse the siren and give them a few minutes to escape. The four of them started to run as fast as they could, though that wasn't enough, taking in account that they felt tired, confused and one of them was losing a lot of blood. Fortunately, they weren't really away from the cave's entrance, and as soon as they get there they would find themselves with Soos, who was waiting for them in his boat. It was a question of getting there to feel finally safe.

Once they got to the entrance, Marco was the first one to get into the boat (he was the only one really hurt and after all he was the person they came to save), then Dipper followed, and Mabel.

-C'mon, Isaac!-Mabel called extending her hand to her friend.

The dark-haired didn't hesitate to take her hand. But when he was about to get into the boat, Searena appeared behind the teenager again, angrier than ever and decided to have a revenge, even if it wasn't the revenge she really wished to have, or the person she really planned to affect. But revenge was still revenge. Also, the Diaz teen had proved to feel fond of those humans. So, she grabbed the teen's face, and before he could even ask what the heck her plan was, she pressed her lips against his ones. It all happened so fast that neither Mabel had really realized what had just happened before it was too late.

-Isaac!-the brunette screamed scared for her friend

Though she didn't really have to worry, because what Searena wanted was revenge, not Isaac. So, as soon as she kissed him, she whispered some words to his ear and let him go. The boy got inside the boat. But something was different about him; you could see him in his eyes. All of a sudden, his eyes turned completely black and he dismayed instantly.

Marco wide opened his eyes in terror, realizing that it was his entire fault. They came to save him, they had risked their lives and everything that came with that only to save him, someone who hadn't been with them for more than a mere week, someone who didn't have really nice plans by the way, someone who had made too many mistakes for counting them now. And that thought started to produce him heartache, well, that thought and the fact that, even with his hoodie covering the wound, his arms was still losing too much blood. It was a question of time until he felt dizzy again and also dismayed.

* * *

 **Noo! Isaac! What had the siren done and said to him? And what do you think she meant by all those confessions about the character's feelings?**

 **Well, you'll have to wait a bit for it... but it's not that far away ;) I hope you liked the chapter! Also, I wrote a little bit of Janna x Tom at the beginning, because I honestly think those two would make the best couple xD (after starco, of course). And I kind of like the idea of Tom and Marco being friends in a distant future (now that we know he'll be back xD)**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: You're right, though it was the bond what really protected Marco, you were super close! :D Also, I'm glad you liked the sirens, even if they were a bit annoying, and well, the villians after all, right? Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting! :3**

 **NBoss01: You guessed it! It was their bond what made Marco so immune! :) Thanks for reading and commenting, friend! :3**

 **Thanks for favoriting: fanfictionloverkali relire12**

 **Thanks for following: ****fanfictionloverkali relire12**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**

* * *

 ** _GLFV OLEV, GSV NLHG KLDVIUFOO NZTRX LU ZOO_**


	12. Heart like yours

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 12: Heart like yours**

* * *

-Ugh...-Marco commented slowly as he began to recover his conscious. He opened his eyes slightly and sat up on what it seemed to be an old red sofa. The young adult looked at his sides: he was inside some kind of laboratory, full of computers, boards with equations written on them, lots of papers all over the place, a video platform, many tubes with experiments inside and many things that the teen didn't really know what they were for. The Latino then felt an annoying pain on his arm, and he remembered that it had been injured badly in the sirens' cave, so he looked down at it, to find out that it had been bandaged.

-Does it still hurt?-a familiar voice asked, making him look up.-We've disinfected it, but it's still not the same as going to a hospital, you know?-Dipper explained as he sat behind him

-Eh... where am I?-

-You are... at Ford's lab-the twin answered a bit nervous, not being honestly as specific as he could really be

-I see... another secret I wasn't supposed to know, right?-

Dipper giggled a bit.-Kind of... it's nothing personal, but Grunkle Ford doesn't trust you yet-

"Surprise... surprise..." Marco thought rolling his eyes, before staring at his arm again.-Did you two heal the wound?-

-Yeah... well, mostly Great Uncle Ford, he's the received doctor here... but I helped. Thanks goodness we arrived here quite fast and you had your arm covered with your hoodie-Dipper said with a concerned tone.-Otherwise we would have had to make a blood transfusion-

The Latino boy looked down at his grey t-shirt, realizing that his red hoodie was probably completely full of blood and dirt.-Eh… where is my hoodie?-he asked

The pine tree hat bearer was a bit surprised at this question. He had been attacked by sirens, he had been hounded by them, hurt by them and he had been unconscious for at least three hours. He woke up, in a weird room similar to a lab he had never been to, noticed that his arm had been stitched by two creeps who he hadn't known longer than a week ago… and the first thing he asked is where his hoodie was. That was without doubt another thing Dipper mentally added to his Marco Diaz's personality questions list. Was it that he really cared for that piece of clothing? Or was it that Marco was so used to those kinds of situations that the hoodie seemed to be important? Or maybe the young adult was too confused that he asked the first thing that came to his mind? If Dipper knew better, he'd have known the last one was the correct answer. Marco honestly had so many questions and secrets in his mind that he asked the first silly thing that came to his mind.

-Eh… your hoodie is on that table-the twin pointed to a table many meters away from them.-But is full of blood… it'll be hard to wash that out… Great Uncle Ford can always come up with something new though and…-

-Oh, don't worry about it!-Marco said looking down a bit ashamed.-I've got eleven more of those ones… and I have a light blue one too, so, never mind-he said before remembering Star (as if he could forget her…), he remembered feeling Star. So, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to sense her emotions, her beating, her aching, her longing… and he almost cried realizing that he couldn't anymore.

Tom kept at least two promises: the fact that he would stop bothering his "starship" (he also promised that he would stop calling her like that, but he couldn't succeed in that) and that Marco's blood moon effects would be suspended and anesthetized. At the moment, it seemed as a good idea, due to how painful that bond was, but now… he wasn't so sure anymore. Sure, he didn't feel the pain… but he felt… _empty_ instead. When the blood moon bond was working fully he was aching… but at least he felt fully complete. He knew Star was out there and someday they were going to meet, he knew that even if she wasn't in the best conditions, she still was out there, thing that without the bond was uncertain.

-Does it hurt?-Dipper asked to his friend, who quickly opened his eyes

-A bit… yeah… but I'm better-he said, not really sure of what to say in that situation. He owed too much to the Pines family. They gave him their friendship and trust… holy nachos; they even risked their lives for saving him! And what is he going to do in return? Betray them! Great… that's the reason why he only had two friends at secondary school. That situation made him doubt a little… okay, he needed Star back… but maybe he didn't need Bill to do that… but, knowing that demon, he would never be able to break the deal. However, he could ask for help, right?

-Dipper, why did you do it?-

The brunette stared at him confused.-Why did I do what?-

-Not only you… you, Mabel, Isaac… why did you come save me? Why did you risk your life for someone you don't even know?-

-That's easy… Mabel loves you-the twin responded with a chuckle

The obvious tension between the two disappeared for a few seconds while the 16-years-old laughed and Marco rolled his eyes.-I'm serious…-Marco said though he had smile on his face

-Well, you'd have done the same for us, right?-

At this, the young adult looked at one side, thinking it over.-I guess…-he lied. He knew that he'd do it with no hesitation, but he couldn't say if they'd both do it for the reason. For instances, he felt guilty because of the future betrayal, so he may do it because of that.-But still… why?-

-Because…-Dipper stopped to think about it a bit. He wasn't going to admit it… but…-Because even if we're not friends yet… I think we could be it someday-

Marco smiled a bit.-This means you trust me now?-

-I said "someday", but it's a big possibility, safe kid-he chuckled

The Latino boy also laughed.-Thank you, Diapper-

-Is he awake, Dipper?-Stanford asked as he opened the room's door, that seemed to be an elevator's door by the way.-Oh, good! I was starting to get worried… what would we tell the hospital if we took you there?-the old man asked euphorically before answering to his own question.-That four sirens attacked you? Of course not!-he grabbed the shack's guest's arm and inspected the bandaged zone.-Does it hurt?-

-Only a little, I'll deal with it-Marco reassured with a small smile.

-Good! And don't worry, the pain will disappear soon. Even if I don't seem so, I've got twelve PHDs, so I know what I'm talking about-

-Right… thanks, Mr. Pines-

-Never mind, boy… well… actually… there's something I might ask in return. I just want to make you some questions about what happened, you know, to write it down on the journals-he explained taking a red journal and opening it.-Sirens are powerful… I've never known a way to avoid their hypnotizing and attractive traps… how did _you_ do it?-

-D-Do what?-

-Well… not falling into any trap-Ford answered.-The thing is… no normal human has ever been immune to their powers-

-I'm not sure I'm _immune_ , Mr. Pines… but being honest… I don't know why… I'm as surprised as you; Sir-Marco knew he sucked at lying, so he didn't lie this time. He was literately surprised at realizing he was almost invulnerable to those creatures' powers. Yeah, it was because of his bond with Star, but why? He had read a lot about that bond and he really didn't know one of the things he now shared with Star was the fact of being able to avoid temptation. Also, the sirens discovered his bond with the princess and she seemed… happy. She knew more than him that was for sure. _"_ _You're not the first bonded I met... you're the second one. The first man I met now is in prison and his girl is dead..._ _"_ What did that mean? Had she really met a princess and a normal guy who were bounded? What happened to them? How did they end up in that way?

-Are you still in love with the girl who made you having that post-break up depression?-

-Why do you ask?-Marco questioned feeling rather angry at that obvious question

-Just answer, boy… if you are a boy…-

-Of course I still have feelings for her!-the Latino answered rolling his eyes.-Why do you want to know?-

-Right… how far has your relationship gone?-

At this, Marco blushed.-I... what does it have to do with the sirens?-

-I asked you first-

-I asked you second-the young adult answered with a sarcastic tone.-If you answer _my_ question, I'll answer _yours_ -

-Why do you want to know that? I thought you didn't believe in my investigations-

"Good point..." thought Marco. "But not good enough".-I said I didn't believe in other dimensions, Mr. Pines… FOUR SIRENS ATTACKED ME!-He exclaimed in realization.-They weren't even supposed to exist! I do need an explanation, don't you think? What's wrong with this town anyway? Why are there monsters here?-

Dipper and Stanford shared a knowledge look, before sighing. They knew it was unfair for Marco not to know the truth… but it was also insecure to be completely honest. They had met Marco only a week ago and he had been already attacked twice (three times counting the weird incident with the gnomes). So, yeah, he deserved some answers… but at the same time, Ford knew fully well that he was suspicious.

-You aren't ready to hear those answers-the older man in the room decided

-Then, why would _you_ be ready?-

-Are you still a virgin?-Ford asked after rolling his eyes

-W-what?-

-That'll explain why it wasn't so easy to hypnotize you. Sirens are more powerful if their victim is virgin-Dipper explained in order to help his confused friend

-Oh… Well… that actually kind of explains many things…-the Latino thought out loud before staring at the scientist and shaking his head reluctantly

-Well… so you are madly in love with someone and you're not an innocent teenager anymore-Ford said writing it down in his journal

-Eh… thank you?-

-Alright, Diaz, it may explain a few things…-"but it still looks suspicious".-Dipper, take him to the shack-

-Sure, Great Uncle Ford-after saying it, the teenager ran to one table, took a white piece of clothing and came back.-Marco, cover your eyes-he instructed giving him the white clothing. Marco stared at them confused. The brunette twin rolled his eyes.-Dude; if we'd have wanted to get rid of you… we wouldn't have healed you in the first place-

-Fair enough-the Latino decided before putting it on

* * *

His hands were cold, his face was pallid, and his eyes were closed. If it wasn't because of her Great Uncle Ford, Mabel would have thought that he was indeed dead. But no, his heart was still beating, or at least that's what her hands felt when she put her hands on his chest for the sixth time in the last hour. "Calm down, he'll be alright" everyone assured, but the brunette girl wasn't so sure. A feeling of guilt was killing her inside as her new friend, Isaac, was lying on her bed, apparently asleep after a siren kissed him. Why had she ever insisted him to come with them in that adventure? It was indeed dangerous! And he had never had those kinds of adventures before! He was a newbie in that field! Why? Why was she so irresponsible and selfish and let him come?!

-Woah, he really seems like a piece of dead meat...-Stanley commented as he walked into the girl's room.-Are you sure those monsters weren't poisonous?-

The twin's eyes started tearing as her Grunkle said the truth. It was cruel, it was said without any sense of touch, but it was the truth. And she preferred that compared to the blind hopes and lies that Ford and Dipper told her.

-He really does, right?-she asked before starting crying

-Oh... no...-Stan mumbled realizing what he had just done.-No, no, pumpkin...-he said as he hugged his niece.-I was just... kidding, I'm sure the nerdy of my brother will somehow make him live again... so he wouldn't have died because of your fault and you won't feel guilty anymore-

As you can guess, that didn't especially make Mabel feel better.-W-what do you mean?-she asked staring at him

-Well... you and your brother were the ones who invited him knowing that he wasn't ready to be part of one of your adventures after all, right?-

If the first time Mabel cried with all the tears she could, then now she started crying her heart out inconsolably repeating.-IT WAS MY FAULT!-she cried sadly and mad at herself

-What? Oh... no! No! No!-Stan tried to say quickly, mentally wanting to hit himself for being bad at making someone feel better. He just spoke what came out of his mind, but in a situation like that, it was the best to shut his mind out for a few minutes and think before talking.-Hey, pumpkin... I'm sure he knew what he was doing... uh... probably... also, I'm sure you and your brother tried to do the best to protect him, didn't you?-

-I... I think...-she mumbled sobbing

-Right! Also, he still breathes... right?-

-I guess...-

-And you know our twins are a bunch of science nerds who always have an answer, ain't I right?-

That thought made her stop crying a bit.-Yeah...-

-That's right! You don't have to worry, pumpkin! So, wear your best smile and get ready for him to wake up! Okay?-

The girl sobbed a bit and made a small smile.-Do you really think so?-

-Of course! He'll survive! And let's hope he won't be mad at you once it's all happened so he won't want to never see you again!-Stan exclaimed with a smile, glad to have made Mabel feel better until the teenager wide opened her eyes in realization

-He'll hate me...-the sweater girl realized before sitting up and hiding inside her light blue sweater with red lips on the front.-He'll hate me... he'll never want to see me again...-she started to mutter.-He'll wish I was dead!-

-No! No! That wasn't what I meant... I... oh... I'll go get your brother...-Stan decided, realizing that he wasn't the person she needed for feeling better 

* * *

-You can uncover your eyes now-Dipper instructed to Marco as he closed the vending machine secret door

The Latino did as ordered.-The gift shop? So... there is some kind of secret door here?-he asked with a smirk

-Yeah... I mean, No!-the 16-years-old corrected quickly as he realized his mistake

Marco rolled his eyes, secretly knowing that he was alright and mentally noting that he would have to check out the gift shop if he wanted to find what he was looking for…. Well, once he finished recovering himself of course. Because… he couldn't break everyone's heart in those conditions… right? Moreover, he needed some rest. Too many days without properly sleeping weren't going to help him heal his arm.

Dipper knew his friend wasn't buying his story. He rubbed his forehead as a feeling of guilt and shame took over him. He wanted Marco to be his friend… but it was impossible to have a real friend if he had so many secrets.-Look, Marco…-Dipper started with a serious tone making the young adult stare at him surprised.-There are some things you can't know yet… because you wouldn't understand it…-

If this would have happened a few days ago, Marco would have said "yes, I will" or "I'm ready to know" or at least he would have insisted in knowing more. He would have indeed made a good use of that obvious weakness moment of a teen who was going through a dilemma and needed only a little push to decide for once and all… but the Latino boy couldn't do that after all the events happened that day. He still had time to save Star... but he didn't know if he would ever be able to thank the Pines family for saving his and Star's life.

-I'm sorry, Marco…-Dipper continued looking down.-But I can't tell you everything yet… even if I do consider you as a possible friend-

The young adult smiled and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.-Hey, it's okay… everyone has secrets after all, I got it… if someone asked me to tell them the whole story of what happened between me and the girl… I wouldn't be able to do it either-he said reassuring

-So… no regrets?-

-Man, you have just saved my life! Of course that there are no regrets!-

Dipper sighed relieved.-Cool… then let's make a promise we will both respect each other's secrets-the teen proposed extending his hand to him

-Deal!-Marco decided without hesitation as he extended his hand to him

-Deal-the twin decided a bit reluctantly, knowing that he wouldn't fulfill that promise. But it was the fair thing to do. If he wanted a friend, then he would have to trust him.-So, what did the siren meant with "you're not the first bounded I met"?-

-I really didn't understand what she said… like who is your rich lover?-

Dipper stared confused, remembering the sirens words.-I… I have no idea… you… you think she was telling the truth?-

-Well… Mabel is in love with someone who was with us, but that person wasn't me but Isaac. Isaac likes Mabel, he's in friend zone… who is the rich girl you secretly like?-

-I'm honest! I don't know who she was talking about and…-Dipper suddenly realized what the half-Mexican said.-Wait, Mabel and Isaac?!-The twin exclaimed surprised.-Mabel doesn't like Isaac!-

-Woah… chill out, man… what's the problem if she likes him?-

-There is no problem, but it is impossible, Marco. If she liked him, we would already know… she's too open when it comes to her feelings-

-When it comes to crushes, you must mean. But falling really in love is a little more complicated-Marco chuckled, as if he knew a lot about that topic

-Crushes and being in love is the same-Dipper replied with a frown.-They're just a waste of time… being with one person for the rest of your life… do you really believe in that?-

-Woah… who broke your heart so badly to make you think that?-the Latino wondered out loud.-Look, as someone way more experienced than you… I can tell you that falling in love isn't the way we see in films. You might find a few surprises on the way, Diapper-

-Oh, perfect! Now I'm taking advices from a post-break up depressive 18-years-old young adult-the twin muttered, not really trusting that Marco was in his experience field

-Think whatever you want, but I know what I'm talking about… and I bet you $20 Mabel and Isaac will end up being smooch buddies at the ending of summer-

-I'm in in that bet!-Dipper exclaimed with a proud tone.-I know my sister…-he added before staring confused.-Smooch buddy? What a weird term…-

Marco giggled nervously.-Yeah… a bit odd, but I still think it's cute…-he mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks

"Smooch buddy" thought the teenager surprised. It might have been something related to that girl. Perhaps that was the way they called each other, like a boyfriend and girlfriend nickname, but it was still quite peculiar. Also, he seemed too confident to assure that he had knowledge on the romance's field. Sorry if he didn't believe in him… but it was complicated to do so! Alright, maybe he had more experience on the fact that he had sex… but giving couple advices? Please… as if he knew about feelings.

-Dipper!-Stan called walking into the gift shop.-Oh… are you done with the rich boy?-he asked signaling at Marco

-Eh, kind of… why?-his nephew asked a bit lost

-Because your sister needs your help… she's been crying over that nerd for hours-

-Isaac? How weird he still hasn't woken up… Wait, why aren't you consoling her? That was the only thing Grunkle Ford asked you to do while we were healing Marco!-the teen told him off, not being able to help himself. He only had to do _one_ thing! One little thing that every normal person would do just because they had kindness in them!

-Hey, you know I suck at making people feel better!-

Marco's eyes widened.-Wait… Isaac!-he remembered what happened to their friend all of a sudden.-How is he?!-

-Oh… he's okay… his vital signs are stable and normal… but he's been asleep for many hours-Dipper explained before starting to walk to Mabel's room

Marco bit his inferior lip nervously as the feeling of guilt started to grow inside of him again and he decided to go to see how the dark-haired teenager was. After all, he may know a way to help, right? Even if he hadn't written everything he went through down like the Pines, he sure had been through many dimensions and many weird and wild situations related to magic. Well, he did live with a magical princess, didn't he?

* * *

-Mabel?-Dipper called getting into the bedroom

-Dipper!-she exclaimed happily as she stood up from her seating spot where she was waiting for her friend to wake up.-You found a way to wake Isaac up?!-she asked with a wide smile, secretly waiting for it even if she knew fully well that he didn't do it.

-Eh... no yet-her brother admitted.-B-but we're indeed working for waking him up!-

-Oh... alright...-the girl said between her teeth as her smile started disappearing and became a sad face that broke Dipper's heart. He didn't want to see his sister that sad, but he honestly didn't know what to do that time. The brunette felt so lost. The sirens must have put some kind of spell on Isaac that was for sure. But how was he supposed to break it? Dipper would never admit it to Mabel, but he knew this time was going to be hard.

Marco got inside the room too and stared at the sleeping boy with a concerned look in his eyes. He knew internally that if it wasn't because of him, Isaac would be alright. And by looking at Dipper's expression, he also knew that it wasn't going to be easy to help him out now. It's not necessary to say that he felt too guilty to even see the scene anymore. So, he just walked out of the room before the twins could even notice his presence. His mind was just telling him too many things to stay another minute in that room with that feeling of an upcoming dead.

It was unfair for everyone. For the Pines, for Isaac... for Star... and he just had to keep on with that stupid deal! He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much pressure. The Pines had to know what was going on... well, at least a part because he didn't even know himself why those monsters were so interesting in Star's location, he could only guess. But one thing was for sure, he did know that those creatures were after _him_ , not after them as the family thought.

-Ugh! What am I going to do?-he asked as he was walking in circles inside the room he shared with Dipper

-About what?-Soos questioned as he passed over the open room's door

-Ah!-Marco screamed throwing some karate moves as a reflex act and losing the balance in the way, ending up with his face against the floor.-Oh... Soos, it's just you-he said sighing relieved as he stood up again.-What are you doing here?-

The adult shrugged.-Well, I was just here, walking around as I was sweeping-he explained showing his broom.-When I heard you talking to yourself nervously. You kind of sounded like Dipper actually-he said with a light-hearted chuckle

-Eh, I was talking about nothing important; I'm okay-he said looking down

-Is it because of your post-break up depression? Mr. Pines explained me that if you started acting weird I should give you those pills-

-It's not because of that... I guess...-he mumbled.-Eh, Soos?-

-Yeah, rich boy?-

-It's Marco-he corrected rolling his eyes before staring at him nervously.-Have you ever had to lie to someone to protect another person and that made you wonder if you were doing the right thing?-

-You're talking like Mr. Pines now; you've spent too much time with them, right? Isn't this family the best?-

-They are awesome... I guess...-Marco answered a bit confused by how they changed the subject of the conversation so fast. Like Stanley Pines? Well, their stories were a bit similar when you think about it... lying to everyone to save someone he loved...

-And how did you all react when Ford first came?-Marco suddenly asked, scared of his reaction

-Oh, well, we didn't really mind at all after discovering that Mr. Pines wasn't a master criminal who wanted to destroy our dimension and all he really wanted was to save his brother-

-So... you think it was... right?-

-I don't know if it was right, dude... but I'd probably have done the same thing in his place-

The Latino boy felt a bit less guilty after hearing that. After realizing that there was a small possibility of being forgiven.-You've got a really good point... thanks, Soos-

-As always, my wisdom is both a blessing and a curse. Now if you excuse me, Marco, I have a bathroom to clean-the fat man explained walking out of the room, leaving the young adult alone again.

As soon as he left, he walked to his bag pack, where he kept Star's golden crown. He didn't know why, but sometimes, he just needed her. And, as she wasn't with him, the only thing he had closer to her was her crown. It was a bit masochistic to still have that crown, though. He should have gotten rid of it a lot of time ago, because that crown represented the only problem Star had, the only reason why they couldn't be together. But it was still the only thing he had from her after all.

* * *

-So... how long is he going to be asleep?!-Mabel asked to Stanford as he stopped inspecting the teenager

-Uh... I can't tell you for sure. But he's perfectly alright physically! So, it won't be for too long-

-What?! It's already been an entire day!-Mabel reclaimed with an accusing and desperate look

The old man rubbed his neck nervously. He didn't want to lie to his niece, but he didn't want to break her heart either.-Look, Mabel, it won't be for too long, I promise-he said with a small smile as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder.-Now, why don't you go eat something? I'm sure Greasy's dinner is open at evenings!-

The girl groaned before walking out of the bedroom, leaving her uncle and her brother alone in the darkness. Even if she was sad, every time Mabel left a room, it was like a lot of positive energy was leaving as well, making the situation even harder.

-How is he really?-Dipper asked to his great uncle

-It's hard to say, Dipper. If he's under a siren's curse, then I don't know what to do. He could be asleep for weeks, maybe months-he confessed with a concerned look

Mabel gasped and covered her mouth as she stood behind the room's door. The brunette teenager didn't like overhearing conversations, but extreme situations require extreme methods. They weren't going to tell her the truth because they didn't want to hurt her, and it was comprehensible, but that lying was hurting the girl even more than knowing those cruel facts. She needed to do something... she couldn't stand with her arms crossed if her new best friend forever was in danger! She had to do something! But... how?! She didn't know as much as her family did from magical creatures... and if they didn't know how to help her friend... then who can help him? In fact, they didn't even know how Marco was immune to...

-Wait a second...-the girl mumbled with a smile.-Marco!-

* * *

-Marco! Marco! Marco!-Mabel called running through the house's rooms

-Polo!-Stanley Pines screamed as he continued playing a poker game against Waddles. The pig snorted and showed his cards: a perfect royal flush.-What?! That's it, you'll be our supper tonight!-

-Grunkle Stan, where is Marco?-the girl questioned.-And stop arguing with Waddles... he's just got good luck-she said as she touched her pig fondly

The old man groaned.-The rich boy is watching television, or at least that's when I last saw him-

-Thanks! Keep on winning Waddles!-the brunette exclaimed as she started running to the room.-Marco!-

* * *

The Latino boy sighed as he was changing the Gravity Falls' TV channels, realizing that there was nothing in that device that was compelling enough to make him stay and try to forget about his problems for a while. He wasn't so exigent, but it was kind of boring watching television after having travelled all around more than three hundred of dimensions. Also, as I mentioned, those channels weren't the best ones.

-Marco!-a female voice called all of a sudden making the teenager lose his concentration on the television

-Mabel?-he asked surprised as the girl got into the room

-Marco! There you are!-She exclaimed happily.-I need your help: you are immune to the sirens... why?-

The young adult stood up from the sofa.-What do you mean?-

-Well, you were immune to their attacks... and I wanted to ask you why! Maybe in that way you can help me save Isaac-she said with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her, pure hope present on her face

-Eh... Mabel... I don't know for sure, I...-

-Please! You have to know! Are you honestly telling me that you have just born immune to them?! There must be something you can do to help us! Haven't you ever cared for someone too much to want the best for this person no matter what?-the girl asked with honest tears in her eyes

With that question, the mystery twin definitely stroke home. Yes, he has. He has done it so much that it hurt, and he would still do it... why do you think he went to Gravity Falls in the first place?

Marco sighed.-Love-

At that answer, the brunette wide opened her eyes.-W-what?-

-I'm immune to them because I love a girl so much that I don't feel anything for any other girl anymore-he explained with a slight blush

-B-but... he doesn't love anyone! He never had a girlfriend! He hasn't even kissed a girl!-

The boy looked down, sad that he couldn't help.-But... you do love him and he loves you, I really doubt he went in that adventure for _me_ -

-We love each other as friends!-Mabel corrected blushing at that option. Of course she didn't love him in that way! They were just friends! Moreover, he drove her crazy! Sometimes she just want to kiss, I mean kill him! And yeah, he was cute, smart, good-hearted, occasionally useful and brave but... no, she didn't like him more than just in a friend's way.-Please... there must be something else you can do-

-I don't really know how to help this time, Mabel... but I know how you feel, and I'm really sorry-he said with a sincere tone

The sweater girl looked down as a tear started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want that, it was so unfair... Isaac had never done anything bad! He only tried to help them, and only because she insisted! She knew that it was dangerous; she knew that he was risking his health... but... she never expected that to happen. The teen felt so destroyed that she hugged Marco and started crying on his chest all of a sudden. And even if the red-hoodied boy wasn't a real fan of the hugs, he honestly understood her, so he just hugged her back, trying to console the young broken girl in his arms. It was never easy to see someone who was always happy like Mabel sad and, for a second, she reminded him of Star. They were similar in many things, especially in the fact that seeing her like that made him feel really bad.

-Look, Mabel, everything will be alright-he whispered trying to make her feel better

-How do you know?-

-Because he has you-he decided, pulling her away from him a bit.-You're strong enough to find a way out of this, and you're gonna be the one who will save him from the siren's spell-

-How can you be so sure?-

He thought of how nerdy, smart-mouthed, sarcastic, lonely, and opposite to Mabel Isaac was and, for a second, he reminded him of himself.-Because you're his star-he said drying one of the girl's tears

The brunette girl felt determination running through his veins. She really didn't understand very much the meaning of what she said, but it seemed like the most meaningful thing he could ever say to her, and it was true. In that moment, Mabel felt all his words having a big effect on her, as if she internally knew what he meant. She wasn't only the Gravity Falls' shooting star, but also _Isaac's_ star.

* * *

The sudden sound of the Harry Potter's theme was heard in the whole room, making Mabel wake up a bit confused, knowing that in Gravity Falls there were no famous movies like that one. The girl woke up and looked at the sides, noticing that Isaac's cellphone was ringing. She stared at the number in the screen: "mom". The brunette gulped as she looked at her side: Isaac was still in his slumber. She felt so guilty and worried, that took a deep breath and answered his phone, decided to tell the worried woman (who had already called like ten times) what was going on.

-H-hello?-Mabel asked a bit worried

-Eh... Yeah? Am I talking to Isaac's phone?-a female voice answered on the other side

-Yes, I'm Mabel Pines, a friend of your son. He's at my house but...-

-Oh! Isaac got a girlfriend?!-the woman exclaimed apparently happy

-Eh, Miss, I'm just his friend, he's in the mystery shack and...-

-Oh, I've never been there... but I know where it is! I'll go get him! I want to meet you, too! Bye!-the woman decided happily and enthusiastically before hanging on

The twin stared confused before sighing.-Well; she had to know eventually...-she mumbled before looking at her sleeping friend one more time

He was still pallid, and his hands were still cold, but he still was cute. And now that he didn't have his classic glasses on, he was rather handsome in his own way. Mabel got closer to him, and as she made a step closer, she felt her heart beating faster and her face turning a bit red. The dark-haired boy seemed too perfect to be real all of a sudden. Her predictable feelings all of a sudden stopped being so obvious, turning instead confusing. Her mind felt clouded over at the thought of never seeing him again. If his mother came and saw him like that, she would indeed take him away from her. The young girl sadly caressed his cheeks, which still were somehow warm, and whispered an "I'm sorry" as she got even closer to the sleepy boy. Then, she looked down at his lips. It was such a shame to think that he had ever kissed a girl... and he would never do it.

A crazy idea went through her head as she touched his lips and quickly took his hand away from him. He never had the chance of kissing a girl, and it was cruel but cute. She had her first kiss at twelve... and it was a magical feeling. So magical that she wanted Isaac to feel it too. Was it weird if she kissed someone asleep? Was it weird if she kissed her _friend_ asleep? And in the lips? Well, the brunette thought it was odd... but fair. The least she could do was to at least give him a first and last kiss, right?

So, she slowly got closer to him, and after a few hesitating, she kissed him right in the lips. Her heartbeat was as fast as it could and her stomach felt a weird tingle she recognized from the first time they met. She pulled apart from him confused as the feeling started to settle in. The girl had no idea of how she was supposed to feel from that moment on, as she had never felt something so perfect, so _right_ before for any other boy.

-What is this?-she asked to herself confused looking down

-What is what?-Isaac questioned with a dry voice as he opened his eyes

-Eh, nothing, know-it-all...-she answered automatically before looking up at the waking boy.-You're awake... YOU'RE AWAKE!-she screamed with the biggest smile she could wear before hugging him with all her strength

-Awake? What do you mean?-he asked confused, but still happy to see her like that. If Mabel was happy, then he felt perfectly fine too.

-You... you don't remember?-the brunette questioned surprised

-Remember what?-

-Eh... you've been attacked by the sirens, and you've been asleep for more than 24 hours!-

-Woah, really? And how did you wake me up?-

-I ki...-she thought it through. Was it really because of her kiss? Or was it coincidence? And if it was because of her kiss, should she tell him? After all, kissing your friend isn't something really common between buddies.-Dipper and Ford helped, they used a potion to wake you up-

-Oh...-he said sounding somehow disappointed.-Right then... wait, more than 24 hours?! Has my mom called?!-

-Yeah, she's actually coming to take you home now-

-What?! And what am I going to tell her?! She can't know the truth! She would never let me come back!-

Mabel chuckled.-Oh, don't worry, know-it-all! I'm sure we can come up with something! Let's go for the rest of the gang! They have to know you're awake!-she exclaimed running away and calling for every single alive soul inside the house

-Right...-muttered the dark-haired with a small smile. It was really lucky that Dipper and Ford knew that spell; otherwise he would have been sleeping for who-knows-how-many-days! Also, he didn't remember anything about that weird coma state... well, nothing but a weird dream. He dreamt Mabel had kissed him.

* * *

 _ **Breathe deep, breathe clear**_

 _ **Know that I'm here**_

 _ **Know that I'm here**_

 _ **Waitin'**_

 _ **Stay strong, stay gold**_

 _ **You don't have to fear**_

 _ **You don't have to fear**_

 _ **Waitin'**_

 _ **I'll see you soon**_

 _ **I'll see you soon**_

 _ **How could a heart like yours**_

 _ **Ever love a heart like mine?**_

 _ **How could I live before?**_

 _ **How could I have been so blind?**_

 **And that's it! A new chapter! Sorry for not updating last week, I went on a journey and I couldn't update! And that's why this chapter is quite long! Hope you liked it! So, this chapter was full of Mabel x Isaac, which I tried to make as cute as possible, hope it worked! Please tell me your opinions on Isaac on the reviews!**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: The spell Tom made in Marco works in both of them, as they are bounded whatever happens to one of them affects the other :) And here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing every time :')**

 **NBoss01: Hahahahaha! I'm glad you shipped dipcifica! xD in the next chapter she will appear ;)**

 **Thanks for following: Luck Out crazymancody895**

 **PS: ONE DAY LEFT FOR THE SECOND SEASON OF SVTFOE! YAY!**

* * *

 ** _BLF XZM XOVZEV HLNVGSRMT ZKZIG LI BLF XZM XOVZEV HLNVGSRMT GLTVGSVI_**


	13. Family Meal

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 13: Family meal**

* * *

Marco's conscious was slowly getting into his nerves. Every day he woke up at the Mystery Shack he automatically greeted The Pines, who after the siren accident had clearly become very good friends of him, especially the young twins. Dipper and he were indeed becoming best friends, situation that made the Latino boy feel both: guilty and happy. It had been more than an entire month since he had spent a last time with friends. The young adult had been so caught up with his dilemma with Star that he definitely stopped having a lot of chatting with his friends and relatives. In fact, the last time he talked about how he was feeling was in his graduation night, though that was considered as an explosion of his contained emotions rather than a relieving confession. From that moment on, he just shut up. He spent his holidays inside his bedroom trying to deal with all his messed up emotions. And his family's insistence wasn't really helping; actually, it made him feel worse. There was a little step from being worried to stalking, and the Diaz crossed the line, without even realizing it.

The half-Mexican sighed, remembering that his parents were in Gravity Falls there with him, sending texts every hour just to ask him if he was alright. "I'm okay" he would always answer, though it was an obvious lie. But he had lied in so many things that lying in that little fact didn't seem as a sin anymore. He was even making his parents feel less worried at least.

So, that Monday morning, on his second week of staying in that weird town, when Marco woke up and checked his phone, he wasn't surprised at all at finding his parents' message there, with their typical "Good morning, hijo! How are things doing?" The young adult stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes a bit before answering with his first lie of the day and didn't care much about the topic before lying on his bed a little longer, just to relax a bit. His phone rang again, but this time, he did have a surprise when he saw the message.

-Oh, you're awake-Dipper said as he walked into the bedroom he shared with the shack's guest

Marco put his phone down and chuckled.-My parents' texts woke me up... I still think breakfast at evenings rock!-

-First morning up early... hope you woke up with your right feet... cause' if you want breakfast, you'd have to cook... or go to Greasy's dinner again-

The young adult's stomach turned upside down at the sound of the restaurant's name, reminding how dirty and unhealthy that place was. The food was surprisingly okay... but his healthy habits couldn't let him eat in a place in such conditions.-I'd rather cook, thanks-

-Good choice!-the twin decided.-So, you'd better dress up, cause' the ingredients won't be bought by themselves-

At that, the Latino frowned.-What an amazing room service that I have in here-

The pine tree hat bearer laughed.-Told you this wasn't a hotel! C'mon, safe kid! I'll take you downtown-he announced before leaving the room

Marco rolled his eyes and looked down at his light blue pajamas with a sigh before walking to the place where he kept his bags with his clothes. Moreover the fact that he had many private things on his bag pack, he didn't unpack yet because the Pines hadn't really picked a spacious place for his stuff. They just gave him a little drawer where his bag pack almost didn't enter.

* * *

-I'm definitely going to buy all the food I'll need for the next weeks I'm staying... I hate waiting too much for eating breakfast-Marco complained as he walked through the supermarket's halls filling the shopping cart with a list on his hand of all the stuff he would need to make something decent

-Look at the bright side, today you woke up early!-Dipper laughed as he watched his friend putting things inside the cart

The Latino boy didn't even look at the teenager, preferring to instead get what he needed to leave as fast as possible and make breakfast because his stomach was angrier than a monster.-You don't seem to be someone so positive, Diaper-he snapped back with a smirk. Yes, he woke up early that day and for a simple reason: he slept well that day. After many days of little sleeping, the karate boy had decided to cease his searching for the rift for recovering himself a bit.

-Ouch... that hurt _so_ much...-Dipper continued folding his arms.-Your insults are way off at morning, right?-

At that statement, the both friends laughed, though they were interrupted by a female voice.-Dipper Pines... I knew it smelled like loser around here-

They both turned around to face a blonde girl with fancy clothes standing in front of them. She was accompanied by two girls who also were dressed up in a fashionable way. They all chuckled at her "insult" that for someone like Marco seemed rather old-fashioned. The three girls seemed to have quite a social status to have those clothes and make up (which, by the way, was a bit obsessive). The Latino didn't like her or her followers, in fact she reminded him of Brittney Wong, a high school brat who enjoyed mocking everyone...

-Oh... Pacifica!-Dipper greeted with a smirk.-So, how is your family doing now that they're broken and all their lies are known?-

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, though she still smiled, which surprised the town's visitor, were they only joking? What was he missing? Well, he wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it sure promised to be interesting.

-So, who is that guy standing next to you?-she asked signaling at Marco, who suddenly tensed up.-Another loser without friends?-

At that, the young adult relaxed a bit, noticing that she didn't have the least interest on him. However, she still seemed interested in Dipper.-I'm Marco Diaz-he said with a small smile on his face.-I'll be staying with the Pines this summer-

-Oh... is the shack now a hotel?-

-You wish it was-Dipper snapped back with his smirk untouched

-You wish I wished-Pacifica opined pointing at him and making a step closer to him

-You wish I wished you wished!-the twin said pointing at her also moving closer to her

"Rich girl, huh?" Marco thought with a smirk, finally getting the siren's words.-Or you both wish you did...-the karate boy commented making the both teenagers stare at each other with wide opened eyes before a slight blush appeared in their cheeks

-Ugh, tell your friend to stop saying nonsense!-the girl exclaimed annoyed before starting to walk away

Dipper glared at Marco, who only giggled, before staring at the blonde teenager moving away. The twin couldn't help but stare at Pacifica one more time before mentally preparing to tell his friend off. Even though they didn't seem to have changed their relationship, after an incident with a ghost in the old Northwest mansion and Weirdmageddon, both teenagers had a better relationship. In fact, they could even be considered somehow friends! Though they liked to tease each other with what they did wrong in the past. It was a complicated relationship indeed, but it was better to keep it like that rather than just admit that something had changed between them, because something indeed changed inside of them from that moment on.

-So, this is the girl the sirens were talking about!-The Latino boy exclaimed with a smirk

-Oh, c'mon! Me and Pacifica?-Dipper asked with a chuckle.-We've hated each other since we met! I've never even had a crush on her!-

-Good... then you don't have a crush but you're in _love_ with her-his friend corrected before laughing his heart out

-What?! What kind of philosophy is that?-

-Oh... you'll see...-he said before drying a tear that was formed because of his excessive laughing.-Anyway; eh... my parents kind of want to come tonight to see how I'm doing at your house-

-Your parents? I thought they were satisfied with us when they let you stay-Dipper commented quite confused and even more anxious to know what Marco had done to make them worry so much about him

-They are... but in one week many things can happen and...-the karate boy noticed his friend's skeptical look.-Okay, yeah, I admit it, they don't trust I'm absolutely "cured" so they want to see if I had another break down-

-That's better... See? Saying the truth doesn't hurt!-

Marco only rolled his eyes.-What happened to that deal about not bothering each other about our secrets?-

-There is a difference between secrets and lies...-

-Whatever, Mr. Honesty-the young adult commented with an annoyed look. He really hated lying to him, but the pine hat bearer wasn't also telling him everything, they had different reasons to hide things though. Marco was obligated to while Dipper only wanted to protect the foreign boy.

-At what time are your parents coming?-

-For dinner... can your family... eh... you know...-

-Act normal?-

The Latino boy giggled nervously.-Yeah... it's not like it bothers me, but my parents think that I should be with people more normal-

-Normality is relative-

* * *

-And then... Marco hugged me!-Mabel exclaimed on her phone before rolling her eyes.-Yes, Isaac, like a _real hug_. His arms were wrapping my body!-the girl said enthusiastically to her friend as she sat on her bed.-I know, right?! _And..._ You don't know the best part! After hugging me, he pulled apart a bit to stay really close to my face... we were so close I still can't believe I didn't dismay!-

-Yeah...-Isaac mumbled at his phone as he looked up at his computer one more time. All of a sudden, that online book he was reading stopped being so interesting.-So... you two... eh... kissed?-

-Well... Imagine this: we were like this: face to face! Nose to nose! Only a few inches away from each other with eyes full of longing... and he got _even_ closer to me and... He said the right words to make feel better!-She exclaimed happily.-He's so cute...-the brunette opined with a dreamily sighed

-Wait, that's it?-the dark-haired questioned surprised but relieved at the same time as he stood up from his seat in front of the computer.-He hugged you because he felt compassion and you think he loves you?-

That cruel analysis of the situation made the girl frown.-Isn't it a big advance?! He hugged me! The first day we met he didn't even want to be alone with me!-

-Right... look, I don't know what problem your grandfather had and why he hugged you, but I know you shouldn't be having so many illusions about this, Mabel-

The twin giggled nervously. She was telling him that little moment she had with Marco a day ago... though she hadn't been able to tell him the real reason why she felt bad and he hugged her. But nobody could blame her... because she felt bad then at the thought of losing the person at the other side of the phone.-I'll make all the illusions I want! Also, you owe me a date with him!-

It was Isaac's turn to giggle nervously.-Yeah... I almost forgot about that bet...-

-Remember that if you lose, you'll have to sing a song...-

-Trust me, you don't want to hear this voice singing... but a bet is a bet-

-So? Which dating tips are you going to give me?-

-Well, first of all, stop being so accessible and desperate for him, if you're reachable then he would lose interest on you-

-I AM NOT DESPERATE FOR...-she remembered all the times she literately haunted him all over the house.-Eh...-she coughed a bit.-Okay, continue-

-Thank you. Then, try to make him jealous... that might work-

-Jealous? How? I don't have a boyfriend! Let alone a suitor!-

-Use your fabulous imagination, sweater girl!-the teen explained rolling his eyes.-And finally, talk to him, but not so much, just like I taught you before-

-Got it!-she said as she tried to know those instructions by heart.-Are you sure it will work?-

-No... But we don't lose anything with trying, right?-

-I adore your honesty, really-she said with a sarcastic tone, quite unusual on her

The boy chuckled at that before smirking slightly.-Nice, because I'm not going to stop being honest any time soon-

Mabel sat on her bed again as a slight blush started appearing on her face.-I hope your mom liked me... I won't be able to have my prize if you can't come anymore-

-My mom liked you, don't worry... in fact, I think I can go to the shack today... if you don't mind-

-Let me see...-the girl muttered as she thought it through a bit.-Do I mind? No... Maybe a little... but I think I can bear you for a few hours-

-Eh... thank you?-

-But if you come for dinner, you'll have to bring dessert-

-It's a date then!-Isaac exclaimed before even realizing what he had just said and his cheeks turned completely red.-Wait, I didn't mean it like that!-he said shaking his hands desperately as if his friend could see him.-I meant, date like friends! Cause' we're friends!-

Mabel giggled a bit.-It's a date then, know-it-all-she said before hanging on

* * *

-Uh... home-made toasts... I missed these ones-Dipper confessed as he ate one of the toasts Marco cooked

-I also missed eating food without mold; yeah-Marco agreed also biting his toast

The twin chuckled.-I told you Greasy's dinner isn't _that_ bad!-

His friend glared at him, what made the pine tree hat bearer laugh even more. Despite all the secrets they were hiding from each other, the two teenagers had a really good relationship. They were becoming good friends indeed, no matter how much intrigue for knowing their secrets they happened to have. It was nice to meet someone that had so many things in common as those two did, and it was even better to have a friend after being so much time alone. They both needed a partner, and they found it when they most needed and less expected.

-Good morning!-Mabel exclaimed walking into the kitchen and smiling at her brother, but ignoring Marco, trying to be as obvious as possible.-How are you, bro?-

-Eh, fine? You've already seen me today...-her brother answered a bit confused

-Oh, well, it's amazing to see that one person who I really care of is here! Because there's nobody else I care around!-she said almost screaming as she walked closer to Marco.-I only care for my brother and that's the only reason why I am here! No one else!-

The Latino boy stared confused before rolling his eyes. "Ignoring your crush", what an immature way to make someone fall for you.-That's good, your brother must be important for you-he agreed while he took another bite from his toast

The young girl wasn't quite sure about how to respond to that. He seemed even more careless than her! That wasn't supposed to happen! He must feel bad! Well, she'd better try with the second tip Isaac gave her. So, she took her phone out of her skirt's pocket.-Oh, look at this, you... oh, what was your name?-Mabel asked to Marco, who rolled his eyes again

-What is it?-he questioned without enthusiasm

-The picture of a boy I met the other day! He was super-hot! Don't you think? He's got more muscles than you!-the twin told him as she showed him a picture

-I suppose...-he said.-You know, he actually seems like a TV model-

The brunette girl wide opened her eyes, as her alibi had been discovered.-Uh... what? No! He is someone I met at the town's store... but he does look like a model, right?-

-Cool, I'm glad you met a boy-the karate boy said with a sincere smile

Mabel bit her inferior lip nervously. He didn't even blink... he didn't care at all! He wasn't falling for her tips! Isaac's tips weren't working! In fact, they were making Marco less interested on her. The girl groaned before going upstairs madly puffing. She was so mad that at the moment she saw Isaac getting inside the shack a few hours later, she grabbed his arm and carried him to her room, ready to scream at him as loud as she could, reclaiming her bet's prize.

* * *

-Good evening!-Rafael exclaimed as he and his wife got inside the living room with big smiles on their faces.-I hope we're still on time for dinner-he added quickly with a heartwarming chuckle

Dipper and Marco, who happened to be watching television sat on the sofa, stared confused. "You came early actually" both teenagers thought bitterly as they shared a knowing gaze. They came too early to be honest; they didn't expect them to come so soon! Well, it was obvious that they were rather missing their kid or were feeling worried about him too much to wait two hours more.

-Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz-Dipper greeted a bit surprised

-Hey dad and mom...-Marco said less enthusiastic than his parents as he signaled to two free chairs in the main table.-You can sit there while we wait for the rest of the people in the house to come-he said, this time with a nervous smile before grabbing Dipper's arm and carrying him to the following room in the house.-We have to do something!-the Latino whispered in a suffocated scream.-They can't see me cooking and cleaning the house! This was supposed to be a relaxed trip!-

-Yeah, I know... your parents won't be too happy to know you're practically our housekeeper...-the twin agreed with a thoughtful look in his eyes.-Maybe I can distract them showing the shack while you'll take care of cooking-

-And what about cleaning the place?!-

-Mabel could help... she's upstairs with Isaac-

Marco groaned at the situation, as if he hadn't had enough pressure moments to deal with.-Fine... but we have to be fast! Also, my parents love every single thing related to traveling, distract them with that-

-Perfect!-

The two friends came back to the kitchen where the young adult's parents were waiting with untouched smiles.-So? Where is everyone?-the brunette woman wondered a bit anxious before showing a box full of cookies she had on her hands.-I've brought the dessert!-

-Sounds delicious-Dipper commented trying to make an innocent smile

-Yeah, mom! Your food's the best!-her son agreed.-You know... you actually deserve relaxing a bit after cooking, don't you think? Maybe a tour around the shack?-

-Oh, I'm fine-Angie answered shoving her hands

-I agree with Marco this time, Madam-the twin thought getting closer to them.-A tour around the shack will be perfect-

-But we've already seen the shack-Marco's dad opined a bit unsure

-This place is full of mysteries, Sir... I bet you haven't watched our trips' room...-

-Trips' room?!-the married couple asked at unison with glitter in their eyes

They twin smirked. They took the bait.-Yes! My great uncle traveled a lot!-he exclaimed as he started walking away from the kitchen being followed by the adults

Marco waited till they left to sigh in relief. Then, he started to take out all the ingredients he needed to cook pasta. It wasn't a meal quite sophisticated but it was still something pretty attractive. The Latino moved as lighting as he was taking all the ingredients he needed. Some people might consider cooking as a "girl activity", but the Diaz teen definitely enjoyed it no matter what stereotype people said or thought about it. Moreover, his girl wasn't a real chef... in fact, Star was horrible at it. Even if he once he tried to teach her how to cook, but the princess was still too newbie on Earth to do that.

* * *

 **Flashback**

-And here it is: a brand new order of nachos!-Marco exclaimed as he put a plate full of cheesy nachos on the sofa next to Star

-Yay!-The princess congratulated happily clapping her hands.-I was getting hungry already!-

-When aren't you hungry?-the Latino questioned with a smirk while he secretly wondered how come Star was so thin if she ate that much

-Oh, shut it!-she ordered also smiling before eating one of the snacks.-Oh, I love this triangle food!-the girl exclaimed as she practically swallowed the nachos

-I know...-the boy commented with a chuckle

-You do? Then why haven't you cooked them in almost a month?!-Star reclaimed pointing at him with an accusing look in her eyes

-What?! The last time I cooked them was two weeks ago! And I made enough nachos for an entire week!-the brunette explained folding his arms.-Remember that I have been busy practicing karate last weeks?-

-Oh, right... you had that "important" tournament against Jeremy...-the girl said annoyed rolling her eyes.-Since you go your red belt your red belt you've been too focused on your karate-

Marco rolled his eyes, remembering all the sacrifice he had to go through just to get his so beloved red belt. Just so you know it must have been the hardest thing anyone in the whole history of karate had to do to get a red belt. And even if he knew his friend was only joking about it, the Latino boy felt a bit offended.-Well, if you like nachos so much... then why don't you try cooking them on your own?-

At that idea, the girl wide opened her eyes in shock.-Me? Cook? On that thing?-she questioned pointing at the oven with a scared look.-It's like opening a dragon's stomach...-the princess mumbled confused by that weird device she had always tried to stay away from

-What? I thought princesses knew how to cook-

Star glared at him.-We have servants for that... and I'm not that kind of princess anyway-she said with a growl before staring at the oven again

Okay, it did sound hard... but, then again, nothing is easy on Earth after all. Also, if Marco could do it, she sure could too! In fact, everyone in the house knew how to use that magical device. Perhaps it only seemed hard but it was easy, just like riding a bike. Please... she was Star Butterfly after all! She fought monsters, was advanced in magic and saved Marco more times than the ones he actually kept that tally on (even though he tried to keep it hidden, the princess knew he still had that silly list).

-You know what, Marco?-the blondie questioned with a smirk.-I'm in!-

The karate boy smiled at her pretty smirk.-You'll cook then?-

-Yes, and you'll love it! After you teach me how to cook, of course!-

-I don't have any problem teaching you-the boy answered automatically without even realizing what he had just said. He couldn't just say no to Star.

-Perfect! And you'll see I'll make even better nachos than yours!-she threatened as she walked to the kitchen super excited, jumping in the way

The Latino boy shook his head with a smile on his face. There was nothing you could do to stop a happy Star, the only thing you could was just playing alone. Also, the princess had a quite pretty smile that you would never want to miss... even when Marco would never going to admit it so easily. Actually, at his 15, he still hadn't realized the deep hole in which he was getting into every time he was close to his best friend. However, a small part inside of him had always known it, since the first time Star hugged him a year ago, he knew there was something more in there.

-How do I start?-the princess asked out loud as they were in front of the oven.-How does the dragon turn on?-

-Dragon?-Marco wondered confused

-Yeah! That thing that burns the food! It has to be a dragon...-she mumbled with a suspicious and serious look

-You mean the oven?-

-Oh, right! You also call it in that way!-

-Star, that is not a...-the Latino stopped on his track, knowing that explanation about how the oven was made was useless and a waste of time. Moreover, it won't hurt Star to think the oven was a dragon after all.-Whatever...-he decided.-Well, first we have to prepare the nachos' dough-

-Yeah! Sounds fun! But... what's a dough?-

-Oh, you'll see... please go get the ingredients that are inside the cupboard. We need: cornmeal, wheat flour, salt, butter and oil-

-Got it!-she exclaimed shooting at the cupboard with her wand and opening it

-Woah... Star! No magic!-her friend ordered

-Why not?-

-We'll do this the Earth way-Marco explained pointing at the table to make the girl drop her wand

The blonde girl groaned buy obeyed.-You, earthlings, are too complicated-

-Thank you... now, please grab the ingredients. Using only your arms this time, please. On the while, I'll clean the place so we can cook-

Star sighed as she extended her hand to the cupboard when a problem presented: she couldn't get to it. The girl continued trying stretching herself enough to get to the cupboard, which happened to be quite taller than her. The princess usually didn't care about her height, but in those kinds of situations it was rather annoying. She even tried to jump as high as she could, but the ingredients just seemed unreachable. Ugh... why was Marco so complicated? She could have used her magic and that's it! But well, she was at Earth... she had to adapt herself to the weird Earth customs. If she couldn't reach there on her own... she was going to need help. Star started to look around, ready to find something to work as her ally, before smiling.-Got it...-she mumbled with a smirk

Marco was whistling "space unicorn" carelessly as he cleaned the table patiently when he suddenly noticed his best friend carrying a chair closer to the place where the ingredients were. It was quite odd to see her needing all that preparation only to be able to get to the cupboard, which made the Latino boy think things through a bit. He thought of the oven's fire, the sticky dough, the just cleaned kitchen... and all of a sudden, he realized the big mess in which he had gotten into.

-Eh... Star?-the brunette asked confused while his friend was putting the chair closer to the cupboard and climbed on it

-What, Marco?! Don't you see I'm busy looking for the whait flour?-the princess exclaimed as she put her head inside the cupboard, desperately looking for it

-It's wheat flour; Star-he corrected rubbing his neck nervously

-Uh! That's why I couldn't find a sticker with that name...-the blonde girl mumbled before grabbing it and showing it to her friend.-Is this one?-

-Yes, but Star...-

-Great!-she interrupted excitedly as she continued grabbing ingredients.-Where is the butter?-

-It is in the refrigerator-the boy answered dumbly before pointing at the hiding place of those aliments

-So that's why it isn't here...-Star thought out loud with a giggle.-Marco!-

-Yeah?-

-Catch!-she screamed before jumping and arriving directly on the Latino's arms, thing that surprised a bit the brunette teen who quickly ran to her and got ready to feel the fall.

It happened so fast that they didn't even realize that in a few seconds, Star was on Marco's arms in bridal style and eye-to-eye. Both teenagers stared at each other, confused, but still ignoring in innocence that weird feeling that was struggling its way inside of them. They tried to act as if that situation was quite normal between friends and those butterflies in their stomachs were only for hunger.

The princess grinned at him.-Thanks, Marco!-she exclaimed with a bright smile before standing on the floor.-Now, I'll go get the rest of the ingredients!-the girl proclaimed as she walked to the refrigerator

The Latino stood quite stunned by the scene that had just happened, but decided to shove it off, over now.-Okay, eh... bring the ingredients on the table-

-Sure thing, chef!-Star obeyed without hesitation collocating everything as he ordered

-Great, the first thing you have to do is put both kind of flours, salt and the butter... and stir the ingredients slowly-he explained.-I'll go get some water-he said before taking a cup and fill it with only a bit of water

While he was taking care of that, the young girl did what he ordered. It didn't seem hard, she thought. So, she just started putting the flours... it was easy! The only thing she had to do was put the entire sack of both flours inside the bowl Marco left for her! What was next? Oh, yeah! The salt! Enthusiastically, the princess took a bottle with a white content she supposed it was salt and added to the mixture. After that, the only thing left was the butter, which her best friend let at her left side. But as soon as she touched the butter, it seemed warmer than before. Obviously, that butter couldn't be put in her nachos! That's why she quickly went to the refrigerator and put brand new cold water inside the bowl. And just like that, the girl started to stir the ingredients proudly.

-Well, got the water... how are things going for you?-Marco asked as he walked closer to his friend

-Perfectly fine! This is even easier than what I thought-the girl admitted with a smirk.-And you make a big deal about it...-

-Cool! Well, while I prepare the frying pan and the oil to fry the nachos, why don't you pour water slowly as you continue stirring?-

-Sure thing! This thing is so easy!-Star said taking the cup of water and pouring it quickly inside the bowl

-Well, I'm glad you liked cooking! Now, you just have to take out the dough, put it on the table and cut it in form of triangle!-the boy continued teaching as he was preparing everything for frying the nachos

-Got it-the blonde girl said happily taking out the dough that was super sticky and put it on the table. Without even stretching the dough she used a knife to cut the preparation in form of 3D triangles, though she was only able to cut 9 giant triangles.-Eh... Marco? I think I didn't use enough ingredients!-

-What?-the brunette questioned walking to the table.-Wait... I told you how much of each ingredient you had to use, right?-

-You had to use a specific amount of them?!-the princess asked madly in realization

-How much did you use?!-He asked running to her.-Oh, my, Star! That dough is too sticky...-he noticed touching it with his finger and dipping a bit.-And it's...-the boy put a disgusted expression.-Sweet?!-The red belt stared at her.-You added salt or sugar?-

-Obviously salt!-The princess reclaimed before looking down ashamed.-I'm pretty sure-

-Star! This is sugar!-Marco exclaimed after tasting the supposedly "salt bottle" his friend used

-Oh...-Star said in realization of her mistake.-Well... sweet is always better anyway!-

-Sweet burritos are somehow acceptable, but sweet nachos, in my house, no-

-Ugh... well, you'll have to cook nachos again then-the girl decided taking her wand

-What are you doing now?-

-I'm gonna clean the kitchen... the easy way!-

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Marco smiled at the memory with a slight grin. It didn't matter if Star was sometimes restless and quite a mess... she had always had the talent to create an adventure out of something as common as cooking.

-Of course... everything was easier back then...-the boy mumbled sadly as he ended the meal.-Well, phase one is complete... now, let's go for Mabel and Isaac-

* * *

-I've tried your tips!-Mabel protested pointing at Isaac.-I've tried them all! And they didn't work!-

-Hey, it's not my fault he can't over that girl he's always mentioning...-the dark-haired teen opined in defense.-Maybe he is truly in love with her and you should chill out a bit-

-In that case, you'll lose the bet and you'll have to admit you don't know anything about relationships-

-Wait, what?! I told you there were some cases in which he wouldn't fall for you!-

-So... you think he is...-the brunette girl gasped in horror.-Gay?!-

-What?! No! Well... perhaps...-the boy thought the answer a bit through.-But no... I think he really isn't over that girl-

-Ugh! That's just an excuse! He can't be so much time crying over someone who left him!-

-Mabel, we don't know how their relationship was, maybe they are still dating in secret... or their parents didn't let them be together... there are many options-

-Isaac, real life boys aren't like that! I know boys and they don't mind that much about girls-

-"Real life boys"?-Isaac repeated quite offended by what his friend meant

-Yeah, real life boys... because I think you've spent too much time inside those books, know-it-all!-she reclaimed inexplicably angry again

-Me?! You are the typical Disney girl who has been kissing every frog she found!-

-Well, at least I'm not scared of the opposite sex!-

-I'm not scared on girl... but I'm not desperate either-

-Look, just admit you lost the bet because I'm obviously not getting a date with Marco and we're done!-

* * *

The halls from the Mystery Shack were quite busy with weird stuff that somehow reminded Marco of Star's secret closet. Some of them seemed normal, like pens, while some other stuff just didn't make any sense. And every time the Latino boy walked through the halls, he couldn't stop his mind but wondering what they were all for. He only had to Mabel's room, which was every time closer as he kept on walking, but the young adult kept staring at every single odd object he saw. Talking about Mabel, she had been acting even weirder lately... if it wasn't because he still thought she could become a good friend of him, he would even say she had been trying to flirt with him... more than usual... and in weirder ways by the way.

Finally, he arrived to the girl's bedroom. The Latino boy sighed in relieved as he mentally prepared to deal with her flirting without sounding rude, but indifferent instead, almost as if he didn't notice what she was doing, thing that he did obviously. He wasn't that innocent.

-Look, just admit you lost the bet because I'm obviously not getting a date with Marco and we're done!-Mabel screamed before Marco knocked in the door

The young adult stopped.-Lost the bet?-he wondered out loud before narrowing his eyes and putting his head against the door to overhear the conversation

-I'm not going to do that! I still have a few days left! I won't give up on the bet that easily!-Isaac screamed back in anger, mad at how his friend was underestimating him

-Please, Isaac, are you actually telling me that in two days you'll get me a date with Marco?-

-What? Do you really think I can't do it?!-

It went against everything Mabel believed, but this time she honestly thought he couldn't. At that realization, she stopped. Anyone could do and be whatever they wanted for her, and if she truly believed in that conviction with her entire heart as she said, then that applied to Isaac too.-I'm not... I'm not saying you can't do it but...-

-You don't think I can do it, admit it!-he exclaimed moving a step closer to her

-You may know the general typical boy, but Marco is different, that's the problem-

-Right... I've never known a case of an 18-years-old claiming to have loved a ghost girl, that's for sure!-Isaac admitted thinking of how much Marco cared for a girl he never talked about, never showed a picture of, but still was always present in his mind

-Fine!-The brunette decided walking closer to him too.-If that's what you want, then that's what you get! You still have a few days! What's the next move, professional?-

* * *

Marco stared in anger at the door. They made a bet about him?! And they were talking about him as if they even _knew_ him?! Sure, they were only teenagers who didn't know how to deal with their feelings, but still his situation was too complicated to be messed up with! It made him angry... especially because it was silly. Isaac and Mabel seemed to have great chemical. It was stupid in his opinion. The young adult turned around to end up standing in front of a mirror. Someone had to end with that bet...

-And I know just the person...-he said smiling at his reflection before knocking at the door with a smirk on his face

* * *

-Fine! And after the bet, I...-but before Isaac could finish his argument, someone knocked at the door

-Mabel? Isaac?-Marco called from the other side of the door.-My parents came early, can you help me clean everything up?-

-Eh... Of course!-the brunette girl screamed back before running to her bedroom's mirror and accommodate her clothes and hair a bit.-We're ready!-the twin sang as she opened the door

-Wait, why am I even included?-Isaac questioned confused

-Because you're also going to eat here, aren't you?-she snapped back making her friend groan.-Let's go! It'll be fun!-

-Eh, Mabel?-the Latino boy called grabbing her arm

-Y-Yeah?-she asked confused while her cheeks became red

-You know... I've been thinking a lot and...-the Latino boy closed his eyes and made the question as fast as he could.-Would you like to have a date with me?-

* * *

 **So, here it was the new chapter! Oh my guys, I was on holidays for a few days and when I realize it: this story gained a lot of new followers! Thank you so much! :3**

 **Going back to the story, Pacifica finally appeared! It was actually funny to play with her cold character and her obvious feelings towards Dipper xD And... Marco discovered the bet between Mabel and Isaac! But he didn't react the obvious way, in fact, he asked her on a date. Why do you think he had done it?**

 **Answering time:**

 **NBoss01: Thanks! Sorry if these chapters seemed fillers, but I want Marco and the Pines to have an amazing friendship before the background story is known :D Thanks for keeping on reading! And yep, season 2 was released and is even more amazing than the first one ;)**

 **Macky125: Thankss! You're amazing! Thanks for reading all the time! :3 Well, I bet Star would be it... or may think it's all a nightmare, who knows? I'm glad you liked Isaac! I actually was worried about people not liking him but it's good to see my OC it's likeable! :D And kiss cartoon uploaded them all ;)**

 **Thanks for favoriting: EmilyVL Eya145 MiaMayaMoe KunichiChan kay91033 The Duckster 1337 tsukunevampire NieEngel**

 **Thanks for following: ****EmilyVL Eya145 MiaMayaMoe KunichiChan kay91033 The Duckster 1337 AitoNakita tsukunevampire NieEngel**

 **PS: OMG! THE SECOND SEASON! ("Dip down", "You are gonna run Mewni your way, no matter how destructive", "You believing in me is all I need")**

* * *

 ** _BLF XZM SZEV Z XIFHS LM HLNVLMV, YFG OLERMT HLNVLMV RH Z XLNKOVGVOB WRUUVIVMG DLIW_**


	14. In The Mindscape

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 14: In The Mindscape**

* * *

-W-what?-Mabel asked confused as her cheeks slowly turned red

-W-what?-Isaac questioned at the same time, but his face only turned paler

Marco sighed again.-What I said: would you like to have a date with me?-

-You're... asking me out?-the brunette girl asked in confirmation

-I think so-the boy answered not really sure, but instead a bit afraid of what he would probably provoke

-Yes...-Mabel answered with a wide smile before giggling.-YES! OH, MY! YES! OF COURSE!-she screamed hugging the hoodie boy with all her strength

-Woah, wait!-the Latino teen exclaimed pulling her a bit away.-It's only a date, and we're not a couple... I just think that you must be right and I should try to move on... stop thinking about... well, you know-who, but you're not my girlfriend, okay?-he explained quickly

The girl chuckled.-Of course! Got it! 100% got it!-

-Right... so, eh, would you mind helping me cleaning the house?-

-What?-Mabel laughed at remembering the real reason why Marco had come to see her in the first place.-Oh, I thought that had only been an excuse to ask me out!-the girl confessed embarrassed.-But, anyway, sure! C'mon, Isaac!-she called grabbing the shocked boy downstairs

Isaac couldn't understand it. According to Mabel, his tips hadn't worked at all! Moreover, Marco had never shown any kind of interest on his friend, why would he change his mind all of a sudden? Is there any logical explanation? Was he really the only person who could notice the weirdness of the situation? Because Mabel seemed to be having the best day of her life, which only made the boy angrier. There was something smelly in that proposal. Had the young adult truly fallen in love with her? Was he really a Love Doctor? No, he wasn't it all. Perhaps he was just so unlucky that he really made a post-break up depressive boy like his crush. Yeah, that should be it... Wait a second... Crush?! The dark-haired teen's blood froze at the thought of being in love again. Let's just say, he didn't have the best of experiences. So, the idea of liking his only real friend was obviously terrifying, even if he knew it was true.

Mabel, on the other hand, was shining with happiness. Well, she was usually happy, but that didn't meant the context was less important! The girl's heart was beating so fast at the idea of having a date with the mysterious Marco Diaz, her crush. Or another crush or one of the few crushed that actually got to some place... eh, whatever... it was nice to see that her obsession with him wasn't in vain at all! Despite the boy's cold words, she knew that once he knew her well, he would definitely forget everything about that girl who stole his heart so bad!

* * *

Dipper sighed in relief when he saw his friends signaling at him. He could do tours forever, it wasn't really that hard actually, but the young teen didn't actually enjoyed lying to anybody, especially in a place like Gravity Falls. Having a fake magical creature in that town was like having plastic jewelry inside a diamonds' mine. The city was literately weirdness' magnet and they were showing a monkey stuck to a fish tail. As someone who fierily believed in paranormal activities, working for that tourist trap was somehow like betraying his beliefs. But everyone in the shack agreed that fake creatures were better than the real ones (or at least more harmless).

-Excuse me for a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz-Dipper said as he walked closer to Marco, Isaac and Mabel.-So?-he asked in a whisper.-Is everything done?-

His sister nodded happily.-Everything is more than ready, bro!-she exclaimed with a giggle that sounded happier than usual

-Yeah... the place can't get better anyway... it isn't a mansion, you know?-Isaac commented a bit angrily

Alright, Mabel was happier than usual whereas Isaac was more sarcastic than usual. There was something he was indeed missing.-Well, grunkle Stan and Ford won't come back until midnight, so why don't you go tell your parents to go to the kitchen?-

-Sure thing-the Latino decided with a neutral expression as he walked along with the pine tree hat bearer

-Eh, Marco... what happened between Isaac and Mabel?-the 16-years-old wondered in a low voice tone worriedly

-What do you mean?-the young adult asked back a bit confused

-Well, they're acting weirder than usual-

-Oh, yeah, that! I asked Mabel out-Marco explained carelessly

-Uh, okay-Dipper finally understood, before realizing what his friend had just said.-Wait... You did... WHAT?!-The teenager shouted before signaling at him with a shocked face.-You said you didn't want anything with my sister!-

-Is everything okay, boys?-Marco's mother, Angie, questioned at noticing the obvious argument they were having only a few meters away from them

-Everything's just fine, mom-her son reassured her before whispering to his friend.-Calm down, I'll explain later...-

-You'd better do, safe kid-Dipper muttered between teeth before taking a deep breathe, trying to control himself in front of his friend's (if he should keep calling him friend) parents.-We just wanted to advise you that Stanley and Stanford Pines aren't at home today because they're taking care of some business in downtown, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz-

-Oh, I didn't know they had another job moreover hosting the shack!-the woman exclaimed with a fake smile. The idea of her son being the only adult in the house wasn't really pleasant.

Sure, another job. If by job it meant a secret investigation about the inter-dimensional monsters that are currently terrifying the town, then yes, they had another job. And an even more demanding job than the first one, that was for sure.-Actually, they're just... filling some papers related to the maintenance of the shack-

-Yeah, and Soos is in the room upstairs too-the Latino boy added

-Who is Soos?-Rafael questioned surprised.-I thought the only people living here were the Pines-

-We are... in summer. Soos is the shack's host the rest of the year. He's not a bad guy, though he can be absent-minded sometimes...-the brunette teen explained to his friend's parents with a thoughtful look

-Oh, it'd be a pleasure to meet him!-the adults agreed with an enthusiastic expression. Of course, it was always a pleasure to meet new friends! And they would never miss a chance to have the feeling that Marco was even safer with three adults in charge of him...

-Right, we'll call him for the dinner... and talking about that, dinner's ready! So, why don't we go to the kitchen?-the karate boy proposed grabbing his mother's hand.-I'm sure you'll love the food that the Pines cooked!-

* * *

"Food that the Pines cooked" sure... it was obvious that food with the perfect quantity of every single ingredient couldn't have been cooked by the Pines. None of them were so obsessive with control, let alone being a cooking lover. So, everyone in the room, even the Diaz, who had tasted their son's food for enough time to recognize it, knew very well that food had been cooked by Marco, but they all pretended not to know it. Especially Rafael and Angie, who actually were a bit happy to realize that their boy was cooking again, which meant that he was being himself back again. So, moreover some sarcastic comment about how the food seemed "familiar", they just let it go.

-And what have you been doing the last week without us, son?-Rafael questioned with a wide smile

-Oh, well, you know... traveling around the town, visiting the forest, watching movies, teaching Dipper how to karate...-

-Oh, really? That sounds awesome! It's been a long time since you practiced karate!-

Of course it is. It's been a year since the monsters stopped bothering Star and Marco! Well, the real ones at least. The inner monsters were the ones that got stronger the last year in fact.-Yeah, I've been practicing karate lately too, you could say-he said a bit careless

-I'm so glad you're getting better, son!-Angie suddenly dropped out of her mouth with a wide smile.-It's good to see you're moving on-

Those words echoed through the boy's ears as he dropped his fork to the floor. He tried not to overreact over his mother's words, so he just shrugged and picked his utensil trying to pretend that his fork fell to the floor by accident and that he wasn't giving a lot of thought about that fact lately. But despite Marco's acting, Mabel wasn't famous for being careless or reserved at all.

-Yeah, he's really better!-the brunette girl exclaimed with a wide smile making Marco's eyes wide open in realization of the bad moment he chose to ask the girl on a date.-In fact, we're dating!-

The Diaz smiled.-Marco! Why haven't you told us about this?-

-Eh, we're not dating... I just asked her to go on a date with me... in the future...-he added quickly trying to think of the proper meaning of "dating someone" to prove that Mabel and him weren't under any circumstance actually dating

-You agreed on going on a date then you're dating-Angie explained with a giggle.-Don't be shy, I think Mabel is a good girl-

-Oh! Have you heard that? They approve me!-the twin exclaimed excitedly.-We're so in love with each other!-she continued making Marco feel bad

-Wait, it's a date... there are many kinds of dates, and we're _not_ in love-he corrected as a matter of fact with a frown, trying to defend something that sounded impossible

-Then why did you ask her out, huh?-Dipper asked all of a sudden with an open glare. He felt confused and mad at the fact that his best friend had told him since the first day that he didn't have any interest on his sister and all of a sudden he asked her out, filling her heart with hope that will probably crash any time soon. Nobody hurt his sister! Not on his guard! Less a boy who stopped believing in love long time ago only because he had a bad experience.

-Marco, there's nothing wrong about moving on and...-tried to start the Latino's mother, but her son didn't let her finish

-Easy for you to say...-he commented angrily when the situation overwhelmed him.-You have the guy you love in front of you, don't you?-

-Marco, honey? Are you feeling wrong again?-the woman asked worriedly again

The boy stared at her. She didn't understand. Well, nobody did. It didn't matter how hard he tried it, he knew very well that the only way in which he'd feel complete would be in the moment in which he found Star again, though he had given up on forgetting her many weeks ago, after knowing about the blood moon bond. But his parents didn't seem to get it, he wouldn't let her go. It wasn't only because of the fact that he didn't want to, he couldn't do it either!

-I've finished my spaghetti-Marco suddenly said standing up, not wanting to argue anymore.-I'll be in my room for a minute-

Sadness, darkness, anguish and anxiety, those were the feeling showed in the Marco Diaz's face as he walked quickly to the room he shared with the Pines boy. Everyone in the kitchen stared confused at his reaction... well, everyone but his parents, who quickly looked down ashamed and shook their heads in disappointment. Mabel's face was clouded up, once she finally thought Marco had accepted her, he did that! Why?! She was super patient and adequate, right?

Dipper, on the other hand, was the less hesitating from the group, deciding to stand up from the table and walk calmly to his bedroom. He had never seen his friend so upset, and maybe that was the reason why he decided to follow him, ignoring all the signs that advised that the Latino didn't feel like being with many people. The 16-years-old knew better than just wait for him outside until he felt less angry. Moreover, he still wanted to know more about his sensei's background story, and he knew that was the perfect moment. The teenager was finally ready to hear whatever happened with him and that girl who meant so much in his life.

* * *

 _"Really?! Hugs!" "C'mon, wild man!" "Now we can be mess-up twins!" "Marco, you are awesome, we don't have to focus on who saves who, the only thing that matters is that we have each other's back" "Now, I know you can dance..." "Just let Marco go!" You believing in me is all I need" "We can kiss..." "I can't... I won't... I need you"_

All those moments started to flashback inside the young adult's mind as he stared at his best friend's crown in his hands, leaning his head against the bed border. He felt horrible. All of a sudden, that momentary happiness he felt because he was beginning to fit in and having new friends was gone. Almost as a reflex act, he closed his eyes and put his left hand on his chest, trying to feel any sign of _her_. It didn't matter what, he just needed to feel her one more time again, to feel that he was doing everything for a reason that he hadn't been cheated, that he was walking through the right path again. Summing up, what Marco needed was hope, that blind hope he had again. But he felt nothing, and that worried him more. The karate boy used to be able to feel Star, to feel her emotions, but now he couldn't, and that was making him more paranoid than usual.

He sighed sadly with tired eyes, holding the only piece of Star he had and staring at it as if it could magically turn into his princess. The teen felt guilty for dating Mabel, even if it was to give her and Isaac a lesson, because he wasn't only betraying her lover, but also kind of lying to the Pines girl, again. And by doing it, he was adding another lie to his endless list that wasn't pleasant at all.

-You know, there's a limit for everything, even for our deal...-Dipper commented as he got inside his bedroom making the Latino hide the crown quickly under the bed

-Are you really going to tell me off?-the young adult asked sarcastically as he turned around to face his friend

-Telling someone who is older and knows karate off, no thanks...-the brunette opined with a chuckle.-But I think you should tell me the truth about what is going on-

-You want to know why I asked your sister out?-

-Not only that, I want to know why you're doing this to yourself? What happened between you and that girl to leave you so...-the teenager tried to think the correct word to finish his concept

-So depressed?-Marco completed rolling his eyes

-Those weren't the exact words I was looking for...-his friend explained, trying not to sound mean.-Maybe something like... destroyed...-he dropped off before realizing that word was worse than "depressed".-Or heartbroken! Yeah... oh, wait, I don't know if that's worse...-

-Good to know there are many synonyms that can describe me-the Latino boy remained sarcastic before sighing.-It's complicated to explain... but I'm having only one date with Mabel to get rid of her-

-If you're planning to act as someone horrible and rude, I'm telling you, it won't work-

-No, I will open her eyes about many things... moreover she made a bet with Isaac about dating me-

-So, you helped Mabel win?-

-Surprisingly, I think I helped Isaac-the karate boy suddenly realized with a nervous smile.-They bet that he couldn't make her get a date with me-

-Oh, so that's why she was acting weirder than usual...-

-Get it now?-

-So, you're gonna hoist them with their own petard?-

-That's a way of seeing it-

The pine tree hat bearer thought it through a bit, slowly understanding it. Okay, it was indeed an original way of revenge, and he could tell that Marco was being honest when he said he didn't want anything with his sister. So, he decided to let it go, deciding in a long time ago to trust someone blindly just because it felt like the right thing. On the other hand, the fact that he was starting to worry about his friend's depressing state wasn't a mystery. The teenager felt every time more the need of knowing exactly what happened between him and that mysterious girl he's so in love with. Because, c'mon? It's impossible for someone to be so sad about that... right?

-So, when did you and your ex break up?-

The Latino boy stared confused at that question. Great, now he had to tell him about his story with Star... wait, was it even considered as a break up? Or an argument? Well, as everything in their relationship, their goodbye was as confusing as their hello.-Three weeks ago...-

-Woah, it's quite recent, I kind of understand why you're still upset about it-admitted his friend surprised about that new information

-Thank you!-exclaimed the karate boy glad to see that someone finally understood that he didn't need a new girlfriend any time soon.-It's glad to see I'm not that obsessed for someone!-

-Well, you still hurt yourself for her-

"Better said, Bill Cipher hurt me disguised..." the brunette thought bitterly trying to ignore that little fact, knowing fully well that he had to hide under any circumstances the fact that he knew Bill, at least until his deal with him was over.-That doesn't count-he mumbled before sighing.-It was an accident and my parents thought I made it on purpose, it doesn't count, Dipper!-

-Fine... don't you really wanna talk about it?-the 16-years-old insisted with a sincere concerned look

Marco sighed.-Thanks, Dipper, but no... At least not yet-

-Well, if you ever wanna talk, just know that my sister won't miss an opportunity to listen to someone crying and make it smile-he said with a chuckle making his friend laugh a bit

-Cool, I'll take it in account-

After sharing a few smiles, Dipper told him to go downstairs to eat dessert once he felt ready. Then, he just left him alone for another couple of minutes. In that meantime, the young adult took the crown out of its hide place and put it back inside his bag pack. If someone found that crown, he'd have to give many explanations... especially if somebody realized that the crown was made of gold and had real jewelry... but he obviously didn't have that in mind when he brought it with him. It was a little habit he was having, and it was healthier than lying: he kept reminding himself that his soul mate still was alive and that he would save her. Though sometimes, he just wanted to see if she still remembered him, or at least where she exactly was...

-I hope you are okay...-he muttered before going downstairs again

* * *

The darkness was unbearable, but at the same time somehow comfortable, as if she had secretly gotten used to it. Where was she? Don't you ever dare to ask, because she had no idea, but that didn't stop her. For some reason, in fact, the girl just felt like she had to keep on walking in the dark. Keep moving on, as she always used to think, in order to find a brighter place to hide. Hide from what? Eh... well, she wasn't sure either... but something within her was telling her to hide.

And as she continued walking, she looked up at the red sky above her. It was somehow familiar, but no matter how hard she tried it, her mind seemed to have left her a long time ago, though a flashback came to her mind... a flashback of a masked face. Yeah, a masked stranger reflected under that red sky produced for the blood moon. A chill climbed up her back as a burning feeling got inside of her at the memory of that mysterious boy who could still move her. Who was that familiar stranger? The girl didn't care, but she felt angry at him, angry for another reason she didn't understand.

It was pure madness, but sweet dreams were made of that weird feeling of a permanent intrigue in real life you would actually care about. She wasn't thinking. She just was walking through the darkness, trying to avoid all the people who were also there, even if she couldn't see their faces, due to the darkness. She could only see shadows.

-Well, well, well...-one teasing voice said in the middle of the crowd

The blonde girl stopped in her track. She slowly turned around. She remembered that voice... she **_remembered_** that voice! But whose voice was? Who talked like that? It wasn't a common tone of voice; in fact, it was rather robotic-like...

-Who are you?-the princess asked taking her wand that was on hidden on her dress to protect herself

-Oh, don't make such a big deal, devil head-band...-the voice said chuckling, as if it knew that she couldn't really hurt him

-Show yourself!-the girl demanded loudly

-Who said I was hiding, princess?-

The girl wide opened her eyes as she realized what that insane tone meant. She turned around slowly to see how the crowd of people was making space to show a red spotlight reflecting on a boy in a suit. His suit, as well as his hat had a Día de Los Muertos fashion. He was looking down, so she couldn't tell for sure, but she had a feeling like the boy was wearing a mask. All of a sudden, her mind kind of woke up.

-Marco?-she asked confused as she ran to where he was

The stranger looked up, but instead of being the Latino boy, it was her ex-boyfriend, Tom.-Hello, Star Butterfly-he said with the demon's voice

As soon as she heard his voice, Star quickly pulled away from him.-Who are you?-

He grabbed her hand.-Does it matter?-he questioned with another familiar voice now. The stranger spun her around, and when she was able to look at him again, it wasn't Tom anymore, being the musician Oskar now

- _What_ are you?-the princess asked this time with a stunned expression.-And where are we?-

-Well, now... I am just one of your old silly crushes! Ain't I right?-the creature commented with an evil chuckle.-But if you want a more pleasant view...-he spun her around for the last time, as he turned into the masked boy from her flashback.-What do you think of this one?-

Star let go of his hands with all her strength, not wanting to stay close to someone who was so extremely similar to Marco but who wasn't himself. He wasn't real, but instead some kind of weird illusion.-Stop it now!-she reclaimed holding the wand she had hidden in her dress and pointing at the apparently shape-shifter

-Or what? Are you going to shoot me?-the stranger asked, still looking and sounding like the boy she madly loved.-I'd like to see that, devil head-band! It's not every day you got the chance to see a girl shooting her soul mate willingly-

The princess' hands started to shake at the thought of hurting Marco, and it didn't matter if he wasn't really him, she just couldn't do it... and that thing knew it. After everything they went through, even if she was still mad at him, even if she still felt like he broke her heart... Star couldn't hurt him. So, she slowly put the wand down.

-Very well, princess...-the creature said with a smirk

-Fine, what do you want?-the girl asked with angrily

-Oh, wow, I thought you'd be nicer! After all you're a princess! Where are your manners?-the fake Marco teased with an annoying tone

-Oh, c'mon, what I last needed was my mother in disguise terrifying my dreams...-

Wait... dreams? Where did that come from? And then she kind of realized that she felt pretty sure about being in a dream, which was weird. Alright, you can realize you're dreaming sometimes (according to what Marco had once told her) but she felt way too conscious. It was like she was awake in the middle of the weirdness of the dream.

Fake Marco folded his arms with a grin, as if he had heard her internal dilemma.-Sweet dreams are made of this after all, aren't they?-

-What? About what?-

-That's what people don't understand about their dreams!-he laughed taking off his mask, showing the face from the boy she desired for.-They are the pure shape of your mind... they can be about your wishes, about the people who used you, or abused you... and the ones who would want to be abused-

-I've never met someone like that-the girl reproached with a look of misbelief

-Oh, but you should-he replied back.-After all, life isn't easy for damsels in distress...-

-I'm **not** a damsel in distress!-she shouted angrily

-Perhaps, but we both know you're not in the best conditions if you're in the mindscape!-he laughed with a hysteric laughter that made Star feel even more uncomfortable by the situation. That thing, no matter how much it looked like him, wasn't Marco at all. And what was worse, he didn't even seem to try to imitate him: he was enjoying the awkwardness he provoked on her.

-Mindscape?-Star questioned surprised as she looked at the sides. She had only heard about the "mindscape". It was the thoughts of one person represented in one dimension that only a few inter-dimensional creatures, such as demons, were able to visit.-How did I even get inside my mind?-

-Oh, you have been wandering around here like for...-the fake Marco took out a clock out of who-knows-who.-Oh, about three weeks! And you realize it now? Woah, girl, you're quite slow, don't you think?-

-Th-three weeks?!-The girl touched her forehead in realization before a headache started to attack her again.-What's wrong? I don't remember being in this place before!-

-Funny fact about the mindscape, you don't usually remember what happens here after you wake up again! At least something out of normal happens, like a peculiar dream or a peculiar visit...-

-What do you want?! What are you? A monster? A demon?!-

-Is there a difference?-he chuckled.-Okay, okay, unfortunately for you, I'm not your soul mate, but a demon who would probably destroy your inside instead! But then again, is there a difference?!-

-Why are you here, demon?-

-Oh, yeah, business time!-the demon said before leaving his Marco's disguise and turning into a one-eyed yellow triangle wearing a black bowtie and a black hat.-Name's Bill Cipher and you're the crazy princess who is turning the whole multiverse upside down! Even standing in the mindscape!-he said with the same voice from the first time Star turned to see him, with his obviously real voice

-I wouldn't say I turned it "upside down"-she reclaimed rolling her eyes.-Have I?-

The triangle laughed.-Oh, boy! You're so naïve for having done such a mess!-the demon continued laughing.-Anyway I'm not here to talk to you about that, girl! I'm here for your little earthling lover-

-Marco? Does he even know you?-

-It doesn't matter, though it's a big probability, but the real reason why I'm here is because he's in big trouble... so, what if we make a little deal to keep him breathing?-he proposed and when he said "deal" his hand suddenly had blue fire on it before turning back to normal

-Deal?-the girl laughed.-With a demon?! No, thanks, I've got enough experiences with demons and I know you're crazier than me-

-I only ask for something quite considered taking in account I'm protecting the life of a simple mortal... I only want your powers-

-You want my wand?-

-What are you? Moreover a rebel a deaf princess?!-the demon questioned rolling his eye slowly, to make her notice that he was actually rolling his eye.-I don't want that toy you use unnecessarily. What I want from you is _your_ pure powers, the ones you use naturally, the ones that run in the family, the reason why you have those hearts on your cheeks-

At that, the princess tensed up again.-You want to take away my magic?-

-Hey, you'll still have the wand! We know that any magical or not magical being can use it!-

-In change of protecting someone who is in the safest dimension in the multiverse?-Star asked confused.-Marco is perfectly fine! And I won't be swindled for a nacho, thank you-she said turning around

-I thought you'd say so... but I won't blame you... anyway, if you ever want to make the deal, just tell me!-the demon said before turning into Marco again.-It's not my life the one that is in danger...-he said with the Latino's tone making the princess stare at him one more time.-Oh, wait a second! It's _my_ life after all!-the disguised triangle laughed at his own sick joke before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving everything in the darkness again.

* * *

 **Hello there, guys! I hope you're doing well! I'm fine... sure fine... after all those cute svtfoe episodes... I'm perfectly fine (dying inside xD)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! As I still think we're seeing little of Star, I decided to show her state in the present... and she's in the mindscape. But how come was she there? What's up with all that darkness?**

 **And poor Marco, his feelings are quite a mess, huh? Well, there's a reason why the story is called vs the falls, right? (bad joke xD).**

 **Next chapter we'll see Mabel and Marco's date! And... a guest visitor (if it could be called visitor)... who do you think it'd be? (spoiler: it's a svtfoe character)**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: Yep, Isaac indeed won... but what did he win exactly? And the date will be in the next chapter, what do you think would happen? As always, you're an amazing reader! Thank you so much!**

 **NBoss01: Mmm.. it's possible, you'll have to wait till next chapter though xD But Isaac was indeed upset in this chapter... Thanks! I'm glad you noticed that I added many new things! They're quite hard, taking in account that many things probably won't match the serie (because I started writting this before season 2), but I'm doing my best :D**

 **ddkeac: Thank you so much, friend!**

 **Thanks for favoriting: Not good at surnames at all**

 **Thanks for following: moonlight crystal spirit Not good at surnames at all**

 **Guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I love you so much! It really motivates me! :')**

* * *

 ** _B: BRM ZMW BZMT WLM'G ZODZBH ZTIVV, YFG GSVB MVVW VZXS LGSVI GL YV XLNKOVEV ZMW UIVV_**


	15. Unofficial Date

**Marco Diaz vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 15: Unofficial Date**

* * *

Mabel's room was turned into a complete mess full of clothes all over the place. You could find a thousand of sweaters from different size and colors, with the weirdest drawings or with none. Moreover that, she had a giant mountain of colorful skirts, and in one side another mountain even bigger with dresses. Isaac still was surprised about the fact that she had been able to take all those clothes just to spend _one_ summer in Gravity Falls. If that was the clothes she needed for two months, then how many stuff could she probably have back at home?

"Can you remind me why you have all these clothes?" the black-haired questioned as he stared at the sweater mountain and noticed the sweater she was wearing the day they met. "Oh, I remember that one" he commented with a slight grin picking it up

"Oh, men! They're so basic! I obviously carry all my clothes when I travel!" she screamed from inside the bathroom

"Why do you that? You won't wear everything you have in two months!"

"But who knows if I wake up feeling like red or green or pink or yellow sweater? Or if I want to wear a dress... or if I have a date or a football match?" she stated logically as her friend noticed a football uniform

"Right... you also never know if you'll be invited to a disguise party?" he asked when he discovered a witch suit that was also on the floor

"Eh, obviously?!" the girl continued arguing from inside the other room while her friend only rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll come out now!"

Isaac sat on the brunette's bed. "I'm here!"

As soon as he told her that he was prepared, the bathroom's door opened, revealing Mabel wearing a beautiful light purple dress on. It was a stunning strapless knee-length purple dress with a bow on its left. To say that it fitted her perfectly wasn't even starting to describe her. Sum that up to a pretty shooting star silver necklace and you had a perfect outfit. "So, what do you think?" she innocently wondered making the boy stare at her in amazement

"You... certainly look... beautiful" he said once he was able to recover his breathe. It's never easy to see someone you probably have a crush on dressed up in such an amazing way, and Isaac knew that night was going to be hard. He honestly didn't want his friend to go out with Marco, but he promised to help Mabel with whatever she needed for the date... also, he should want that date instead of cursing himself for it! He was the one who accepted that bet in the first place!

"Oh, that's so nice from you!" the girl smiled widely. "I really think this would be the perfect dress for the date! Don't you agree?"

"Eh..." the boy hesitated. He knew as a matter of fact that she was indeed as beautiful as she could be, but he wasn't really sure about how good that would be for himself. Every passing second, the idea of the sweater girl dating someone was becoming more and more unbearable. A growing pain inside his chest was threatening with killing him but at the same time, he had to be a good friend and support her. "He'll surely be speechless once he sees you"

That comment made Mabel blush a bit. "Do you think he'll forget about the girl?"

"I'll even sell my soul for you if I was him" the teenager answered with a confident tone he didn't even know he actually had

"Aw! You're so sweet!" she exclaimed before hugging his bestie and dropping him quickly. "Finally I found the perfect dress! Oh, my, what else do we need?"

Her friend took out a notebook where he was writing a list. "Let's see, talking without talking? And being mysterious to the core?"

"Oh, I've been practicing that!" Mabel proudly announced. "Ask me something!"

"So, how many boyfriends did you have?"

"The right amount, what about you? Are you going to tell me you only had one girlfriend?" she asked trying to sound completely fresh to face up to anything

"Good answer. Try to act as if you don't care about him just like you don't care about me, okay?" he explained with a bit of sadness filling his voice

The brunette girl kind of noticed that weird reaction, but tried to ignore it. "Eh, got it... I guess"

"Alright, dress and shoes?"

Mabel spun around happily. "Reaaady!" she sang

"Fine, the left to do is fixing your hair and make-up"

"And how many time do we have left?" she asked as she inspected her reflection in her room's mirror

"Two hours and fifteen minutes, Mabel"

"Nice! If I can make a wax statue in one evening, then I'd definitely be able to prepare my outfit in two hours!" the girl announced enthusiastically before Isaac stared at her confused

"You made a wax statue?"

"Now, Isaac, if you mind, I have to prepare myself and I need my room..." she explained grabbing his arms and guiding him out of the bedroom. "I'll call you once I'm ready!" she finished with a smile before closing the room's door in his face

"Eh, fine?" he asked with a sigh

There was something just so bad about that date, and he couldn't put his finger in what it was. Marco was everything Mabel thought about, he was apparently the biggest crush she had ever had. And he seemed to like the idea of having a date with her but... the young adult obviously still had feelings for his ex, thing that worried Isaac in high levels. What if the Latino boy wasn't really in love with his friend? What if he was trying to move on by dating her? And also, why out of all the girls in town, he picked Mabel? She was the only one who was literately living with him! What's weirder than dating your roommate?

* * *

"Hiyah!" Dipper screamed trying to kick Marco, but the black belt boy only moved to one side, making his student fall to the ground. "Ouch!" he shouted trying to stand up. "That truly hurt me, sensei" the teenager stated angrily with emphasis in the 'sensei' part

Marco looked at him in concern, thinking that maybe he had been really hard on him with that. It wasn't his completely fault actually. The thing was that his karate reflexes sometimes were so developed that tended to be a bit unnecessary and even though he knew that Dipper's kick wouldn't have damaged him, he still dodged it. Especially that day, the Latino boy's thoughts were far away: he had his date with Mabel that day, and the feeling of betraying Star was slightly affecting him.

"I-I'm sorry, Dipper" he quickly said extending his hand to the fallen boy

Dipper frowned, and grabbed his hand, but only to pull him with all his strength and hit him hard against the ground. This time, it was Dipper who realized his bad reaction and quickly felt extremely sorry. "Oh, for... I... I'm sorry, Marco! I didn't mean to..."

"Wow!" the half-Mexican exclaimed with a smile interrupting him. "You're definitely growing stronger, Dipper!" he stated proudly as he stood up

"Eh, do you really think so?"

"Of course! Hey, it's not easy to hit a black belt without even two weeks of practicing karate!"

"Well, I caught you with the low guard... and still I didn't hurt you that bad"

Oh, Dipper should know that was going to be quite hard. It's not easy to break something that is already broken. "Still, this means that you're naturally stronger than what you believe! The only thing you have to do is practicing more"

"Woah... thanks, Marco" the teenager said with a smile looking at a side, honestly feeling flattered by his friend's inspiring words.

"It's sensei..." the Latino corrected with a smirk before the watch he had in his left arm ringed. "Oh, but I think we'll have to finish our class"

"Oh, right, your fake date with my sister is today, right?" the 16-years-old asked with an annoyed tone

"Yeah..." the young adult admitted with a nervous chuckle "It's in an hour, I won't really prepare for it... but a shower before it will be nice"

"Right, do it, safe kid... but remember: don't hurt my sister" he threatened with the most deadly glare he had

Marco stared at him a bit surprised before going upstairs, ready to change himself. It wasn't like he truly cared about giving a good impression. In fact, he never had to worry much about his outfit, due to the fact that the only girl he was in love with _lived_ with him. She had seen him in the weirdest ways that existed, including him scorched, with a butterfly instead of hair, wet, covered in pieces of clothes, and even wearing a purple towel. So, he never really cared about the way he looked, then what was he supposed to wear for a fake date? After thinking it through for about five minutes, he decided to wear his normal outfit, deciding to change his red hoodie for a red lumberjack shirt, just to match up with the Gravity Falls' style more than for matching with a date. Well, as if Mabel was going to put a lot of effort in her outfit anyway...

* * *

Marco dried his hair and went downstairs where Isaac and Dipper were watching television without even talking to each other. Apparently, they didn't have the best relationship, even with all the things in common they probably had. In fact, the only reason why they talked was to decide what to watch, thing that none of them really cared, because their minds were far away, worried for Mabel secretly.

"Eh, guys, where is Mabel?" the Latino asked confused as he noticed she wasn't there

"She isn't ready yet" Isaac answered coldly, obvious jealousy filling his voice

"Hasn't she been getting prepared for hours?" Marco wondered a bit impatient. He didn't mind waiting, but the fake date was making him be anxious: he wanted to finish with it as soon as possible, no more flirting, no more pretending, he wanted to show his point to Mabel and stop with that invented romance for once and all.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Mabel's voice exclaimed coming from the other room as she walked inside, looking so beautiful that even Marco stared shocked at her sudden beauty. The brunette truly knew how to make a perfect breathtaking outfit: she used a natural make up base with red lipstick and the correct amount of eyeliner. Also, her hair was put together in a braid that was innocently lying on her left shoulder. Sum that up with her great choice of the dress and she definitely seemed like a princess.

The Latino boy quickly looked at Isaac, who seemed to be at the border of one heart attack. His mouth was completely dropped, with a growing blush on his cheeks and his eyes seemed to be stuck to the girl in question. Marco looked down sadly at realizing that he was literately going on a date with a pretty girl who someone else was in love with, when he didn't feel anything for her. But, after remembering that it was for a good cause, he just tried to shove that feeling off.

"So, Marco, are we going or not?" the girl asked with a smirk

The young adult made a nervous smile. "Sure thing" he said as they walked out of the shack

Isaac accommodated his glasses that almost fell to the floor quickly before staring angrily at the TV. He still couldn't believe what had happened, and worse of all, she was dating Marco thanks to _him_. If only he had given up on that silly bet a long time ago! Oh, c'mon! He couldn't be so blind to actually believe he became an expert in romance. Marco had put his eyes on her obviously a long time ago... hadn't he?

"Don't... don't you think it's weird the way Marco asked Mabel out?" the black-haired asked to his friend's brother, sharing a word with him for the first time in the whole day

"Why do you think so? Do you like my sister?" the pine tree hat bearer asked hitting the mark badly

The teen just shrugged in response. Honestly, did it matter? He really doubted so. After all, he was only Mabel's best friend, and he knew that a nerd would never make a girl fall for him. It was the second time he had a crush with a girl, and in both cases they were really pretty ones, for his bad luck. His first experience wasn't really good, so he had obviously given up in only thinking of even trying. Despite that fact, it was the first time in which he actually considered that he had a crush on Mabel... and maybe it was true. Mabel was amazing: she was cute, kind, funny, innocent, pretty, smart and brave, who wouldn't want to have a date with her?! Certainly he couldn't blame Marco...

Oh, holy books... he _liked_ Mabel!

The boy wide opened his eyes in realization as a slight blush started to take over his cheeks. "Oh, no" he muttered as he rubbed his neck nervously

"Are you okay, man?" Dipper asked him a bit worried to see him all of a sudden wanting to die

"Eh? Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine... just a bit worried for Mabel... Marco said yes to her all of a sudden and I don't even know..."

"He doesn't like Mabel in that way if that's what worries you" the twin reassured him, feeling pity for the poor boy that seemed to really be in love with his sister and not in a creepy way like Gideon. Isaac was someone likeable after all, it was someone who helped them and was nice to Mabel. "In fact, I think the only reason why he agreed to have a date with her was because of your silly bet..." he reposed rolling his eyes

"Wait, what bet?"

"The bet you and Mabel did about Marco! He found out about it, that's why he agreed on having a date with her" the teenager explained carelessly

"He... He knows about the bet? How did he find out in the first place?"

"I guess he overheard you, guys, I don't know everything!"

"B-But why has he asked her out instead of getting mad at us?" the black-haired boy asked even more confused than before

"That's something you'll have to talk to him..." Dipper decided standing up from the sofa and going to the gift store to meet his great uncle Ford. "I'd like to talk more to you, Isaac, but I have job to do"

* * *

"This is a nice place indeed" Marco commented, surprised at the fact that there was a proper restaurant in that city. "Remind me why your grunkle doesn't come here for breakfast?"

"Oh, well, it's too expensive" she quickly explained with a nervous laugh, remembering that restaurant was the same one where she and Gideon had their first date, but that wasn't the Latino boy's fault, in fact he was nice enough to waste part of his money on taking her on that fancy place with blue sofas as chairs and sea object over the place. And oh, my! They still had water with bubbles!

A waiter came along in a few minutes. Marco kindly smiled. "Oh, Mabel, why don't you choose your meal first?"

The brunette girl smiled shyly, not remembering the last time in which a boy asked her to pick first. "Thanks! I'd like to eat chicken with chips, please!" she ordered enthusiastically, ignoring the fact that they were in an elegant restaurant at all

"Good choice, lady. What about you, sir?"

After glazing the super complicated and unreadable name of the meals, reminding them of how rich and important some people were, the karate boy decided to order. "I'll also want chicken with chips, thank you"

"Your order will be ready in a minute" the waiter said before walking away

"You know we could've eaten that in a cheaper place, right?" Mabel opined with a smirk

"I know. But I prefer to spend more money and being sure that this place has been approved by health"

The girl chuckled. "Oh, you're obsessed with safety! Dipper told me that! It's kind of ironic for a black belt, isn't it?"

"No really... if you think about it, karate is a good way of auto-defense, which means I only studied it to defend myself if someone attacked me or my friends"

"Woah, that's a boring explanation for something cool... you've spent too much time with Dipper" she laughed before realizing she could have hurt her crush. "Wait, I... I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay, I guess it's kind of truth actually" he laughed too without minding about it so much

"Right..." Mabel mumbled looking down. The date wasn't going actually so well, no matter how nice he was to her... there was something that just felt wrong about it. "Have you had many dates?"

"What?"

The twin's face almost turned red after realizing what she had just said. "I... I was curious about how many dates did you have?"

"I haven't counted them... but I guess that... many unofficial dates, and... less than ten official ones. What about you?"

"I had the correct amount!"She screamed making the Latino boy stare in shock. "I... I mean... I haven't counted them either... eh, what are official and unofficial dates?"

"Official date: when you date someone who has romantic intentions, unofficial is when you date someone you like but neither of you expect something romantic to happen" the young adult explained drinking a bit of water as he continued admiring the restaurant

"Oh... is this an official or unofficial date then?" the teenager wondered blinking her eyes quickly

"I don't know how to categorize our date. For you is official, for me is unofficial..."

"Why is it unofficial for you?"

"Because I only wanted to see why you wanted a date with me so bad you made a bet with Isaac about it" he dropped carelessly, with a calmed smirk on his face

"Oh, that's easy, he said that he was a genius at analyzing people and I..." his words finally sank in and the girl started coughing nervously. "W-What?"

"What you heard, Mabel, I know about the bet"

"B-But how?" the twin questioned stunned

"I overheard you and Isaac talking about it" the Latino explained as he stared at his cup of water. "You'll see, if you are in the middle of something like that, you should be more careful about where you talk about it"

Her cheeks slowly turned red. "I'm... I'm sorry, Marco!"

"Don't be it; I'm not upset at you, not anymore"

"Really?" she asked with a small smile

"Mabel, I'm here to talk to you honestly" he said moving closer to her. "Do you really think we make a good couple?"

The brunette stared at that question confused. "What do you mean?! I'm madly in love with you and..."

"Okay, you've got a crush in me, but be truly honest with yourself... don't you think maybe you feel something for someone else? Someone who may be a friend, perhaps?"

"O-Of course not..." Mabel didn't even know why, but she had a feeling like he was actually talking about Isaac

"Mabel, falling in love isn't the way people think it is... it isn't always with the person you've always thought it'd be with"

"But I really like you! I feel butterflies every time we see! And my face turns red every time you're close! If that isn't called love then what is it?" the brunette confessed as a few tears started to appear inside her eyes. Why was he doing that to her again? She was in love with him! She really was! And maybe because of that thought she had being upset; she grabbed Marco's hoodie and pulled him even closer.

"Mabel, wait..." he said grabbing her hands. "Don't be upset and think this through for a minute. Do you honestly think we would last as a couple?"

The girl looked down. "No" she admitted suddenly as her heartbeat stopped being so fast and her cheeks turned back to normal. The twin wide opened her eyes. "I don't... think we would"

The karate boy smiled before hugging her. "So, can we just be friends?"

"I guess we could try... but you'd still have to pay for today's meal!" she decided pulling apart and signaling at him

"That's a deal"

* * *

"Aw! It's so cute how you followed your ex to the ball and danced with her! A bit... creepy... but are you truly telling me you didn't realize you liked her back then?" Mabel questioned to Marco as they got inside the Mystery Shack again

" _Pretty_ sure"

The twin chuckled. "Oh, god, you're _pretty_ slow when it comes to your feelings, aren't you?"

The Latino boy slightly blushed at that fact. Yeah, it was quite true, but it didn't bother him anymore, because he admitted it himself. Of course Marco decided to hide some details about the blood moon ball, like the bonding thing or the fact that it had been literately in the Underworld, but it was anyway quite relaxing and nice to talk about his adventures with Star. The young adult couldn't understand why it felt so right to tell those adventures so proud that it seemed that he had been the only protagonist when those hilarious situations wouldn't even have happened if Star hadn't been there. It was like every story he told had him and Star like starring every single time, though that didn't bother him at all. In fact, it made him somehow glad.

"Aw! You're blushing!" Mabel exclaimed as she noticed his cheeks growing red. "You're still in love! How cute!"

Marco coughed a bit, hoping for his blush to flash away, but failing miserably. "Yeah, yeah..." he said quickly focusing on thinking in whatever but Star, another thing in which he failed miserably

"I wish I'd met someone who liked me as much as you like her!" the twin confessed with a big smile. Marco was so madly in love with that girl that he only blushed at the thought of her! Could that guy get any cuter?! Of course, he wasn't going to become her boyfriend any time soon... but still, perhaps there was someone like him waiting for her.

"Mabel?" suddenly a voice asked going out of the living room. "You're already here?"

"Isaac?" the girl questioned surprised before staring at the shack's wall clock. Two hours went by since she left for her date. "You're still here?" she wondered out loud stunned

Marco grinned at the two teens before faking a yawn. "Oh, I'm pretty tired, you know? See you tomorrow, guys!" he said before going upstairs as fast as he could, deciding that leaving them alone was for the best

After leaving, the brunette teenager smiled at her best friend. "You... stayed here waiting for me?"

The boy shrugged shyly. "Well... I... I was your match-maker, wasn't I? And I'm your friend, too... I guess I wanted to see how your date with your dream boy was..." he explained hesitating a bit, without finding the courage for saying that everything he did was actually because he was secretly starting to see Mabel as more than a friend. "Eh, anyway, how was it?"

"It was a nice date..." she said making the boy look down sadly. "But unfortunately he wasn't my dream boy" the twin finished melancholically

"Wait, what do you mean?" Isaac questioned confused

"Marco doesn't want to be my boyfriend, Isaac... he just found out about our bet and decided to put the cards on the table..."

"Has he rejected you?" this time, he sounded rather angry

"With nice words and sarcasm, yes... but turns out, I wasn't that interested in him either, so perhaps it was for the best"

The black-haired teenager smiled a bit, having a strange feeling of relief that he had never felt before. It didn't matter if Mabel didn't feel the same way about him, but seeing your crush dating someone else was harder than realizing that your crush didn't like you back. Moreover, his sudden jealousy towards Marco was replaced with respect. "Well, I can see that you aren't broken hearted at least" he finally said before they both chuckled and decided to finish the night watching films and eating popcorn.

* * *

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper questioned as he got inside one of his uncle's laboratory where his relative was nervously staring at the map from the dimensional creatures that were at Gravity Falls

"Uh?" the scientist said as he turned around disturbed by his context before realizing that the only weird creature that was inside his lab moreover himself was his nephew. "Oh, Dipper, it's just you..." he mumbled in relief

"Woah, you seem more paranoid that usual..." the teenager admitted unconsciously out loud receiving a glare from Stanford

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" the pine tree hat bearer corrected himself quickly. "You just seem more _worried_ than usual, yeah, that's what I said"

The old man rolled his eyes, but let it go, knowing fully well that he was actually as paranoid as the teen was saying. "Look at the map, Dipper!" he exclaimed turning around to see the reason of his 'paranoia attack' again

The boy moved closer to it. There were a lot of colorful points of every color he knew, although there weren't more points than the ones from before. "There are still a lot of dimensional creatures, I know"

Without even breaking sight with the map, Stanford talked. "Look at the place where the Mystery Shack is supposed to be"

Dipper did as ordered and wide opened both his eyes and mouth at realizing why his uncle was acting so weird. "The-The-There are... two pink points now!" he shouted freaking out. "There are more dimensional creatures! There are more coming! We have to do something!"

"I know..." the scientist tried to say quietly

"Who knows what they want?! We are in danger!" the boy continued

"I know..."

"If we don't find them more creatures can come!" he said, this time hyperventilating

"Dipper!" his uncle called grabbing his shoulders. "I know it but freaking out isn't going to help us!" he explained trying to calm his nephew down. "So, please, breathe"

The teenager started to inhale and exhale slowly, recovering his breathe. "Okay..." he said sounding more relaxed

"Good! Now, let's talk about this problem" Ford reclaimed starting to walk in circles around his relative with his hand on his chin. "Something must be really happening if two creatures of that dimension are here. They come from a magical and powerful dimension called Mewni, and as crazy as it sounds, this is the first time creatures from that dimension had been in this town, at least since I started investigating Gravity Falls"

At that statement, Dipper stared astonished. "Wait... why are they here now?"

"Only they know, Dipper... only they know"

"Do you think... it's got something to do with Bill?"

At the mention of Bill Cipher, Stanford's hair raise up in fear. Even afterwards all those years, that demon's name was the biggest nightmare of every being in that house. He didn't only possess their bodies more than once, or betrayed them, or tried to kill them, but also, he wanted to destroy their _entire_ dimension. That's the reason why the thought of that demonical creature that still haunted them all was so frightening.

"I-I... I highly doubt it, Dipper" Ford managed to say. "I mean, he has nothing to do with Mewni after all, right?"

The teen mentally sighed. "Yeah, you're right, sorry... and he's also gone for good after all, right?"

The old man faked a smile, knowing that it was the best to lie to his nephew about that topic. Yeah, they apparently killed Bill... but the truth was that he wasn't so sure about it. If that demon could regenerate his eye, then he could possibly be able to regenerate himself in the mindscape. Without taking in account that he and Stanley had been trying to keep the weirdmageddon effects controlled over the last four years. However, that was only a theory, so scaring his family with that sounded indeed stupid. "You said it, Dipper. Anyway, we have to do something if we don't want these creatures to infest the shack..."

* * *

"Ugh... What a tiring day..." Marco commented as he walked inside his bedroom

The date with Mabel had been a success, and she had definitely entered in reason. The twin realized his crush with Marco was only that: a crush, so now they could finally be friends without any other incident or interruption. Plus that, Isaac and the brunette girl could start a new chapter on their relationship now that she was over him. So, yeah, he had a date with another girl, but it was indeed for a good reason, and nothing happened between them during the date, not even a kiss, what made him stop feeling guilty. Nope, he didn't cheat on Star at all. And now it was all over and no other girl would try something with him.

"You did a good job, Diaz" the young adult congratulated himself with a sleepy face as he started to take off his red hoodie, showing his grey t-shirt. Then, he moved closer to the closet where he kept his bag, without even noticing a strange figure in the shadows that was moving closer behind him.

Afterwards, the creature got close enough to wrap his hands around his mouth extremely fast; making the karate boy wide open his eyes as those cold and strong hands were covering his mouth realizing that a stranger was inside the shack and unfortunately was obviously there for him. "Shh..." the thing ordered quietly

But our hero narrowed his eyes in determination before stepping on the creature's feet, so that it would drop him. "Hiyah!" he then exclaimed as he grabbed its arm and hit the stranger against the floor before standing on his karate pose

"Ouch!" the unwanted guest exclaimed with a familiar tone that made the Latino hesitate. "Karate boy, calm down!"

The boy put his guard down. That voice... he knew that voice with that distinct and peculiar accent. That voice, plus those strong and cold arms... wait a second...

* * *

 **Oh, my, who could possibly be? Well, you'll have to guess, though there are many obvious clues. So, Mabel is finally over Marco? And what about Isaac? Are they gonna be together now? Plus, what is going on with the new creature inside the shack? What is it?**

 **Also, I want to make something clear, though Isaac lives in Gravity Falls, he's been spending his last summers outside town with his family in L.A., that's why he had never met Mabel or had seen something abnormal in the city**

 **Moreover that, did you notice that I changed something in my way of writting? I started writting with quotations marks! Please tell me if you find it easier to read now! :D**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: Oh, my! I'm so sorry for the wait :( I've just been super busy those weeks! But now I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for keeping on reading! You're an awesome reader :3 And haha! I decided that if Isaac or Dipper spyed on their date, she would be super angry, so no, that didn't happen, even though it'd had been funny! Yeah, what happened between Star and Marco was quite... intense... but once you find out, you'll understand it all ;) And I wasn't so mad about waiting for the new episodes... I've waited 7 months for the second season! 3 weeks is nothing in comparison xD Tomorrow the wait's over!**

 **Not good at usernames at all: Ls nb! Blf zivm'g lmob ivzwrmt gsv hglib yfg zohl gllp gsv grnv gl dirgv rm gsv xlwv! Blf szev ml rwvz sld tozw rg nzwv nv gl pmld gszg zg ovzhg hlnvlmv'h urmwrmt lfg nb xlwvh! Gszmp blf hl nfxs! Ivzoob! Rg nzwv nv hfkvi szkkb! Blf'iv zm zdvhlnv ivzwvi! Pvvk rg fk! Ls, zmw R gsrmp blf'oo tvg hklrovw zylfg dsl rh rmhrwv gsv hszxp ;) **

**Fray the fish: Aw! Thank you so much friend! :') **

**Warrior: As you're the third person who is bothered by this, I decided to start writting in that way. And don't worry, you weren't rude at all! I just couldn't change it before because I had already written all those chapters! But as I started part 2 I'm just writting it now. Thanks for your opinion!**

 **NBoss01: Demon boy? You mean Tom? Well, could be... though I think the creature is more similar to Ludo ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And tomorrow there are gonna be new episodes! So stay tuned! :D**

 **Thank you for favoriting:** ** Fray the fish Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass PikaLewter The Three Kings Ghost000 NasaChara **

**Thanks for following: ****Fray the fish Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass PikaLewter Ghost000 NasaChara RainbowSaga**

* * *

 ** _"NB MZNV RH BETVMB YFOTLBZYLUU"_**


	16. Of Rewards and Kisses

**Marco Diaz Vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 16: Of Rewards and Kisses**

* * *

"Buff frog?" Marco asked confused as the shadow of the creature was actually getting clear enough being recognized

"Hey there, karate boy" the monster simply replied with a small smile

"Buff frog..." the boy repeated leaving his defense mode aside and smiling bit. "Buff frog!"he exclaimed this time with a big smile before hugging the monster in relief

The giant frog stared a bit confused. It wasn't usual for monsters to be so fondly with each other -even his kids were starting to act like cold teenagers already- and mewmans weren't nicer to them neither. So, it was indeed a thing when someone gave him a hug, especially because he was usually the one who started them. But with Marco and Star the situation was always different. They were nice to him, because they knew very well that monsters weren't always bad. The teenagers were the first ones to have faith in him after he was fired by Ludo. They even were babysitters for his kids many times! So, even if it was still surprising, Buff frog hugged the human back, also happy to see him and, in apparently, good conditions.

"I'm so happy to see you!" the teen exclaimed pulling himself away confused. "But... how did you get in here?"

"Oh, you aren't the only one with secrets here, kid" the monster said laughing making Marco a bit worried. "Just kidding! I used these ones!" he said before revealing a green pair of dimensional scissors

The human chuckled nervously, suddenly remembering that almost every being on Mewni had a pair of scissors. They were indeed a common thing there, but on Earth they wouldn't be only weird but also forbidden. Only few people had the knowledge of alternative universes, so yeah, it was quite a problem for the young adult who was slowly but surely starting to hate being born in his dimension. Many things would be different if he was from a place like Mewni... but he wouldn't have probably met Star. "Right... dimensional scissors, I should've known it by now" he said a bit hurt. "But... what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm super glad to see you, but people inside the shack don't know that a monster is my friend and..."

Yvgeny sighed. "Look, Marco..." he started with a sudden worried expression. "I came here to see if you were still alive... and free"

The Latino stared confused. "What... what do you mean?"

Forgetting the cold treat they usually had, the monster got closer to his old friend. "You're in danger, karate boy!" he confessed grabbing the boy's arms and shaking them. "You have to hide and be super careful!"

"What?!" Marco questioned frowning and pulling himself a bit away. "Why?"

"Because Star is missing!"

"Yeah, I noticed it..." he answered to that explanation with a certain dark look on his eyes

"I'm serious, Marco. You are aware of the serious problem she is into! That princess chose the worst moment to run away..."

"Buff frog I have no idea about where she is. After she left Earth I didn't see her again" the boy said turning around, unable to face his friend while he told him that obvious lie

"Are you sure you didn't see her again?" the monster insisted raising an eyebrow

Marco sighed. "Of course I am..."

"Well, that's not what people think"

The Latino slowly turned around with a pale look on his face. "What do you mean?"

The giant frog sighed slowly in disappointment. He was actually expecting all those rumors to be just another big lie, another rumor... but as usual, the meanest rumors always tended to be true. "When Star walked away, her mother located her by using her mobile phone, and she was detected on Earth... being more specific, in Echo Creek, inside your house" Buff Frog explained pointing at him with a frown. The human wide opened his eyes, realizing that Star's parents discovered that he was indeed the last person their daughter saw. The green creature sighed, realizing that it was all true. "The Butterfly's want Star back"

"I really don't know where she exactly is!" the Latino replied, this time being truly honest. Bill told him that she was in another dimension, but he didn't specifically said in which one.

"Well, they think you do... not only them actually..."

"Holy, this is getting worse..."

Buff frog nodded. "Star's parents are going to give a reward to whoever brings them their daughter back... and any person who is hiding her will be punished"

"What... what kind of punishment are we talking about?"

"Does it matter? It's a punishment... it won't be nice, kid"

Marco looked down worried."What's the reward?"

"A wish fulfilled by the wand. A wish that could be anything. Going from becoming rich to earning powers, you know how powerful the wand truly is"

The young adult nodded in agreement. However, his thoughts were far away from there. He couldn't believe the big mess in which he was on. Being honest, he was used to being in danger, in fact he was starting to miss that adrenaline rush he felt every time he went on an adventure with Star, but this time something was different: he was alone. Star wasn't there with him to protect him or make him feel better.

And even though that indeed explained why the monsters were attacking him, thing that was worrying him, now that he knew the truth, he wish he hadn't heard it. Of course, the information about Star must have been leaked -or said by the queen to help the searchers- and everyone wanted to have a wish that could go from being rich to gain power. His context didn't cease to become worse each passing day. If he hadn't enough with lying 24/7, now he had to be in hiding or try to go out the less possible, and even if that was the case, many monsters already knew that he was staying there.

"As I'm the last person who saw Star... they think I... I'm the key to get to her and to win he reward" Marco stated before touching his forehead in frustration. It was too much to take in. Now, he wasn't only against the Pines, a demon and a broken heart, but also against every single dimensional creature who knew Mewni... and that was quite a number. He slowly sat on Dipper's bed, looking for a comfort.

"So, you were really the last person she saw?" Buff Frog questioned just for confirm it

"I... I'm not sure... but it's a big possibility" the brunette boy admitted concerned

"I knew it!" his friend exclaimed before putting a victory pose

"Hey! Which side are you on?" Marco questioned folding his arms annoyed

"Oh, right, sorry for you... but I won a bet I made with Boo Fly!" he said victorious before realizing the open glare the human was giving to him. "Sorry, Marco, but it was obvious that if Star ran away, it had to be because of you"

"Another great advantage about falling for a princess... _everyone_ knows you!" the teenager said with the most sarcastic tone he could before sitting on the bed frustrated. "So, you came here only to see if you won?"

Buff frog rolled his eyes, but understood the boy's feelings. He was scared, alone and without Star. Well, at least he didn't try to blast him like Star did when Marco was kidnapped by Toffee. "Hey..." the monster said softly putting his hand on the youngster shoulder. "I just wanted to advise you that you're ought to leave this town... It's too risky for you"

The Latino boy slowly shook his head. "I can't leave..." he answered sadly. "Not if I want to find Star"

"Wait... you're looking for her?" Buff frog questioned astonished. "Are you mad? If you find her, everyone would think that she ran away with you! And then..." he passed his hand across his own neck, making a clear sight of what would happen if the king and queen of Mewni found out: they were going to cut Marco's head off. The boy slowly stood up scared, realizing the big danger in which he was suddenly in. Alright, add the Butterfly family to his list of enemies. How come has he ever ended up like this? Once upon a time, he was the favorite earthling from Mewni and now he became the most wanted criminal who had an affair with the princess. But still, Star needed help.

"I... can't leave... even if it's dangerous..."

The creature sighed. "I knew you wouldn't... but you'd better be alert, boy" Buff frog explained as he opened a portal with his scissors, ready to go back

"Yeah, sure..." Marco replied quickly looking down, secretly wondering how was that even possible. "Eh, Buff frog?" he asked looking at the monster who used to be his enemy

"Yes?"

"Thank you" the half-mexican said with his common soft and honest tone making Buff frog smile back. "And send my greetings to the kids, especially to Katrina"

"Just take care... and good luck with Star" Buff frog said before crossing the portal behind him, leaving the boy alone in the darkness with his mind messed up, realizing his mission was even harder than what he planned.

* * *

"Run away, you hideous monster!" screamed Ford as he opened a random shack's room kicking it. But unfortunately, the room was completely empty, with no monster in sight. The old man sighed before turning to his left, where his nephew was standing. "No, it isn't in here either"

"Great…" the teenager mumbled as he left out a yawn. It was getting really late and his eyes were starting to threaten him with closing themselves. "What are we going to do if we don't find the creatures?"

"We will find them… eventually" his uncle answered with less confidence than usual before smiling. "Now, c'mon! Let's search in the next room! I got a good feeling about it"

Dipper smiled too at his grunkle's enthusiasm. "Alright"

"That's the spirit, Dipper!" the scientist exclaimed with a chuckle, though he wasn't feeling so sure about their context anymore. Perhaps the boy was right and those creatures were too small to see, or too well hidden, or maybe disguised, being honest the possibilities were too many to even mention. The only thing he was sure of was that there must be a really good reason why those monsters were inside the shack. And the only thing he wished for was that it wouldn't be his fault.

Why would it be his fault you wonder? Well, easy, because Bill Cipher could have something to do with it. And _he_ was the one who made contact with that dream demon in the first place. The last thing Stanford wanted was to keep his family safe, that's why he's been the last four years of his life trying to cope with monsters and unbelievable situations with his twins, just to protect the family he had left. So, if Bill was back, then he would have failed miserably. What's the point of being smart if you can be fooled by flattering and games? The prodigy man knew that he would never forget himself if something else happened to the kids. Poor Ford, he had no idea of how little importance he really had for Bill's plans. He had no idea that no matter if he had called him or not, Bill would still be there, because the shooting star and the pine tree were two of his biggest threats.

As a reflex act, Stanford looked at his Gravity Falls' map again, finding something even more surprising and disturbing than the last time. "Dipper…" he managed to say with a trembling voice

The teenager wide opened his stressed eyes as he ran closer to his relative. "What's wrong, great uncle Ford?" The shocked man didn't answer, he pointed at the map instead. "What?!" Dipper questioned astonished. "The other pink point is gone?! That fast?! Would it be back?! What if it went to look for more creatures? Oh, god… this is bad! Too bad!" he started to rumble quickly as he was internally having a mental collapse

His uncle noticed it, so he put his hand on his shoulder. "Dipper, calm down…"

"H-How?! What's going on?! Why are they coming here in the first place?!"

"Look… I know this isn't good… but if I learnt something in the last few years is that we don't have to make conclusion before time…" Ford said with a tone so reassuring and soft that even surprised himself. "Let's just sleep on it and see if more creatures come tomorrow"

The pine tree hat bearer sighed, trying to calm down too. "Alright…"

"Perfect! See you tomorrow at morning! We have a lot to work on!"

"Alright..." Dipper agreed with the last yawn as he walked to his bedroom

Ford made a quick glance to his nephew, showing his honest concern all over his face. No matter how badly he tried it, it seemed like his mistakes would never be forgotten, like they would never fully be fixed. The old man had tried to make everything right, but all his ghosts from the past seemed to be hunting him every single second of the day, and not only when he was awake but also when he was sleeping. At least, he had stopped dreaming with Bill Cipher, which was a good sign indeed.

* * *

"Good job, Dipper!" Stanford exclaimed with his typical enthusiastic tone, realizing that another experiment done with his relative had been a complete success. So, he turned to his left, ready to find his nephew but, surprisingly, no one was beside him. "Dipper?" he questioned confused

The lab, which usually was illuminated by a weak light so no experiment would go out of control, was suddenly extremely lighted, but not in a good way. Instead of that peaceful light like candle light, a strong white light attacked his sight, making Ford cover his eyes. That illumination wasn't only peculiar, but was also something he had seen only a few times before... it was a light too strong that was either electric or from another dimension...

The scientist slowly opened his eyes, with a determined look, decided not to show any kind of fear, even if it was all an illusion or a dream, he would never show some sort of weakness that could be used against him in the future. "Am I dreaming?" he questioned recognizing that weird feeling of conscious inside a dream that he used to have all the time four years ago

From the middle of the floor, the portal he had created with the Bill's help came out. Well, it wasn't the exact same portal, but one that was even more maltreated that the original one. It was practically destroyed, with fissures taking over it and it started to produce flashes of a light blue eye that continued bothering Fords' eyes as an annoying and familiar laughter started to be heard.

The scientist wide opened his eyes even if he found it difficult. He knew that laughter, he knew it too well for his own dismay. It was the distinct and unique chuckle that belonged to only one single creature in the whole universe. "Bill Cipher... show yourself!" he reclaimed in disgust

The triangle didn't even bother to do so though, preferring instead to play a little with the things he could do inside the mind. First, the light inside the portal entrance changed, starting to take a shape, or better said, an image, an image of Ford as a kid with Stanley, thing that remained him of the few years when everything was in peace. But the image quickly changed to something more disturbing: the exact moment when he had an argument with his twin, moving fastly to the unforgettable time when he came to Gravity Falls and then when he met his present enemy.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Bill kept on chuckling without even appearing. "But, never mind, I'm not spiteful..."

"Where are you?!" Stanford shouted, this time with a concerned face, realizing that his biggest fear was becoming reality

"Oh, what's wrong, sixer? You can't control your own mind?"

The old man took the gun that he kept on his trousers' pocket and started to shoot at the abyss present in the room, due to the fact that moreover the portal, there was nothing else visible inside. "What do you want? We defeated you once... we can do it twice!"

"You won the battle back then, my old friend..." the demon continued as the image inside the portal showed something different, something that it was completely unknown by Stanford. It was like a memory that didn't belong to him. It was an image of a guy on disguise, with a mask and a suit, similar to a "Día de los muertos" suit, dancing with a blonde girl under a bloody red light. "But this time..." Bill continued as the both teenagers kept on dancing. "I'm not here for you"

Quick flashes inside of his mind went by, and none of them were memories, less familiar. They were instead an image of a star cracking in the half, a wheel with symbols he hadn't seen before, but they weren't the ten symbols he was so used to know and investigate, two hands from two different people holding and a golden crown.

"Ah!" screamed Ford as he woke with a start. "He's back..." he muttered with a worried tone before standing up

* * *

"I must confess I didn't know your uncle could even cook" Marco admitted with a chuckle as he and Dipper walked down the market's halls. "Why hasn't he cooked until now?"

"I don't know… I guess he's starting to like you now" Dipper answered with a sarcastic tone that seemed quite off

"Hey, is everything okay with you, man?"

No. Definitely not. Since last night, the youngster wasn't able to take out the monsters situation they had in the shack out of his head. What if it was all Weirdmageddon happening again? He couldn't bet it, but after that kind of apocalypse, everything in Gravity Falls had calmed down, why was everything happening all over again? Was Bill alive? No, that… couldn't be. Bill died, yeah, he was erased from Stan's mind and he was never coming back… wasn't he? And even if Ford reassured him, the teenager knew fully well that he could be lying just so he wouldn't be worried, but his uncle was ignoring one fact: Dipper wasn't twelve anymore. He had been trying to keep it all a secret, to be positive, not to make a big deal out of it, but that was out of his control. He couldn't cope with that worry and fear anymore. In difference from his sister, he wasn't good at having faith.

"I… could be better" Dipper finished. Moreover being scared, he also felt bad for hiding things to Marco, due to the fact that he truly considered him a friend who would really understand.

'Yeah, me too' the Latino thought with a sigh. Let's just say Dipper wasn't the only one suffering because of his inner demons coming back. Marco had been feeling that way since Star left being honest, but now that he knew the real reason why the monsters were attacking him, he was even surprised at how well he was taking the situation. Maybe he was taking it so well because he was in such a big trouble that he had gotten used to feeling in that way, against the sword and the wall. Anyway, the young adult felt indeed a bit more paranoid than usual due to the new knowledge he had. In fact, he was being super cautious since they walked out of the shack, thanks goodness Dipper was so inside of his mind that he didn't even notice. Marco had just not idea about what to do about his situation anymore: he could be indeed the most wanted criminal in the whole multiverse! How come has he gone from being a close confident of the royal family to being a convict they were all looking for? Gosh, the most he thought about his context, the worst he felt.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked to his younger friend, trying to not think anymore

"Well… you know… those investigations with my uncle… they're not going so well…" the twin explained with a concerned tone

"Why? Monsters have stopped bothering us since the siren accident!" The Latino tried to said with his most calming tone though it still sounded quite concerned. Oh, boy, he really sucked at lying.

"But we're afraid more monsters are coming…"

Marco, who happened to be just picking a bottle of milk out of the market's refrigerator wide opened his eyes and stared at his friend. "Wait… what do you mean?"

"Well, me and my uncle believe those monsters weren't here for a mere coincidence. Gravity Falls hadn't been this attacked in a long time. So, we think there might be all here for a reason, especially because they belong to a really powerful dimension" he finished making the karate boy drop the bottle of milk against the floor without even realizing it.

"Powerful dimension?" he asked back astonished before noticing that he let the milk fall. So, he quickly ducked and took the bottle, which surprisingly stood closed and apparently untouched. "T-that seems rather impossible…" the young adult opined with a nervous chuckle

"We've already been through this, Marco. Believe it or not, there are other dimensions! Why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"Because there had never been any proof of such a thing, Dipper… but okay, supposing I believe you… what are you two going to do?"

"We don't know" the 16-years-old confessed a bit ashamed. "We don't even know how to start to deal with this whole… _situation_! That's why the investigation is going bad!"

Marco tried to think some motivational words to try to cheer him up, but nothing came into his mind. Less when he remembered that _he_ was indeed the main reason why their investigation was stuck. Also, it wasn't deception or frustration what was reflected on Dipper's eyes. Marco knew that look too well: it was fear. He was afraid, as well as Stanford. They were afraid of not protecting the people they loved, and that was a fear the Latino boy knew too well. Being a hero isn't easy, especially if you weren't born to be one.

And as both youngsters were coping with their inner problems, they almost didn't notice something little moving behind the peas cans, stalking them silently. But due to the fact that he was feeling quite paranoid, the little moving character was soon noticed by the karate boy, who quickly dropped the milk bottle again -this time, letting it fall completely opened against the floor-.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Dipper asked him

"Eh? Yeah, yeah…" Marco answered unconsciously as he moved closer to whatever was following them. "I… I just need to check something out" he explained without even looking at the boy again, proving that he wasn't paying attention at all at Dipper's words

The pine tree hat bearer wasn't so convinced by that answer, so he decided to keep up with his older friend with an open glare on his face. Despite wanting to trust Marco, the young adult's mind seemed to be always in another dimension metaphorically speaking of course-. Sure, that was quite common for teenagers, but he was someone who went through depression and had to take many medicaments, so obviously Dipper was worried about him having some kind of break down. Plus, if he honestly dipped down inside of his mind… he didn't trust Marco so much yet. In fact, he understood his uncle's mistrust on him. After Marco came back, everything started to be weird _er_ and wild _er_ again.

The Latino boy didn't mind being followed by his friend though, preferring to focus on whatever thing was trying to keep their trace. And as he was making a step closer, he could see more detailed factions of the creature… such as its little height, or grey shoes and hair… but before he could definitely say what the heck it was, just when he was only a step away from being able to gaze behind the peas cans, the creature trew a peas can against his face, making Marco lose balance and fall against Dipper, who also lost balance, but really badly.

You'll see, Dipper didn't directly fall to the floor, but span around a few times on his place before landing with all his strengths against someone else. His body, his head, especially his mouth landed in the worst possible place: on Pacifica Northwest.

The Latino boy sat up on the floor and stared at his friend before gulping. "Oh, no…"

Dipper was kissing Pacifica, the most annoying and conceited girl he knew was now pressing her lips against his... or better said, he was pressing his lips against hers. How come has it even happened?! Oh, gosh, how come could he be so clumsy? And how come was he... enjoying it? The twin couldn't help himself but to close his eyes and melt to the kiss, thing that surprisingly, Pacifica did too. Pure bliss was shaking their bodies and that unstable and crazy feeling of having butterflies inside their stomaches was coming back. Something kept hidden since the first time they hugged four years ago was coming back, and this time with even more strength than before.

"Pacifica?" one of the blonde girl's friends asked extremely shocked

Pacifica quickly wide opened her eyes and pulled Dipper away from her. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" she screamed angrily with a red face

"I... I... slip... Marco... sorry" Dipper managed to poorly said with a pale expression, not truly believing that was _really_ happening

"Speak clearly, nerd! You... kissed me" she realized covering her mouth in embarrassment and blushing in a way none of her friends had ever seen

"It... It was an accident!" the pine tree hat bearer tried to explain with a shaking voice and hands, he still couldn't believe it.

"Accidents like this don't happen!" a friend of Pacifica opined as she shook her red hair in a conceited way. "You would kiss her again, wouldn't you?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean... I don't know"

"You'd kiss me?" questioned Pacifica, this time not sounding so mad anymore

"Eh... no? Or yes? I... I..."

"I pushed him by accident and he landed on you" Marco explained walking closer to the situation, trying to help his friend. "He didn't mean to offend you, Pacifica" the Latino said

"Ye-tha-right!" the brunette teenager half agreed still stunned

"Stand up, Dipper..." Marco whispered to his friend, who nodded quickly and stood up slowly

"Ugh, you're just a loser friend who's trying to help your loser friend" the red-haired girl opined with a glare. "I bet Little Dipper here has a crush on Pacifica, don't you?"

"Lindsay!" called Pacifica annoyed. "It doesn't matter! Let's just leave" the blondie ordered with cold eyes. "It isn't even worth it..." she opined turning around and staring at Dipper again. "Moreover, it wasn't that bad... considering he's a poor loser of course" she admitted as her friend stared speechless at that confession

Then, they walked out of the supermarket door as Marco and Dipper were watching them leaving. While both of them were quite astonished but the situation, Marco's surprise wasn't even compared to Dipper's. The twin couldn't just manage to understand how that kiss could ever happen. He just remembered that he was trying to follow his friend and all of a sudden: BAM! His lips were kissing Pacifica Northwest, the last girl in the world he could sincerely ask out, the most selfish being in the world, the richest offspring on town... and the only girl who actually made him feel that way. It was crazy, disturbing, it made him feel sick, but it was like an adrenaline rush: he wanted more of it.

And he just couldn't believe it.

* * *

 **Oh, yeah! Pacifica is finally happening in the fanfic! I was thrilled for making this scene! It was so funny to imagine and write! Also, love to believe Marco is a Pacifica shipper xD And just for the record, I was going to make Buff frog appear even if "Starsitting" hadn't happened xD**

 **Well, now we finally saw why the monsters are attacking... though now that we know it, it just seems so messed up, right? And what about Star? What do they mean by running away? Guys, I'm giving you hints, I wanna hear some theories, please XD what do you think happened between Star and Marco?**

 **Answering time:**

 **PikaLewter: Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate it! And sorry for the delay! But don't worry, have the ending already in my mind and I will finish the story, promise :D Also, I can't spoil much about that... but there would be a lot of tension without doubt, in fact, that's the first scene I wrote in the story, so yes, I can assure you that you'd like it ;)**

 **Macky125: Yeah! Buff frog's the person who was hiding! Did you find out because of Marco's description or because of the code I wrote? Also, I'm so happy you like the last chapter! And yes! There's gonna be a flashback from Isaac's crush pretty soon, that's why I mentioned it ;) Thanks for keeping up with the story!**

 **NBoss01: Yes! You're right! :D**

 **Thanks for following: TheStargazer23 Icemakegrayfxllbxster Otakucrazy52**

 **Thanks for favoriting:** **TheStargazer23 Icemakegrayfxllbxster**

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**_

 **PS (big spoiler ahead): Okay, okay, okay... I just... I just can't get over the fact that Star's got a crush on Marco! I mean, it had to happen sooner or later, but holy! I wasn't ready for that! I can't take out a grin from my face! Oh, my! It was so cute! And the fact that Star hasn't probably realized it yet just makes it more interesting! Also, have you seen the "friendenemies" poster?! Oh my gosh, SVTFOE crowd, please give me a break! xD My heart can't take this! But ha! I knew Marco and Tom would be friends! But I wasn't expecting... _that_... xD Hahahaha! I love this show, and can't wait to see what would happen!**

* * *

 _ **VMQLB GSV XZON, YVULIV GSV HGLIN**_


	17. Dealing with love dreams

**Marco Diaz Vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 17: Dealing with love dreams**

* * *

The trip back home was rather silent compared to when they walked to the shop. Marco felt a bit uncomfortable due to this, not really used to being so quiet near to someone he considered his friend before... but at the same time he didn't want to bother the young boy, knowing fully well that he wasn't in his best day because of that little... _accident_ he had with Pacifica at the market. And he also felt a bit guilty, knowing fully well that it had been his fault. But, in his defense, he didn't do it on purpose... c'mon... how come would he ever imagine that situation would end up in a kiss? Those kind of awkward and unlucky things usually only happened to himself.

Dipper couldn't even think. The flashes of what had happened were coming back to his mind over and over again, and he still couldn't properly think that what happened had been real. It also seemed like a dream... especially for that explosion of emotions he had when he kissed Pacifica. It was a pure feeling of bliss that was impossible to explain with words. Who would have thought that Pacifica Northwest would be the one who'll make him feel in that way? The pine tree hat bearer didn't even know it was possible to feel that much...

And as they walked into the shack, Dipper couldn't keep silence anymore. "Have you ever done something really stupid about a girl that you wish you could turn back time?" he asked to Marco as he was covering his face with both of his hands

The Latino boy stared at his friend and sighed. "Uff... where should I begin?" he wondered with a smirk remembering every single time he screwed it up. "Maybe that time in which I said that I was in love with someone else just because I was scared to admit that I liked her... the time I followed a girl to a ball that she went with her ex... or maybe that time in which I kissed this girl and told her it was because of puberty..."

At this confession, the 16-years-old teen looked at the guy standing there, wondering if he could use that tactic too. "And did she buy it?"

"I don't know... I guess so..." he put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, It was _only_ a kiss, Dipper, trust me, it can't be that bad"

"It _can_ be that bad!" exclaimed Dipper and frustration as he started walking in circles freaking out. "I have just kissed the richest and most popular girl in the whole town!"

"Woah, woah, it wasn't that bad... really; I don't think it actually was bad. In fact, I think it's for the best"

"WHAT? ARE YOU MAD?" he touched his head in desperation. "Do you know her? Her family? Her friends? I bet they are all making fun of me! That stupid Pines kid who suddenly showed some interest in the biggest target of everything guy of the town!"

"Eh, so?"

"She's out of my league, dude! She is... she is..." with that he sighed dreamily. "She is beautiful, complicated and has a really good side if you get to know her... but, she's still Pacifica Northwest!" he recalled angrily

Marco rolled his eyes. Out of his league? Please... he had _no idea_ about how being in love with someone who's really out of his league was like. He knew that he would end up with that girl, there was no doubt about it: she liked him back. Dipper was just making a big drama out of nothing. Time was what they needed; time to think things through and maybe starting something up. She wasn't mad at him, in fact, she seemed glad.

"She likes you back" Marco suddenly said making his friend stare at him shocked. "And I'm not saying this as your friend, and I'm not saying you two are going to become a couple all of a sudden... but, you've got a really good chance, don't waste it... and by the way, no one is really out of 'the league', if you can fall for her, then she can do it too"

"Do... do you really think so?"

"Of course I do! I think the thing that I've heard most in my entire life was 'she's out of your league', and you know what? Maybe it's true, ok? Maybe I never really deserved love... but I don't care anymore, maybe it won't work, but I can try... just don't let those stupid stereotypes get to you. Money can be gone, magic can be gone too, royalty too! Just like one of my favorite Love sentence songs says: For one day to other everything can be gone... everything but the people you love"

"Wow... that was... corny" reposed Dipper making the teen roll his eyes. "But I guess you're right; maybe it wasn't that bad..."

Marco smiled. "It sure wasn't!"

Dipper smiled back. "Who am I kidding?" his smile turned into a freaked out expression. "The whole town will make FUN OF ME!" he exclaimed hyperventilating. "Everyone will look at me and shout 'hey, look at that! It's Dipper! The kid who embarrassed himself in front of everyone!"-he shouted making exaggerated expressions

"Ok, that's it... maybe I'm depressed, but not that paranoid" muttered Marco. "Do you really wanna know what's the most embarrassing that ever happened to me related to a girl?"

"And what if Pacifica's parents hire a killer to get rid of me? And what if..." Dipper suddenly closed his mouth, in realization of what the other teen in the room said. "Wait, are you going to tell me it?"

"If it'll make you calm down... I will"

The brown-haired suddenly quiet down. Marco Diaz was indeed the biggest mystery he had to deal with. He never said anything about his life before coming to the Mystery Shack, let alone talk about anything related to his romantic life. Everything Dipper knew about it was that he fell in love for a girl who broke his heart, though he really didn't know why. He wondered if the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done was with _the_ girl, that girl who he always avoided to talk about... the star on his key ring. The idea of knowing something else about him sounded really tempting...

"Maybe it'll help..." said Dipper trying not to sound too interesting

"Deal" said Marco as he sat on his bed and sighed. "Now, how should I start?"

"Maybe answering questions it'd be easier" his friend proposed sitting beside him

"Yeah, that sounds great actually, what do you want to know?"

"Oh, not much..." he laughed awkwardly. "But... how old were you? Was it with the girl who broke your heart? How was it? How did it feel? Were you in front of many persons? What did she say? What did you do? Was it really stupid? Or was it rather crazy?" the boy asked as in an extreme speed that made Marco get lost in the third question

"OKAY!" Marco exclaimed interrupting his thousands of questions. "I'd better tell you from the beginning... not quiz..."

Dipper sighed sadly. "Well, it's better than nothing... I'll listen"

"Thank you... well, it all began one day when I was practicing karate at my bedroom..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

'One sigh... another sigh... calm down, Marco, you got this' thought the 16-years old as he was preparing himself to hit three pieces of wood and break them in the half. He was just a few weeks away for getting his so wished black belt, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. He had struggled too much for it, and thanks the monster's fighting, his fighting skills had improved a lot. Also Buff Frog, a monster that now he and Star were proud of calling friend, had helped him with his wrestling lessons, thing he was really thankful about. 'Time's up, Diaz, you gotta do it', he thought again, taking another deep breathe, and focusing on his target.

Marco closed his eyes. "Hiyah!" he exclaimed as he hit the wood

It was painful, but not painful enough, so he decided to open his eyes. "Yes!" he screamed when he saw that he had broken the three pieces of wood without any visible scratch on his hands

"That was awesome, Marco!" exclaimed a cheerful voice behind him

The teen turned around, a bit surprised, but he felt relaxed seeing that the person standing behind him was his best friend. He sighed relaxed and smiled at her. "Hey, Star, were you... uh, watching me?"

"Sort of, I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen to eat something, I came here and I saw you practicing your 'karate' "she said making clumsy karate moves at the pronunciation of the name of the sport. "You broke the three of them! Congrats, Marco!" she clapped her hands happily

The Latino chuckled at her enthusiasm. "It's no big deal, Star... actually; I'll try to break more than three the next time"

"Yay! I knew you could do it!" she patted his shoulder and made a bright smile to him, that smile that she _only_ did to him

"Thanks, Star" he said smiling back, trying to give her his best smile too

"So..." she began as an idea came to her mind

"So?" he asked back, anxious to know what idea the blonde girl had now

"I've always wondered how this "karate" thing was like..." the 16-years old girl suddenly dropped

"Do you wanna try to learn karate? I... I don't know, Star..."

"Oh, c'mon! Please!" the blondie begged putting her hands together and with a puppy look

Marco sighed annoyed, but still with a smile. She knew that he couldn't say no to that face... or to her. "Fine, fine... I'll teach you a few moves"

"YES!" The teenager exclaimed happily pulling him into a hug. "Thanks, Marco!"

He hugged her back. "Whatever you wish, Star" he said trying not to say anything awkward, or to make everything awkward again

It wasn't really hard to remember that almost a year ago, they kissed in the lips. It wasn't the kind of kiss you expected, the one that seemed from a love movie... in fact, it was kind of an experiment. But it was enough to make things between them a bit awkward. The thing was, after that kiss, Marco realized something, something that was really bad, and trying to hide it was getting everyday harder and harder. What did he realize? He realized that he was in love with his best friend.

They spent two weeks trying to make the awkwardness go away alone, and it worked. After those two weeks, everything started to be as if it was before... well, with the difference of the feelings. The feelings inside of Marco, for instance, they were so changed, and he lasted a few more weeks to realize his true, hidden, deep and serious feelings towards the princess. But the boy knew he had to shut up, he couldn't tell her... she would definitely reject him. Let's be honest, she was an amazing princess from another dimension and he was just... _him_! But it was okay... as long as they could be friends... he was okay with it. Love wasn't meant to be happy all the time after all.

"Right! So, when do we begin?!" asked Star pulling him away, letting the boy a bit stunned

"Uh... uh, yeah, now, I mean, after you dress up" he said pointing to her clothes

"Dress up?"

"Yep, you have to wear a _karate gi_ " he explained

"A what?" she asked confused again

"The suit I'm wearing now" the brown-haired pointed to his suit. "It's a karate uniform"

"Ugh... do I really need to wear it?"

"Star, trust me, it's really comfortable and helpful for this martial art... so, please..."he took a uniform that he had on one of his drawers. "Go to your room and change yourself... on the way, I'd find another place to make the lesson"

"Wait, another place?"

"Yes, I don't want you to break my bedroom"

"Oh, right... good point! I'll be right back!" the princess exclaimed walking to her room

"Okay... I'll be here, waiting for you... as always..." he mumbled the last part with a sigh, before smiling again. He was lucky enough for being called her best friend, her first kiss and literately he _lived_ with her... so, why should he be worried? After all, not being her boyfriend wasn't that bad. And she was single, so he didn't even need to feel jealousy or sadness for any reason either. He had kept himself saying that, though every time he was less convinced he could just hide every feeling inside of him.

* * *

"I'm _reaaady_!" Star sang enthusiastic walking out from her room and walking to Marco's, but for her surprise, he wasn't there. "Eh? Marco?! Where are you?" she asked confused, as a feeling of fear started to shake her. "MARCO?" she asked louder, taking her wand, just in case she needed to use it

She continued walking through the house. "Marco?" she called one more time

"Star! I'm over here!" the teen called from the backyard of the house

The blonde girl sighed relieved, before smiling and running to the place where he was. As soon as she went to the backyard, she found herself in some kind of karate dojo made without a need of a roof.

"Check this out!" Marco exclaimed pointing at the place he had just made as fast as he could

"What's this?"

"I just thought... maybe, the better place to practice karate with you had to be roofless, I thought of the park where we always go... but then I remembered that it was rather late..." he commented looking at the sunset behind him. "So, I thought that the backyard was a good option, what do you think?"

"What I think?" she punched his arm

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You scared me!" the princess explained, before grabbing him by the karate gi and kissing him in the cheek. "But this is amazing! Thanks, Marco!"

Marco tried to hide his red cheeks as fast as he could, as well as all the feelings he suddenly had inside of his body. An electrifying sensation going from his head to his toes was taking over his own mind. "Eh, yeah..." he said shaking his head, trying to come back to reality. "I... I'm glad you like it, Star"

"So, how should we begin, _maestro_?" she questioned with a teasing tone and a smirk

"Ha... seems like someone's been practicing Spanish..." he teased. "Follow me, _alumna_ " they both laughed a bit before starting officially the lesson

Marco led Star to the center of the backyard. At the beginning, he only showed her a few basic movements that everyone had to know, combined with a few relaxation techniques, but thanks to Star hyperactive way of being, they didn't last much before they were having a _real_ karate fight against each other. It wasn't as horrible as it seemed, and it was actually pretty fun! As they knew they would never hurt each other in a serious way, it was more like some kind of fake fight, but in the most advanced levels –just because they were friends it didn't mean they couldn't have an epic fight, more with all their fighting skills-. And while one of them threw some kicks, the other one dodged them, then being the other way around. The teenagers didn't miss this perfect opportunity to teasing either, especially Star who ended up finding it all like some kind of competition. The princess was way ready to prove to her master that she could be even better than him. And when she found the perfect choice, she tackled him down to the ground with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ha! I won!" she claimed to the fallen boy as she collocated herself just above him

"You were only lucky I was distracted" he replied with a grin

"What a sore loser you turned out to be, Marco" she pointed out as they both laughed before slowly staring at each other

After two hours of practice and the moon finally appearing in the night sky, they were indeed tired, and the position in which they were wasn't helping at all: Star was above him, and had taken his hands and was pressing them against the grass, leaving him completely harmless. Marco knew that she wouldn't have any trouble in defeating him. Despite his goal of being Star's hero, the idea of her being so strong, so powerful, so... dangerous was pretty attractive. It always had been it, don't get confused, but in that moment, it seemed a lot harder to surpass.

The night sky really fitted Star Butterfly well. Her sparkling light blue eyes seemed even brighter; her hair had a special night light that suited her perfectly. Her karate gi looked extremely cute on her; though it was one of the simplest clothes he had even seen her wearing. She looked beautiful, too beautiful and perfect for Marco's own desire. The princess was sweating, and seemed exhausted, because she was taking deep breathes trying to recover herself, but still she was smiling. Oh, that smile, Marco would do anything to see her smile like that. Her face was saying everything, the thought of "Take that, I won" was obviously reflected on her. And Marco couldn't be more agree... but he was not agreeing about the fight.

If there's something Marco would never understand about himself was the way he always acted towards Star. He was someone reserved, safe, shy... but when he was with her and all those qualifications just didn't seem to fit him anymore. There was something inside of him that couldn't help to come out, call it jealousy, his need of protecting her, call it love... he didn't know what was it exactly... but his safe kid side just disappeared. Just like that time when they faced monsters the first time, he literately jumped out of nothing and punched that creature before they could touch any Star's hair, or that time in the blood moon ball... he didn't only go there, he also took Star's hand and danced _with_ her. It was a part deep inside of him that awoke every time the possibility of losing his best friend/crush in every way possible appeared.

And that side suddenly reappeared that day.

Star took another deep breathe, still holding his hands so he wouldn't defeat her. "Admit it: the student became teacher, wild man" she said with a smirk getting closer to his face

At this moment, Marco was already grinning, a crazy thought coming to his mind. A part of him was refusing to follow the idea, it was a _bad_ idea indeed... it could destroy everything, it could ruin it all, it was a horrible bad idea. But she looked so beautiful, and she was _so_ close to him, only a few inches away from his face. He only needed to lift his head a bit... only a bit and he could be able to... but no! Star was his best friend, his amazing, pretty, funny, cute, smart, good-hearted best friend... the most important person in his life, and he could bet that he was the most important person in her life. It was a bad idea, a really bad idea... although he was a misunderstood bad boy.

Almost synched, Marco and Star stared into each other's eyes, lost for a few seconds. Both of them taking deep breathes and sweating. From staring at her eyes, his eyes automatically stared at her lips. Her soft, warm and pink lips that he had kissed only one time before. His mind started to shout how bad that idea was, that it was an impulse that could screw everything up... but those thoughts were shut when Star stared at his lips too. He'd never do something she didn't want to do... but if she was staring at his lips then, maybe, she wanted to kiss him too. Marco got sick of waiting her to kiss him again; finally going to the count that she wouldn't do it. So, he lifted his head a bit meeting her lips one more time.

It was official, he was kissing her. But he didn't even have time to regret what he was doing, because the princess kissed him back, and passionately. Slowly, but surely, she stopped pressing his hands in an aggressive way, instead grabbing his hands in a lovely way, letting him go. Marco caressed Star's golden hair with one of his hands, while he let the other hand hold the girl's hand, still not breaking their kiss. Everything felt so perfect, pure bliss through their entire bodies, none of them wanting to pull apart...

And maybe they wouldn't have broken the kiss if it wasn't because someone interrupted them.

"Ahem!" a familiar voice exclaimed

The teens pulled apart, and looked at the backyard's door extremely quickly to find out who had just seen them. Turns out, Ferguson was watching them with an astonished expression on his face. "Eh, should I come back later?" questioned Ferguson a bit ashamed of interrupting their kiss. "I... I wanted to give you... ah, the videogame you let me borrow, Marco... but... I... I'd better come back later... eh, sorry" he said hesitating as he turned around, ready to leave

Marco and Star stopped looking at the guest, instead focusing on themselves. Their looks were full of emotions: worry, fear, shock and shame at the same time. They had just kissed! Again! And not because of any experiment, they did it because they _wanted_ to do it!

The first one to react was Star, who quickly stood up, leaving Marco lying on the ground. "No, Ferguson!" she called. "It's ok..." she said avoiding eye contact with her best friend. "I...I'm gonna go to my room now" she said before walking (or better said, running) to her room

Then, it was Marco's turn to react. "Wait, Star!" he stood up and tried to call her, but she had already reached her room at high speed. "Star..." he sighed sadly, that was it, he had just ruined the best friendship he had ever had with the most amazing girl he'd ever met. Stupid hormones...

Ferguson stared at the situation without knowing what to do. He always suspected that they had a crush on each other... but finding it out in that way was a bit (lot) awkward. "Well, I... so, you're a couple, now?"

The Latino boy looked at his friend. "What? No... That... what you saw... nothing... I... I... we're not..." the teen continued hesitating words, not being able to form an answer or finish any sentence at the moment

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want, dude... but... I don't know if you should try this..."

"Wait, what do you mean?" questioned Marco, his shame flushing away from his face and being replaced by confusion and anger

"Not that I want to mess with your stuff or anything... but a love relationship with Star sounds a bit impossible" he admitted a bit concerned. "You're great and everything but... Star... she's more than just out of your league, dude... she's a princess from another dimension, are you mad? This is gonna break you! What are you going to do when she'll leave?"

That logical response from Ferguson didn't help Marco at all. He was being too honest, for the teen's dislike. "I'll think about it when the time comes..." the brown-haired said running to Star's bedroom

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to her"

"Are you going to tell her that you're in love with her?" he asked. Marco stood frozen at that. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see at the red-haired teen glaring at him. "Oh, what? You really think I didn't notice it?"

The Latino shook his head and climbed the stairs that led to his best friend's room.

* * *

"What am I gonna do now? What am I gonna do now? What am I gonna do now?" was all Star could say in her situation

Since they had kissed last year, Star realized that she had feelings towards Marco, feelings that were way deeper than just "besties feelings". She realized that she was in love with him... but she knew she couldn't tell him. He was obviously going to reject her! He was the most amazing person she knew... and she just was a walking disaster. Moreover, he liked Jackie Lynn Thomas... even if he hadn't been showing that much interest on her anymore... she just thought that he was shy to tell her anything.

But now, he _kissed_ her! And she kissed him back! Now he knew it, he knew how she felt, maybe he was going to tell her he didn't want anything with her, maybe he'd laugh at her... wait, she was exaggerating! It's Marco Diaz who she was talking about! The best guy she'd ever met! The only person who let her be herself and liked her for that... he'd never hurt her... but then, why had he kissed her?

"Star? Can I get in?" Marco said as he knocked her room's door

"Uh, sure" was all she could bring herself to say

Marco sighed and opened the door to find his friend lying on her bed, still wearing her karate gi, and with a worried expression on her face. "Star, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure" she said again without even looking at him in the eye

"What happened there... it was rather... it was weird... I... I'm sorry, Star"

"Why did you do it, Marco?" she asked directly looking at him in the eye all of a sudden

"I... I..." _'Because I like you, I really do and not like a friend_ ' he thought. "I... I..." _'This is killing me...'_ "I... Star... it was because of..." _'Just tell her, Diaz'_. "Star...it was..."

"Marco Diaz, tell me the truth!" she reclaimed pointing at him with an accusing look

"Puberty!" he exclaimed desperate, before realizing what he had just said 'have I just said puberty?'

"Puberty?" asked Star surprised at the answer she got

"Eh... yeah!" he continued. "Puberty" he said nodding his head, wishing that she'd buy it

"Is it like some kind of Earth version of Mewberty?"

"Yeah, yeah, that! Exactly!"

"So, humans... when they go through puberty... they kiss people on the lips?"

"Yes! No... Kind of... I mean, if we have a chance, it's really probable to happen... we have hormones that don't make us think clearly, you know? It's like... we've got our minds blocked and sometimes we may do really stupid things without thinking it through"

"So, you kissed me because your hormanes told you to do it?"

"Hormones... And sort of... yeah..." he explained. He hated lying to Star... but technically he wasn't really lying... he was just explaining the truth in a different kind of perspective

"Woah..." Star sighed relieved. "Humans are really crazy!" she laughed

Marco chuckled, relieved too. "Us? When you went through mewberty you almost kidnapped every single guy in the Universe"

"You're exaggerating..."

"No, I'm not! And you know it... that was the scariest thing ever" they continued laughing for some seconds more. "Uh, Star... I'm sorry about the... eh, kiss..."

"Hey, don't worry! I understand! Mewberty was worse anyway..."

"You bet it... So... eh, things won't get weird between us, right?"

"What? Nah, it isn't awkward... don't make it awkward, safe kid"

The Latino chuckled, before rubbing his hair nervously, one question still on his mind, but he preferred not to ask it: why did she kiss him back?

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"Wow..." said Dipper. "That must have been pretty embarrassing"

"Yeah, it was... luckily she was my best friend..." added Marco with a sad face. He had just finished telling Dipper Pines one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life. Of course that he skipped some details... like the fact that his best friend's name was Star Butterfly or that she was a magical princess from another dimension... but he did tell the truth about the events.

"And... did you two continue being friends after that?"

"Yep... and if you wanna know, we didn't kiss again in two years more after that"

"Wow... now I see why you miss her... you really didn't tell her the way you felt, right?"

"You hit the mark" he said with a small smile

After that, they both fell into a silence. The love story Marco had with that girl seemed too deep... and it was a bit similar to what happened to him, surprisingly... though well, his kiss with Pacifica had truly been an accident.

"I don't regret kissing her though" suddenly the Latino boy admitted

"Wait, you don't?"

He chuckled. "Of course not, the kiss was absolutely worth it... it was embarrassing... it _is_ embarrassing... but if you do the right thing after that, you can someday remember it as the best embarrassing thing that could happen to you"

Dipper stared at the statement, looking to a side. Marco was right, maybe he should go for it... like he did, double or nothing. He wouldn't be able to kiss Pacifica, of course... but maybe he could try to talk to her, to tell her how he really felt. At least, he would know how she felt, his anxious and doubts would finally go away. There couldn't be a worst sensation than the one he was having in that moment. "You know what? I think you're right!" the 16-years-old exclaimed excited. "Thanks bud! See you later!" he exclaimed running away from the room

"Good luck!" Marco exclaimed with a smile and a waved

He wished he would have had someone supporting him with his Star's romance back then... maybe things would have turned out different if he had a little more of confidence. But well, it didn't matter now... but to be honest, he never imagined himself giving advices about love, though he was starting to like it. He never had a brother, and Dipper was like some kind of brother/friend to him. He wished someone had told him the things he told Dipper that day.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Marco walked down stairs with a smirk on his face, still thinking of that kiss he had with Star. Yeah, he came up with an excuse and Star didn't mind at all. But his feelings hadn't changed at all, in fact, he felt better for the only thought of something: she kissed him back. That gave him hopes, hopes that maybe his fantasy wasn't only a fantasy... maybe, just maybe, she was in love with him too.

"Did she take it well?" asked Ferguson, sat on his couch

"Uh? Are you still here?"

"Eh, obviously? I thought you might need a friend..."

"I'm okay, really! It was only a kiss, Ferg, don't take it too seriously"

The red-haired teen glared at him. "I think you two should stop living together..." he suddenly dropped making every muscle in Marco paralyze. The idea of Star stopping being by his side was extremely horrible, the idea of not waking up without her cheerful 'good morning, Marco!' or the idea of not being able to eat nachos with her every Saturday as they watched a movie, the idea of stopping that confusing but beautiful feeling that he had every time they got closer... losing all that wasn't an option.

"Whaaaa? Why should I do that?"

"Marco, you're obviously in love with her!" he exclaimed pointing at him

"So what if I do? So what if I love her?" his friend gasped at that possibility, he had never said he loved someone, he hadn't even used the word 'love' when he talked about his feelings towards his crush Jackie Lynn Thomas. "She's only my best friend, and nothing bad will happen if we keep on living together"

"Look dude, you two aren't 14 anymore..."

"Eh, yeah, I kind of figured that out long time ago, you should have too..." he commented sarcastic with a chuckle, not taking what Ferguson was saying seriously

"No! What I'm trying to say is that... you two, with your romantic tensions, hormones, and inexplicable feelings, you two together, living alone are a... danger"

"A danger?" Marco laughed a bit, feeling too happy to even consider what his friend was saying. "Ferg, we're just friends... what happened back there... we stumbled against each other, that's it..."

"Nope, you didn't... I saw you lifting your head and kissing her"

The brunette touched his head in frustration before sighing. "Trust me, Ferg, there's nothing to worry about... yeah, okay, I kissed her..." his friend folded his arms. "I wanted to kiss her, happy? But I'd never go farther than just that... I'd never do something to hurt Star, less against her own will! How do you dare to think I could ever go farther than that?"

"But what if Star wants to?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Marco, she likes you back... that's why I'm worried"

"Wait..." Marco tried to process what he said. "Do you think she likes me back? But then why you're worried?"

"Because she isn't only way out of your league, she's a princess, she's magical, and she's from another dimension! Sooner or later she would have to come back to Mewni, and what are you going to do then? There's nothing you could do to stop that situation... but if you let her go now, maybe it won't hurt that much"

The teen walked back slowly, suddenly scared of that truth that was somehow inevitable. His sarcasm left his body, in fact, he seemed extremely scared, and as if he had seen a ghost... perhaps he did... the truth ghost.

"You'll have to let her go eventually. Sorry to tell you this, but... how many chances of having a future together you really have?" he let the Marco's videogame on the kitchen's table as he walked through the house's door, leaving the teen with a broken heart alone in the living room, staring at the door.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **Hello back, readers! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Due to the starco week, I decided to make it even "starco-er" than usual, hope you liked it! xD Next chapter will be dipcifica level 1000, so I hope you're all tune to read it! Plus, we're getting closer to the big moment of the story, to answer the big question of "what will happen once the Pines find out the truth?". Well, that moment is too close, guys I can't wait for you to read it!**

 **And oh, my, guys! You have no idea how glad it makes me to know that this story is having such a positive response! Thank you so much to everyone! Seriously! You're amazing!**

 **Answering time:**

 **NBoss01: Yes! I've also been waiting to write dipcifica for a while now! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapters! Also, I swear that I still can't get over the fact that Star has a canon crush on Marco! So cute and perfect! Loved the episode! And your theory is pretty great ;) Thank you so much for reading! 3**

 **Macky125: Glad you liked my last chapter! And yeah, sleepover was indeed an intense episode... one of my favorites so far in the show! It was so well done, like the Star and Marco's relationship. Haha, I can't wait to see Star being jealous of Jackie... it'd obviously happen, but that would make her speak up... though I still think she isn't even aware of her real feelings towards Marco... I guess we'll have to wait. About your theory: Holy! That was so amazing! I really liked it! You're quite close too! The closest one yet! Thank you so much for always keeping up on the story! Love your reviews!**

 **starshipper13: Thanks! I'm super happy you liked it that much! :3**

 **Guest: Aww! You're really nice! Thanks! And please keep on reading it! :D**

 **Thanks for following: _The Keyrim_ _xXladyofsilenceXx_**

 **Thanks for favoriting: **_**xXladyofsilenceXx**_

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **PS: Am I the only who can't take the song "too little too late" out of my head?! I mean, I loved friendenemies! Yes! My brotp is a real brotp!**

* * *

 _ **J: GSVIV'H NLIV GSZM DSZG RG HV**_ _ **VNH, DSVM GSV UFGFIV JFVVM UZOOH ULI SVI PMRTSG GSVB'IV NVZMG GL SRWV, YFG GSV WVERO SZH ZODZBH YVVM PVVKRMT LM GSVN ZM VBV**_


	18. You Owe Me A Date

**Marco Diaz Vs The Falls**

 **Chapter 18: You Owe Me A Date**

* * *

Even though he tried to, it was impossible to make a plan about what to do next. As he was walking downtown, Dipper was already regretting following Marco's advice. The different possibilities of what could happen if he talked to Pacifica were too many to even count with his fingers. He had already thought more than 372! And that wasn't the least of it; Pacifica's friends definitely **hated** him! It was going to be a challenge without doubt. But he had to talk about it now that he felt more confidence than usual thanks to his friend's story. Now, the teenager knew that whatever happened, he would feel better. After all, he managed to move on from Wendy's rejection, why would Pacifica be different?

And as that thought crossed his mind, he stopped on his feet. Has he just compared Pacifica Northwest with his crush Wendy? Why was he even interested in talking to someone like Pacifica? She was a witch! She had bothered him and Mabel so many times that only thinking about it made him have a burning feeling inside his chest. Of course, the blonde girl had changed since the Northwest Mansion fiasco, but that didn't mean he was... in love with her... right? The boy sat on a bench as he tried to decipher the hardest thing he had ever encountered with: his own feelings. It was complicated, and it ached to think that perhaps all this time he had been trying to be apart from the girls wasn't because of Wendy's rejection but because he was deeply more in love with someone who was even more out of his league. Girls were hard to decode. They sometimes seemed even impossible, and he had given up on crushes a long time ago, decided to focus on his investigations instead. How could he know if he felt something for Pacifica? Well, for starters, if he didn't care for her, he wouldn't be looking for her in such a determined way. That desperation could also be due to the shame too though. He kissed her in front of everyone in the only supermarket in town in the rush hour. Even if he wasn't in love with the blonde girl, he owed her an apologize for his clumsiness.

He stood up and continued walking with his head focused on the ground. Perhaps more than a confession what he needed to do to make his pulse go back to normality was an apologize. Yeah... a simple, charming and honest "I'm sorry" will definitely make him forget about it all. No more worries towards the prettiest girl in... Ahem, I mean, the richest girl in town for him. Also, he's only a confused teenager, isn't he? He even thought of the possibility of having feelings towards Candy once! Perhaps his hormones were the ones to blame. The kiss was recent; it had affected him, that's all. Nothing that a couple of episodes of his favorite ghosts' series and a bowl of snacks couldn't fix. Plus, it wasn't like he got nervous every time he saw Pacifica.

All of a sudden he stumbled against someone, because he was looking down. "Sorry" he said carelessly before looking up at the person he stumbled with

"You're acting even dumber than usual" Pacifica said with a deadly glare, though Dipper could bet that her cheeks had a different shade of pink he had never seen on her before

"Pacifica!" he exclaimed surprised, but glad. Now it was just a question of apologizing and that's it. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

The girl stared confused, but before she could even think of an answer, her friends appeared behind her. "Ugh... what is that nerd doing here?" one of them asked

"Be careful Pacifica, perhaps he'll kiss you again..." another teenager opined

"EW... I can't believe how come you didn't puke after that kiss!"

The brunette boy's heart became colder as he noticed that Pacifica wasn't doing anything to stop the mocking, confusing her silence with another rejection. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kiss your boss, minion" he snapped back angrily as he turned around, ready to walk off. "I just wanted to apologize for the kiss"

"Apologize?" Pacifica repeated with a surprisingly sad tone

"Yeah, I just stumbled and ended up kissing you. I didn't do it on purpose, in fact, I'll never kiss you on purpose" he finished with a cold tone before finally walking away

The girl stared in silence as he left, too shocked to act properly in the moment. Everything went out of control too fast. She liked the way her relationship with Dipper was. It was funny to argue although deep inside they both liked each other -in a friendly way, of course-. But now he seemed truly mad at her. She shivered at the thought of losing touch with him. For some strange reason, every time he was close to him, her heart started beating fast, her mind failed her and her stomach was turned upside down. But for an even stranger reason, she adored feeling that way. Pacifica felt an adrenaline rush every time she knew Dipper was back in Gravity Falls, or every time they teased each other. It was oddly satisfying. And she never wanted to lose that, less for the fault of her fake stupid friends who only even talked to her thanks to her family money.

Pacifica still remembered how they stopped talking to her when her family went through an economic crisis after weirdmageddon. Two years ago, they managed to recover their fortune and her "friends" magically reappeared. Do you know who never stopped talking to her? Dipper. Well, he and Mabel, but Mabel was nice to everyone.

The blonde girl turned around to face her friends. "Why did you do that?!" she screamed furious

"Because he was bothering you?" her ginger friend answered as she rolled her eyes. "What you should be telling us now is 'thank you'"

"How did you even know that, Tiffany? I don't want anyone of you to ever talk to Dipper Pines like that! Ever again!"

"But I thought you hated him. He's... poor"

Pacifica groaned. "I don't hate him! He's a friend!"

Tiffany wide opened her eyes. "Wait a second... you're not in... love with him, are you?"

The blondie blushed unwillingly. "What?! O-of course not! But we've been friends for four years, longer than I've been a friend of you two!"

"Gosh... you have a crush on a middle class dork?"

Without even caring about answering the question, the girl glared at them even more. "He's better than any other rich boy I've ever met!" Pacifica screamed as she walked in the same direction than Dipper did

* * *

Dipper opened the shack's door in anger with a disappointed expression on his face. Deep inside, he wasn't sure about what he was expecting. It was supposed to be a sorry, a simple apologize and then everything would be the same way it was before. But now, he didn't only feel embarrassed but also heartbroken for a reason he didn't want to accept yet. His mind kept telling him that that was it. He tried to say sorry, but she rejected it. It was her fault, not his… but then why did it feel even worse than the time he admitted his feelings to Wendy? Why was the pain so strong that it was turning into anger so quickly that it surprised him? What was wrong with him?

"So, how did it go?" Marco asked as soon as he saw him standing at the door. Dipper didn't need to answer, maybe because he couldn't speak any longer. After a few impossible to understand mumbles, the karate boy realized what was happening. "Oh, no…" he muttered in concern. "It didn't go the way you planned, did it?"

The 16-years-old boy shook his head in denial as Marco sighed. Honestly, the young adult wasn't expecting it to be so bad… but by the looks of his friend, Pacifica didn't like him back or worse, she could've made fun of him or ignored him. Who knows? That spoiled girl seemed to be really rude when she wanted. "I'm sorry, Dipper" Marco simply said, not having more words in his mind to make him feel better. "If it makes you feel better… I know how you feel" he admitted with an honestly concerned face

The pine tree hat bearer shrugged. "I-it's okay… at least you gave me the courage to talk to Pacifica… that's… that's something"

A feeling of guilt went down the Echo Creek boy as he realized that his friend was feeling bad because _he_ was the one who advised and encouraged him to do so. He truly did it because he thought that everything would turn out alright, but once again, he was wrong. Apparently, everything he was doing to his new friend seemed to harm him, even when Marco wanted to do the opposite. And as the fact that good things didn't happen to him was confirmed one more time, the young adult looked down ashamed.

An awkward silence was built between the teenagers as Marco didn't know what to say and Dipper just didn't have anything else to say. Suddenly, a knock was heard in the shack's main entrance. The brunette Latino reluctantly walked and opened up the door carelessly, with his eyes closed. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack! The most mysterious…" and just when he opened up his brown eyes and discovered who was standing in front of him, he realized he shouldn't have opened the door

"Marco, was it?" she asked a bit ashamed

"Pacifica?" the young adult questioned in return speechless. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to… talk to Dipper" the blonde girl admitted with an alight blush on her cheeks

It was strange to see her so… vulnerable. Suddenly, Marco's cold expression was softened in realization. Dipper didn't exactly tell him what happened with her downtown. Perhaps there was some misunderstanding or she regretted saying that or maybe she was so taken aback by his friends' words that she reacted the wrong way, but now she seemed ready to have a real word with him. However, he couldn't risk his friend to have another heartbreak, so Marco decided to hide his compassion and folded his arms. "And why do you want to do that?"

Pacifica groaned annoyed. "Does it matter? I just want to talk to him!"

"About what?" the brunette continued with a frown

"Ugh… stop acting as if you were royalty, I have to talk to him"

"Why?"

"Ah! Because I messed up, okay? I really messed up! And I don't want to lose Dipper! Are you happy now?!"

Marco smirked. "Now we're having a conversation" he said with a triumphal tone before signaling at the inside of the shack. "Please come in"

Pacifica slightly smiled as she put a feet inside the shack she used to make fun of as a child. "Thank you" she simply said

"He's in his room" the boy said and before Pacifica could ask him where the mentioned room was, he instructed her. "Second floor, first room to the left"

"Got it" she said, not really sure of anything anymore.

And as she went upstairs, massive questions started to plague her mind. Why was she even doing that? She had always had a hate-love relationship with Dipper… but that kiss changed everything. It was embarrassing, awkward, and odd due to the fact that she had never kissed someone before, but it still had been so extremely amazing that it felt like a dream. The blonde girl was pretty aware of her feelings towards the Pines boy though she would never admit it out loud, she was too proud to that… or at least she was it until the idea of losing him appeared. She couldn't take that risk… she couldn't lose her crush just because of her fake rich friends, especially because Dipper was the only real person she trusted on.

When the stairs came to an end, she walked to her crush's door with shaking hands, feeling as if she would have to swallow her pride for the first time in her entire life and be honest about her mixed up feelings. Perhaps that's the reason why the blondie hated the brunette boy… he made her unexpectedly vulnerable… but maybe that was also the reason why she felt so attracted to him too, because he was the only person she was unconditionally honest with and it was always nice to stop pretending and being true to herself. It was actually odd… Dipper wasn't someone she had much relation with, but she trusted on him even more than what she trusted her own parents -though that wasn't so hard to pass-.

Pacifica took a deep breath and knocked the door. As soon as she did so, a Dipper with lost eyes opened the door. "Mabel, I am not in mood for-"he stared shocked at realizing who was standing in front of him.

The girl hated the sudden silence that fell upon them. That summed up with how weak she felt inside made her react as if she was angry. She folded her arms and tried to act as cold as she could. "Yeah, it's me, Pacifica… what's with everyone assuming who is on the other side of the door before even opening it?" she questioned to herself looking down

"Unfortunately, I know who you are" Dipper snapped back as coldly as she spoke, but with real anger running through his veins. "What do you want?"

Pacifica noticed that he was actually furious, and that made her defense mode wear off. Her expression softened for the first time in four years in front of the pine tree hat bearer again. "I came to… say sorry" she finally said using the little courage she internally had. "I'm sorry, Dipper"

The brunette boy wide opened his eyes stunned. He had only once seen her so weak before, a few years ago when she hired him to get a ghost inside her mansion away. The boy shivered at remembering that cruel spirit that eventually managed to turn him into a tree. If it hadn't been for Pacifica, perhaps he and his sister would have stayed as branches for the rest of their lives, but the girl proved everyone wrong, letting the 'common people' inside the mansion, just as her family had promised some centuries ago. That night, he felt indeed impressed. She had been extremely brave, plus she showed her a kind side inside of her he had always thought she didn't have. In addition, she looked even prettier than usua- wait what?

"Sorry?" Dipper questioned appalled. "I was the one who went to apologize, but apparently my kind isn't good enough for even _talking_ to you, right?"

"Oh, c'mon… you know I didn't even talk to you! You just listened to my group of -fake- friends, Dipper!"

"Still, you didn't defend me, Pacifica! I thought I was a real friend to you!" he confessed, also admitting something that made her feel weak, though he was more used to that feeling than Pacifica

"And you are!" she screamed, this time almost in a desperate shout, begging for forgiveness. "You're the only real person I know, Dipper!"

"Then act like it!" the boy almost ordered angrily

Pacifica stared at his order, silently considering it. He had a point, she had never been nice to him in public, but he wasn't nice to her either. That was… somehow their thing, their way of teasing each other, and they felt pretty comfortable with it. They could be complete jerks, without even truly hurting each other, in fact Pacifica even believed that it was their way of flirting… but what they were really doing was lying. They were lying to themselves and to the people around them, making them believe that there was nothing else between them when there was something really strong happening inside of them every time they even glanced at each other. They were in denial, refusing to confess it… but if Pacifica had learned something about lies is that she had to be honest to finally feel free.

"Fine, I'll do it" Pacifica declared grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him closer to her, to then press his lips against hers.

That's right; Pacifica Northwest had just _kissed_ Dipper Pines _on the lips_ , and not by accident, but willingly. She kissed him, knowing fully well the consequences of doing something like that. And even though Dipper didn't know if he should trust her again, the kiss was too pleasant to be dishonest. Pure bliss was going through their bodies as the girl slowly let go of his shirt to wrap her arms around his neck, in order to be in a more comfortable and proper pose for a kiss. The brunette teenager stood in shock for a few seconds before he let the feeling take over him and began to kiss her back. His brain, which was slowly becoming his biggest enemy, plaguing his mind with negative and paranoid thoughts that didn't let him do anything, was for the first time in his entire life calmed. Dipper finally understood Mabel as his heart took control of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss could have lasted years, like it could have lasted seconds, they didn't truly care, but it was enough to trigger the real emotions under the cold masks they usually had with each other. And as they slowly stood apart to catch their breath, they stared at each other.

"So... I suppose you owe me something now" Dipper suddenly declared with a smirk

"Owe you?" Pacifica asked confused and a bit annoyed

"Yeah, I kissed you by accident and ask you for forgiveness… your friends made fun of me and now you kissed me… so, you owe me something"

"Something like what?" Pacifica questioned angrily, taking her purse and starting to think of buying his silence towards the kiss as she tried to do with that one time in which she hugged him

"A date" he simply said making the girl drop her purse in shock

"A-a date?" she repeated speechless

The boy realized that her purse fell to the ground, so he quickly ducked and grabbed it. "Yeah, do you think someone of _my kind_ can ever have a date with you? It'll be just as friends, if you want…"

"Dipper Pines, let me put this clear… you're asking me on a date" the girl reposed with a slight smirk as she saw how the boy gave her purse back without even taking a look at how much money she had

At that clarification, Dipper blushed. "Eh… yeah" he said coughing a bit in order to recover his normal pulse… or at least he tried to, but his heart seemed to beat every time faster. "Well, do you want to or not?"

Pacifica openly smiled. "Yes!" she exclaimed almost in a fangirl shriek before coughing a bit. "I mean, uh… Sure, I have nothing better to do this week, so…"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Saturday, 7 p.m.?"

"It's a date" the girl confirmed walking away, but before going downstairs she turned around to see him one more time. "Oh, and just so you know, it's not just as friends, dummy" she finally corrected leaving him alone with the biggest grin he could have

Perhaps they didn't have a lot in common, but they were the same in many things. For starters, they began crushing on each other since the same moment. Then, they also were in denial for a long time, and they enjoyed teasing each other. And, last but not least, as soon as they were far enough from each other, they both let out a happiness scream; followed by a little victory dance that was rather embarrassing, but they just couldn't help it.

"So, how did it go?" Marco asked to the dancing Dipper with a knowing look on his face

Dipper marvelous tribute to Disco Girl by Babba stopped when he realized his Latino friend was staring at him with the biggest smirk on his face. The pine tree hat bearer rolled his eyes, having enough knowledge of boys his age to know the obvious mocking that was coming next. Though he was quite surprised to see that Marco instead rubbed his hat in a friendly way, almost like an older brother would do. "Good job, Diapper" he simply said with a proud smile, glad to know that his advices had worked after all.

"Yeah…" Dipper said with a slight giggle. "Well, your advices weren't so bad after all"

"You're welcome" the young adult reposed, internally sighing more calmed. "Told you everything would turn out alright"

"Yeah… surprisingly, you were right…" the brunette looked down a bit ashamed. "Thank you, Marco"

The Echo creek boy stared surprised, but started to smile slowly. "You're welcome, Dipper" they both shared a friendly smiled, realizing now that their friendship was real, thing that unconsciously bothered Marco. He was now realizing that he had been right all along, he would be obligated to betray his own friends. The hoodie boy had honestly become friends with the Pines and the fact that sooner or later his whole fake would be over, as well as this friendship. Would they ever forget him? Even once they realize that the only reason why he ever betrayed them was because of saving Star? Marco would soon find out. "So… I need details of what happened, dude!" he exclaimed to his friend who quickly began to tell him every single detail excitedly

* * *

There was nothing better than sleeping peacefully and calmly at nights in Gravity Falls. The city itself was a mess, but there was a surprisingly comforting beauty in that place when the sun was set that nobody would never trade it for the world. Despite his indifference to the town, Marco was starting to enjoy those nights, especially after deciding that he would stop looking for the rift a few days ago. At the beginning, he stopped his search only because he was exhausted, but now he purely didn't want to betray the Pines. Plus, he searched for it everywhere and he was aware of the fact that the only place where it'd probably be was the basement, which was definitely prohibited for outlanders -without even mentioning that Stanford Pines still mistrust him-.

So, yeah, he indeed liked those nights… if only he could have slept sooner that night.

An annoying but at the same time familiar laughter was heard, making the boy stand up to discover that he wasn't laying on the Mystery shack's floor with his eyes closed. He was instead standing in the middle of the space, that's right, he was walking on the stars and staring at the different planets and dimensions which were staring at him like eyes, reminding him of all the places he had been to and all the things he did.

The brunette covered his ears in panic as the voice became even louder until it became terrifying. "Stop it!" he exclaimed sitting up on a planet he didn't even recalled

The laughter continued until a triangle-shaped shadow appeared behind him. The boy opened his eyes just in time and turned around abruptly, in order not to be caught unguarded though that wasn't really going to help him. The brunette stared at the well-known dream demon with desperate eyes, realizing his big mistake: he couldn't joke with someone as powerful as him. "What are you doing?" Marco questioned as a reflex act taking a step away from the triangle

"I'm just getting into your mindscape again!" Bill calmly answered before frowning. "The real question is what are _you_ doing? Where is my rift, Diaz?"

The human gulped, not really sure about how he would ever get away with what he did. "I… I couldn't find it yet" he explained rubbing his neck nervously

"I think there's a human say for this situation: seek and you shall find" he replied carelessly, implying something that worried Marco. "You'll see, Mole, I know a lot about this dimension without the need of being here…" the demon explained with a threatening tone

"I…I can explain! I was too tired to keep on with the search! And I don't know where the rift is, actually I'm not sure about our deal any-"

"Ugh, we already went through this, Mole" Bill simply said before staring at him with his only eye in almost a psychopathic way. "You **can't** break this deal with me!" he repeated, turning into a redder and creepier version of himself, a version that the young adult had already met, but still refused to get used to.

Marco sighed; he knew that he wouldn't be able to break the deal, even if he didn't need it any longer. "I don't know where the rift is, Bill" he honestly said

"That's your problem, mole; you think you don't know where it is. You're in denial… again" the triangle simply reposed pushing the boy's forehead a bit, in an useless try of making him speak his doubts up. "Anyway, the day is coming, so you must be ready to fulfill your part of the promise"

The human stared confused. "T-the day?" he questioned a bit astonished due to the real meaning of what he was saying

"That's right, sucker!" Bill exclaimed somehow happily again while the boy glared at his insult. "The day in which you'll rind the rift, the day in which you'll see devil headbands again and, what's best, the day in which our deal will be _finally_ over, Mole"

Marco felt his knees weak all of a sudden at the possibility of seeing Star was closer than ever. After almost two months of suffering like hell, he was finally close to get it all back, his best friend, his partner in crime, his soul mate… the only thought made him vulnerable and anxious again. But at the same time, quite nervous. What was he supposed to tell her? Star was going to blast him once she finds out what he had to do to reach her. Would she do the same if she was in his situation?

"How do… do you know it'll be over soon?" the brunette uselessly asked, just because he didn't like to stay speechless in front of a future threat

The triangle laughed heartwhodley. "Oh, it's funny how dumb you are!" he explained before one last laugh. "Once you have the rift, just run away to the furthest place you can and then…" he made a little pause just to create the correct amount of suspense, as if it wasn't enough already. " **BREAK IT** " Bill ended with a threatening tone

Marco watched astonished. "B-break it?" he questioned. "You've asked me to search for this rift to... break it?!" he asked this time in a mixture between anger and confusion. "What do you want with this rift anyway?!"

"That's not of your business, Mole. Have I asked you what you are going to do when you meet devil headbands again?" the triangle reclaimed with a teasing tone making the human blush. "Nope, I haven't. So, you'd better take care of your own problems" he threatened this time turning completely red, becoming a truly creepy creature to look at. Afterwards, the human looked down thanks to a strange sound he heard under his feet. His eyes wide opened at realizing that the floor behind him was starting to shatter on its own, making the boy close his eyes in panic.

* * *

As he opened them, the young adult noticed that he wasn't in his mindscape anymore, being instead in a place even more horrible, but at least with sense: reality. Marco tiredly rubbed his exhausted eyes in an effort to analyze what had just happened. The boy hated to do that every time he had these kinds of dreams, but he didn't really have another option. According to the demon, he was going to find the rift soon and then he'd have to... break it? It just didn't make any sense! If that freaking demon wanted that thing so much, it had to be because of a good reason! And if so, then he shouldn't want to break it, right?

After a few minutes of silent meditation lying on his bed, he remembered how Toffee seemed to want Star's wand with all his heart and then destroyed it. Perhaps the big deal with the rift was the fact that it _existed_. Maybe it existed for a good reason or bad one... maybe, just maybe, that rift was somehow a threat to the triangle and he needed it to be destroyed...

* * *

 **I know, I know... It's been quite a long time since I last updated, and I can't say sorry enough, guys! Honesty, I had two months _extremely_ busy: school exams, first certificate exam, prom, and the list goes on and on :P But I'm happy to say that I'm finally on holidays! So, as a reward to all of you because you still read my story and had patience... I will update more than one chapter this week! So, stay tune cause' I'll be back for more! And don't worry, I will finish this story no matter what!**

 **In addition to this, I realized that a looot of people started to follow and favorite my story, which is incredible! Thank you soo much, guys! It means a lot to me! It seriously helps me to continue writing!**

 **Going back to the story, I finally wrote the dipcifica you were asking for, guys! ;) Hope you liked the chapter! Because the next chapters won't be so calmed any longer... take Bill's advice into account: the day is coming.**

 **Answering time:**

 **Macky125: I'm super glad you liked the last chapter! And I also hope you liked this one too! Did it fulfill your expectations of fluff? ;) Anyway, thank you for always being here reading my story! It means a lot to me! And don't even make me talk about the serie... because I'll probably have a breakdown after BBTBC. Gosh, were you expecting that to happen? I mean, I now believe starco is each time closer, but it just was too much! Jarco, evil Ludo, Glossaryck lost, the freaking blood moon! Everything happened in one episode! Now I understand why it was a 21 minutes long episode! Also, that clown almost didn't appear... that was a pure lie! Dammit, Nefcy...**

 **catlover2976: Wow... I'm surprised the fact of the ladybug and the footprint caught the eye of someone... I can't spoil anything... but a ladybug and a footprint...**

 **NBoss01: It's so cute how you care so much about the story! Thankss! And sorry for the delay... buut I tried to make up for it with the dipcifica levels in this chapter! xD Starco isn't canon yet...unfortunately... but I still have faith in it! In fact, now I have more faith than ever because I wasn't really sure if Star was aware of her feelings towards Marco, but now I can tell that she does it. It's just a matter of time before she makes a move... also, I try to make the story go accurate with the show, but I see now that it's just impossible! Especially after 'Into The Wand'. All I can tell you about this is that my theory about spades was waaay different... **

**Trouble-Helix: I updated, and everything is okay, thanks for your concern my friend! :)**

 ** _Thanks for favoriting:_ Moheart7 Zephirad catlover2976 lovesucksbluemoon152 delphigirl689 WhaleLord420 Banghg TheSeagullMilker AsherTurntech **

**_Thanks for following:_ ****Moheart7 Zephirad catlover2976 krestfallen UberDude04 ****TheSeagullMilker AsherTurntech anisnazhifa**

 **PS: Hail the blood moon!**

* * *

 _ **G: Gizrglih zivm'g gsv kvlkov dsl yvgizb, yfg gsv ivzhlm dsb gsvb wl rg rm gsv urihg kozxv**_


End file.
